Sweet, sweet Love
by Mushexor
Summary: Pour Voodoooo' : Ils se sont haïs trop tôt. Elle l'a aimé trop tôt. Ils se sont perdus de vue. Il l'a aimée trop tard... Maintenant, il veut la retrouver. U/A AH E/B - Short Story
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Sweet, sweet Love

**Paring : **Edward et Bella

**Genre : **Bad Romance

**Rating : **M

**Chanson :** Everything about you ( I hate ) _ Three Days Grace

* * *

**Note :**

Bonsoir, bonsoir ou bonjour, bonjour.

Certains vont être surpris en allant sur aujourd'hui. " Quoi ? Elles sont _enfin_ de retour ? " ou mieux " Quoi ? Une autre histoire ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? " Alors bien sûr, j'ai - Mush ;) - des réponses à toutes vos questions.

Tout d'abord : où est la suite de _A Fleur De_ ? Dans nos têtes. Non, désolée mais rien n'a encore été tapé. Pourquoi ? La raison est très simple : j'ai été littéralement figé en relisant notre dernier chapitre je l'ai trouvé plus que merdique et vu que j'adorais cette histoire, qu'on y a passé du temps, qu'on a essayé de creuser la psychologie des persos, franchement, là, j'ai été vraiment refroidi. C'est un des pires trucs qu'on a écrit selon mon point de vue et ma muse, dès que j'essayais de lui parler de _A Fleur De_ elle se rebiffait sévère, alors je me suis dit qu'on allait laisser les choses passer un peu et réfléchir posément à comment rattraper le coup pour l'épilogue.

Ensuite, il y a eu une baisse de morale, des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs, la fac, c'est vraiment pas rigolo tous les jours et comme hélas, on est pas payé à écrire des fictions, des fois, il faut savoir mettre le plaisir de côté et... bosser! T.T Perso, j'arrête pas depuis début Novembre, j'ai pas eu de vacances à la Toussaint, ect... Bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie mais j'ai été quelque peu overbookée et Effexor aussi.

Oui mais pourquoi cette histoire alors ?

Cette histoire, c'est pour me débarrasser de mes vieux démons, ça nous arrive à tous je pense, un jour ou l'autre de se dire " Putain, j'aimerais ne plus y penser " eh bien moi, j'ai proposé à Effexor une mini fic. En cinq étapes. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, sauf que rassurez-vous elle est pratiquement achevée mais pour nous laisser de la marge, on ne vous postera le deuxième chapitre que dans **15 jours** et on essaiera d'achever entre temps _A Fleur De._

Mille excuses. Mais après tout, nous sommes tous humains et nous avons tous nos faiblesses et nos défauts ;)

PS : Joyeuse Année en avance !

* * *

**Dédicace :**

A toi, spécialement **Voodoooo**'.

Je te l'avais promis il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps et je tiens à régler cette dette en espérant que ça te fera plaisir et que tu aimeras toujours autant, je te souhaite de passer une très bonne fin de fêtes et - il me semble - te souhaite un bon anniversaire avec quelques jours d'avance ! Bizouxxxx ! Et surtout, continue à écrire : il y en a qui ont le talent et tu en fais indéniablement partie ;)

* * *

_Parce qu'on a tous connu quelqu'un trop tôt ou trop tard dans notre vie..._

_

* * *

_

**Sweet, sweet Love**

**Chapitre I : Grognasse au cul d'enfer VS Ducon à l'ego surdimentionné - POV Edward.**

_Thanksgiving 2006_

Je bifurquai sur la droite, m'engageant sur une petite route non éclairée et me risquai à regarder l'heure. Puis soupirai.

J'étais en retard.

J'étais _foutrement_ en retard.

Et pas pour la raison que j'avais laissée sur le répondeur de ma mère près d'une heure plus tôt : un retard de vol. Si seulement ça avait pu être le cas…

J'avais promis à Carmen d'être là pour 18 heures, maximum 18 h 30. Mais Jessica Stanley m'avait rendu une visite... inattendue.

En règle générale, je ne recouchais jamais avec mes ex.

Question de principe.

Question d'ego aussi.

Mais surtout, question de changement. J'avais toujours eu horreur de la routine dans une relation. Surtout physique.

Mais en règle générale, elles ne m'attendaient pas, étendues sur mon lit dans une pose lascive, en déshabillé rouge sang.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine malgré moi et je grognai de dépit. Mes frères avaient raison ; je n'étais qu'un mec faible incapable de résister à une paire de seins ou un cul bien galbé. Et Jessica Stanley avait malheureusement pour moi les deux...

Depuis l'âge de douze ans, les filles étaient tout mon univers.

Au collège, j'étais la belle gueule d'ange aux yeux un peu trop verts qui fascinait.

Au lycée, j'étais le roi avec qui elles voulaient toutes coucher.

A la fac, j'étais devenu le grand méchant loup qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter mais qu'elles approchaient quand même, comme des crèves la faim attirées par le plus succulent des gâteaux.

J'étais la friandise qu'on ne pouvait se refuser.

La montagne de chantilly sur le chocolat viennois.

J'étais celui dont elles se souviendraient toute leur vie.

En étais-je fier ? Oui.

En étais-je désabusé ? Oui.

Allais-je m'arrêter pour autant ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Mon portable vibra sur le siège passager alors que j'accélérai un peu plus. Je le saisis brusquement, ne regardant même pas le nom sur l'écran tactile.

" Oui ? Marmonnai-je, concentré sur la route.

_ _Oh, petit couillon ! T'es où ? Ca fait une heure que tu devrais être là ! Maman et Carmen commencent à s'inquiéter_."

Emmett. Mon frère aîné.

Surnommé Goliath par les intimes et plus particulièrement par mon autre aîné, Jasper.

Il était du genre à arriver deux heures à l'avance chez Carmen pour profiter tranquillement de son écran plasma et pour accessoirement être traité comme un petit prince.

" J'ai eu un... contretemps. Répliquai-je lentement.

_ _Qui s'appelle_ ? Ricana-t-il.

_ Retard d'avion. M'agaçai-je, peu désireux d'évoquer Stanley avec lui.

_ _Tu feras peut-être gober ça à Maman mais pas à moi. Jaz m'a envoyé un sms il y a environ deux heures. Il est passé devant la maison et il y avait deux voitures. Dont la tienne. Alors... Blonde ou brune ?_

_ Emmett, je... serai là dans pas longtemps. " Fis-je en lui raccrochant au nez, mon regard soudain attiré par une grosse camionnette sur le bas côté de la route, les warnings allumés.

Je la ralentissais en passant devant et allasi m'arrêter quelques mètres devant.

Pas que je sois serviable. Même si j'avais reçu une bonne éducation. Mais par curiosité. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un sur cette route isolée que les gens empruntaient seulement pour accéder aux sentiers de randonnées. Or, je connaissais à peu près tous les randonneurs du coin, notamment à cause de ma mère et de Carmen qui adoraient tout ce qui était « balade en forêt et bénéfique à l'organisme ». Et celle-ci était inconnue à mon bataillon.

Je regardai dans le rétroviseur intérieur et un rictus déforma ma bouche en voyant une fille penchée sous le capot, lampe torche brandit dans une main, portable dans l'autre. Et à la façon dont elle s'agitait, elle avait l'air plutôt anxieuse. Ou encore mieux : énervée.

Parfait.

C'était les yeux brillants et les joues échauffées que je les préférais.

Qui avait dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?... Pour moi, c'était l'une des plus pieuses vertus. Surtout en la circonstance.

Je coupai le contact et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Mes lèvres étaient encore rouges et légèrement gonflées. J'eus un très léger sourire : qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je serai reconnaissant envers Jessica Stanley et sa faim dévorante pour les baisers ?

Je rajustai le col de ma chemise noire et en déboutonnai les deux premiers boutons. C'était comme ça qu'elles me préféraient.

Je descendis de mon coupé sport et me dirigeai vers elle en observant d'un œil connaisseur sa silhouette que la lumière vive de ses phares dissimulait en partie. Et les jambes fuselées que je voyais me mettaient déjà en appétit.

" Putain, Jake ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ces merdes de bougies ! J'ai tout fait comme tu me l'as expliqué ! " Rageait-elle, excédée; d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

Je m'approchai sans bruit, de plus en plus amusé et appréciai la rondeur de ses fesses lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau sous le capot. Elle était bien partie pour un honnête 15 sur 20…

Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu.

Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle ait fait attention au moment où j'étais passé devant elle en voiture.

Elle marmonna quelque chose en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, la lampe torche en avant, les fesses légèrement en arrière. Mon sourire s'accentua et mon sang s'échauffa alors que je faisais les derniers pas qui me séparaient de ces fesses divines.

" Salut. " Soufflai-je dans son dos d'une voix veloutée.

Elle émit un couinement, se cogna la tête au capot et se tourna violemment vers moi, m'aveuglant avec sa foutue lampe. Elle brandit alors violemment son portable et pianota ensuite précipitamment sur le clavier avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

" Mon père et mon meilleur ami savent où je suis et ont une photo de toi au cas où tu ne serais pas net. " Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, sa lampe toujours en avant comme si elle me tenait en joue.

Je l'écartai d'un geste agacé, la faisant à nouveau sursauter, toute once de séduction disparue.

Je bénissais celui qui avait dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut et me fustigeais mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?

" C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton futur chevalier servant ? En le prenant pour un détraqué ? " Lui dis-je en m'approchant de son capot ouvert.

_ Mon _quoi_ ? T'es mécanicien peut-être ? " Tiqua-t-elle.

Je maudis mentalement ma mère et ses gènes serviables et essayai de me convaincre de regagner ma voiture sans un regard en arrière.

" Mon frère aîné m'a appris quelques trucs. " Lâchai-je d'une voix abrupte.

Apparemment non. Je ne pouvais pas regagner tranquillement ma voiture et continuer mon chemin.

Je me forçai à jeter un coup d'œil à son moteur. Que je ne voyais pas parce qu'elle tenait sa lampe torche oscillante au bout de son bras.

Elle eut un ricanement presque moqueur et je me tournai clairement agacé vers elle.

Je ne voyais pas son visage. A peine ses contours. Je ne savais pas si elle percevait le mien. Et ça me frustrait plus que de raison. J'apercevais son jean noir qui la moulait comme une seconde peau, ses ballerines de la même couleur et le petit gilet en laine de petite fille sage brodé de petites perles, dans le genre intello, première de la classe, fièrement boutonnée jusqu'à la base du cou. Le genre de filles que j'avais beaucoup de mal à voir. Même en peinture.

Elle trembla légèrement.

Sans doute de froid et d'appréhension. Comme si j'étais du genre à me taper une gourde coincée sans doute encore vierge et naïve.

Je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas grande. Elle m'arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Et qu'elle était assez menue.

Le genre de détails complètement cons qui me sautaient aux yeux lorsque j'approchais une éventuelle victime. Et celle-là n'allait certainement pas avoir l'honneur de raconter à ses copines qu'elle faisait partie de mon palmarès.

Elle arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux et une odeur de fraise m'envahit aussitôt les narines. Et en plus, même son gel douche était celui des petites filles sages.

Elle fit un léger pas en arrière et referma sa main sur la lampe torche, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne me faisait absolument pas confiance.

" Mais si tu veux rester dans la merde, le noir et le froid avec ton tas de ferraille qui a sans doute rendu l'âme, grand bien te fasse. " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire, espérant qu'elle se rapproche et qu'elle me montre enfin son visage.

On pouvait toujours espérer un miracle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle n'eut même aucune réaction.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Foutue curiosité !

A peine fus-je installé derrière le volant que je la vis, à travers le rétroviseur, reporter son portable à son oreille et se repencher sous le capot.

" Non, mais je rêve. " Sifflai-je entre mes dents en remettant le contact.

J'enclenchai la marche arrière et me retrouvai rapidement à son hauteur. Elle se figea un peu alors que j'appuyai sur le bouton de la fenêtre électrique. Une fois de plus, je distinguai à peine les contours de son profil. Mais je savais que j'avais toute son attention.

" Au fait, raillai-je, joli cul. Dommage que ce soit celui d'une grognasse coincée. "

Elle se figea encore un peu plus sous l'insulte, étirant mes lèvres en un sourire satisfait et l'envie saugrenue de la voir rougir me prit. J'écartai aussitôt l'idée de mon esprit : cette fille ne valait vraiment pas la peine que je m'intéresse à elle.

" C'est ça ! Joyeux Thanksgiving à toi aussi ! Et va te faire foutre !... _Chevalier servant_, mon œil ! " S'insurgea-t-elle.

Mon sourire satisfait se transforma en rictus méprisant lorsque je remontai la vitre sans la quitter des yeux. Je me remis en route, m'obligeant à ne pas regarder une dernière fois dans le rétro et mon portable revibra à côté de moi, m'arrachant un grognement excédé. Je jetai cette fois un coup d'oeil à l'écran de mon Smartphone : Jasper.

" _Il paraît que je risque d'arriver avant toi_. Ricana-t-il.

_ Avec ta Mustang ? Rêve. Marmonnai-je, agacé.

_ _C'est pas parce que sa Majesté a une voiture européenne qu'il va arriver en premier. Je suis à même pas une demi-heure. De la maison jusqu'à chez Carmen, il y a pratiquement 50 minutes._

_ Je suis à même pas 10 minutes. J'ai eu un... contretemps.

__ Blonde ou brune_ ? Ricana-t-il à nouveau.

_ Rouge et toute rouillée. Grognai-je.

_ _J'ai toujours dit à Papa que tu finirais par t'attaquer au service de gériatrie_.

_ Jasper ! Grimaçai-je.

_ _Tout le monde sait que tu t'es tapé la prof de Bio au lycée. Elle avait au moins 40 ans._

_ 38. Marmonnai-je en passant une nouvelle vitesse.

_ _T'en avais 17. T'as eu de la chance que Papa et Maman aient " passé l'éponge " sur cette histoire_.

_ Elle a été muté à l'autre bout du pays. " Fis-je après un moment de silence.

Je n'aimais pas trop parler de cette histoire.

Ca avait été une erreur.

Je l'avais su au moment même où j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais le goût de l'interdit, de l'impossible, m'avait toujours attiré. A l'époque pour moi, ça avait été un peu comme Roméo et Juliette. Amour impossible, interdit et licencieux.

_" C'est toujours mieux que de perdre son job._ " Continua-t-il.

J'eus malgré moi une forme de sourire : il blablatait. Il essayait sans doute de prendre de l'avance, croyant que j'allais ralentir pour discuter avec lui. Mais j'accélérai au contraire.

" J'arrive sur le chemin de chez Carmen. Fis-je avec un rictus en bifurquant soudain sur la gauche dans un virage serré.

_ _Merde... Je suis entré sur la 107 il y a presque 10 minutes. Je veux ma revanche_. "

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de ma gorge et je décidai de ne pas relever.

" Au fait… Si tu vois une camionnette sur le bas-côté... T'arrêtes pas. Lui dis-je en ralentissant.

_ _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

_ T'arrêtes pas. Me contentai-je de répondre.

_ ... _OK. Au fait, préparez-vous à une grande révélation avec Goliath._

_ Ah ? Fis-je, ennuyé.

_ _Ouais... Je suis amoureux. Et cette fois, c'est la bonne. "_

**oOo**

A peine eus-je coupé le contact devant l'imposante villa blanche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Carmen, rayonnante, qui resserra une grand châle de couleur écru autour de ses épaules.

" Edward ! Enfin ! Va te garer devant le garage à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett, nous avons des invités supplémentaires cette année ! " Me cria-t-elle en me faisant signe vers le côté gauche de la maison.

Je haussai un sourcil : des invités supplémentaires ? C'était bien la première fois.

Sans poser de questions, j'obéis et me retrouvai devant elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me prit quelques instants dans ses bras avec un sourire attendri.

" Nous nous inquiétons avec ta mère. Tu as été tellement vague sur ton message. Où étais-tu ? Des problèmes à l'aéroport ? C'est toujours la panique pour Thanksgiving, j'avais dit à tes parents de te recommander de venir plus tôt dans la semaine, mais ta mère est très à cheval sur ta scolarité. Elle tient à ce que tu réussisses avec un sans faute tes études supérieures. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es splendide. Encore plus que d'habitude. Tu dois en faire tourner des têtes. Et pas que celles des filles... Et à Juneau ? Ca se passe bien ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu suivre les traces de tes parents et aller à Dartmouth. Tu en avais tellement les capacités. Plus que tes frères. Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient moins intelligents, ne nous méprenons pas ! Mais tu es tellement plus disposé à faire de grandes choses. Je te voyais si bien en médecine. Ou en droit ! Beaucoup de sénateurs ont fait du droit avant de s'impliquer dans la politique. Mais non ! Monsieur veut être journaliste ! Monsieur veut voir le monde ! Tu sais, en entrant dans les grandes institutions internationales...

_ Carmen ! Laisse-le au moins entrer. " Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers son mari qui nous observait du pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

Elle me fit face à nouveau, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, rossissante.

" Bienvenu. " Me dit-elle simplement en me faisant signe vers l'entrée.

Je lui rendis légèrement son sourire et m'avançai vers Eléazar qui m'enlaça brièvement à son tour.

" Bonsoir, Edward. Entre, je t'en prie. "

Je pénétrai dans le grand salon blanc à l'ambiance zen que ma mère avait toujours apprécié et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire vraiment cette fois, comme si j'étais rentré chez moi alors que je ne franchissais le seuil de cette maison que deux ou trois fois par an.

Emmett était affalé sur le grand canapé en cuir rouge presque bordeaux, devant un énorme écran plasma, un tout aussi énorme bol de chips à moitié vide sur les genoux.

" Mais faute ! C'est quoi cet arbitre, encore ? On lui a payé une pute pour qu'il ferme les yeux ou quoi ? Ragea-t-il.

_ Emmett ! Surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît. T'es pas à la maison ! " Dit la voix étouffée de ma mère.

Il marmonna quelque chose et enfourna une poignée de chips.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda Eléazar.

_ Bien sûr, qu'il veut boire quelque chose ! Répliqua Carmen en se dirigeant vers le mini bar sur la droite à pas précipités.

_ Un Coca, s'il te plaît. Répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

_ Avec un doigt de Whisky ? Me dit-elle en sortant la bouteille.

_ Euh, non merci. Je conduis après.

_ Ton frère a déjà pris la chambre avec la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le lac, derrière. Me souffla Eléazar.

_ Mais oui ! Vous dormirez ici, cette nuit ! Je suis certaine que Jasper acceptera avec plaisir ! Enchaîna Carmen en remplissant généreusement mon verre.

_ Pas si Emmett a pris la chambre qui donne sur le lac. Fis-je remarquer.

_ Premier arrivé, premier servi. Il n'avait qu'à être là un peu plus tôt. Répondit Emmett sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

_ Il reste la chambre avec la bibliothèque... Dit Carmen.

_ Je prends la chambre avec la bibliothèque. Répliquai-je.

_ Dans ce cas, il lui reste celle qui donne sur la forêt ou celle avec le balcon sur le devant de la maison. On a de la place pour tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas. Même les filles pourront rester si elles le souhaitent. Enchaîna Eléazar.

_ Les filles ? Répétai-je, surpris.

_ Chair fraîche pour le grand méchant loup ! Ricana Emmett.

_ Emmett... Souffla ma mère depuis la cuisine.

_ Vous serez gentils avec elles, j'espère. Elles allaient passer Thanksgiving toutes seules, les pauvres chéries. Soupira Carmen en m'apportant mon verre.

_ Des orphelines ? "Lui demandai-je après l'avoir remercié.

Emmett ricana de plus belle.

" Oh non ! La fille du shérif et celle de l'homme d'affaires qui a racheté la grande villa des Leighton en allant vers la réserve. Sa femme a d'ailleurs fait un jardin magnifique, Esmée. Tu devrais aller voir. Ca vaut le coup d'œil. Dit Carmen.

_ La grande villa en bois rouge avec le jardin zen ? Je l'ai entraperçu il y a une dizaine de jours. Ca avait l'air très reposant. Répondit ma mère.

_ Somptueux. " Renchérit Carmen.

Sur le canapé, je vis Emmett jeter un drôle de regard à Carmen et reporter son attention sur le match de football, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la mémoire me revint.

La grande villa en bois rouge… _Des Hale ?_

" Quelqu'un a t-il des nouvelles de Jasper ? Nous demanda soudain Eléazar, m'arrachant à mes réflexions.

_ Il devrait être là. " Fis-je en consultant ma montre.

Oh non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'est arrêté pour aider la grognasse...

" Il a dû rater le chemin, comme d'habitude. Soupira ma mère.

_ C'est vrai que la route n'est pas bien éclairée. J'espère que les filles ne se perdront pas malgré le plan que je leur ai fait. Isabella devrait être là, d'ailleurs. S'inquiéta Carmen en allant se poster devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le chemin.

_ Isabella ? Sourcillai-je.

_ La fille du shérif. M'expliqua Eléazar.

_ Je ne savais pas que ce vieux Swan avait des enfants. Ricanai-je.

_ Une fille unique. Elle a emménagé fin Septembre. Elle poursuit ses études supérieures dans la région. Avant, elle vivait en Arizona, avec sa mère d'après ce qu'on a su.

_ Elle est venue se refroidir. Ricanai-je à nouveau.

_ Ou renouer avec ses racines. Sourit-il.

_ Ah ! Je vois des phares. Cabriolet rouge. Ce doit être Rosalie. " Fit soudain Carmen.

C'était bien la grande villa en bois rouge des Hale.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Emmett et le vis tout à coup tendu comme un arc. Et aux vues de l'expression de son visage figé, il allait falloir beaucoup de Whisky Coca, de bols de chips et de football américain, ce soir.

Carmen resserra une nouvelle fois son châle autour de ses épaules et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, envahissant l'espace d'une autre vague de froid.

" Rosalie ! Ma chérie ! " Dit-elle chaleureusement.

Je ne quittai pas mon frère des yeux. Attendant une quelconque réaction. Serrement des mâchoires, des poings, regard haineux, désespéré, n'importe quoi. Ni Carmen ni Eléazar ne semblaient avoir remarqué son soudain changement d'attitude. Et un Emmett silencieux équivalait à un Emmett dangereux.

" Bonsoir, Carmen. On a un problème avec la camionnette de Bella. Ca fait près de deux heures qu'elle poireaute au bord de la route dans le noir. Un connard s'est arrêté et l'a même pas aidée. Impossible de joindre un dépanneur. J'ai essayé de jeter un coup d'oeil au moteur mais avec une simple lampe torche c'est impossible. En plus, je l'ai laissée toute seule avec un type que j'ai dû forcer à s'arrêter, il passait à côté de nous sans même ralentir. Ca doit être la soirée des connards. Il a une super Mustang noire, par contre... Fit une voix légèrement rauque.

_ C'est celle de Jasper. » La coupa avec enthousiasme Carmen.

Je me figeai à mon tour instantanément _on a un problème avec _quoi ? C'était une blague, non ? Je n'allais tout de même pas passer Thanksgiving avec… _elle ?_

« Euh... Oui. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça. On peut avoir confiance alors ? J'envoie un texto à Bella...

_ Oh oui ! Jasper est très gentil. Tout comme ses frères. Lui assura Carmen.

_ Justement, il en a évoqué un qui s'y connaîtrait en mécanique... Répondit-elle.

_ Emmett ! Fit Carmen, toujours débordante d'enthousiasme.

_ Emmett ? " Répéta Rosalie d'une voix soudain glaciale.

C'était bien la Rosalie que je redoutais.

Emmett balança tout à coup le bol de chips sur la table et augmenta le volume de l'écran plasma alors que je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais pour tomber soudainement malade.

" Un problème ? S'étonna Carmen, ses yeux faisant aller retour entre mon frère et l'extérieur de la maison.

_ ... Aucun. " Répliqua Rosalie, toujours glaciale. " Mon cabriolet est trop petit pour tracter la camionnette. La Mustang n'est pas assez puissante...

_ Emmett et Edward vont venir vous aider. " Lui assura Carmen.

Ca, sûrement pas !

" Qu'elle aille au Diable ! " Eructa Emmett.

J'allais le dire !

" Emmett, ça ne va pas ? " Demanda Carmen avec hésitation.

Des pas précipités sur les gravillons indiquèrent que Rosalie s'approchait de la maison et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tenait dans toute sa splendeur en face de moi, fusillant de son regard améthyste mon frère qui fixait toujours l'écran, les sens en alerte, me déconnectant un moment de la réalité.

Blonde, svelte, pulpeuse, une peau légèrement halée, parfaite, elle incarnait le fantasme de beaucoup de mecs en ville depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à Forks près de trois ans auparavant. Même moi, je m'étais retrouvé comme un poisson hors de l'eau la première fois que je l'avais vue. Mais Emmett avait été foudroyé.

Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre romanesque auquel la plupart des filles aspiraient. Jusqu'à ce que je le voie en face de cette fille à qui je n'avais jamais directement parlé à cause de lui.

Il avait quitté la sœur aînée de Lauren Mallory avec la quelle il était depuis cinq ans pour elle.

Il avait dissuadé tous les mecs qui lui tournaient autour de s'approcher de trop près.

Il s'était intéressé à ses activités.

Il avait essayé de s'intégrer à sa vie de la façon la plus subtile possible.

Il avait fini par la draguer avec plus ou moins de tact parce qu'elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui.

Et elle l'avait renvoyé sur les roses.

Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.

_Et puis un soir, il l'avait vue avec un Indien de la réserve_...

" Cullen... Ton frère - d'après ce que j'ai compris - est en train de se geler les miches à quelques kilomètres de là... Commença-t-elle lentement d'une voix impersonnelle. Comme si ça lui coûtait de s'adresser directement à lui.

_ Et ta copine - _d'après ce que j'ai compris_ - est dans la merde. " Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Elle inspira profondément.

Sans doute pour s'intimer au calme.

Et expira en resserrant ses mâchoires.

Sans doute pour ne pas être obligée de lui dire ce qu'elle devait penser de lui devant Carmen et Eléazar.

" _Ma cousine !…_ Avec ta Jeep, on serait de retour dans 20 minutes. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Si on doit atteler, j'en doute. "

_Sa cousine ?_ Cette fille avait des liens du sang avec cette bombe ?…

_Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, à la Réserve. _

_Jaz non plus._

_Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il y foutait exactement._

_La chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que la situation avait vite dégénéré. C'était même parti en sucette. _

_Et depuis, il n'avait plus jamais fait mention d'elle._

_Il y avait un an de ça._

" Fais ta B.A. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Pour toi ? Hors de question. "

Elle finit par taper du pied. Ce qui ne devait pas être bon signe. Et elle se dirigea vers lui, une expression résolue sur son visage parfait.

Il se redressa légèrement ; je savais qu'il avait laissé de côté le match depuis que Carmen avait fait mention d'un cabriolet rouge.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha sur lui, approchant une main parfaitement manucurée des poches de son jean.

A la place de mon frère, je lui aurais jeté un regard brûlant. Mais lui, la glaça littéralement.

Il lui saisit rapidement le poignet, la figeant instantanément.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il.

_ C'est pas parce que je porte des talons hauts que je ne sais pas conduire une Jeep. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Dégage ! " Cracha-t-il en la repoussant.

Elle prit la télécommande sur la table basse et éteignit l'écran avant qu'il n'aie pu réagir.

" Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore, celle-là ? " Ragea-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle ne recula même et releva à peine les yeux.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

Le silence devenait oppressant et je me disais qu'il allait falloir intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère une nouvelle fois. Ou il fallait que ça dégénère, histoire que je passe le moins de temps possible avec Grognasse coincée du cul.

" Carmen voudrait savoir s'il n'y a pas un problème. " Me souffla une voix à côté de moi.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Eléazar dont le regard paraissait légèrement inquiet.

" Si on veut... Je crois qu'il est amoureux. Murmurai-je en me retournant nonchalamment vers Emmett et Rosalie.

_ C'est évident. " Acquiesça-t-il.

Qui ne le serait pas de cette fille, en vérité ?

Elle pourrait même convertir un homosexuel.

« Edward, tu la prends avec toi. Je ne la veux pas dans ma voiture. » Finit par dire mon frère d'un ton sourd en se détournant du regard améthyste.

Non ! Je ne veux pas aller chercher cette fille et sa poubelle mécanique !

« Et pourquoi ça serait forcément lui qui conduirait ? " S'écria-t-elle dans son dos en l'observant partir.

Il ne répondit pas.

Ne ralentit pas.

Ne prit même pas sa veste à capuche que Carmen lui tendit légèrement tremblante lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

Puis il sortit.

Carmen nous regarda, mal à l'aise, semblant consciente qu'elle avait fait une énorme bourde.

" Je vais aider Esmée. Ne tardez pas les enfants. " Finit-elle par dire en prenant son mari par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine.

Dehors, le moteur de la Jeep rugit.

" Réflexion faite, tu montes avec lui. Je ne veux pas de Cullen dans mon cabriolet. " Me dit-elle en me regardant vaguement de haut en bas, une moue presque dégoûtée sur ses lèvres rouges.

Puis elle ressortit dans le froid de la nuit, raide comme la justice.

Un claquement de portière et les crissements de pneus sur les graviers me sortirent de ma torpeur.

La soirée s'annonçait... intéressante si on se basait de leur point de vue.

Je finis par sortir à mon tour, de très mauvaise foi, et refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi en prenant tout mon temps. Manquerait plus que Emmett soit au courant que j'avais abandonné une fille sur le bord de la route dans le froid parce qu'elle avait semblé être « insensible » à mon charme.

Rosalie s'était déjà réengagée sur le chemin sinueux.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la Jeep et montai sur le siège passager. Emmett appuya un peu trop brusquement sur l'accélérateur et fit patiner la voiture avant de s'engager à son tour.

" Laisse-moi deviner. Elle ne veut pas de Cullen dans son espace vital ? Marmonna-t-il, le visage fermé en enclenchant une nouvelle vitesse.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile qu'on se tue pour la rattraper. "

_Et surtout, qu'il soit utile qu'on se tue pour dépanner Grognasse._

Un rire méprisant lui échappa alors que ses mains se resserraient sur le volant parfois, il pouvait être vraiment inquiétant.

" Sa cousine a intérêt d'être bandante. " Enchaîna-t-il en accélérant encore.

A mon tour, un ricanement sortit de ma gorge les rêves, c'était la nuit au chaud dans un lit qu'on les faisait, pas éveillé en chemin pour un dépannage.

Nous rejoignîmes la route déserte alors que j'essayais toujours de me convaincre que Grognasse coincée au cul d'enfer n'allait pas me pourrir ma soirée quand Emmett pila soudainement, me donnant l'impression furtive que j'allais passer à travers le pare-brise.

" Putain, elle me fait rater la deuxième mi-temps des quarts de finale pour ça ? On est à même pas un quart d'heure de chez Carmen ! " Ragea-t-il.

Il mit le frein à main et sortit en claquant violemment la portière, puis passa sans s'arrêter devant la vieille camionnette où Jasper et Grognasse discutaient.

J'étais vraiment maudit mon frère semblait l'avoir prise en sympathie.

Résolu, je m'obligeai à quitter des yeux sa silhouette fantomatique et descendis à mon tour en me dirigeant vers eux à pas lents, l'air impassible.

" Tu crois que parce que t'es à tomber par terre, tu peux dicter ta loi comme ça ? " Hurlait Emmett.

Jasper haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule tandis que Rosalie lui répondait avec la même verve. Moi, j'essayais d'être aussi vivace qu'une statue de marbre.

" Euh... Y a un problème ? Demanda timidement Grognasse.

_ Tension sexuelle. Je t'expliquerai ce que c'est plus tard dans la soirée. " Répliquai-je en me tournant vers elle, d'une voix railleuse et surtout très ironique.

Jasper ricana en secouant la tête.

" Pourquoi pas. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je risque d'en ressentir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire appuyé.

_ Ouh, Edward ! T'as jeté ton dévolu sur une tigresse ! Fit mon frère.

_ Pour avoir jeté mon dévolu, il faudrait qu'elle ait quelque chose d'autre de potable que son cul. Et maintenant que je vois son visage, t'aurais vraiment dû m'écouter et ne pas t'arrêter. " Enchaînai-je sur un ton ennuyé.

Je ne me privais pas cependant de la dévisager ouvertement, contredisant presque mes paroles.

Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Rosalie Hale.

Elle n'avait ni son assurance, ni son charisme et encore moins ses formes.

Ses traits étaient réguliers mais quelconques.

Ses cheveux cascadaient un peu à leur guise sur ses épaules.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine.

En définitive, elle était très loin de mon idéal féminin.

Mais il y eut soudain cette étincelle dans ses yeux chocolat. Celle-là même qui me poussa à la regarder avec presque de l'attention.

" Tout le monde n'a pas ta générosité. Fit-elle, impassible.

_ Edward est très généreux avec les filles. " Lui assura Jasper. " J'allais tracer ma route vu qu'une autre voiture était aussi arrêtée. Je me suis dit qu'une âme charitable avait eu pitié d'elle quand j'ai vue une blonde se jeter pratiquement sous mes roues pour que je m'arrête à mon tour.

_ Eh bien t'as qu'à partir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à pourrir mon oxygène ? " Cria à nouveau Emmett.

Jasper soupira, s'excusa et contourna à son tour la camionnette, me laissant seule avec Grognasse.

La garce avait un certain aplomb lorsqu'on la dévisageait.

" J'en doute pas. Ca tiendrait qu'à lui, je serais repartie en dépanneuse et ne me farcirais pas une soirée en sa compagnie. Répondit-elle avant de se détourner.

_ Tu peux m'adresser directement la parole, tu sais. Je doute qu'il t'aie entendue. Fis-je d'un ton plat et monotone.

_ Il me semble que tu préfères t'intéresser à mon cul qu'à ce que je peux dire. "

Cette fille avait le don incroyable de m'irriter dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Plus je la regardais, plus je la trouvais quelconque et plus j'avais envie de l'enrager.

De mon point de vue, les filles n'étaient pas toutes baisables.

Il y avait les coups d'un soir, celles avec les quelles on couchait pour leur physique, celles qui avaient leur propre charme et celles aux quelles on ne faisait pas attention, trop dénuées d'intérêt.

Et elle faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie à mes yeux. Elle m'exacerbait trop pour que j'arrive à lui trouver un charme quelconque. Elle était trop… _naturelle._ Beaucoup trop… _coincée._

" C'est pour tes parents que je dis ça. Ne donne pas une mauvaise image d'eux en sous-entendant qu'ils t'ont donnée une mauvaise éducation. Repris-je.

_ C'est marrant, tu pourrais t'appliquer ce conseil. Mais c'est douloureux de me dire que nous avons un point commun. " Répondit-elle, toujours impassible. Et toujours sans me regarder.

Jasper revint à ce moment-là, suivi de près par Emmett qui était encore renfermé qu'à notre arrivée.

" Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison. " Marmonna-t-il.

C'était justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire...

" Bonne idée ! Je pourrais peut-être passer une agréable soirée. " Répliqua Rosalie, acide, derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jasper l'en empêcha en parlant le premier.

" Sauf que Carmen sera déçue alors vous allez agir en adultes que je croyais que vous étiez et tout se passera bien.

_ Dixit le collectionneur de figurines de mangas japonais. Fit Emmett.

_ Il va être 21 heures. Pas que je me les gèle, mais... je me les gèle. " Répliquai-je, agacé.

Emmett marmonna quelque chose et se figea au moment où Rosalie passait à côté de lui en la regardant froidement de biais. Puis il se tourna vers Grognasse de façon abrupte.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le capot ouvert d'un signe vague du menton.

_ Elle est caractérielle. Répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

_ Traduction pour la mononeuronne : que s'est-il passé avant qu'elle câle ? " Dis-je, de plus en plus agacé.

Jasper esquissa un sourire moqueur que je décidai de ne pas remarquer.

" Traduction pour ceux qui n'en ont pas : mon garagiste me le dira, allons-y. " Dit-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard glaçant et rempli de colère.

" C'est à moi que tu parles ? Sifflai-je.

_ Attelons. Elle n'a sans doute pas envie de savoir qu'elle va peut-être devoir emmener cette vieille dame à la casse demain. Dit Jasper en emmenant Emmett vers la Jeep pour l'éviter à se tourner vers Rosalie.

Je fusillai toujours du regard Grognasse quand ils revirent quelques instants plus tard avec des sangles. Etait-ce possible de vouloir gifler quelqu'un parce qu'il se trouvait simplement en face de vous ?

« T'as besoin de t'en assurer ? » Répliqua-t-elle, goguenarde.

La réponse était assurément oui.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Sifflai-je à nouveau.

_ Commencez pas, vous deux. Marmonna Emmett en attachant les sangles.

_ On t'a pas sonné. Répondit aussitôt Rosalie.

_ Je prends les filles. On se rejoint chez Carmen. Fit Jasper en les saisissant par les coudes.

_ Hors de question qu'un de ces cons conduisent ma voiture. Siffla la blonde.

_ Merde. On pourra pour la pousser dans un ravin. " Ironisa Emmett.

Jasper me lança les clés de sa Mustang que j'attrapai au vol par réflexe et reprit les filles par le coude.

" Ne bouge pas le siège. J'ai toujours du mal à le remettre en place, après. " Me dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le cabriolet.

Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision, les nerfs en boule.

Quelques instants plus tard, la Mercédès nous dépassa rapidement.

Emmett vérifia les sangles et se dirigea vers la Jeep pour faire demi-tour et finir d'atteler.

" Dis-toi que c'est un cauchemar, petit frère. La pilule passera sans doute mieux. " Me dit-il quand il fut prêt à partir.

Une fois de plus, je restai immobile et le regardai s'éloigner à son tour, me laissant seul dans le noir et le froid.

_Petit frère._

Depuis quand ne m'avait-il pas appelé comme ça ?...

**oOo**

" ... Et là, j'entends derrière moi: " Excuse-moi mais où est-ce que tu as acheté ton jean si ce n'est pas indiscret ? La coupe est vraiment impeccable. " Disait Jasper, assis comme un pacha sur le canapé, entouré par Rosalie et Grognasse lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison près de 20 minutes plus tard.

_ Sous-entendu " t'as des fesses d'enfer " Rit Rosalie en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

_ Peut-être... " Sourit Jasper. " Alors je me retourne, et là...

_ Coup de foudre ! Le coupa à nouveau Rosalie.

_ Ou alors, c'était une grand-mère lubrique. " Suggérai-je.

Les deux filles se figèrent et me lancèrent un regard plein de morgue.

Apparemment, elles ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Seul Jasper sourit, habitué à mon sens de l'humour un peu particulier.

" Elle est parfaite. Murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

_ Qui est parfaite ? Demanda Emmett en entrant derrière moi, les mains pleines de graisse de moteur.

_ Alice. Souffla Jasper.

_ Brandon ? S'étonna Rosalie.

_ Tu la connais ? S'étonna-t-il à son tour.

_ Oui. Enfin, vaguement. Disons qu'elle est sortie quelques temps avec un ami de mon copain. "

A ce moment-là, Emmett passa devant moi et se dirigea vers le mini bar.

" Et elle n'a personne, en ce moment ? S'enquit Jasper.

_ Pas que je sache.

_ Parce qu'elle est...

_ Parfaite. Soupirâmes-nous d'une même voix avec Emmett.

_ Pitié. Marmonnai-je.

_ On a déjà entendu ça pour Maria... Enchaîna Emmett en remplissant un verre.

_ Victoria... Complétai-je.

_ Leah...

_ Et même Lauren.

_ Oui, mais là, c'est... Contre-attaqua Jasper.

_ Différent. Elle t'a regardé, tu l'as regardée et t'as senti une sorte d'alchimie passer entre vous... On a déjà entendu ça pour...Le coupa Emmett.

_ Victoria. Terminai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carmen en sortant de la cuisine.

_ Jasper a eu un coup de foudre ! S'excita Rosalie.

_ Pour la centième fois de sa vie. " Ricanai-je.

Elle alla répliquer mais Carmen la coupa d'un geste de la main.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. Edward a toujours été pessimiste. Alors Jasper ?... Raconte-moi tout ! Comment elle s'appelle ?... Où tu l'as rencontrée ? " Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Grognasse.

Emmett émit un grognement et alla dans la cuisine.

Je me décidai pour ma part à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque qui trônait à côté du mini bar. Eléazar avait toujours été féru de littérature et complétait régulièrement sa collection.

" ... Et quand est-ce que tu vas la revoir ? Lui demanda Carmen, aussi excitée que Rosalie.

_ Demain, normalement. On a rendez-vous dans un bar de Port Angeles. Apparemment, elle travaille là-bas. Répondit Jasper.

_ Si elle a flashé sur ton jean, c'est dans la poche. Lui assura Rosalie.

_ Tu as vu le dernier Jim Harrison ? "

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je croisai le regard étrangement ambré d'Eléazar. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à approcher sans faire de bruit, à la manière d'un prédateur.

" Euh... Non. mais j'en ai entendu parler. " Marmonnai-je.

Il observa un instant les étagères et saisit un des nombreux livres qui s'y trouvaient.

" Ca se lit vite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Il y a deux ou trois petites nouveautés là haut aussi, si tu veux. Me dit-il.

_ Toujours avec vos livres ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous joindre à nous, pour une fois ?... Edward ! Viens par ici discuter un peu avec Rosalie et Isabella... Me dit Carmen.

_ Bella... " Rectifia timidement l'intéressée.

Moi, j'aurais dit " Grognasse ". Ca lui va beaucoup mieux.

" Excuse-moi, ma chérie... Je suis sûre les filles, que vous n'avez pas souvent vu un garçon aussi beau...

_ Personnellement, j'ai déjà vu beaucoup mieux. " Répliqua Rosalie d'un ton dédaigneux.

Jasper se racla la gorge, sans doute pour masquer son rire alors que je me renfrognai.

" Naturellement. Edward mériterait le surnom de... plaisir rétinien. Répliqua Grognasse sur un ton angélique qui sonna faux alors que Eléazar, imperturbable, me mettait un deuxième livre entre les mains.

_ Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment, désolé. Sifflai-je.

_ Edward ! Me réprimanda Carmen en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'en ai le coeur fendu. " Enchaîna Grognasse, ennuyée.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte d'entrée et mon père apparut sur le seuil.

" Carlisle ! Enfin ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! " S'exclama Carmen en se levant d'un bond.

Eléazar se détourna de la bibliothèque en me mettant deux autres livres entre les mains et se dirigea à son tour vers mon père.

" Emmett ! Tu as de grosses tâches d'huile de moteur dans le dos ! " Dit ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui regarda par dessus son épaule, à l'instar de Jasper et des deux filles.

" Ca se voit pas. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Moi, je le vois. Va te changer s'il te plaît. Et laisse-moi ton pull que je le mette à tremper.

_ Maman... Commença-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

_ Ne discute pas ! " Le coupa-t-elle sèchement, loin de se laisser impressionner.

Il inspira profondément, passa son pull par dessus sa tête en même temps que son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu sur le seuil du salon et les lui lança.

" Je suppose que le t-shirt aussi est sale. " Ironisa-t-il avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage.

Les deux filles le suivirent " discrètement " des yeux et je remarquai les joues teintées de rouge de Grognasse et l'air crispé de Rosalie.

Elle croyait quoi, celle-là ? Qu'elle allait mettre le grappin sur mon frère ?

" Celui-là ! Tous les prétextes sont bons pour se donner en spectacle ! Rit Carmen, arrachant Rosalie à la contemplation de l'escalier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda ma mère qui sortit de la cuisine pour la première fois de la soirée, un tablier rouge autour de la taille, spatule et vêtements d'Emmett à la main.

_ C'est rien. Répliquâmes-nous d'une même voix avec Jasper.

_ Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! " Insista-t-elle.

Cette chose, c'était l'Amour avec son putain de grand A.

" Si tu arrêtais d'être toujours sur son dos. Tu as toujours eu cette manie avec lui. Plus qu'avec Jasper ou Edward. " Lui dit mon père avec un sourire taquin.

Elle rougit légèrement, marmonna quelque chose - sans doute qu'elle n'était pas mère poule à ce point - et retourna à la cuisine.

" Laisse-moi te débarrasser, Carlisle. Que veux-tu boire ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Combien de vies as-tu sauvées, aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Carmen en lui prenant son manteau.

_ Je veux bien un verre de vin rouge, s'il te plaît. Ma journée s'est bien passée et j'ai sauvé trois pieds foulés et une fracture de la clavicule gauche. C'était la journée sportive interscolaire aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si je peux aller embrasser mon fils... Ça fait quelques semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

_ Oh oui ! Bien sûr, Carlisle. Désolée. Mais on se voit si rarement... Dit-elle en allant à pas pressés vers le mini bar après avoir déposé les affaires de mon père sur le portemanteaux

_ Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir brièvement enlacé.

_ Ça va. Souris-je.

_ Ton vol ?

_ Quelques perturbations, rien de sérieux. Enchaînai-je avec un rictus contrit.

_ Bien. Pas trop de travail ?

_ Je gère. "

Il acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, souriant à son tour. Mon père avait toujours aimé ce genre de phrases courtes qui résumaient tout et bien.

" Tu nous as ramené personne ? " Me demanda-t-il avec un léger rictus.

Malgré moi, je sentis un certain mal aise m'envahir. Parler de ces choses-là avec mes frères était un fait, avec mon père, ça en était un autre.

Un ricanement moqueur se fit entendre et je jetai un regard polaire vers Grognasse qui sirotait tranquillement son verre.

Pourquoi, oui pourquoi les gens autour de moi étaient dotés de gênes serviables ? Ça devenait une véritable tare.

" Non. Mais je peux toujours appeler quelqu'un si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir de véritables... filles ce soir. " Répliquai-je, mes yeux rivés sur le dos de la brune.

Et l'effet à ma pique ne se fit pas attendre : Rosalie me fusilla du regard, et l'autre se figea quelque peu sur le canapé. Je me détournai, satisfait.

" Il ne peut pas toutes les ramener. Maman n'accepterait pas un harem à la maison. Fit Emmett en descendant l'escalier, vêtu d'un t-shirt violet sombre.

_ Edward n'a jamais eu de harem, il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer. Bon... C'est prêt. On passe à table quand vous voulez. Soupira ma mère en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

_ Oh, nous avons le temps... On va se détendre un peu, d'abord... Esmée... Un kir royal ? " Lui proposa Carmen en sortant la bouteille de sous le bar.

**oOo**

" Pour le dessert, vous avez le choix entre un fondant au chocolat, de la tarte aux pommes, de la tarte aux poires ou de la bûche glacée. " Énuméra Carmen en se levant.

Rosalie, qui était assise en face de moi, émit un petit gémissement en grimaçant. Apparemment, Miss Perfect aurait préféré aimer manger une asperge, ce soir.

" Apporte le tout ! " Lui dit Emmett en finissant les restes de la dinde à ma droite.

Ma mère eut un sourire mi-attendri mi-dégoûté en le regardant. Mais au moins, avec de la nourriture sous le nez, il ne pensait pas à finir les bouteilles sur la table en louchant de temps à autre sur le décolleté plongeant de Rosalie que j'avais moi-même beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder pour m'occuper l'esprit.

J'avais passé la plus grande partie du repas dans le silence, échangeant quelques paroles avec Eléazar assis à ma gauche, en bout de table, essayant de ne pas faire attention au rire trop aigu à mon opposé en direction de Jasper qui faisait le pitre pour amuser la galerie et accessoirement Grognasse qui semblait être sa plus grande fan. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : aller me coucher et tout oublier.

De Stanley à mon estomac rempli à ras bord en passant par une camionnette rouge toute rouillée et sa propriétaire qui dérangeait même mes tympans.

" Alors, Rosalie. Comment vont tes parents ? Lui demanda mon père alors que Carmen et ma mère débarrassaient.

_ Non, ma chérie. Tu es invitée ce soir. Mais merci pour ton aide. "

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Grognasse qui se rassit en lâchant son assiette, le rouge aux joues et déviai mon regard quand il croisa le sien. Manquerait plus qu'elle croit que je m'intéresse un peu trop à elle.

" Ca va. Papa est à Osaka pour une semaine et Maman rentre après-demain de Chicago. Répliqua la blonde.

_ Carmen nous a dit que tu étais toute seule pour Thanksgiving. Enchaîna-t-il.

_ En effet. Si elle n'avait pas autant insisté, je l'aurais passé avec mon copain. Mais comme Bella venait aussi, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la laisser toute seule... "

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu se faire agresser, pensai-je alors que Emmett tendait son bras pour attraper la bouteille de vin rouge en face de moi.

Je le regardai se servir généreusement et croisai le regard de Jasper en bout de table qui semblait penser la même chose que moi : elle avait intérêt à ne pas s'épancher sur sa vie amoureuse si on ne voulait pas le voir écroulé et ronflant sur le canapé dans une demie heure.

" Oh, tu as un copain. Dit mon père avec un léger sourire, aucunement conscient que son aîné était en train de se bourrer la gueule à cause de la tournure de la conversation.

_ Oui. Si on veut... Depuis quelques semaines. C'est d'ailleurs le meilleur ami de Bella. Jacob Black. Dit-elle en regardant Emmett les sourcils froncés avant de se détourner.

_ Le fils de Billy ?

_ Exact. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Je me suis occupé de son père après son accident. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

_ C'est ce que je ne cesse de lui répéter. Acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Jacob est un brave garçon.

_ C'est vrai. En plus d'être beau, il est gentil, serviable, drôle et surtout pas jaloux. Dit-elle d'une voix soudain un peu crispée.

_ Il ne lui manque plus que le cheval blanc. " Ironisa Emmett en vidant le fond de son verre.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial mais ne répliqua pas.

" Et toi, Isabella ? Lui demanda mon père.

_ Bella... Personne. Bredouilla-t-elle.

_ On se demande pourquoi. " Ricanai-je.

Ce fut à mon père ne me lancer un regard noir que j'ignorai royalement tout comme elle le fit avec moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être servi avec Jasper de la bûche glacée aux trois chocolats pendant qu'il discutait par textos avec la nouvelle femme de sa vie sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère, les discussions tournèrent autour de Noël, m'endormant à moitié.

" J'ai commencé mon repérage le mois dernier. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver autant de choses sur Internet. Dit Carmen entre deux bouchées de tarte aux poires.

_ On achète pratiquement plus que comme ça, nous. Lui répondit ma mère en prenant un bout de fondant au chocolat.

_ Excusez-moi... "

Je tournai la tête vers Grognasse qui se levait, son portable vibrant dans sa main, soudain réveillé et la suivis des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait à pas précipités vers la porte d'entrée.

" La véranda de derrière est ouverte, ma chérie, au lieu d'aller prendre froid dehors. " Lui dit Carmen en lui faisant signe vers la gauche.

Inconsciemment, je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, les sourcils froncés. Qu'avait donc cette fille pour m'énerver autant alors que nous avions échangé à peine que quelques phrases dans la soirée ?

" Ça fait mal à l'orgueil, hein ? " Fit alors Rosalie.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en levant un sourcil.

" Je l'aurais croisée dans la rue, je ne me serais même pas retourné. Répliquai-je en soupirant d'un air ennuyé.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as regardée toute la soirée.

_ Erreur. Je regardais les plantes vertes derrière elle. J'ai toujours été botaniste dans l'âme. "

Emmett ricana et Eléazar se leva pour suivre mon père à la bibliothèque.

Oui... Il était grand temps que cette soirée se termine et que cette fille sorte de ma vie aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

" C'est bien la seule fille que tu n'auras jamais. En dehors de moi, évidemment mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de le préciser. " Dit-elle avec dédain.

Je la dévisageai avec un rictus.

" Ne parie pas là dessus. " Murmurai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que je me levai comme si elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas trop parlé pour ce coup.

Avec nonchalance, je me dirigeai vers la véranda, voulant lui faire ravaler sa verve ; elles étaient aussi infectes l'une que l'autre. Ça devait être de famille...

Voulant faire croire à Rosalie que j'allais m'entretenir avec sa chère cousine, je me glissai par la baie vitrée et refermai derrière moi. J'attendrais quelques instants et reviendrais avant Grognasse, l'air satisfait sans pour autant lui avoir parlé. Autant éviter une fin de soirée désastreuse.

" Non... Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'arrangerai avec Rose. Oui... Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Papa. " Dit-elle à l'autre bout de la pièce, parmi les dizaines de plantes entreposées.

Je grimaçai devant tant de mièvreries qui me poussèrent à répliquer :

" Que c'est mignon. " Fis-je d'une voix railleuse.

Elle se retourna vers moi, agacée et je sentis mon cœur battre d'anticipation sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Rosalie Hale, ton arrogance te perdra...

" Tu parles encore de mon cul ? Ou tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer quiconque est capable de sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que... toi !" Fit-elle, acide.

Un rictus naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je m'approchai machinalement d'elle, impassible, les mains dans les poches.

Toujours prête à combattre : finalement, je lui avais presque trouvé un semblant de charme.

" Oh mais tu en éprouves pour moi... " Lui dis-je en m'arrêtant en face d'elle.

La lueur de ses yeux me fascina quelques secondes ; qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

" Sentiments, oui. Positifs, non. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ce sont les meilleurs. Encore faut-il qu'il y ait du désir pour que ce soit vraiment intéressant.

_ Dommage.

_ Surtout pour toi. Rosalie pense que je ne t'aurai jamais. Dis-je en la regardant pensivement.

_ Oh mais quand on veut on peut. » Répondit-elle en soutenant mon regard, presque menaçante.

Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres.

Elle n'était pas mon genre.

Trop simple.

Trop effacée.

Et pourtant... Cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

« T'es pas mon genre. Soufflai-je en m'avançant inconsciemment vers elle.

_ Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. » Dit-elle avec un sourire froid avant de me contourner pour s'en aller.

Touchée ?…

En passant à côté de moi, son bras nu frôla le mien en même temps que sa main que je saisis par réflexe pour la ramener devant moi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

Mes doigts frôlèrent rapidement son épiderme jusqu'à sa nuque où ils s'accrochèrent puis mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Sans que je sache pourquoi.

Sa nuque chaude se raidit sous mes doigts.

Nos corps ne se touchaient pas.

Je ne ressentais rien…

Et mes lèvres s'ancrèrent un peu plus dans les siennes.

Mes doigts se crispèrent.

Puis l'éloignèrent.

Sans que je sache pourquoi.

Nos yeux se vrillèrent, se fouillèrent et s'affrontèrent.

Elle était dénuée d'expression, tout comme je devais l'être, comme inertes. Puis, cette étincelle et je décidais de me reculer, comme pour me préserver.

« Au déplaisir... Et tu avais raison : quand on veut, on peut. » Finis-je par lâcher.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je tournai les talons et rejoignis les autres, les lèvres me piquant étrangement.

Pouvait-on embrasser sans vraiment y penser ?

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Bonne année au pays de la haine

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous ?

Nous revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre de cette petite fic, qui, finalement, va peut-être durer un peu plus de 5 chapitres... Pas tellement plus, cela étant.

Vous nous avez gâtées en tous cas par vos reviews ! 40 pour un premier chapitre, nous vous remercions foooooort !

Nous tenons à annoncer, à celles qui nous suivent sur A fleur, qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. L'épilogue est désormais en cours de rédaction. Amour et Humour vous sont promis... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, il ne s'agirait pas de vous gâcher la surprise !

Nous sommes désolées de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews une par une, mais, faute de temps...

En tous cas, il me paraît important de répondre à 2 d'entre vous qui se posent des questions sur des points qu'il nous faut peut-être éclaircir pour tous :

**Soleil83** : l'un de nos désirs avec Mush, est de vous servir des histoires dans la mesure du possible originales, de préférence différentes des autres qu'on peut lire sur FF... Mais SURTOUT, différentes de celles qu'on a déjà posté avant. Alors oui, Edward est un connard arrogant qui risque de traiter Bella d'une manière que beaucoup n'apprécieraient pas. Mais peut-être quand même pas si mal que vous pouvez le craindre. Oui, Bella finira au dernier chapitre par revenir vers lui, car cette fiction est avant tout une romance Ed/Bella. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toi et les autres ; leur histoire ne sera pas similaire à celle que vous avez pu lire dans A fleur ! :)

**Patoun** : mdr, nan, ne t'en fais surtout pas, Bella n'est pas un boudin ^^. Edward est juste un mec qui n'est, pour le moment, attiré que par les filles au physique sculptural à la Rosalie, et couche sans trop de sentiments avec des... Ben, pouffiasses, jvois pas d'autre qualificatif, comme Jessica et cie. Bella n'est clairement pas l'une de ces filles libérées, et pour le moment, les seuls choses qu'Edward trouve jolies chez elle, c'est son cul, son regard, à la limite ses jambes fuselées, et une petite sorte d'attirance pour son parfum. Du reste, il la trouve trop banale et effacée à son goût. Ca s'arrête là. Mais inutile de préciser que ça changera... ;)

Voilà ! Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Bisous à toutes (tous ?)

!

* * *

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Les semaines avaient passé, et avec elles, les examens de décembre, la féérie douceâtre de Noël et...

La longue préparation nécessaire à une fille pour cette soirée qu'était le Nouvel an, _dixit_ Rosalie.

Je m'observai dans la glace, énervée, certes, mais...

Je devais bien avouer que Rosalie avait fait un travail d'enfer.

J'étais habillée d'une robe noire que j'avais acheté dans un magasin tout simple, au grand dam de ma cousine ; mais hey, tout le monde n'était pas du genre à claquer ses économies de l'année passée dans une robe pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle !

Rosalie avait accepté bon gré mal gré que je la porte à la soirée où nous étions invitées, avec DJ et tout ce qu'il fallait à des ' jeunes de notre âge ' pour s'amuser. En échange, elle s'occupait du reste, accessoires, maquillage, et coiffure.

Et voilà que j'étais grimée d'une robe décolletée, qui était devenue moulante suite aux quelques coups d'aiguille de ma tante sous les ordres de Rosalie, maquillée d'une façon si légère que ça passait presque inaperçu, mais qui illuminait mon teint d'ordinaire blafard. Un peu de mascara et de crayon assombrissait mon regard, le faisant paraître plus grand et mystérieux. Et une touche de rouge rendait mes lèvres plus sensuelles.

Je savais pourquoi – ou plutôt pour qui – Rosalie s'était tant appliquée à me rendre... Jolie.

Riley Slaters.

Joueur émérite de l'équipe de base-ball de ma fac, un mec qui aurait pu faire partie des célibataires les plus convoités du campus si...

Il n'avait pas envoyé chier les gars les plus populaires quand ceux-ci l'avaient invité à rejoindre leur confrérie, et surtout, si il n'avait pas rejoint le petit groupe que je formais avec quelques camarades de promo et deux anciens camarades de lycée.

La seule raison qui avait pu me convaincre de venir passer le réveillon avec Rosalie, c'était que mes amis et surtout Riley y seraient.

Je crois que j'étais tombée sous le charme de Riley peu à peu ; d'abord méfiante envers ce gars qui ne se prenait pas la tête et avait toutes les cartes en main pour devenir la coqueluche de ces dames, puis admirative à le voir bousiller ses chances de faire partie de ce groupe d'idiots mais d'élite qu'était le clan des sportifs, et enfin, tout le reste m'avait atteint. Son charme, son humour... Tout. Le prince charmant n'existait peut-être pas, mais Riley lui ressemblait.

Peut-être que mon jugement était altéré, certes. Mais ça ne m'importait pas. Rosalie riait d'ailleurs souvent de me voir éblouie à chaque fois qu'il était dans le coin, et rêveuse quand il n'était pas là.

Elle, et son copain Jacob Black, qui était aussi accessoirement l'un de mes meilleurs amis, s'étaient mis en tête de nous caser ensemble.

Au début ça m'avait énervée. Comme si j'avais une chance de séduire Riley, moi !

Puis les manœuvres de ma cousine s'étaient enchaînées. J'avais refusé de changer de style vestimentaire pour m'habiller plus féminine, et Rosalie avait cédé de mauvaise grâce quand j'avais argué que si je devais changer pour sortir avec lui, ça n'en valait pas la peine. En revanche, j'avais dû me plier à tous ses coups un peu foireux visant à nous faire nous croiser de manière « inattendue » un peu n'importe où.

Et puis il y avait eu les soirées auxquelles j'avais dû participer, et les fois où Rosalie avait fait mine d'être fatiguée, vouloir partir plus tôt, et avait demandé à Riley de me ramener.

Et nous avions commencé à flirter, et j'étais tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Il n'était pas parfait. Juste exactement comme je le voulais.

Et selon Rosalie, ce soir, notre couple deviendrait une réalité.

Je soupirai un bon coup, jetant un dernier regard à mon image dans le miroir.

Puis Rosalie sortit de la salle de bains, derrière moi, et je la regardai par réflexion ; elle était sublime, à son habitude. La voir à chaque fois me pinçait un peu le cœur ; je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais toujours été jalouse de Rosalie Hale.

Cette fille était d'une beauté telle que n'importe quel garçon se pâmait à ses pieds. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé avec celui qu'elle aimait à taxer de « sous-merde », Emmett Cullen ; au fond, je sentais bien que Rosalie ne pensait pas la moitié des insultes méprisantes dont elle l'accablait. Mais c'était leur histoire, et je n'allais pas risquer de m'en mêler. Rosalie devenait bien trop violente quand on le mentionnait.

À côté de ça, elle accumulait les qualités. Dotée d'un puissant caractère, intelligente, sensuelle, parfois hautaine mais si souvent classe. La fille qu'on rêve toutes d'être au moins une journée, pour essayer de voir ce que c'est.

Je la lâchai du regard, soudain un peu plus lasse, et après avoir une énième fois arrangé ses cheveux, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« On bouge ? Ce soir, Bella, tu vas enfin baiser ! » Rit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ça fait pas si longtemps !

_ Pas si longtemps ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Huit mois Bella ! Huit ! Et en plus ce mec était à chier !

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il avait sept ans de plus que moi !

_ Je dis ça parce que c'était un thésard qui n'avait pour unique but dans la vie que de lever de fraîches étudiantes comme toi ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais Rosalie poursuivit.

« Enfin, plutôt de les coucher, jambes écartées. »

J'attrapai le premier truc qui me vint sous la main – mon sac – et le lui lançai à la tête, mais elle l'attrapa en ricanant.

« Ce serait pas la vérité ça ne te mettrait pas en colère.

_ Je t'emmerde. Au moins, il savait y faire.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a déflorée. Mais je suis sûre que ça durait jamais plus de... Allez, sept minutes. Déshabillage compris. »

Une vague de colère m'envahit, et je serrai les lèvres, avant d'attraper ma veste et de récupérer mon sac.

« Et tu te trompes. Une fois, ça a duré onze minutes. » Lançai-je en ouvrant la porte dans un claquement.

Je l'entendis éclater de rire derrière mois, et une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

**oOo**

Mes yeux plongés dans ceux, d'un bleu hallucinant, de Riley, je n'avais pas vu passer le début de soirée, et il était déjà 22 heures passées quand je regardai l'énorme horloge trônant dans la salle qui avait été louée pour l'occasion.

J'eus un sourire.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Me demanda Riley en se rapprochant de moi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, et j'eus soudain la gorge plus sèche.

Cela faisait trois heures que nous étions arrivées avec Rosalie, et immédiatement j'avais été vers lui et notre groupe d'amis.

Trois heures que je me délectais de chaque seconde passée avec lui et que mon cœur se manifestait lourdement à chacun de ses – nombreux – sourires. Je n'aurais pas eu un physique si banal que le mien, j'aurais juré qu'il me draguait ouvertement par moments.

« J'ai un peu soif ; je vais aller me chercher un verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? Annonçai-je.

_ Non, merci, j'en ai encore, sourit-il en levant son verre à moitié plein.

_ A tout de suite. »

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers le bar assez difficilement à cause du monde présent.

Je ne savais pas combien on était à cette soirée, mais ce n'était même pas envisageable de compter...

Puis je croisai une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille.

Je me figeai, et le gars se retourna.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi, et immédiatement, le visage d'une beauté indéniable même si un peu brute se rembrunit.

« Ça va, c'est pas la peine de faire la gueule uniquement parce que tu me vois, Cullen, attaquai-je avec raillerie.

_ Je n'ai rien contre toi... Swan, c'est ça ? Répliqua-t-il.

_ Non, mais on dirait bien que tu m'en veux rien que pour avoir un peu de sang en commun avec Rosalie. »

La mâchoire d'Emmett Cullen se contracta, et il me lança un regard noir, avant de reprendre un air nonchalant.

« Ainsi vous êtes de la soirée toutes les deux ? À moins que ta charmante cousine ne soit pas là.

_ Arrête, je suis certaine que tu l'as déjà vue et que tu ne la lâches du regard que quand tu vides ton verre d'une traite. » Ricanai-je.

Le regard vert du géant en face de moi vira au noir.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tout le monde ne fait pas partie du fan club de princesse Rosalie.

_ Ou tout du moins, une partie des mecs de la soirée essaie d'oublier qu'ils en font partie en se noyant dans l'alcool. Allez, bon courage Cullen. Moi aussi j'ai soif.

_ Tu bois pour oublier qui ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Moi-même. »

Et c'était vrai. Oublier ma banalité. Le fait que j'étais le genre de fille invisible – oh, souvent, ça m'arrangeait ; mais quand Riley était dans les parages... Soudain, je voulais à tout prix qu'on me remarque.

Qu'_il_ me remarque.

Je contournai Emmett Cullen, et en quelques pas atteignis le bar.

« Un... Passion fatale, s'il vous plaît. » Commandai-je au barman.

Il me fit un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil coquin, et se retourna pour attraper Tequila, Passoa et jus de pamplemousse. Son air charmeur laissait froide chacune des filles de la soirée ; aucun doute n'était possible quant à son homosexualité.

Cela n'allait pas m'empêcher de mater son cul pendant qu'il shakait mon cocktail.

Je lui envoyai un grand sourire avec un merci quand il me le tendit, et lui donnai l'argent pour le payer.

Ce n'était que mon deuxième verre de la soirée. Pas assez pour me faire tourner la tête. Pas assez pour me donner le courage d'être plus entreprenante avec Riley.

J'étais bien minable de compter sur l'alcool pour me donner des ailes... Mais c'était ça, d'être née d'une discrétion et d'une timidité maladives.

Je soufflai et me retournai... Pour rentrer dans un torse que je ne savais pas si proche de moi.

Une partie de ma boisson se renversa sur ledit torse, et je retins un cri de surprise.

Un juron sortit des lèvres au dessus de ma tête ; je me reculai brusquement, affolée.

« Oh, dés.. »

Ces yeux verts.

Je les connaissais, aussi.

Je m'interrompis.

« Ah, non, en fait. » repris-je.

Cullen. Encore un.

Mais pas Emmett, cette fois.

Edward.

Celui de la fratrie que je ne pourrais absolument, tout mon corps me le criait, jamais blairer. Pourtant, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps ; seulement depuis ce foutu Thanksgiving, et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis.

« La fifille à papa ! Quel déplaisir! » commença-t-il en époussetant sa veste noire.

Dommage que j'aie loupé la belle chemise blanche.

Je lui adressai un sourire empreint de pitié.

« T'as tellement peu de vocabulaire qu'en deux soirées tu te répètes déjà... »

_ Et t'as tellement pas de charme que même les ringards comme Crowley et Newton te tournent pas autour. »

Attaque facile, même pour un gars limité comme il devait l'être. L'insulte ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais...

Son ton eut le pouvoir de m'agacer profondément.

Je choisis de l'ignorer.

Je choisis aussi d'ignorer l'émeraude des yeux moqueurs posés sur moi, le visage de Dieu grec, le corps de mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magasine après retouche Photoshop, et l'odeur électrisante qui s'échappait de lui.

Je haussai un sourcil, refusant de me laisser impressionner par lui.

« Toi, par contre, tu me lâches pas.

_ Tu es sur ma route. Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. »

J'eus un sourire goguenard.

Je voyais bien que ma répartie l'avait agacé. Je venais visiblement de marquer un point, même si jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu.

« Bien sûr. Bye, mec. » le narguai-je.

Je repartis sans le contourner, faisant heurter nos épaules ; j'avais de quoi être certaine que ça l'agacerait un peu plus.

Môssieur Edward Cullen, effleuré par une moins que rien. Il allait sans doute courir aux toilettes passer sa veste à 10 000 dollars sous l'eau...

Je me demandais bien comment on pouvait être aussi imbu de sa personne. Car j'étais convaincue qu'il l'était.

Il avait tout du trou du cul de base. Celui qui se mate dans la glace tous les matins mi fier, mi résigné, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'effet saut du lit et se mordille les lèvres jusqu'à les faire devenir rouges et gonflées, pour compléter sa panoplie de « Dieu du sexe qui a envoyé une pétasse au septième ciel toute la nuit parce qu'il est le meilleur amant du monde ».

Alors qu'en fait, c'était qui ce genre de mecs ? Des grenouilles qui voulaient se prendre pour des bœufs. Des mecs qui ne faisaient que baiser des filles sans intérêt, et n'étaient pas capables de retenir près d'eux une petite amie douée d'un minimum d'intelligence.

Le genre de mec qui se rendait compte, à quarante piges, que soit il était le dernier célibataire de sa génération, soit il était marié à une vieille garce qui avait été certes un jour reine du campus, mais qui était devenue reine des acariâtres.

Si je haïssais ce genre de types ?

Non. Mais je les méprisais, ça, je ne m'en cachais pas.

_Une grenouille vit un boeuf _

_Qui lui sembla de belle taille._

_Elle, qui n'était pas grosse en tout comme un œuf,_

_Envieuse, s'étend, et s'enfle, et se travaille,_

_Pour égaler l'animal en grosseur. _

J'eus un sourire moqueur.

_Disant : " Regardez bien ma sœur;_

_Est-ce assez ? dites-moi; n'y suis-je point encore ?_

_Nenni. - M'y voici donc ? - Point du tout._

_M'y voilà ?_

_Vous n'en approchez point "_

Mon regard navigua un peu involontairement vers l'endroit où, quelques minutes plus tôt, j'avais baptisé une veste noire, et j'aperçus les épaules de son propriétaire. Le sourire moqueur qui agrandissait mes lèvres s'étira.

« _La chétive pécore, s'enfla si bien qu'elle creva_. » Murmurai-je en le regardant, avant de tourner les talons.

Je rejoignis la table où l'on s'était installés avec mes amis et me rassis à côté de Riley.

« C'était qui le mec, vers le bar ? » Me demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Je lui adressai un regard curieux. Même si je savais très bien de qui il parlait.

« Celui sur lequel t'as perdu quelques gouttes de boisson, sourit-il.

_ Ah ! Cullen ? Oh, personne. Pourquoi ? »

Je fis de mon mieux pour chasser toutes mes pensées concernant l'autre... Grenouille.

Riley se recula dans sa chaise, et me dévisagea d'une manière qui réchauffa mon sang. Je portai mon verre à ma bouche sans lever les yeux de lui.

Son regard était à la fois intense et songeur.

Un léger malaise m'envahit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait croire qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Cullen et moi ?

Rien ne serait possible avec ce genre de connard. Déjà que le baiser de la Thanksgiving...

Rah, je préférais tout oublier. Edward Cullen était un connard arrogant et sans aucune classe qui était certain d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds.

Ne serait-ce que penser à lui m'agaçait profondément, et le fait qu'il soit présent à cette soirée arrivait presque à me gâcher le plaisir d'y être avec Riley.

Je n'avais rien contre Emmett Cullen, si ce n'était que si Rosalie me voyait parler – ou pire, sympathiser – avec lui, elle me tuerait probablement.

J'appréciais Jasper Cullen, le seul de la fratrie qui semblait ne pas s'admirer en permanence – alors que lui aussi avait de quoi.

Mais _l'autre_...

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue énervée. Et j'avais l'impression que t'aurais été capable de lui faire bouffer le bar. » Rit enfin Riley.

Je me détendis d'un coup, et m'autorisai un sourire en coin.

Vague de soulagement.

En même temps, je n'étais guère étonnée que la colère que j'éprouvais face à la condescendance de cette grenouille qui se prenait pour un bœuf – remarquez, Cullen devait avoir en commun avec ce noble animal le fait qu'il n'avait pas de couilles – se lise sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

« J'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps. » lança-je simplement.

Riley se pencha à nouveau vers moi, et j'essayai de me refocaliser sur lui ; c'était pas évident après avoir croisé l'autre con.

Mes yeux, inconsciemment, refirent le chemin jusqu'au bar, puis parcoururent la salle jusqu'à le retrouver.

Il riait avec une grande blonde, visage de poupée, corps de mannequin, et probablement QI d'huître, à deux bonnes dizaines de mètres de moi.

Un nouveau sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres.

C'était tellement classique. Tellement prévisible.

J'avais presque envie de lever un verre en l'honneur de l'avenir pourri que ce gars allait avoir.

Mais il valait mieux que j'arrête de penser à lui.

Je vidai mon verre d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de mes amis, et me levai en tendant une main à Riley.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

**oOo**

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que nous marchions sur les trottoirs enneigés, avec Riley.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je frissonnais, pas tellement de froid, engoncée dans ma veste d'hiver, mais surtout de fébrilité.

Riley me faisait de plus en plus d'effet, peut-être parce que je pouvais voir parfois dans ses yeux cette même fièvre que celle qui faisait brûler mon sang.

Finalement, il se pouvait que Rosalie ait eu raison.

Finalement, il se pouvait que j'aie une chance avec Riley.

Nous étions en train de revenir vers la salle des fêtes, mais je traînais un peu la jambe, pas tellement pressée de retrouver les autres. J'aurais pu passer la nuit dehors pour peu que je sois seule avec lui...

Mon pied se posa sur une plaque de verglas, et je me sentis soudain partir en arrière, poussant un petit cri. Riley me rattrapa prestement, et je relevai la tête vers lui, le souffle court.

Maudite maladresse.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et mon souffle se coupa.

_Pas si maudite que ça, tout compte fait..._

Riley sourit et me redressa, m'appuyant contre une voiture.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je n'entendais que lui.

« Peut-être que nous devrions ne plus avancer tant que le sol n'aura pas dégelé. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Deux battements loupés. J'étais au bord de la syncope.

Juste pour quelques mots.

Minable, je le savais, mais c'était juste... L'effet qu'il me faisait.

Et sincèrement je n'en avais pas honte. Si c'était ça, l'amour...

« Peut-être. » M'étranglai-je, me maudissant de n'avoir rien de plus spirituel à répondre.

Le sourire de mon compagnon s'agrandit, et je tremblai violemment.

_Minable. Mais vraiment puissant._

« Tu as froid ? » Murmura-t-il.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, décidant soudain que c'était le moment ou jamais de me lancer.

Lentement, je levai une main tremblante, et commençai à déboutonner sa veste, ne le lâchant pas des yeux...

Fascination.

J'étais fascinée de voir ses pupilles se dilater au fur et à mesure.

Je savais ce que ça signifiait.

Mon ventre se serrait.

J'avais soudain très envie de quitter cette soirée. Même avant minuit. J'avais des tas d'autres idées pour fêter le passage au Nouvel An que quelques baisers sous le gui.

Dès que j'eus fini de déboutonner sa veste, ce fut mon tour de sourire, et je glissai mes mains à l'intérieur.

« T'inquiète, je peux me débrouiller pour me réchauffer. » soufflai-je contre les lèvres de Riley.

Il frissonna, et son corps se colla contre le mien alors que nos lèvres se rapprochaient jusqu'à s'effleurer.

Le moment était parfait.

Les lumières de la salle des fêtes se reflétaient de façon tamisée sur la fine neige de cette fin décembre.

Quelques gros flocons tombaient, s'accrochant dans les cheveux blonds et sur le col de la veste noire de mon compagnon.

Mon corps frémissait d'impatience de ce qui allait suivre.

Et une putain de boule de neige vint rompre l'alchimie, se brisant sur le cou de Riley, qui sursauta en me lâchant.

Je n'eus même pas à chercher pour deviner qui était le responsable.

« JACOB ! T'ES UN PUTAIN DE GAMIN A LA CON ! » Hurla la voix de ma cousine.

Je tournai les yeux en direction du cri et eus à peine le temps de voir Rosalie attraper un Jacob hilare pour le tirer vers un côté du bâtiment.

Je me glaçai, puis rougis dans la seconde d'après.

Riley finit de sortir la glace fondue de son col, avec une grimace, et nos regards se croisèrent.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Il me saisit dans ses bras, et je glissai ma tête dans son cou.

« On s'en souviendra de cette soirée, ris-je doucement.

_ D'autant qu'elle n'est pas finie. »

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau brûlants, et je frissonnai.

« Tu me ramènes ce soir ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

_ J'y comptais bien. »

Son sourire m'éblouit, mais il finit par s'écarter de moi, ne gardant qu'un bras autour de ma taille, et d'une pression dans le bas de mon dos il nous fit repartir vers la musique et les lumières.

« J'ai un peu froid, avec ma veste mouillée... » S'excusa-t-il.

Je tournai la tête en souriant, un peu rêveuse.

Était-on ensemble ?

Ou non ?

Devais-je attendre un premier baiser avant de sauter de joie ?

Voire peut-être plus ?

Mes pensées s'interrompirent et je stoppai net.

Mes yeux venaient d'en croiser deux autres qui commençaient à devenir franchement _trop_ familiers.

Edward Grenouille Cullen, appuyé contre la porte, bloquait l'entrée à la salle des fêtes.

Une vague d'agacement m'envahit soudainement, mais je m'exhortai à la réprimer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?

Pourquoi il n'était pas encore à l'intérieur, en train de chauffer sa blonde ? Il l'avait déjà sautée dans les chiottes ou quoi ?

Le fait qu'il soit dans mon champ de vision ne m'aurait pas tant énervée si...

Il n'était pas en train de nous regarder.

Riley et moi.

Surtout moi, d'ailleurs.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, encore ?_

Putain, j'étais la plus heureuse de la Terre il y avait encore trente secondes.

Et voilà que ce connard me gâchait tout.

En quelques pas, je me trouvais nez à nez avec lui.

« Tiens. C'est toi qui nous bloques, cette fois. Tu permets ? » Demandai-je du ton le plus calme possible.

Fallait croire que non. IL ne permettait pas.

Edward se décolla de la porte, et me bloqua de manière à laisser entrer Riley, avant de m'empoigner.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'il me tenait par le coude, avant qu'il ne m'entraîne un peu plus loin.

Ses pas étaient rapides, et je trébuchai à moitié derrière lui. Soufflée, je ne songeais même pas à me débattre.

_J'hallucine, là ? _Pensai-je, agacée.

Riley fit demi-tour pour revenir vers moi, mais je croisai son regard et lui fis non de la tête.

« Rentre, je te rejoins. » Lui lançai-je simplement.

_Avant, je vais régler mes comptes avec Ducon Cullen. Pas la peine qu'il te pourrisse la soirée à toi aussi._

Edward me lâcha quand nous eûmes fait une cinquantaine de mètres, et je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

_Grenouille, va._

« Atteinte à la pudeur pour une fille de flic. Quelle ironie. » Lâcha-t-il.

_Encore aurait-il fallu qu'un couillon ne nous interrompe pas au meilleur moment._

Je regardai à droite et à gauche. Devant et derrière. Nous nous trouvions dans un parking bondé de voitures, certes, mais l'endroit aurait pu être parfait pour un meurtre s'il n'y avait pas eu juste un groupe de jeunes qui fumaient un peu plus loin.

Il valait mieux que je revienne à la conversation, avant que je ne retrouve la caisse de luxe de mon vis-à-vis pour lui éclater la tête dessus.

« Dans tes fantasmes, mon pote. » m'irritai-je, à la fois à la pensée de Jacob et ses conneries, et aussi... Rien qu'à la vue de Monsieur Super ego.

Monsieur Super ego justement plissa les yeux, et mon cœur loupa un battement ; il avait presque l'air... D'un prédateur.

_Un prédateur pour minettes sans cervelle et avec des poches de silicone dans la poitrine._

« T'imagines même pas ce qui s'y passe... fit-il d'un ton suave.

Nouvelle vague d'agacement. Il se croyait quoi ? Sexy ? Sensuel ? Charismatique ?

« Toi... Avec Riley ? Répliquai-je, refusant précisément d'imaginer.

_ Qui ? Ton blondinet ? Pas mon genre. Encore moins que toi.

_ Ça me rassure, j'avais tellement peur que tu me le piques. » Souris-je.

Je fis demi-tour sur moi-même, de plus en plus agacée, et commençai à repartir, mais sa voix me fit stopper.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai profondément, me demandant ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu pour mériter... ça.

Je fis volte-face.

« Pourquoi tu me retiens ? »

_Pourquoi tu rejoins pas tes faux amis et ton coup d'un soir ?_

Il sourit et se mit à avancer vers moi.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

_ Ok. On n'est pas amis et on ne se supporte pas. À toi. »

Je résistai à la tentation de reculer, mais tous mes muscles se tendirent alors que je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son corps s'approchant du mien.

_Ça doit être le contrecoup d'avoir été à deux doigts d'embrasser Riley._

« Parce que t'es pas mon genre. »

Son regard se fit intense et je dus faire un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas frissonner.

_La frustration. Riley._

_À deux doigts._

J'écartai les mains et adressai à Cullen un regard étrange pour me donner une contenance.

« Sérieux mec, achète-toi un dico, lis un peu, je sais pas, mais change de disque ! Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ! »

Preuve d'un QI limité ? C'était encore possible. J'y croyais pas, mais ça ne me surprendrait pas.

« Bon, je retourne à l'intérieur. » terminai-je.

Je me retournai à nouveau en secouant la tête comme si je venais de parler à un abruti – _comme si ?_ -, et retournai vers l'entrée.

« J'ai pas pensé à toi une seule fois depuis Thanksgiving. Pas une seule. Même quand j'ai évoqué la soirée. J'ai couché avec six filles depuis. Je pensais même pas te voir ce soir. » lança-t-il plus fort.

Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai ; il me faisait pitié, finalement.

_Seulement six ?_

_Et alors ?_

« Je m'en fous. » Répliquai-je.

À nouveau je lui tournai le dos, mais il se rapprocha rapidement pour me contourner et me fit face, avançant vers moi.

Cette fois, je relevai les yeux.

Cette fois, la lueur dangereuse dans son regard me glaça.

Cette fois, je reculai de quelques pas, hypnotisée.

Méfiante.

« Ah oui ? Et si je te touche tu t'en foutras aussi ?

_ T'as pas à me toucher ok ? Ça t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ? Tu dis que je suis pas ton genre mais tu m'as déjà embrassée. À la deuxième fois, tu feras plus que te contredire !

_ T'appelles ça un baiser ? Lâcha-t-il.

_ Non, bien sûr. » Fis-je en m'arrêtant. « Mais venant de toi ça m'étonnerait pas que ça te suffise. »

Je le contournai, agacée.

À nouveau mon cœur battait trop fort. Colère, même rage, ce gars ne faisait que m'irriter profondément.

Comment aurait-il pu m'inspirer d'autres sentiments de toutes manières ? Même du désir.

Il était vrai que si je ne regardais que son physique, je le reconnaissais, il était franchement canon. N'importe quelle fille rêverait de se retrouver dans son pieu... Bon, à part les homosexuelles, il était quand même pas beau à ce point.

Par contre, il suffisait de croiser son regard. Empli d'arrogance et de condescendance.

Et puis, dès qu'il ouvrait sa grande gueule.

De vrais tue-l'amour.

Il suffisait que nos regards se croisent, ou qu'il m'adresse la parole, et piouf ! Toute trace d'un éventuel désir s'évaporait pour céder la place à un dégoût profond.

_Grenouille..._

« Parce que t'es capable de faire mieux ? T'as juste passé tes mains sous son blazer, t'as dû à peine le faire frémir. » Reprit-il, me ramenant à notre conversation.

_Il nous regardait ? Ce connard était en train de mater mon échange avec Riley, tout à l'heure ?_

« C'est ça. Sois pas vexé, c'est pas parce que t'es pas le meilleur coup du monde que tu dois emmerder les autres. »

Je sentis à peine le changement s'opérer en lui ; soudain, je me sentis propulsée et mon dos cogna dans une voiture ; je gardai mon regard rivé dans celui d'Edward, visiblement énervé désormais.

Oh, venais-je à nouveau de marquer un point ?

« T'es qui pour me dire ça ? » Cracha-t-il, acide.

Oui.

« La fille qui t'intéresse pas, mais de laquelle t'arrives pas à détacher les yeux depuis un quart d'heure. » Répliquai-je sans me démonter.

Il eut un rictus mauvais, presque douloureux, qui me mit la puce à l'oreille.

Là, j'étais effarée. Du moins le fus-je une demi-seconde, avant de me reprendre.

Aurais-je _réellement_ touché une nouvelle corde sensible ?

_Comme si ce gars était doté d'une quelconque sensibilité... Tout ce qui doit l'émouvoir, c'est son reflet dans la glace._

« Plutôt depuis que je suis arrivé. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix si basse que je crus un instant avoir rêvé.

Je me figeai, de nouveau surprise ; puis me repris.

Mon cerveau essayait d'analyser à toute vitesse.

Sans doute une astuce pour me faire perdre mes moyens et gagner au jeu, quel qu'il soit, auquel il était en train de jouer.

« T'inquiète. On attend les douze coups de minuit, et je parle bien d'horloge, une heure ou deux de plus et on repart avec Riley. »

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement ; mais je n'osai pas bouger, ses mains posées de chaque côté de moi sur la carrosserie de la voiture contre laquelle j'étais toujours.

N'importe qui nous ayant vus nous aurait pris pour un couple en pleine dispute.

Connerie. Lui, former un couple ?

Moi, le supporter en tant que petit ami ?

J'espérais bien que personne ne nous voyait, ouais !

« Avec lui ? » Fit-il enfin.

_Qui, lui ? De quoi il parle ?_

_Ah, Riley !_

« Il s'est proposé comme chauffeur. Pour le reste, ça te regarde pas.

_ Simple curiosité. J'en ai rien à faire de toutes façons. Tu seras partie, je penserai plus à toi.

_ Cool. Ciao alors. » Lançai-je.

_C'est ça. Mais cette fois oublie jusqu'à mon visage, histoire que tu ne me reconnaisses pas si on se recroise._

Je virai un de ses bras d'à côté de moi et repartis, toujours un peu agacée.

« Embrasse-moi. » Lâcha-t-il d'une façon un peu abrupte.

Je stoppai net et me retournai d'un quart vers lui, mon bas-ventre soudain plus serré.

J'avais mal entendu ?

Je le regardai, interloquée.

Il semblait... Déterminé.

_Il carbure à quoi ce connard ?_

« Et puis quoi, encore ? »

C'était la première fois qu'un mec réussissait à... Carrément à m'outrer.

Rien que par l'évocation d'un baiser.

Il faisait fort.

« Malgré toi t'en as envie... Et moi aussi. » Poursuivit-il d'une voix altérée.

Un feu familier commença à se réveiller en moi, et je me crispai, luttant contre ; mais le regard de mon vis-à-vis était bouillant, et je commençais en effet à avoir envie de me jeter contre lui.

Juste. La. Frustration.

Et puis la surprise, aussi.

Mais il me prenait pour qui ? Et lui, il se prenait pour qui ?

_Ah, oui... Un bœuf._

« Arrête. Je t'attire pas et c'est réciproque.

_ Qui te parle de sentiments ? Je suis sûr que t'as pensé à moi ces dernières semaines. » Reprit-il d'une voix de velours.

_Va te faire foutre avec ta voix faussement sensuelle. Désormais à chaque fois que je penserai à toi – et ce sera pas souvent -, ça me retournera l'estomac !_

« Je ne te parle pas de sentiments mais de sexe. Et je ne nie pas avoir pensé à toi quand on me demandait de raconter la soirée ; contrairement à toi qui n'as pas les couilles de l'assumer. » lui jetai-je.

Je le détaillai de haut en bas avec un rictus moqueur qu'il me renvoya.

« T'attends quoi ? T'as peur de trop aimer, c'est pour ça que tu t'approches pas ?

_ J'aime juste pas perdre mon temps avec des lâches. Encore, t'aurais eu le courage d'être franc... Mais non. T'en vaux pas la peine. »

Son rictus se fit arrogant, et la rage gronda en moi.

« C'est pas ce que tes yeux disent. Tu veux que je te le redemande ? Embrasse-moi Isabella. Montre moi que tu me détestes.

_ Non. Pas tant que tu seras hypocrite. »

_Et puis même jamais... Grenouille._

Il plissa un peu ses yeux.

« Hypocrite ?

_ Tu préfères faux-jeton ?

_ Je préfère que tu te taises. »

Il me saisit soudain par la taille, déclenchant une vague de désir en moi – _faîtes qu'il réouvre sa grande gueule, ça cassera tout _– ; et me plaqua contre lui. Sans aucun doute possible, je sentis son érection s'enfoncer contre mon bas-ventre, et plongeai mon regard bouillant dans le sien.

« Je suis moins hypocrite là ? » finit-il.

Je jubilai intérieurement, les sens déchaînés.

Je devais le reconnaître. L'idée de l'exciter sans même l'avoir touché auparavant me plaisait énormément.

Ainsi que son corps contre le mien.

« Dis-le. » Lançai-je, abrupte.

Il sourit presque.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Je m'approchai de ses lèvres, lentement.

_En même temps, je peux pas faire ça, si ? Riley..._

_Techniquement, je suis pas encore avec._

_Techniquement._

« Pourquoi ? » Soufflai-je, désireuse d'interrompre mon débat intérieur.

Et de repousser ce moment, aussi.

Ses mains glissèrent vers mes fesses, m'enfonçant encore plus contre lui et son excitation.

Connard. Il me trouvait peut-être pas baisable, mais il aurait rien contre une levrette dans un parking enneigé.

« Parce que t'en as envie.

_ Mauvaise réponse. » soufflai-je en faisant dévier ma bouche vers son cou.

Il empoigna violemment mes cheveux, et sa bouche se posa durement sur la mienne ; j'entrouvris les lèvres, et perdis la raison.

_Frustration._

Je déboutonnai sa veste rapidement, le sang en feu. Mes mains finirent par glisser sous ses vêtements alors que notre baiser s'approfondissait, et je caressai son dos, son ventre apparemment bien dessiné – _ventre de connard à l'ego hypertrophié_.

Puis ma main effleura son érection par-dessus son pantalon, et je m'arrachai à lui, sentant qu'on allait trop loin.

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je m'essuyai la bouche du pouce.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu dois pas être un bon coup au pieu. »

Son regard s'enflamma de colère, mais je me retournai, et arrivai jusqu'à la salle des fêtes, cette fois, rentrant rejoindre les autres, mais le sang toujours bouillant de cette étreinte avortée.

_C'est juste la frustration d'avoir raté mon premier baiser avec Riley..._

**oOo**

« Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

_ Un...

_ Zéroooooooooooooo ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et les embrassades commencèrent.

Ce fut Jake, à côté duquel je me tenais, qui plaqua un baiser ultra sonore sur ma joue le premier.

Puis il se tourna vers Rose, et la suite était plus ou moins classée X.

Les bras de Seth, un ami de la Push, se refermèrent sur moi, et je me sentis soulevée quelques secondes.

« Ta bonne résolution sera de perdre du poids, ricana-t-il.

_ Toi aussi t'es lourd. » Me vexai-je.

Il rit et plaqua un smack sur ma bouche.

Je ne comptai pas exactement combien de personnes j'embrassai ; je cherchais Riley des yeux.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rose, et nous réussîmes à nous rejoindre.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et soudain il n'y eut plus que lui. Les bruits alentour s'atténuèrent.

Je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses prunelles et commençai à frémir.

Ma main commença à jouer sur les courts cheveux dans sa nuque.

Et le charme se rompit.

J'aurais sans doute dû _le_ sentir venir.

Une main se posa sur mon coude.

J'aurais dû, peut-être, reconnaître _son_ odeur.

Je tournai légèrement ma tête.

J'aurais dû m'arracher à _lui_ dès la fraction de seconde à laquelle je _l'_avais reconnu.

Il me tira des bras de Riley, et je me retrouvai dans les siens, déboussolée, une de ses mains sur ma hanche, l'autre crispée sur ma taille.

J'aurais dû hurler ma colère.

Mais je n'en eus pas le temps avant que _ses_ lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes et que _sa_ langue ne force le passage de ma bouche.

La main qui était posée sur ma taille vint agripper ma nuque, m'obligeant à garder le contact avec _lui_, _lui_ permettant de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi.

Son odeur me vrilla le cœur, et je résistai violemment à l'envie de me plaquer contre _lui_.

Son étreinte était confortable. Bien plus confortable qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Sa bouche était chaude. Douce et ferme.

Sa langue éveillait en moi un désir qui me faisait frissonner.

Et puis ma haine reprit le pas, et je le repoussai, dardant sur lui un regard empli de colère.

Avant de me reprendre. Pas question de perdre mon sang-froid devant _lui_.

Pas question de lui montrer qu'_il_ me faisait de l'effet.

Surtout pas quand j'étais à deux doigts de sortir avec Riley Slaters.

Je me reculai, et contemplai Edward Cullen avec froideur.

« Hum, décidément, y a rien à faire. Persévère, continues à t'entraîner. Un jour j'en suis sûre, t'arriveras à exciter les filles rien qu'avec ta langue. Mais pas demain, quoi... » Lâchai-je.

Je me retournai vers Riley.

Oublier Cullen.

Oublier qu'il me faisait mentir, quand je disais qu'il ne m'excitait pas.

Oublier qu'il m'excitait.

Ne penser qu'à ceux qui en valaient la peine.

Riley...

Mes bras se nouèrent autour de la nuque de mon compagnon, et mes lèvres se lièrent aux siennes.

La frustration me tordit le ventre quand je me rendis compte que mes sensations avec lui n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec... L'autre.

Mais il ne me gâcherait pas la soirée.

Il ne me gâcherait pas ce début de couple.

J'approfondis mon baiser avec Riley, et devins plus rageuse et passionnée quand ses bras se refermèrent sur moi.

_Oubliée, la grenouille...

* * *

_

Et voilà !

Je sais que l'une d'entre vous (et si c'est "l'un", je suis absolument désolée de la mérpise) commençait à regretter qu'Edward gagne les joutes verbales en permanence. T'es sûr(e) de ça ? ^_^

On se retrouve dans une quinzaine ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé..._  
_


	3. Flèches empoisonnées et promesses

Note :

Un coucou rapide pour un chapitre qui l'est un peu moins. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant toute seule, ça fait super bizarre ^^'

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce léger retard mais pour ma défense j'ai été malade et croyez-moi que reprendre les cours et assurer l'écriture en même temps avec Morphée qui rechigne à vous rendre régulièrement visite, c'est pas évident à gérer, mais j'y suis arrivée et je crois que c'est pas trop mal.

Alors je ne sais plus si Effexor vous l'a dit au précédent chapitre ou pas, mais cette histoire sera un tantinet plus longue que ce qui était prévu… voire 2 fois plus longue, en fait. Parce que le « Attrape-moi si tu peux » va être difficilement envisageable et faisable en seulement un ou deux chapitres alors autant faire les choses comme il faut et vous écrire une histoire plus longue, pour votre plus grand plaisir ou pas. Donc en résumé, nous passons de 5 à 10 voire 15 chapitres si vous n'aviez pas tout suivi.

Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, la rédaction de l'épilogue d' _A Fleur De_ est en cours d'écriture, ça y est, c'est officiel. On va essayer de vous faire ça le plus rapidement possible alors s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas d'être trop perfectionniste et de vouloir rattraper la boulette de notre dernier chapitre, on aurait très bien pu en rester là vu que l'histoire est officiellement terminée mais pour Mumuz et moi-même – oui, c'est le nom de ma muse, j'appelle celle d'Effexor Coucourge si vous voulez tout savoir… on s'amuse comme on peut – c'était tout simplement inenvisageable donc… On s'est mis mutuellement la pression.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps – du moins pour ceux qui lisent les notes… - et vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture en vous remerciant encore et toujours d'avoir la curiosité de passer par là… Bizoux, bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois !

* * *

**Voodoooo' : **Coucou, toi. Oui, désolée, je pouvais te répondre par MP étant donné que ce que j'ai à te dire ne regarde personne, mais bon, comme cette fic t'est dédiée, autant te laisser un petit message dessus.

Mon compte perso, c'est juste pour mes traductions – et le défi que m'a lancé Effexor pour la Saint Valentin accessoirement… Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge… Mais en règle générale, je l'ai créé pour ça. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je récupère ce que j'avais commencé à traduire et le finir, je préfère ne pas y penser parce que j'ai trop honte et que je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps… Mais on commence un truc, on se dit : « Ouais, cool, je l'ai jamais fait, ça pourrait être fun », on commence un autre truc, puis un autre et au final, on est débordé et on n'a plus le temps. Et pour les traductions, je suis encore plus pointilleuse que quand j'écris alors… Bref ! Tout ça pour te dire que si un jour je te redédie quelque chose – sait-on jamais ! – il faudra que tu gardes en ligne de mir ce compte-là en priorité parce que c'est là que Mumuz est en totale éclate… Pour le meilleur et le moins meilleur.

Franchement heureuse – et soulagée ! – que ce début te plaise, c'était le premier but de ce petit truc tout modeste qui n'a que pour ambition de te faire passer un moment agréable et de te couper durant une heure – ou moins… ou plus – de ton tracas quotidien.

Bizoux à toi et porte-toi bien, miss.

PS : Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais – déjà ? Oo

* * *

**Holly –Ro5 :** Hello girls ! Euh, j'ai légèrement conscience de ne pas vous avoir parlé beaucoup de fois et compte tenu du nombre de reviews que vous nous avez laissées – et du nombre d'MPs aux quels j'ai « essayé » de répondre une fois sur trente-six mille – j'en profite pour le faire là étant donné que je suis dans mes blablas d'auteur à auteur, qu'il est presque 6 heures et demie du mat' et qu'il vaut mieux pas que je me rendorme vu que je dois me lever dans un peu plus d'une heure… Autant penser à vous.

Comment ça va ? Vous en êtes où dans votre projet d'écriture ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez commencé à publier, ça la fout super mal pour moi – si c'est le cas, vraiment désolée, envoyez le lien et j'irai jeter un coup d'œil promis, surtout que votre résumé avait l'air vraiment pas mal et avait excité ma curiosité -. J'espère que vous avancez bien et que vous écrirez tout d'un coup avant de publier si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, vous n'aurez pas ainsi les petits problèmes techniques que nous avons avec nos lectrices souvent déçues, exaspérées, tristes, énervées et autres adjectifs de ce gabarit. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de relire – on rajoute toujours des trucs au fil des lectures… Ce chapitre-là, je dois le connaître par cœur à force de l'avoir relu et j'ai rajouté des trucs à chacune d'elles ^^' – de prendre votre temps et de ne pas vous focaliser sur certains stresses comme par exemple, si je me base sur mes propres appréhensions – la fin ou le dénouement. C'est là où on se dit « ouf, c'est terminé », mais au final, c'est le truc qui est toujours plus ou moins inachevé. Pour ça, je suis copine de muse avec Stendhal qui disait ne pas savoir terminer ses romans, c'est vrai que c'est super chiant.

Faites-moi un coucou ! Bizoux les miss !

* * *

**Sweet, sweet Love**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Flèches empoisonnées et promesses murmurées – POV Edward**

_Saint Valentin 2007_

Je ralentis en pénétrant sur le chemin boueux et escamoté qui menait au vieux chalet en bois blanc écaillé. Le porche était éclairé et le rideau au crochet de la cuisine bougea légèrement, comme si on vérifiait que c'était bien moi qui arrivais.

Je coupai le contact, me regardai une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur, rajustai mon blaser et saisis le bouquet de roses rouges sur le siège passager avant de sortir de la voiture dans la nuit humide et froide.

Une ombre, plus petite, passa cette fois devant la fenêtre du salon.

Je montai les marches craquantes du perron et repliai mes doigts pour frapper quand le battant s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Je baissai les yeux sur Billy Black dont les yeux d'aigle me transpercèrent presque. Le visage impassible, il me détailla un instant puis ses prunelles noires se posèrent quelques secondes sur le bouquet que je tenais à la main.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Black. » Lui dis-je d'un ton courtois.

Première règle de base : toujours amadouer le père.

A partir du moment où le père vous tolérait dans son espace vital, le reste ne dépendait que de votre aura de séduction.

« Rachel ! Ton… _Valentin_ est arrivé. » Dit-il par dessus son épaule avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans le salon sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour moi.

La veille, ainsi que les deux jours auparavant, l'accueil avait été tout aussi chaleureux. En plus des roucoulements de Jacob et Rosalie et des regards vénéneux de cette dernière.

Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de jouer les frères protecteurs en essayant de contredire tout ce que je disais ou en me toisant avec ironie lorsque je tentais une approche subtile auprès de Rachel mais elle l'avait très vite remis à sa place. Et j'avais adoré voir le visage crispé de… comment Emmett l'appelait, désormais ?… _Princesse Rosalie _dans ces moments-là_._

Et heureusement.

Elle m'avait évité de descendre dans l'estime de son père…

Des pas étouffés dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrière de la maison me tirèrent de mes pensées. Puis, elle apparut.

Une vraie beauté indienne.

La réincarnation idéalisée de Pocahontas.

Grande, élancée, des seins ronds et haut perchés, des hanches à peine marquées, des jambes interminables allongées par une paire de talons vernis… Et des fesses à faire pâlir d'envie une bomba latina…

Des traits un peu forts. De grands yeux en amande ourlés de longs cils. Des lèvres pleines et charnues qui s'étiraient en un léger sourire intimidé.

C'était ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle. Mise à part ses atouts physiques. Sa candeur presque juvénile alors qu'elle avait trois ans de plus que moi. Je trouvais ça charmant surtout si ce n'était qu'un masque apparent.

Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui mettait sa peau sombre et sa poitrine généreuse en valeur, retombant gracieusement sur ses genoux.

A couper le souffle c'était vraiment l'expression qui la qualifiait le mieux à ce moment-là.

« Waw. » Soufflai-je en quittant à regret des yeux ses seins.

Deuxième règle de base si on ne voulait pas passer la nuit de la Saint Valentin – ou toutes les autres d'ailleurs – seul dans son lit : toujours flatter la fille sans être vulgaire ou obsédé.

Un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle remettait une longue mèche de ses cheveux lisses derrière son oreille gauche.

« Je me suis changée quatre fois cette dernière heure. » M'avoua-t-elle en triturant sa pochette noire, les yeux rivés sur mon bras ballant.

Je la dévisageai quelques instants, vraiment ravi de mon choix. La soirée s'annonçait délicieuse…

Elle se gratta la gorge, ses yeux faisant des aller retours entre mes yeux et mon bras, me sortant de ma contemplation.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Rachel. » Lui dis-je d'une voix de velours, un léger sourire sur les lèvres en lui tendant le bouquet de roses.

Troisième règle de base : toujours frapper fort dès le début en sortant ses atouts majeurs de séduction.

Ca amorçait un tournant dans la relation. Ca voulait dire : « Ce soir chérie, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. »

Un nouveau sourire intimidé étira ses lèvres alors que ses doigts frôlaient intentionnellement les miens.

Et apparemment, elle avait compris le message.

Bon sang ! Il allait falloir que je regarde autre chose que sa bouche, sa poitrine ou ses jambes et qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça, si je voulais arriver au restaurant.

« Elles sont magnifiques, merci. » Souffla-t-elle en contemplant les boutons de roses. « Je… Je vais les mettre dans l'eau et on y va ?

_ Parfait. » Dis-je en la regardant intensément.

Elle tenta de sourire. Echoua lamentablement, trop troublée.

Ca faisait quelques temps que je la travaillais au corps, jouant au chevalier servant, évitant de la brusquer, la flattant dès que je la voyais.

Je l'avais remarquée deux jours après le Nouvel An, quand Emmett avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'il se remette en quête de sa « perle rare ». C'était sans doute le baiser baveux qu'avaient échangé Princesse Rosalie et son prince charmant sur les douze coups de minuit le soir du Réveillon qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision extrême.

La flèche de trop dans son cœur déjà saigné à bloc par Cupidon.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revue, j'avais l'impression de me voir réincarné dans un corps d'1 m 90 et de 95 kilos.

Jasper m'avait dit, d'un air mi-inquiet mi-désolé, que notre frère était entré dans sa phase « coups d'un soir et grande éclate », ce dans quoi j'excellais et où je le voyais mal sombrer. Et deux jours auparavant, il s'était fait plus que sonner les cloches lorsque notre mère avait trouvé un string en dentelle violette dans les replis du canapé.

Sa dernière trouvaille : Cindy Sheppard qui travaillait dans la boutique des Newton.

Blonde, mais pas assez.

Yeux bleus, mais trop clairs.

Grande, mais un peu trop.

Fine, mais pas voluptueuse.

Sportive, mais pas accro à la mécanique.

En clair, très loin d'arriver à la cheville de Princesse Rosalie.

Il était déterminé à oublier celle qui le faisait monter aux rideaux rien qu'en le regardant. Je lui souhaitais bon courage.

Rachel était le genre de fille bien sous tout rapport, que tout le monde appréciait et que beaucoup de filles enviaient.

Hors sa plastique de rêve, elle s'occupait de la réserve naturelle la plus importante de notre comté et était très branché bêtes sauvages, ballades au grand air et nourriture bio. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux en sortant avec moi : elle avait déniché le plus grand méchant loup qui croquait les filles insouciantes et naïves toutes crues à des miles à la ronde.

Elle avait attiré mon attention lorsque Jasper nous avait présenté officiellement Alice avant l'ultime étape : l'emmener à la maison.

Elle était avec son frère, deux autres mecs de la Réserve et Rosalie Hale. Autant dire que ni Emmett ni moi n'avions réellement suivi le babillage incessant de la nouvelle femme de la vie de Jasper, hormis qu'elle était « ravie » de nous rencontrer et que si on voulait, elle se portait volontaire pour acheter dorénavant nos fringues. Elle nous avait vus en photos et avait déjà plein d'idées pour nous mettre en valeur et faire de nous des tombeurs en puissance.

Comme si j'avais attendu de la rencontrer pour en devenir un…

Elle était encore plus frappée que Maria, mais plus marrante que Victoria, Leah et Lauren réunies, ce qui la sauvait un minimum à mes yeux.

Mignonne. Mais trop… déjantée.

Il avait fallu quelques œillades assez appuyées, quelques légers sourires, un brin de maladresse lorsque j'avais commandé une bière juste à côté d'elle pour entamer la conversation… et finir par avoir son numéro.

Direct.

Facile.

Princesse Rosalie avait été outrée.

Emmett avait de suite saisi l'occasion et s'était mêlé à la conversation avec hargne et ironie tout en la bouffant du regard. S'en était suivi la plus grosse dispute du début de l'année, qui, je suis sûr, aurait pu se terminer de façon très intéressante sur un des billards qui se trouvaient dans la salle de jeux du bar. Ou dans la Jeep s'il avait su s'y prendre.

Mais la soirée avait fini par une claque sur la joue de mon frère et une promesse de rendez-vous pour moi.

Alice voulait d'ailleurs qu'on remette ça bientôt parce qu'au moins avec nous, on ne s'ennuyait pas lorsqu'on sortait.

Je l'avais dit : complètement frappée.

Entre temps, j'étais reparti à Juneau, mais on avait gardé contact avec Rachel et on se voyait tous les jours depuis que j'étais rentré.

Plus la chasse serait longue, meilleure serait la récompense.

« N'oublies pas que tu travailles, demain. » Marmonna une voix depuis le salon.

_Oui… Prends des vêtements de rechange, tu vas en avoir besoin._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ? Lui demanda-t-elle du pas de la porte.

_ Hmmm… Ton frère et Rosalie rentrent directement après le cinéma. Merci. »

_De Forks ?_ _Alors on aura deux invitées en plus au petit déjeuner demain matin étant donné que c'est là que Emmett avait l'intention d'aller ce soir avec Cindy._ Pensai-je.

« Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. » Lui promit-elle.

Elle rentrera plutôt très tôt…

« Bonne soirée. Lui dit-elle.

_ Hmmm… Toi aussi. » Marmonna-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers moi, attrapa son manteau pendu à mes côtés et me fit un sourire crispé en me montrant la porte d'un geste vague.

« On y va ? » Me demanda-t-elle en détournant son grand regard noir.

Pour toute réponse, je lui ouvris le battant en lui souriant.

Quatrième règle de base : toujours être galant.

« Bonne soirée, Mr Black. » Dis-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je posai une main légère au bas de son dos, lui faisant creuser un peu les reins et la guidai jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je suis nerveuse. » Souffla-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur.

La légère odeur sucrée de son parfum envahit l'habitacle et un sourire déforma ma bouche lorsque je mis le contact.

« Faut pas. » Soufflai-je à mon tour en bouclant ma ceinture de sécurité après avoir mis une musique en sourdine.

Elle lissa sa robe sur ses cuisses dans un geste machinal.

Ravissant.

Trop facile…

Je posai une main froide sur sa joue chaude, ce qui la figea un peu autant que sa respiration.

Cinquième, sixième et septième règle de base : toujours faire passer son comportement comme naturel et non calculateur. Ne pas dévisager trop intensément alors que rien n'a encore été réellement concrétisé. Ne pas faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il ou elle est trop habillé(e) et qu'on l'aiderait bien à prendre un peu plus ses aises.

Rester enjôleur.

Charmant.

Mystérieux.

Huitième règle de base : laisser la proie arriver jusqu'à soi.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et se dilatèrent légèrement.

Neuvième règle de base : la laisser faire le premier pas.

Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges à peine maquillées et son regard dévia sur les miennes dans une invite explicite.

C'était notre troisième rendez-vous officiel en extérieur et j'avais tout fait dans les règles de l'art pour attiser sa frustration.

Des regards troublés et troublants aux gestes inconscients et presque maladroits.

La séduction était un art dans le quel je me plaisais à exceller.

J'aimais séduire sans l'avoir jamais été réellement.

J'aimais chasser et tourner en dérision.

Et elle l'avait vite compris.

Sans parler des mises en garde de Princesse Rosalie…

Je me penchai lentement vers elle et la vis baisser ses longs cils sur ses yeux noirs.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsque mes doigts l'effleurèrent jusqu'à sa nuque. Mais sa peau trembla lorsque je posai mes lèvres au coin de sa bouche entrouverte.

« On ne va pas brûler les étapes. » Soufflai-je tout contre elle avant de la relâcher et de m'écarter.

J'enclenchai la marche arrière et fis mine de me concentrer sur la route.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses cuisses.

Un rictus déforma ma bouche alors que j'empruntais la route pour rejoindre Forks.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

_ _Au Cupidon_. Je crois que c'est de circonstance. »

A nouveau, un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une table ? C'est le plus cher de la ville et il est très prisé le 14 Février. Dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

_ J'ai mes secrets. » Lui répondis-je mystérieusement.

Dixième règle de base : ne jamais avouer qu'on a sa table dans un restaurant prisé à une future victime c'est l'échec assuré.

« Tu es trop parfait pour être vrai. Enchaîna-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

_ Merci.

_ Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… ça sonnerait presque faux.

_ Toi, tu as encore parlé avec Rosalie Hale. » Me renfrognai-je.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise et tourna la tête du côté de la fenêtre.

« Je n'ignore pas ta réputation. Me dit-elle.

_ Les gens jaloux exagèrent toujours beaucoup.

_ Tu es sorti avec quatre filles que je connais. »

Je ne répondis pas. C'était inutile.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est plutôt flatteur d'avoir attiré ton attention. Je sais qu'une fois que tu m'auras eue, je ne te reverrai plus. » Continua-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Note à moi même : éviter de sortir avec des filles qui ont un véritable cerveau. C'est très nuisible pour mon quota mensuel.

« Pas forcément. » Répondis-je après un moment de silence.

Elle eut un rire nerveux, presque jaune.

« Je t'en prie ! Pas à moi…

_ On pourra rester amis. Fis-je lentement sans la regarder.

_ Des sex friends ? C'est pas pour moi. »

_Pour moi non plus._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » Dis-je en entrant dans la ville.

C'était bien la première fois que j'avais ce genre de conversation avec une fille et je n'aimais pas ça. Elle était, sans le savoir, en train de foutre tout mon plan en l'air.

« Que tu sois honnête. J'ai pas dit que je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

_ En clair, tu veux que je t'avoue que je vais me servir de toi. Lui demandai-je.

_ En clair, oui. »

J'eus un léger sourire j'allais sans doute la regretter plus tard.

« Ok. Alors je vais me servir de toi.

_ Merci… Je mangerais bien italien. C'est assez romantique, non ? » Dit-elle d'un ton presque badin lorsque je m'arrêtai sur le petit parking du restaurant.

Je coupai le contact et elle détacha sa ceinture puis sortit un miroir de poche où elle se regarda rapidement. J'enlevai ma ceinture de sécurité à mon tour et elle me sourit. J'eus presque envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

« Allons nous mettre en appétit, Coup d'un soir. » Plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

J'eus une ébauche de sourire désabusé et la suivis.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, le restaurant était bondé lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Les serveurs courraient partout, sortant de la cuisine à la vitesse de l'éclair, les bras chargés, rejoignant les alcôves délicatement décorées pour l'occasion où des tas de couples se mangeaient littéralement des yeux.

« Edward ! Je t'ai préparé ta table habituelle. » Me dit le maître d'hôtel en me faisant un clin d'œil lorsque je me présentai au comptoir.

Je croisai le regard ironique de Rachel et ne pus cette fois m'empêcher de sourire. Quitte à être démasqué, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

« Tu as tes secrets, hein ? Me souffla-t-elle en allant à la table.

_ Disons que j'ai mes habitudes. Répondis-je avec un rictus.

_ Disons surtout qu'il faut que tu revoies ton plan du grand lover romantique.

_ Voilà. En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée. » Nous dit le maître d'hôtel en tirant la chaise de Rachel alors qu'un rire aigu me figeait dans ma marche et que mes yeux cherchèrent malgré moi la source de ce son, mon cœur ratant bizarrement un battement.

Et c'est là que je la vis.

Dans sa robe rouge vif au décolleté plongeant où une fine chaîne en or venait se perdre, me ramenant à quelques pas de là, le soir du Réveillon, dans le froid, contre une voiture.

_Contre elle._

Déconnecté.

Je revoyais cette lueur dans ses yeux et détournai les miens : bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ce soir-là ?

De la curiosité.

Une envie subite de finir ce que j'avais commencé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Un peu trop d'alcool…

« Bonsoir, Rachel. Sourit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le mec assis en face d'elle après m'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil froid.

_ Bonsoir, Bella. »

Du mépris.

Une façon de me prouver que ce n'était pas elle que j'avais regardé plus que je ne le croyais ce soir-là.

Un moment trop irréfléchi…

Je m'assis à mon tour à la table voisine, le visage impassible.

En apparence.

« Y en a qui sont prêts à tout pour s'envoyer en l'air. » Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au V que sa robe faisait dans son dos avant de me détourner.

Son mec me regarda en fronçant des sourcils et je lui souris presque avec innocence.

Il croyait quoi celui-là ? M'impressionner ?

Rachel me lança un regard intrigué et regarda du coin de l'œil notre voisine de table alors que je sentais mes sens s'éveiller un à un.

Comme les deux seules fois où son chemin avait croisé le mien.

Comme si je réagissais à une quelconque allergie.

« Même au plan foireux bon restau, violon, costard et regard de braise. » Ricana-t-elle en me toisant.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et la fixai durant quelques secondes comme si nous étions seuls dans la pièce. Comme si j'avais envie de…

_Sûrement pas._

Flash back

_« __Embrasse-moi. »_

_Je me raidis presque lorsque ces mots, que je n'avais jamais dits à personne, sortirent de ma bouche. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui les avais prononcés. Que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place._

_Je me trouvais en face de cette fille qui était loin de sortir d'un magasine sans trop savoir pourquoi._

_Durant des semaines, je l'avais sortie de ma vie – elle n'y était d'ailleurs toujours pas entrée._

_Elle était de ces gens que l'on croise tous les jours et qu'on regarde sans regarder. De ceux qu'on sait qu'on ne recroisera jamais, sauf caprice du hasard._

_Et j'étais là, dans le froid, à me geler les couilles, et à lui demander quelque chose d'ahurissant, de complètement déplacé. Quelque chose qui était loin d'être moi._

_Elle me regarda comme si je sortais d'un asile ou comme si je lui avais demandé si elle préférait la sodomie à la fellation, ses yeux chocolat que je ne voyais pas assez, légèrement écarquillés, tremblante autant que moi, le visage figé de façon très peu flatteuse, plus que choquée. Outrée._

_J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne lui demandais pas ça par envie. Que je n'avais même pas réfléchi avant de parler. Que ça n'avait rien de flatteur pour elle. Que j'aurais très bien pu lui demander à la place de dégager. Mais que ma bouche et mon cerveau n'avaient pas été d'accord sur les mots à prononcer. Qu'une autre m'avait chauffé à mort mais que mon corps l'avait étrangement réclamé à elle. _

_Parce que pour ce Nouvel An, je voulais quelque chose de déplacé._

_Parce que je savais qu'elle ne minauderait pas. _

_Qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Mais qu'elle en aurait envie… Et que je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où._

_« Et puis quoi encore ? » S'offusqua-t-elle._

_Quoi encore ? _

_Que tu me fasses péter un câble en me montrant cette lueur dans tes yeux. Fais un effort, Grognasse. Je suis sûr que t'en es capable._

_« Malgré toi, tu en as envie… Et moi aussi. » Mentis-je sans oser m'avancer._

_Pas que j'en eus peur ou qu'elle me troublait plus que je n'aurais su le dire._

_Mais parce qu'elle était ma contradiction._

_Il suffisait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour que je fasse comme si elle n'existait pas… Tout comme il suffisait que j'entende son rire qui m'importunait ou que je croise ses yeux pour que je ne pense plus qu'à elle._

_Elle et cette lueur._

_Je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser._

_Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me touche, qu'elle s'accroche à moi._

_Je l'avais déjà approché – approché de trop près – et ça ne m'avait pas ému. Ca ne m'avait pas donné envie d'avoir plus._

_Ca m'avait juste laissé inerte._

_Sonné._

_« Arrête. Je t'attire pas et c'est réciproque. Dit-elle en se raidissant, je l'aurais parié._

__ Qui te parle de sentiments ? Je suis sûr que tu as pensé à moi ces dernières semaines. »_

_Ca aussi, je l'aurais parié._

_Il suffisait de l'observer un tant soit peu pour voir que c'était vrai : son attitude défensive, la distance vitale qu'elle avait imposée entre nous, son mépris et sa haine clairement affichés._

_Elle ne pouvait pas m'encadrer._

_Et je ne pouvais pas la regarder sans me foutre en boule._

_« Je ne te parle pas de sentiments mais de sexe. Et puis, je ne nie pas avoir pensé à toi quand on me demandait de raconter la soirée : contrairement à toi qui n'as pas les couilles de l'assumer. » Répliqua-t-elle, presque en crachant._

_J'eus presque envie de sourire en l'écoutant. Parce que je n'aimais pas sourire. Et qu'elle m'inspirait tout ce que je n'aimais pas._

_La tension qui s'installait entre nous me devenait palpable, presque oppressante pourquoi retardait-elle quelque chose qui, nous le savions tous les deux, allait inévitablement arriver ?_

_« T'attends quoi ? T'as peur de trop aimer, c'est pour ça que tu t'approches pas ? » La défiai-je._

_Je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir sous les yeux._

_Je voulais qu'on en finisse et au plus vite._

_Qu'elle s'approche et que la lueur habite ses yeux durant quelques secondes qui me feront oublier que c'était elle qui se tenait en face de moi. Et que je trouve une réponse à la question qu'insidieusement, une voix soufflait dans ma tête : pourquoi tu ne pars pas, toi ?_

_La vérité était que j'en étais incapable, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi._

_« J'aime juste pas perdre mon temps avec des lâches. Encore, t'aurais eu le courage d'être franc… Mais non. T'en vaux pas la peine. »_

_Elle avait envie de s'approcher._

_Sinon, elle serait déjà partie._

_Comme toutes les autres, elle ne pouvait pas résister._

_« C'est pas ce que tes yeux disent. Tu veux que je te le redemande ? Embrasse-moi, Isabella. Montre-moi comme tu me détestes. » Répliquai-je._

_Car c'était bien ce qui allait découler de notre petit tête à tête._

_De la haine._

_Peut-être aussi de la rancœur._

_Elle m'en voudrait de l'avoir trop tenté, je lui en voudrais d'avoir été là alors que j'étais loin de penser qu'elle y serait._

_Et elle allait me haïr pour ça._

_Un rictus déforma ma bouche à cette pensée._

_« Non. Pas tant que tu seras hypocrite. Fit-elle._

__ Hypocrite ? Sifflai-je._

__ Tu préfères faux jeton ?_

__ Je préfèrerais que tu te taises. »_

_Elle m'irritait._

_Elle ne comprenait pas que je voulais partir ? Que je voulais en finir avec ça ?_

_Je la plaquais contre une érection qu'une autre avait provoqué et dus serrer des mâchoires._

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, le lampadaire à quelques pas de nous éclairant enfin tout à fait son visage et c'est là que je la vis._

_La lueur._

_Intense. Brûlante. Hypnotique._

_Mon sang battit mes veines. Pas de désir. Mais d'impatience de la laisser au plus vite avant que..._

_« Je suis hypocrite, là ? » Soufflai-je._

_Elle jubila._

_Sans doute parce que je bandais et que l'avoir contre moi m'excitait encore un peu plus._

_« Dis-le. » Me provoqua-t-elle, abrupte._

_Non. Je ne voulais pas._

_Je l'avais déjà dit._

_Mais j'étais là, coincé contre cette voiture, la tenant étroitement contre moi, l'imprégnant dans ma peau, dans l'agacement qu'elle m'inspirait. Alors, avec résignation, je lui redemandai._

_« Embrasse-moi. »_

_Elle approcha lentement sa bouche de la mienne, les yeux brillants, jouant avec mon impatience. Elle n'était pas de taille à être le chat et à me prendre pour la souris. Mais elle n'en prenait pas conscience. Elle se disait sans doute à la place, qu'elle était en train de gagner…_

_« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle près de mes lèvres._

_Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses, la seule partie de son corps que je trouvais vraiment appréciable, la pressant d'achever ce que je lui avais demandé._

_« Parce que t'en as envie. » Lui répondis-je._

_Je n'allais pas perdre cette partie._

_Je ne perdrai jamais face à cette fille – ni face à quiconque._

_Je m'étais suffisamment rabaissé et si elle continuait à jouer, j'allais moi-même abréger cette mascarade._

_La lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia, sa moue se fit moqueuse et je resserrai mes mains sur elle en m'efforçant de ne pas m'impatienter._

_Le temps passait et j'étais toujours avec elle, attendant qu'elle s'efface d'elle-même… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Parce qu'il y aurait sans doute une prochaine fois._

_Mais je garderai mes distances._

_Je la narguerai._

_Je lui sous-entendrai : « Tu vois, t'étais comme toutes les autres finalement. »_

_« Mauvaise réponse. » Dit-elle en déviant sa bouche vers mon cou._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidai de perdre patience._

_Que je saisis ses cheveux et que j'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne. Dure. Brutale._

_Ses mains se crispèrent sur moi tout comme les miennes sur elle._

_Mon estomac se contracta et je sentis son cœur battre plus vite alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et que je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche à la saveur sucrée légèrement alcoolisée. Je crus l'entendre gémir – sans doute ne s'en rendit-elle pas compte - alors que ses doigts défaisaient ma veste pour se plonger sous ma chemise, faisant naître la chair de poule sur ma peau. Je l'embrassais avec plus de brutalité et mes abdos se contractèrent sous son toucher comme si mon épiderme avait peur que sa peau s'encre trop dans la mienne. C'était moi qui contrôlais la situation et seulement moi. Puis elle se colla un peu plus contre moi et j'eus soudain envie de…_

_J'ouvris les yeux sentant qu'elle s'était arrachée de mon corps et regrettai aussitôt mon geste quand je vis ses pupilles dilatées, prenant brutalement conscience que les miennes devaient l'être aussi._

_Le silence s'éternisa alors qu'elle essuyait toute trace de moi de sa bouche d'un revers de main. Haletante. Frémissante. Presque haineuse. Ses yeux toujours dans les miens._

_Je la regardai, inerte, comme la première fois que mes lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Sauf que cette fois, nous étions allés un peu plus loin._

_Et que je réalisais, pas assez loin. Ou peut-être trop._

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu dois pas être un bon coup au pieu. » Lâcha-t-elle après avoir repris sa respiration._

_Le plus beau mensonge qu'on m'eut jamais dit._

_Et pour cause : ses yeux étaient encore dilatés de ce qu'elle avait avorté._

_Et une bataille de gagné. Une…_

_Fin du flash back_

« On a la classe ou on l'a pas. Fis-je avec un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

_ Et nul doute possible, Cullen. T'es classe… jusqu'à ce que tu l'ouvres. Dit-elle, railleuse.

_ Ou que je me retrouve coincé contre une voiture. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Et la lueur apparut dans ses yeux chocolat. Intense durant quelques millièmes de secondes. Comme ce soir-là. Comme _cette fois-là._

Elle se pencha vers moi et j'eus presque envie de faire la même chose pour…

_Non._

« Ca doit te tuer d'avoir aimé ça, hein ? Souffla-t-elle avant de se redresser pour se concentrer sur son mec.

_ Pas autant que toi de l'avoir trompé apparemment. Répliquai-je suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende.

_ Quoi ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'eus un rictus moqueur.

« Oh… Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Elle m'a embrassé le soir du Nouvel An. Elle est très tactile, tu ne trouves pas ? » Lui demandai-je.

_Et plus encore._

« On ne sortait pas encore ensemble, chéri… Et réponds-lui, tu vois bien qu'il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'en assurer. Lui sourit-elle.

_ Ca fait bouche trou quand même, non ? On n'a pas conclu alors elle s'est dit : « Tiens ! Le blondinet, il fera l'affaire. »

_ Edward… Souffla Rachel.

_ Tu peux rêver, Cullen. T'es pas mon style de mec et Riley est au courant que je rêvais déjà de lui avant même de te rencontrer. Répondit Grognasse.

_ Oui, parce que maintenant, c'est de moi que tu rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle pouvait toujours le nier en bloc, je savais que je disais vrai.

Son mec se leva d'un bond, me fusillant du regard.

« Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça. Siffla-t-il.

_ Waw. Il a l'option chien de garde en plus. » Fis-je, nullement impressionné en le regardant froidement. « Restons civilisés. Nous ne faisons que… discuter.

_ Laisse tomber, Riley. Quand Cullen se rendra compte qu'il n'a en commun avec le bœuf que l'absence de couilles, il arrêtera de meugler à n'en plus finir. »

Je la fusillai à son tour du regard et m'apprêtai à répliquer, la colère montant petit à petit en moi, comme toujours quand elle était là, quand Rachel posa une de ses mains chaudes sur les miennes.

Haine ou indifférence. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus dangereux en sa présence.

« Laisse courir. » Me dit-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Je ne quittai pourtant pas Grognasse des yeux qui avait repris sa conversation avec son mec comme si de rien était. Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien que je sois à côté d'elle.

« Tu te crois spirituelle ? Sifflai-je à son encontre.

_ Edward, laisse courir. » Répéta Rachel. « Je la connais depuis qu'elle est gamine, elle lâchera pas le morceau.

_ Tu as vu comment elle me parle ?

_ Tu as vu comment vous vous parlez ?

_ Elle me met hors de moi. Soufflai-je en la regardant toujours.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le soir du Réveillon ? »

Je plongeai cette fois mes yeux dans le regard noir et eus un rictus amer.

« Absolument rien. » Répondis-je.

Juste une indifférence mal placée.

Une simple façon de faire taire l'autre.

D'avoir le dernier mot.

_Et deux baisers._

_Bon sang, deux…_

Grognasse éclata de son rire suraigu, me crispant sur ma chaise et je me rendis compte que non. Je ne pouvais pas rester là une seconde de plus.

« Partons. Dis-je en me levant.

_ Quoi ? Hallucina Rachel en me regardant faire.

_ Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici, désolé. »

Elle jeta un regard à la table à côté de nous durant quelques secondes. Puis me regarda à nouveau.

« Pars devant, je te rejoins. » Finit-elle par dire.

J'acquiesçai et sortis du restaurant, sans un regard pour le maître d'hôtel qui me suivit des yeux avec surprise.

Je claquai presque la porte et me dirigeai vers ma voiture, mâchoires serrées.

« Putain ! » Crachai-je à haute voix.

J'avais limite des envies de meurtres.

J'avais envie d'entrer dans ce putain de restaurant et lui faire ravaler sa verve et sa fierté.

J'avais envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de la…

_Non._

J'inspirai profondément pour m'inciter au calme.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré une fille qui me faisait cet effet-là. Au point de devenir… violent.

Et il suffisait pour ça qu'elle soit dans mon champ de vision ou qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que moi.

Je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer, c'était physique. Viscéral. Instinctif.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'attiser son attention. Sa colère. Sa haine.

Et dans ces moments-là, j'avais presque l'impression de me sentir… vivant.

« Tu peux me ramener chez moi, maintenant. » Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Rachel qui était loin de la fille intimidée du début de soirée. Elle arborait à présent une expression voisine du masque de cire à quatre pas devant moi.

Elle ne me regardait pas.

Semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, ne sachant plus où est-ce que j'en étais, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. L'autre n'allait pas gâcher ma Saint Valentin, il en était hors de question.

« On peut aller autre part. » Tentai-je. « Je connais un autre restaurant où…

_ Non. Me coupa-t-elle.

_ Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ça ! M'effarai-je.

_ La laisser faire quoi ? Dit-elle en plongeant son regard vide dans le mien.

_ Tout foutre en l'air comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ça ! M'énervai-je.

_ Si tu ne me ramènes pas, elle est d'accord pour faire un détour. » Répliqua-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce que je venais de dire.

Je la regardai un moment, halluciné. Dégoûté.

Je fus tenté de regarder en direction du restaurant mais me forçai à ne pas le faire. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle nous regardait. Et qu'elle jubilait. Qu'elle devait limite jouir de ma détresse.

Les mâchoires serrées et le visage fermé, j'inspirai profondément, et réussis à lui sourire froidement.

« Eh bien, bonne soirée. Si c'est pas avec toi, ça sera avec une autre que je terminerai la mienne. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Je fis rugir le moteur et enclenchai _Black Ice _d'AC DC sans plus un regard dans sa direction. Il était hors de question que je passe cette soirée seul. Et je connaissais un excellent endroit pour ça…

**oOo**

Une main paresseuse voyageait sur mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses qu'un simple drap semblait couvrir.

J'essayai d'émerger en me forçant à oublier le lit dans le quel je savais que je me trouvais et grognai lorsque des lèvres humides se posèrent sur mes épaules.

« Jessy, arrête. » Articulai-je d'une voix cassée sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, elle gloussa et s'assit à cheval sur mes reins, complètement nue.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. » Me souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur moi.

Je me retournai brusquement, la faisant glousser de plus belle et saisis ses deux poignets dans un même mouvement, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, brillants de convoitise.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Sifflai-je en regardant ses seins outrageusement pointés vers moi.

_ Ah non ? » Fit-elle, langoureuse, en se pressant contre mon érection.

Mes yeux se plissèrent dangereusement puis je la dégageai et me relevai souplement, la faisant soupirer de déception.

« Moi qui étais tellement contente de te revoir… Minauda-t-elle en me regardant me rhabiller.

_ Je t'ai sauvé de Newton et d'un plan à trois glauque avec Crawley. N'abuse quand même pas. » Répondis-je en boutonnant mon jean.

Elle se renferma et eut une moue boudeuse.

« On ne peut pas… Tenta-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Tu ne veux pas prendre ta douche ici ?

_ Non. Répétai-je en boutonnant rapidement ma chemise.

_ On se revoit quand ?

_ Jamais.

_ Edward ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Ecoute… » Soufflai-je en me penchant vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux. Et encore moins de toi. Demande à Newton de prendre des cours de drague, il est dingue de toi depuis le lycée, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait te rendre heureuse. Mais moi, tu m'oublies. Les deux dernières fois, c'était deux fois de trop.

_ Les cinq dernières fois. » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je grimaçai et attrapai mon blazer et mes chaussures. Je ne voulais plus penser à ça.

« Salut, Jessy. Tous mes vœux pour ta future relation avec le looser. Lui dis-je avec un rictus avant de me diriger vers la porte de sa chambre au papier peint rose pastel.

_ Edward ! Ne pars pas comme ça !… Edward ! » Cria-t-elle tandis que je dévalai les escaliers et que je sortais le plus vite possible de sa maison.

Oh ça, tu me le paieras, Grognasse. Tu me le paieras…

Je claquai la portière de ma voiture et mis le contact.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais une nouvelle fois rabaissé à ça. A coucher avec elle. Même si elle avait l'une des meilleures bouches à pipe que j'eus jamais connue.

La veille, j'avais été bien décidé à sauver une demoiselle en détresse de la noyade dans des verres de Tequila et m'étais rendu _Chez Joey_, le bar où on avait nos repères avec mes frères. Et la seule baisable dans le lot avait été, pour mon plus grand malheur… Stanley. Mise à part une brunette qui avait passé la soirée à lécher les amygdales de son mec à côté des flippers mais qui m'avait trop fait penser à l'autre.

Je tapai mon front contre le volant et m'engageai dans la rue déserte.

_Vivement une bonne douche et mon lit._

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin arrivé chez moi et me garai entre la Mustang de Jasper et la Jeep d'Emmett et soupirai de soulagement. Je descendis de mon coupé sport et me mis à espérer que personne n'était encore levé, même si on était Samedi matin. En principe, mon père devait déjà être parti à la clinique, ma mère, dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison ou chez Carmen et mes deux frères trop dans le brouillard pour être debout à à peine 9 h et quart du matin.

Lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la maison, elle était, à mon grand soulagement, silencieuse. J'allais m'engager dans les escaliers sans demander mon reste lorsqu'une tornade échevelée les dévala deux par deux, vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt Dragon Ball Z.

« Il est rentré ! » Cria-t-elle dans les escaliers.

Puis elle me sourit, goguenarde, en regardant d'un œil critique mes vêtements froissés, m'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea sans plus un mot vers la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jaz descendit à son tour les escaliers, tout aussi échevelé, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, en pantalon de pyjama noir et blanc et un t-shirt _I love Japan._

« Ne le dévisage pas trop et évite de lui poser des questions. » Me dit-il en passant à côté de moi avant d'aller à son tour dans la cuisine.

Puis, Emmett apparut, en treillis et marcel blanc, une ecchymose violette sur la joue gauche, la lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue, suivi par Cindy Sheppard, dans une de ses chemises et une blonde aux yeux vert d'eau, vêtue d'un de ses vieux t-shirts, que je n'avais jamais vue et qui me lança une œillade suggestive en passant à côté de moi, après m'avoir rapidement déshabillé du regard, sourire aux lèvres.

Je regardai sa paire de jambes fuselées disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, un moment figé.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Intrigué, je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la cuisine.

Cindy était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett tandis que ce dernier tenait par la taille l'autre blonde, ses doigts caressant distraitement sa hanche devant le bar américain alors qu'elle semblait lui mordiller le cou.

Alice jonglait avec trois oranges en chantonnant tandis que Jasper sortait des bols du placard.

« Tu déjeunes ? Me demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule.

_ Euh… Ouais. Marmonnai-je en regardant Emmett du seuil de la porte.

_ Je m'occupe du jus d'orange ! S'écria Alice en sautillant.

_ Et moi, des pancakes ! Fit la blonde que je ne connaissais pas en embrassant longuement mon frère aîné.

_ Je viens vous aider ! Dit Cindy en sautant sur ses pieds après avoir embrassé Emmett à son tour.

_ Vous, là-bas ! » Nous ordonna Alice en pointant la table.

Jasper l'embrassa et alla s'asseoir, imité par Emmett et par moi alors que les filles s'activaient autour du frigo et de la plaque chauffante.

« Bonne soirée ? Marmonna Emmett avec un léger rictus qui le fit grimacer.

_ Mieux que toi, apparemment ». Répondis-je en le dévisageant.

Jasper me regarda lourdement tandis qu'il haussait des épaules dans un geste désinvolte en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. » Ricana-t-il en regardant les deux filles.

Machinalement, je suivis son regard et croisai celui de la blonde aux yeux vert d'eau qui me sourit en battant des œufs.

« Elle s'appelle Helena Sanders. Et je crois qu'on peut enlever Stanley du top 3 des meilleures tailleuses de pipe. » Ricana-t-il à nouveau.

Jasper soupira en se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Depuis quand t'es adepte des plans à trois ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'on avait deux fois plus de plaisir dans une même soirée.

_ C'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue ? »

Il contracta ses mâchoires et me lança un regard glacial avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux filles.

« Rien. Grogna-t-il.

_ Tu l'as vue hier soir, c'est ça ?

_ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_ Tu vois parfaitement de qui je parle.

_ Edward, il vaut peut-être mieux éviter le sujet. Me souffla Jasper.

_ Oui, Edward. Ecoute le sage de la tribu et évite le sujet. » Répliqua Emmett en se levant pour aller voir les filles.

Je le regardai faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés et me retournai vers Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lui demandai-je.

Il soupira à nouveau et haussa à son tour des épaules.

« Je sais pas trop. Il est allé au ciné avec Cindy. Et apparemment, il l'a vue. Répondit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

_ Qu'il s'était pris un des battants de la salle en sortant. »

Je soupirai à mon tour alors qu'une des filles éclataient de rire.

« Maman les a vues ? Marmonnai-je en les regardant.

_ Ouais. Acquiesça-t-il.

_ Il s'en est donné à cœur joie toute la nuit ?

_ Ouais.

_ Elle est super énervée ?

_ Oh oui.

_ Et il a fait comme à son habitude ? Il l'a envoyé bouler ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'est battu ? Lui demandai-je après un moment de silence.

_ C'est évident. Soupira-t-il.

_ Il est amoureux ?

_ C'est évident aussi. Mais il l'avouera jamais. Il la croit inaccessible alors qu'elle est pas amoureuse de son mec.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Elle l'a dit le soir de Thanksgiving. Il faudrait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

_ Les enfermer avec une bouteille de Vodka et une boîte de capotes. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Il aime pas la Vodka. Elle fête son anniversaire bientôt d'après ce que j'ai su... Il faudrait avoir des invites. »

Je haussai un sourcil en le dévisageant il parlait sérieusement, là ? Nous ? Chez Princesse Rosalie ?

« C'est mort. Marmonnai-je.

_ Qui te dit de passer par elle ?

_ Pour avoir des invites pour son anniversaire ? Je vois pas comment faire autrement, désolé.

_ On connaît une fille qui la fréquente et qui la connaît suffisamment bien. » Hasarda-t-il.

Oui. Grognasse.

« Hors de question. Lui dis-je lorsqu'il me fit un grand sourire.

_ Allez ! Elle est très sympa !

_ Hors de question ! Répétai-je d'un ton sans réplique.

_ J'ai son numéro. Je pourrais lui envoyer un message, on fixe un rendez-vous dans un bar et on en discute. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était souvent dans le secteur de Port Angeles pour ses études et il faut justement que j'emmène Alice à son boulot cet après-midi.

_ T'as le numéro de Grognasse ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Bella. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Vade retro Satanas ! M'écriai-je en formant une croix avec mes doigts.

_ T'es vraiment trop con. Elle est sympa je te dis. Vous avez juste… commencé sur de mauvaises bases, voilà tout.

_ T'iras tout seul.

_ Quand tu les auras entendues crier toute la nuit, tu seras d'accord avec moi et tu te renseigneras tout seul pour avoir l'adresse du vieux Swan et lui demander des invites pour le bien des oreilles de notre communauté, crois-moi. » Répliqua-t-il.

Puis, il sortit son portable d'une des poches de son pantalon et pianota dessus.

« Alors ? Je lui dis pour quelle heure ? 15 heures ? C'est bien 15 heures, non ? Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, concentré sur son clavier.

_ Va te faire foutre. Grognai-je.

_ Mais c'est bien dans mes projets. » Dit-il en reposant son portable sur la table. « Et ta soirée, à toi ? Rachel t'a montré les étoiles ?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler. Marmonnai-je à mon tour en détournant les yeux.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es fait jeter ? Ria-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler !

_ Edward s'est fait jeter ! Dit-il à Emmett.

_ Par Rachel ? Ria-t-il à son tour.

_ Je vais me coucher. Grognai-je en me levant.

_ J'y crois pas !

_ Eh ! Ton petit déj' ! Cria Alice.

_ J'ai plus faim. » Dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

_Il ne manquait plus qu'ils découvrent que j'avais recouché avec Stanley et on pourrait officiellement déclarer que Grognasse avait remporté cette manche._

**oOo**

Lorsque je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine vers une heure et demie, toujours un peu embrouillé dans les limbes d'un sommeil qui tardait à me laisser reprendre complètement conscience, Emmett, assis avec les deux filles sur le canapé, arracha ses lèvres d'Helena et me regarda passer en ricanant : Jasper lui avait octroyé un permis gratuit pour se foutre de ma gueule durant au moins deux semaines.

Je fis mine de ne pas le voir.

Aussi bien pour ne pas m'énerver que pour ne pas avoir les boules de le voir peloter deux filles baisables sans pudeur sur notre sofa avec leur consentement mutuel.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine et soupirai en voyant Alice assise à cheval sur Jasper, ses doigts tout autant enfoncés dans ses cheveux que sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il l'écarta un peu brusquement de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement en me voyant.

« Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était Maman qui était rentrée plus tôt. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Je doute qu'elle aurait simplement soupiré en te voyant en pleine exploration buccale dans la cuisine. Répliquai-je en me remplissant un verre de jus d'orange.

_ Le canapé est déjà occupé. Se défendit Alice.

_ Mais pas votre chambre, je pense. »

Elle gloussa légèrement en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées, le regard rêveur.

« _Notre_ chambre… » Répéta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Jasper eut un drôle de sourire en lui caressant lentement le dos, la tenant fermement serrée par la taille.

Pitié ! Pas de roucoulements de tourtereaux !

« Tu auras le temps de te préparer ? » Me demanda Jasper avec un sourire en coin. « On part dans seulement trois quarts d'heure. »

Je le regardai un moment avec incompréhension alors que son sourire s'accentuait et que je me renfermai, percutant où il voulait en venir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans « hors de question » ? Grognai-je en buvant mon verre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « Je m'en fous, tu viens quand même » ? »

Un rictus déforma ma bouche.

« Et comment tu comptes faire pour m'y forcer ?

_ Oh, très simple. J'autorise Emmett à se foutre de ta gueule jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour ta Saint Valentin foirée. Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Sa Saint Valentin n'a pas été foiré. Ses vêtements étaient tout froissés, comme s'ils avaient été enlevé à la hâte et il puait le sexe quand il est rentré. » Fit remarquer Alice.

Je la regardai un moment avec effarement et reprenais un visage impassible alors que mon frère levait un sourcil suspicieux. D'où elle tenait ces informations, elle ? Voyant que je n'avais toujours aucune réaction, il haussa les épaules puis dit :

« Les trucs en solo, ça compte pas, ma chérie. »

J'allai répliquer quand elle secoua la tête de façon septique.

« Hmmm, non. Il a un léger succion à la base du cou, il a donc passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. » Dit-elle.

Je portai machinalement ma main à la base de mon cou alors que Jaz me regardait avec plus d'attention.

« T'étais avec qui si tu t'es fait jeter par Rachel ? » Me demanda-t-il en plissant ses paupières.

J'attrapai une pomme et croquai rageusement dedans en détournant mon regard vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, m'intéressant soudain à la haie impeccablement taillée de notre voisin. S'il croyait me faire cracher aussi facilement le morceau à propos de Stanley, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude et même au delà.

« Il détourne les yeux, ça veut dire qu'il a honte de ce qu'il cache. » Lui dit-elle en m'observant.

Génial ! Comme si Jasper n'était pas assez clairvoyant comme ça, il avait fallu qu'il sorte avec une pseudo psychologue qui devait tout savoir de sa science des magasines féminins.

« J'en connais une qui lui est toujours ouverte… Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit rabaissé à ça, il a concédé à coucher avec elle il y a quelques mois alors qu'elle lui court après depuis le lycée et il ne recouche pas avec ses exs, un de ses principes de base…T'as quand même pas recouché avec Jessica, hein ? »

Je terminai ma pomme et jetai brusquement le trognon dans la poubelle avant de sortir à nouveau de la cuisine, sans un mot ni un regard.

Le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude et même au delà, j'ai dit.

C'était sans doute ma semaine. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cette accumulation de poisse.

« Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ça veut dire qu'on a tapé dans le mile ! » S'excita la voix d'Alice.

Je passai devant le canapé où semblait se répéter une scène de film pour adulte et me dirigeai vers les escaliers alors que Jasper criait derrière moi :

« T'as vraiment recouché avec Jessica ?

_ Il a recouché avec Stanley ? » Demanda Emmett.

Et voilà. Il avait son permis gratuit pour se foutre de ma gueule prolongé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'était officiel. Et ce, à cause d'une seule et unique personne…

Je pénétrai rageusement dans ma chambre, attrapai un boxer, la première chemise et le premier jean venus, mon Smartphone et envoyai un message à Jasper, peu désireux de me retrouver en face de lui et surtout pas de l'autre benêt empoisonné à son insu par Cupidon.

« _Je prends ma voiture. A la patte du Loup, je suppose ? C'est le seul potable à Port Angeles. »_

Inutile de me taper les deux tourtereaux sur plus de vingt kilomètres et autant prévoir un moyen de transport sûr au cas où la réunion au sommet avec Grognasse devait tourner au vinaigre ou… se terminer plus rapidement que prévu.

Deux jours de suite…

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

Et avec tout ce que je refoulais, elle allait vite regretter d'avoir fait foirer ma Saint Valentin la veille.

**oOo**

« _Tu peux venir. Elle a repéré ta voiture y a dix bonnes minutes. »_

Je marmonnai un juron en lisant le message de Jasper.

Evidemment.

Comme si on voyait beaucoup d'Audi au pays du pick up antique et tombant en ruine.

Je pouvais entendre le ton goguenard de mon frère de là où j'étais et ça acheva de me mettre en boule. Je l'étais suffisamment en voyant qu'elle était déjà là lorsque j'étais arrivé près d'un quart d'heure auparavant. Apparemment, son antiquité avait survécu à un énième arrêt cardiaque et refusait d'aller dans les Enfers des carcasses rouillées.

Je me regardai machinalement dans le rétroviseur et soupirai en voyant la chemise rouge sang que je portai. Un cadeau de Stanley.

Pourquoi m'étais-je habillé à la va vite ? Pour ne pas tomber sur Emmett et ses remarques lourdes aux quelles j'avais eu droit en sortant de la maison sous les gloussements des deux blondes. Et pour le coup, j'espérais que notre mère allait rentrer plus tôt de chez Carmen et le voir se prendre pour un Casanova des temps modernes en pleine action et ainsi l'entendre hurler jusqu'à Port Angeles, l'accusant d'accouplement illicite sur notre canapé neuf récemment acquis. Ca le ramènerait peut-être un tant soit peu sur Terre.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et sortis de la voiture, prêt à entrer dans l'arène.

_La patte de Loup_ était un bar réputé dans tout le comté pour son ambiance particulière indienne. De grands portraits en noir et blanc de chefs quileutes trônaient aux quatre coins de la salle, semblant nous observer ou veiller sur nous, selon les points de vue. Je me souvenais vaguement d'une fois où on était venus se prendre une cuite avec mes frères et quelques amis alors que j'étais encore au lycée et qu'Emmett s'était mis à insulter l'un d'eux, pensant qu'il lui jetait un sort pour s'être bourré la gueule. En vérité – nous l'avions su quelques jours plus tard – c'était la voix de notre mère le mettant en garde contre la conduite en état d'ivresse qui avait résonné dans sa tête. Le bar était impeccablement lustré et d'innombrables photos des différentes soirées à thèmes indiens ornaient le grand miroir qui faisait face à l'entrée.

« Salut, Nelson. Dis-je avec un rictus au gamin de seize ans qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir.

_ Hey, Edward ! Jasper est au fond, avec une brune. » Me sourit-il en pointant son pouce vers ma droite.

Je me retins de grimacer. Comme si je ne le savais pas…

Je repérai rapidement mon frère et surtout, le visage un peu tiré et terne de Grognasse. Ses cheveux attachés n'importe comment. Apparemment, elle était allée faire un rapide coucou au septième ciel la nuit d'avant et avait du mal à s'en remettre. J'allais vite la ramener sur Terre.

Je détaillai rapidement ses vêtements et eus un rictus moqueur : un sweat bleu marine de la police municipale de Forks, tellement lavé qu'il en était devenu difforme, un jean troué et de vieux baskets.

_Très sex, Grognasse. Très digne de toi._

« Mais je ne comprends pas : qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une fille saine d'esprit à devenir chasseuse de tempête ? Lui demandait-il.

_ Tu as la réponse dans ta question. Elle est pas saine d'esprit. » Répondis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

_Non, sérieux ? Chasseuse de tempêtes ? Elle se croit dans quoi ? Un remake bizarre de Buffy version écolo ?_

Elle m'ignora superbement et sourit largement – trop largement pour que ce soit naturel – à mon frère. Et je dus avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part compte tenu de notre dernière rencontre.

« T'as déjà été coincé au milieu d'une tornade ? Cloîtré dans une maison alors que le vent s'acharne ? Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je fais partie de cette infime partie de la population que ça frustre de ne pas pouvoir observer le vent parce que les volets sont fermés. Répondit-elle le regard enflammé, limite fasciné et rêveur.

_ C'est quand la prochaine tempête, qu'on publie les bans ? On a un mariage à célébrer. » Dis-je, goguenard.

Jasper me lança un regard noir et soupira.

Je lui avais dit de s'occuper de cette histoire tout seul, il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter, maintenant il allait devoir payer les pots cassés.

« Et toi, Jasper ? C'est quoi ta passion, hormis Alice ? » Lui demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant et toujours en m'ignorant.

Je roulai des yeux et fis mine de m'étrangler.

« La culture japonaise. Les mangas en général. Et Edward, c'est faire le con en particulier. Répondit-il en me regardant de biais.

_ Et faire monter les filles baisables au septième ciel. Précisai-je.

_ La culture japonaise, ok. T'y es déjà allé ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Il y a deux ans.

_ Jaz, je t'ai battu. J'ai côtoyé le septième ciel la nuit dernière. »

Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Prends-toi ça dans la gueule, Grognasse. Tu croyais que j'allais rentrer seul chez moi ?

« Et ça te dirait d'y aller bosser ?

_ Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Pas la peine de faire comme si tu ne me voyais pas, on sait tous les trois que c'est pas le cas, et t'es pas assez bonne comédienne pour faire comme si. Maintenant, Jasper, si tu arrêtais de préparer le terrain et que tu lui parlais directement de ce pour quoi tu m'as forcé à venir ? » M'impatientai-je.

Et une colère gratuite, une ! Qu'on doit à qui, je vous prie ?…

Jasper me fusilla du regard et fit un sourire contrit à Grognasse qui signifiait « Excuse-le pour son manque de civisme. »

« Hmm… Oui, en fait, si je t'ai demandé de venir c'était pas tout à fait pour qu'on discute de la pluie et du beau temps – sans jeu de mots – mais pour te parler de notre frère. Emmett. Lui dit-il, hésitant.

_ Je t'écoute. Lui dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Tu as dû remarquer qu'avec ta cousine, c'était pas l'amour fou… En apparence…

_ Désir refoulé. Grommelai-je.

_ Laisse-moi le temps de lui expliquer ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Y a rien à expliquer ! On veut des invites. On sait qu'elle trie ses invités sur le volet et on veut en être. On s'arrangera ensuite pour qu'il la plaque contre un mur et qu'il lui fasse toutes ces choses qu'il refoule depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ou plutôt droit dans son profil.

_ Je n'ai pas à me mettre ma cousine à dos pour une histoire d'hormones en ébullition. Eventuellement, je peux me débrouiller pour que Emmett vienne à cette fête. Mais seul. S'il est pas foutu de se démerder comme un grand avec Rose, il ne la mérite pas. Répliqua-t-elle toujours en m'ignorant.

_ Tu m'as sorti quoi comme conneries, ce matin ? Elle est très sympa ? La preuve. Une grognasse n'est jamais sympa, Jaz. Elle est toujours super conne et celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. C'était la peine que tu tournes cent cinquante ans autour du pot !

_ Toi, encore, je pourrais t'inviter sans mal. Pour Emmett, je pourrais feindre la carte de l'innocence et lui dire que je pensais que ça ne la gênerait pas vu qu'il lui était indifférent. Mais pour le boulet qui vous sert de frère, je n'aurais aucune justification et elle trouverait ça louche. Continua-t-elle toujours sans me prêter la moindre attention.

_ Elle m'a appelé comment, là ? » Sifflai-je en me raidissant.

Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil presque craintif, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle m'ignorait toujours aussi royalement.

Et ce fut l'ignorance de trop.

« Excuse-nous, Jaz. Je crois que… on n'a plus besoin de toi, ici. » Lui dis-je avant de saisir brusquement le poignet de Grognasse et de la forcer à se lever.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans le bar, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et brillèrent de fureur alors qu'elle tentait de me faire lâcher prise et que malgré moi, l'excitation me gagnait petit à petit.

Mais ni ses ongles, ni ses cris, ni ses insultes, ni ses dents, ni les regards intrigués des autres personnes présentes, ni celui ahuri de Nelson ne m'arrêtèrent jusqu'à la petite porte des toilettes qui, à mon plus grand soulagement, étaient libres.

Je la poussai à l'intérieur et fermai la porte à clé derrière moi.

Ce fut une grave erreur de la quitter des yeux deux secondes car je ne pus éviter sa main qui s'abattit lourdement sur ma joue dans un claquement mâte, laissant derrière elle une traînée de picotements désagréables.

Le choc passé, pris tout à coup d'une rage sans nom, je la saisis par la gorge et la plaquai contre une vieille affiche de concert, juste à côté du petit lavabo blanc. Je sentis ses pulsations cardiaques sous mes doigts, rapides, frénétiques et je trouvais ça puissant, grisant. J'avais sa vie entre mes mains au sens propre du terme. Il suffisait juste que je serre un peu plus et…

Ses joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée alors qu'elle tentait de toutes ses forces d'écarter mes doigts de sa gorge, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'y arriverait pas. J'étais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Et c'était décidément quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler…

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, concentré dans ma recherche de la lueur dans ce qu'elle avait de plus dément, ce fut là ma deuxième erreur. Car elle envoya son genoux de toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans mon bas-ventre.

Aveuglé par la douleur et crachant une insulte, je la relâchai alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, portant ses mains tremblantes à son cou où mes doigts avaient trop facilement trouvé leur place.

Les secondes passèrent, toujours plié en deux, toujours des étoiles dansant devant les yeux alors que je tentais de reprendre à mon tour mon souffle. C'était quoi ? Un 1 partout, balle au centre ?

Je relevai les yeux et la première chose que je vis sur son visage légèrement teinté de plaques rouges, fut ce foutu rictus satisfait sur ses lèvres qui me glaça presque instentanément.

Je me redressai d'un seul mouvement – ou du moins j'essayai – et la giflai à mon tour.

Aussi fort qu'elle.

Aussi dur qu'elle.

Son visage se figea et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors que seul le bruit de nos respirations me parvenait sans trop de difficulté malgré les battements lourds de mon cœur qui résonnaient à mes oreilles.

« Putain, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça. Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas enfin m'oublier ? » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

J'eus un rictus effrayant.

« Ca, sûrement pas.

_ Je ne me suis pas gourée alors. T'es vraiment un boulet.

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme insultes gratuites ? T'es vraiment décevante sur tous les points. Murmurai-je à nouveau.

_ C'est pas gratuit, Cullen. Ou que j'aille, si t'es dans les parages, faut que je me tape ta présence. Tu dis que je n'ai aucun intérêt mais tu n'arrives pas à m'oublier, encore moins à m'ignorer. Tu n'as aucune classe. Il suffit de te voir faire des singeries quand ton frère parle, il suffit de t'entendre être vulgaire sans aucune honte, ou encore il suffit de te voir traîner une fille dans les toilettes pour la gifler. Tout cela fait de toi un boulet, oui. Contrairement à toi, je ne balance jamais d'insultes gratuites. » Me dit-elle avec un regard méprisant.

Je la regardai un instant, le rictus sur mes lèvres s'accentuant et déviai mon regard jusqu'aux légères marques sur son cou que j'effleurai tout à coup de la pulpe de mes doigts.

Je les observai, un instant fasciné j'avais réussi à lui faire mal.

« Tu m'as bien observé à ce que je vois. Lui dis-je, railleur.

_ On fait vite le tour de ta personnalité. Sortie de ton enveloppe charnelle dont tu te sers tant pour te faire une cours, tu n'es rien. Tu n'es pas un être intéressant. »

Je figeai mes doigts et les éloignai de sa peau, sentant des fourmis commencer à les parcourir et lui lançai un regard froid.

« T'es qui pour me dire ça ? Une fille insignifiante qui ne doit sa petite vie sexuelle qu'au fait que son mec n'a rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent et qui prendra la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Sifflai-je.

_ Encore une insulte gratuite. Ca ne m'atteint pas, Cullen, parce que c'est faux. Les gens ne tournent pas autour de moi que pour mon physique mais pour mes qualités. Et crois-moi, j'éprouve de la pitié pour toi. Je préfère largement ma vie à la tienne.

_ Et en plus, elle n'est pas modeste, mais dis-moi, tu es parfaite. Ironisai-je.

_ Allez ! Utilise l'ironie pour masquer que j'ai raison. » Dit-elle avant de me contourner pour déverrouiller la porte.

Mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et la retournai pour la plaquer contre moi l'espace de quelques secondes. Je me penchai sur son oreille, la sentis se raidir et bloquer légèrement sa respiration.

« Tu veux que je sorte définitivement de ta vie, Isabella ? Chuchotai-je contre son oreille.

_ Oui.

_ Alors… Couche avec moi. Et je te garantis que ton vœu sera exhaussé. Ironisai-je à nouveau.

_ Hors de question. Tu tiens à aider ton frère ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

_ Mon frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est entre toi… et moi.

_ Je peux t'inviter à cette fête. A la condition qu'après ça, tu me jures devant Jasper de ne plus m'approcher, ni de m'adresser la parole. Alors choisis. Ton frère, ou moi.

_ Je te jure à la place de te faire pleurer de sept façons différentes. Un jour, tu pleureras de mépris et de haine, si ce n'est déjà fait, puis en viendra un autre où tu pleureras de frustration parce que je t'aurais laissé en plan et que je t'aurais encore une fois trop tentée, tu pleuras ensuite de rancœur et là, il te faudra faire attention. Parce que tu finiras par pleurer d'extase et c'est là que tu te rendras compte que, malgré tout ce que l'on s'est dit, malgré tout ce que l'on s'est fait, tu voudras pleurer d'amour et ce jour-là, tu pleureras vraiment. Tu pleureras comme jamais tu auras pleuré parce que j'aurais eu ce que je voulais et que je ne serai plus là. »

Je posai des lèvres aériennes sur les marques de son cou, éveillant en elle un frisson de dégoût et d'émoi.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… » Rajoutai-je, satisfait. « J'arriverai à y rentrer dans cette foutue baraque. Que tu le veuilles… ou non. »

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Fureur, attirance et conscience

Bonjour à tous !

Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique week-end ?

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte, elles sont extrêmement bénéfiques pour l'ego de a co-paire de mains et moi-même ! Je vois que vous appréciez le caractère fougueux de Bella, et les joutes verbales qu'Edward et elle ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira donc ;) !

Voici le fameux anniversaire de Rosalie, celui auquel Bella se refusait d'inviter Edward... A votre avis, y sera-t-il quand même ? Je pense franchement qu'il n'y a aucun suspense sur ce point-là...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**BELLA POV

* * *

**

Je grognai en fourrant ma paire de collants dans mon sac ; je tirai la chasse d'eau des toilettes, et en sortis, pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec une fille que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Je la contournai pour atteindre le robinet de la salle de bains, et me lavai consciencieusement les mains, savourant la fraîcheur.

En ce frais mois de mars, ma cousine Rosalie avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire avec pour thème, plage barbecue. Original.

J'étais donc grimée d'un paréo turquoise, aux motifs marrons, noué sur ma hanche droite en jupe mi-cuisses - mais plutôt la moitié qui tirait vers le haut des jambes. Un petit top moulant turquoise, franchement transparent, sous lequel ma cousine m'avait obligée à porter un bikini assorti au paréo – comme si je comptais m'éclater à plonger dans sa piscine par cette température – complétait la tenue.

Quoi qu'en ce qui concernait la piscine, certains, déjà bourrés, barbotaient dedans depuis une bonne demi-heure ; Rosalie allait probablement y retrouver des préservatifs usagés flottant, quand elle émergerait, demain.

Heureusement pour elle que certains restaient dormir chez elle. Et dommage pour ceux-là ; quand elle allait voir le bordel qu'il y aurait après cette petite fiesta, elle allait péter un câble et leur assigner une tâche à chacun.

Bref, j'avais quand même voulu jouer les entêtées et prendre une paire de collants chair, juste au cas où j'aurais un peu froid dans cette tenue estivale ; mais dans la maison, Rosalie avait poussé les radiateurs pour donner l'impression d'une température caniculaire, et je ne tenais plus. Une paire de collants roulée en boule au fond du sac, une !

J'allai poser mon sac dans la chambre de Rose, et redescendis parmi les invités, un peu agacée. À la fois par la chaleur, la musique de clubber qui ne faisait pas partie de mes styles préférés, l'haleine déjà chargée de la moitié des convives, et l'absence de Riley.

Manque de bol, Rosalie avait choisi de faire son anniversaire le seul jour où mon copain devait se rendre à la répétition en petit comité du mariage de son frère. À croire que Rosalie l'avait fait exprès ; pourtant, elle appréciait Riley. Enfin, dans une mesure politiquement correcte, comme elle aimait le dire.

Ok, Rose n'appréciait pas grand monde. Il y avait ses deux ou trois amis, son copain – Jake –, et sa famille ; dont moi. Mais tant que Riley m'apportait un minimum de bonheur... Pff, non, ça, elle s'en foutait. Tant que Riley me faisait grimper aux rideaux plusieurs fois par semaine, elle était satisfaite et le comptait dans sa liste de gens appréciables.

Fut un temps où, encore naïve, je me demandais comment il se faisait que Rosalie, asociale et antipathique comme elle savait l'être, avait toujours un tas de personnes à inviter à ses soirées. Facile. La popularité. Elle était comme un titre dont la côte en bourse ne faisait que grimper. Partout où elle se rendait, elle liait connaissance avec des tas de gens.

Je m'étais aussi demandé, plus sérieusement, pourquoi elle invitait tant de gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Je lui avais posé la question, et elle m'avait répondu presque comme si j'étais demeurée.

_« Bella, voyons ! Les fêtes ayant le plus de succès sont celles où il y a le plus de monde ! »_

Ben ouais. Je voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de faire des fêtes à succès, si c'était pour dépenser une fortune en boissons et bouffe et ne même pas faire payer l'entrée. Mais ça devait être mon côté pratique.

Un bras s'abattit sur mon épaule, et je me retournai, sourcils froncés, vers l'importun, prête à mordre ; mais je tombai sur le regard rieur de Jake.

« Tu t'amuses, Bells ?

_ Je suis pas assez bourrée pour ça, faut croire.

_ Arf. Ça ne vaut pas les soirées au coin du feu qu'on se faisait avant, mais...

_ On en refait quand tu veux, Jake.

_ Tu sais bien que Rosie n'aime pas ça. » Répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, un peu agacée. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Jake ; merde, il pouvait quand même bien se réorganiser ces soirées qu'on se faisait, sur la plage de la Push, avec les autres quileutes, avant que Rosalie n'entre dans sa vie !

Rosalie n'aimait pas ça. Guitare, gars de la Push tous torse nu – et ça, c'était la seule partie qu'elle appréciait, finalement ; car quels torses... -, légendes amérindiennes au coin du feu...

On faisait ce genre de soirées au moins deux fois par an, avant. Une l'été, et une en fin d'automne. Parfois au printemps, aussi.

Ça me manquait. Et Jake ne voulait pas trop contrarier Rose, qui était souvent insupportable quand il parlait de faire une soirée à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie d'aller.

Hors, le clan de la Push sans Jake, c'était pas vraiment le clan de la Push. Heureusement que j'arrivais quand même à revoir régulièrement les gars. Sam et sa fiancée Emily, les sages du troupeau. Embry et Quil, les blagueurs toujours prêts à déclencher une fausse baston. Seth, le plus jeune, toujours de bonne humeur. Jared et Paul, qui s'occupaient depuis quelques mois exclusivement de leurs nouvelles petites amies...

« Bon, Bells, t'as pas vu Rose par hasard ?

_ Elle n'est pas en train de se repoudrer le nez ? Lâchai-je, toujours un peu agacée par la chaleur et les bruits de la fête.

_ Je vais aller voir... A plus ! » répondit-il sans même chercher à en rire.

On ne se moquait pas du maquillage de Rosalie.

De toutes façons, il n'y avait pas à s'en moquer. Elle aurait pour seuls crayons des pastels de carnaval, qu'elle serait toujours d'une beauté supérieure à miss États-Unis.

Je décidai de continuer à me frayer un chemin dans la foule des invités, cherchant si par bonheur je ne pouvais pas tomber sur quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Et bingo.

Il y avait Angela et Ben, un peu plus loin.

_Que Dieu soit loué !_

J'accélérais la cadence en leur direction ; Angie m'adressa un signe de la main en me voyant, que je lui rendis.

Puis un torse s'interposa entre nous, un peu par hasard ; et je levai les yeux pour croiser deux émeraudes.

_Que Dieu aille se faire foutre, ouais !_

Edward.

Il avait réussi à se faire inviter, finalement ; je n'en étais pas vraiment surprise. Il avait dû coucher avec la moitié dégénérée des filles de cette soirée, et réussir à se souvenir vaguement de l'une d'entre elles pour se faire inviter. Ou peut-être qu'il en avait levé une uniquement dans ce but ; le voir se prostituer pour si peu ne m'étonnerait guère.

Son regard croisa le mien ; et je le soutins tandis qu'il m'adressait un sourire goguenard. Je crus distinguer un léger mouvement de tête de sa part, puis il se détourna pour sonder la salle.

Quelque part, j'espérais qu'il allait essayer de baiser une pouffiasse dans une des chambres de la maison de Rosalie. Parce que sans nul doute cette dernière l'apprendrait et le buterait. Je l'aiderais d'ailleurs volontiers à cacher les morceaux. Ou à les donner aux cochons... Ça mange tout un cochon, sauf quoi, déjà ? Les cheveux et les dents, non ? Je n'étais plus très certaine.

Je secouai la tête, agacée, et atteignis enfin mes amis.

« Tu as une drôle de tête. Commença Agela sans préambule.

_ Contente de te faire rire. Grognai-je.

_ Tu penses à quoi pour avoir l'air si agacée ? Rit son compagnon, Ben.

_ Agacée ? Oh, tu fais erreur. J'étais juste en train d'imaginer le crime parfait.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que t'aies quelqu'un à tuer ! » Pouffa Angie.

Je souris. Douce et naïve Angela.

« T'inquiète pas pour le qui.

_ Pour quoi doit-elle s'inquiéter alors ? Plaisanta Ben.

_ Le quand... » Soupirai-je mélancoliquement.

J'attrapai un verre sur la table d'à côté, et me versai un jus d'orange. Je ne restais pas dormir chez Rosalie cette nuit. Puis je me retournai complètement vers mes amis.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? Je ne vous ai pas vus, avant.

_ Une petite heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, ici, souffla Ben en étirant le col de sa chemise.

_ Je t'avais dire de prévoir un tee-shirt. Le sermonna Angela.

_ Je peux toujours me mettre torse-nu. » La taquina-t-il.

Angela rougit violemment, puis se reprit.

Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et étaient raide dingues l'un de l'autre ; mais rien à faire, leur timidité maladive les empêchait de se déclarer, ou à défaut, d'au moins se rouler un patin démoniaque. Non, ils préféraient se bouffer des yeux en permanence et pleurer chacun de leur côté sur leur amour prétendument non partagé.

« T'as pas tort. Je devrais faire péter le bikini, après tout. » rétorqua mon amie.

Ce fut au tour de Ben de s'assombrir, et j'éclatai de rire. Ces deux-là étaient aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre ; j'ignorais quand ils se mettraient enfin ensemble, parce qu'aucune autre issue n'était possible entre eux.

À dire vrai, ils étaient même déjà d'une exclusivité qui pouvait presque faire peur à voir, malgré leur timidité naturelle.

« C'est dommage que Riley ne soit pas là, commenta Ben.

_ M'en parle pas. Mais il se serait emmerdé finalement.

_ Pas avec toi. » Contra Angela.

Je souris.

« Il aurait été là, on serait partis je pense. Sincèrement, tout ce qui me retient ici c'est que je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu.

_ Il est quand, le mariage de son frère, au fait ?

_ Dans deux semaines.

_ C'est pour ça que Rosalie te traînait comme une folle dans toutes les boutiques de robes de soirée, l'autre jour ?

_ Ne m'en parle plus, pitié. On en a vu des dizaines, en y passant en moyenne une heure dans chaque. Un mois qu'elle profite de chaque trou de nos emplois du temps respectifs pour me traîner dans les magasins. »

Angela laissa échapper un petit rire.

« T'aurais dû te démerder pour t'en trouver une à ton goût dès le départ.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais elle me connait encore mieux que moi-même. Elle s'est pas laissé avoir. Enfin, c'est bon, j'ai la robe 'parfaite'. » Fis-je en miment les guillemets.

Angela haussa un sourcil.

« Parfaite selon les critères de Rose ou les tiens ?

_ Les siens. Je suis moins chiante qu'elle.

_ Eh bien. C'est Riley qui ne devrait pas regretter. » rit-elle.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Je pense qu'il aimera encore mieux me la retirer . »

Ben fit mine de se détourner, un peu rougissant.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos histoires de filles, je crois. » grogna-t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ben s'éloigna, et je m'enfonçai dans le dossier de ma chaise, alors qu'avec Angela, nous redevenions silencieuses. Nous aimions bien ces moments entre nous, où l'on savait qu'on n'avait pas à dire un mot ; on n'en avait pas besoin. Il était rare de rencontrer une personne qui aime autant les silences, et j'avais eu la chance de trouver Angela.

Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jasper de venir s'ajouter à notre groupe.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, quand il tira une chaise pour s'installer avec nous, et je lui souris en me redressant.

« Hey, Jasper. Tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne t'ai pas vu avant.

_ Il y a trois quarts d'heure environ... Ta cousine fait les choses en grand. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« C'est Rosalie tout craché. Jolie bermuda. »

Il portait un bermuda dans les tons bleu et blanc, et une chemise hawaïenne assortie. Ça lui donnait un petit air de beach boy, se partageant entre le surf et le beach volley.

« Merci. Je te répondrais bien que ton paréo est très seyant aussi mais je suppose que c'est Rosalie qui t'a forcée à le mettre, et qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite le sujet. » sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Je lui lançai un regard un peu noir ; il avait visé juste. J'allais passer la soirée à éviter les appareils photos pour éviter que ma tenue ne reste dans les annales.

_Un paréo et un bikini en mars... Puis quoi encore... A son anniversaire prochain, elle fait style cabaret, avec une plume dans le cul ? J'y serai pas..._

« Tu es venu avec Emmett, alors ? Lui demandai-je en sirotant une gorgée de mon verre.

_ Oui. Et... »

Il eut visiblement du mal à finir sa phrase, gêné.

« Et avec Edward. » Soupirai-je.

Il m'adressa un regard coupable. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la connerie de son frère... Quoique oui, on pouvait éventuellement lui reprocher d'avoir pris la quasi totalité des neurones réservés à la descendance Cullen, laissant Emmett et Edward s'arracher les restants.

J'eus un petit sourire à l'image.

« Je l'ai déjà croisé. Mais je m'y attendais, il n'est pas du genre à se voir opposer un « Tu n'es pas invité », n'est-ce pas ? »

Jasper grimaça.

« Il va m'aider à amener Emmett et Rosalie à... Discuter.

_ Hin hin. Tu sais quand même que tu me parles de faire rompre ma cousine d'avec mon meilleur ami ?

_ Elle ne l'aime pas.

_ Je sais. Mais elle est bien avec lui.

_ Elle sera bien avec Emmett. »

Pour toute réponse, j'haussai un sourcil.

« C'est un mec bien ! » Le défendit Jasper.

Je soupirai.

« J'en doute pas... Enfin... J'en ai quand même entendu des vertes et des pas mûres sur ses... Relations avec la gente féminine, on dira. »

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de grimacer.

« Ok, pour l'instant, il est pas très... Sérieux, mais il veut juste oublier ta cousine. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Qu'importe. Si jamais, et j'emploie bien un 'si' vraiment peu convaincu, il arrivait par je ne sais quel miracle à devenir le petit ami de Rose... Je pense que c'est inutile de te le préciser, mais il aurait pas franchement intérêt à la tromper ou ne serait-ce qu'à regarder le cul d'une autre gonzesse, qu'elle soit présente ou non. Rosalie l'apprendrait même si elle se trouvait en Chine au moment où ça se produisait !

_ Et ? Rit Jasper

_ Et si t'as l'intention d'avoir des neveux plus tard, il n'y aurait plus qu'Edward qui pourrait t'apporter ce bonheur après que ma cousine se soit occupée d'Emmett. »

Jasper sourit.

« En même temps, des enfants d'Edward... Faudrait déjà qu'il trouve une pouf assez dingue pour ne pas vouloir avorter, et ce serait pas un bonheur... » Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en maugréant.

Je vidai mon verre, et jetai un regard suspicieux à Jasper, qui cherchait visiblement à me sonder.

« C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ?

_ Demande à ton frère.

_ Je lui ai posé la question. Ce qui me fait sourire, c'est que lui-même m'a répondu 'Demande à ta nouvelle amie' exactement sur le même ton que toi.

_ Écoute. Pour ce que j'en sais, j'ai rencontré ton frère un soir où j'étais énervée. Il a voulu me sortir son numéro de charmeur alors qu'il ne savais même pas à quoi je ressemblais, je l'ai rembarré, et depuis ça, il ne se passe pas une rencontre sans qu'il ne me rappelle à quel point je suis laide et sans intérêt. »

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je le stoppai d'une main.

« Non, je t'expose les faits tels qu'ils sont. Pas que je me trouve aussi laide et sans intérêt qu'il le dit, d'ailleurs, à mon grand bonheur, j'ai quelqu'un qui me rappelle le contraire en permanence depuis plus de trois mois. Ton frère, à la base, je n'avais rien contre. Et je peux t'assurer qu'à la seconde où il arrêtera de s'intéresser à ma petite personne, toute trace de rancœur envers lui disparaitra. Mais en attendant, tant qu'il continuera à se comporter comme le trou du cul qu'il est – ne le nie pas, s'il te plait –, et qu'il ne cessera pas sa diarrhée verbale d'insultes, n'espère juste pas que je fasse ne serait-ce que semblant de l'apprécier. »

Jasper se recula dans sa chaise en écartant les mains.

« T'es plus prolixe que lui sur votre relation, en tous cas.

_ Normal. Il ne doit même pas savoir pourquoi il n'arrive pas à me foutre la paix.

_ Je lui demanderai.

_ Si par miracle son QI est assez élevé pour qu'il te fournisse une réponse digne d'intérêt, tu me la feras passer ? »

Jasper rigola.

« Edward n'est pas con.

_ Qu'il me le prouve. Parce qu'en attendant il a tout de l'abruti congénital. »

Son frère soupira en se levant.

« Ça m'emmerde quand même que les choses soient comme ça entre vous.

_ Ouais. Tu vas rejoindre Emmett ?

_ Il doit être en train de se morfondre dans un coin le plus sombre possible. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de venir et l'envie de rester chez lui avec deux ou trois de ses blondes.

_ Bon courage.

_ Merci. Et désolé pour Jake. En espérant qu'il soit pas trop amoureux.

_ J'en ferai mon affaire... » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules, le cœur un peu lourd malgré tout.

Jasper disparut, et je regardai pensivement dans la direction par laquelle il s'en était allé.

Puis Angela se pencha sur mon épaule.

« Bella... Qui est Edward ? »

Je me raidis.

Fallait-il en permanence qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me rappeler son existence ?

**oOo**

« Je peux savoir qui a invité ces putains de Cullen ? »

Aïe.

Ça sentait mauvais. Rose avait son regard spécial 'furie inside'. Et nous étions enfermées toutes les deux, seules, dans sa chambre après qu'elle m'ait saisi par le coude pour me traîner du salon jusqu'à cette pièce.

« Jasper, c'est moi. Tu sais, il est sympa et...

_ Mais c'est un CULLEN, Bella ! Merde !

_ Oh, arrête ! Je l'aime bien, et tu m'as dit que si je voulais venir avec quelqu'un je pouvais l'inviter ! »

Rose se pinça le nez, réprimant difficilement sa colère.

« Bien. Ok. Admettons. »

Elle me regarda à nouveau froidement, et je me tendis.

« Qui a invité Emmett Cullen ? »

Je déglutis.

« Euh... Une certaine Sandy. Ou Cindy... Je sais plus. »

Rosalie plissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas invité de Sandy ou Cindy.

_ Tu es sûre ? » Fis-je d'une toute petite voix, mal à l'aise.

Non, elle n'en avait pas invité. C'était moi, qui avais créé un carton d'invitation de plus au nom d'une copine d'Emmett, après m'être renseignée auprès de Jasper. Une manœuvre un peu malhabile juste pour pouvoir dire « c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ! ».

Mais si Rose venait à se rendre compte que j'avais invité la fameuse... truc-dy, elle me buterait. À petit feu, et avec tout le sadisme dont elle était capable.

« Bella... Tu me caches quelque chose ? Persifla-t-elle, les yeux toujours réduits à deux étroites fentes.

_ Rose ! Enfin, tu sais bien que j'aurais rien fait dans le sens de gâcher ton anniversaire ! »

Après tout, c'était pas si faux que ça. Si j'avais fait inviter Emmett c'était pas pour gâcher l'anniversaire de ma cousine.

Je me retins de déglutir, alors que Rosalie me fixait intensément.

J'étais mal. Vraiment mal. Je ne savais pas mentir, et je ne courrais sûrement pas assez vite et loin pour échapper à sa colère, quand elle la laisserait éclater.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, Rosalie finit par se reculer, ses yeux se rouvrant soudain, et son visage redevenant calme.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus effrayant ? Sa colère, ou la facilité qu'elle avait de passer d'une folie furieuse à un calme plat ?

« Bien. Je me chargerai donc de cet importun. Tu lui diras soit de se barrer, soit de monter ici quand tu redescendras. Il est temps que je le vire de ma vie. »

Elle avait débité ça d'un ton neutre, quoiqu'un peu froid.

Je ne pus empêcher un de mes sourcils de se lever en signe de perplexité.

Virer Emmett de sa vie. Non, vraiment, pour autant que ma cousine était douée pour faire le vide autour d'elle, je ne croyais pas ça réalisable.

Emmett me semblait être un adversaire de taille... Et je ne parlais pas de sa carrure.

« Et l'autre Cullen ? » Ajouta soudain Rose.

Je tressaillis, et me raidis, ma mâchoire se contractant brusquement.

« Lui, j'en ai aucune idée. »

Rosalie m'observa longuement, suspicieuse. J'eus un geste de recul.

« Attends ! Tu crois quand même pas que ce serait moi qui l'aurais invité ? Si j'avais fait ça je peux te jurer que j'y aurais pas foutu un pied à ta fête ! M'emportai-je.

_ Oh, mais je sais bien. J'étais juste en train de m'interroger sur le fait que ton corps en entier réagit rien que quand je le mentionne. »

Ce fut à mon tour de fusiller Rosalie du regard, me sentant étrangement prise au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

_ Ne me dis surtout pas que tu craques pour lui !

_ Merde Rosalie, j'ignorais que tu avais une si piètre opinion de moi ! »

Ma voix avait pris de l'ampleur, sous l'effet de la colère ; mon cœur cognait fort, alors que chaque atome de mon être semblait se révulser rien qu'à la mention de 'craquer pour Edward'.

« Pardonne-moi si tu réagis bizarrement quand même !

_ Bon Dieu, Rose ! Ce mec m'a insultée, et même frappée ! Comment veux-tu qu'un connard pareil puisse m'attirer ! »

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

« Il t'a frappée ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Faut dire aussi que j'ai, disons... Affaibli ses chances d'avoir une descendance dans les prochains mois... » Souris-je enfin.

Je fis un clin d'œil à ma cousine en désignant mon entrejambe, pour lui faire comprendre le message.

Elle sourit à son tour, et j'eus un petit rire en me souvenant de la façon dont il s'était plié de douleur. Merde, j'avais le droit d'être sadique avec ce genre de salauds.

Non ?

Si. définitivement.

Je me relevai du lit où Rosalie et moi étions assises.

« Bon. Je vais chercher Emmett. »

**oOo**

Bon.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'avais envoyé Emmett dans la chambre de Rosalie ; loin de me surprendre, celui-ci avait refusé de quitter la fête, et avait saisi au vol l'occasion de se retrouver coincé avec la reine des glaces dans sa chambre.

Il ne savait malgré tout pas à quoi s'attendre. Rosalie ne faisait pas le poids face à un gaillard pareil, on était bien d'accord ; mais elle avait une aptitude à blesser par de simples mots qui dépassait l'entendement, et je savais qu'Emmett préférerait se manger une main plutôt que de lui faire le moindre mal physique – _contrairement à son frère_ –.

Elle avait donc l'avantage.

À moins qu'elle ne se laisse enfin aller aux sentiments que, j'en étais certaine, elle refoulait depuis sa rencontre avec Emmett.

Je soufflai, inquiète et agacée.

Que se passait-il au premier étage, dans la chambre de ma cousine ?

Emmett et elle étaient-ils en train de régler calmement leurs différends ?

_Rêve..._

D'un côté, je savais qu'il me fallait les laisser s'affronter comme deux adultes. Sans intervenir.

D'un autre... J'étais responsable de la présence d'Emmett ici. Et Rosalie n'était peut-être juste... Pas prête.

Si ça se trouvait, j'avais fait une grossière erreur en participant à ce plan pour les réunir.

Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt.

Peut-être que Rosalie était en train de bousiller Emmett à grands coups de répliques sarcastiques et glaciales.

Peut-être qu'après ça, Emmett abandonnerait toute envie de la séduire.

Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je décidai de monter, essayer de... Je savais pas, d'entendre si une dispute violente avait éclaté, signe qu'ils étaient en train de crever l'abcès, ou si Rose était uniquement en train de démonter Emmett brique par brique, et si je devais intervenir avant que le mal ne soit fait.

Je gravis donc les escaliers un peu rapidement, tournai dans le couloir menant à la chambre de ma cousine, et...

Me figeai en apercevant Cullen – Edward – en train d'écouter à la porte.

Je me glaçai.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Cullen ? » sifflai-je alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vue.

Il se retourna vers moi dans un sursaut, et réagit immédiatement ; je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement avant que sa main ne me bâillonne.

Mais, avant que j'eus pu me débattre et lui coller à nouveau mon pied dans les bourses, la voix d'Emmett éclata à travers le panneau de bois, et je me raidis à ses mots.

« Tu peux toujours jurer que tu ne fais que me haïr, Rosalie, je sais que la haine pure ne cache qu'une attirance violente ! Il suffit de regarder Edward et Bella, c'est le plus bel exemple après nous ! »

La nausée m'envahit, alors que je me sentais me décomposer. C'était un cauchemar, ne me dites pas que tout le monde pensait comme Emmett surtout !

Trop atterrée, je n'eus même pas le réflexe de me retourner vers Edward pour voir comment il prenait cette affirmation, mais de toutes façons, sa poigne d'une force insoupçonnable venant d'un petit gabarit comme lui – d'accord, la rancœur me faisait peut-être exagérer – m'empêchait tout mouvement.

Ce fut au tour de la voix de Rosalie de s'élever avec rage, et en mon for intérieur, même si j'étais dans une mauvaise situation, je me sentis soulagée qu'elle ne se contente pas de démolir son vis-à-vis.

« Arrête ! Ton frère et ma cousine ? C'est ça, prends-les en exemple, ils préféreraient crever que de sortir ensemble contrairement à ce que tu dis ! » siffla-t-elle.

_Bien renvoyé, cousine, je t'aime !_

Un mouvement me sortit de ma victoire interne quand Edward m'entraîna deux pièces plus loin ; je voulus me débattre, encore, mais il était trop fort pour moi – physiquement, s'entend.

Il ne desserra son emprise sur moi qu'après s'être retourné pour nous enfermer dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle il m'avait traînée.

Je le repoussai violemment et m'éloignai d'un pas, furieuse.

« Mais putain, je peux savoir ce qui te prend à la fin ? » Hurlai-je, me foutant royalement que d'autres convives aient la possibilité de m'entendre – mais après tout, personne d'autre que Rose et moi n'avait le droit d'être au premier étage.

Il donna un tour de clef dans la serrure, et se retourna vers moi, le visage fermé.

« Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Tu crois pas qu'ils ont assez d'emmerdes comme ça avec leurs non-dits ?

_ C'est vrai que ça doit les aider que t'écoutes à leur porte !

_ J'écoutais pas, je passais juste devant ! »

Je fis un geste de la main vers l'arrière, agacée.

« Bien sûr ! Ben si c'est le cas, c'est ok ! On n'a plus qu'à passer notre chemin. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, dans le but qu'il ouvre cette porte. Rien qu'une minute dans la même pièce que lui me mettait en pétard.

Mais il me repoussa en arrière, et je relevai le regard, surprise.

« Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? » siffla-t-il.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Et lui, il comptait faire quoi ?

« Sortir, pourquoi ? » lui répliquai-je, presque dans un feulement.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma lentement dans son regard, et mon corps se raidit malgré lui, se préparant à une attaque... Quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres était franchement assorti à la lueur dans ses yeux verts, et je compris que non, il ne plaisantait pas, non, il n'allait pas me laisser sortir.

Pas de suite.

« Je crois pas, non. » Lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix extrêmement posée... Presque nonchalante.

Je le regardai un moment qui me parut long ; je sentais la haine et son venin monter en moi, empoisonner mon sang, acidifier ma langue.

Je croisai lentement mes bras sur ma poitrine, refusant de baisser les yeux devant lui.

« Pardon ? » demandai-je en détachant bien les syllabes, essayant de conserver mon calme.

Il ricana et alla s'appuyer contre la porte, me dévisageant sans aucune gêne.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa tenue ; il portait un jean troué par endroits, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il l'avait acheté, et même payé une fortune, en l'état. Il avait passé un tee-shirt qui paraissait simple, et ne s'était visiblement pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours ; autrement dit, il ne s'était pas foulé. Quelle surprise.

« T'es devenue sourde depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? » Lança-t-il.

J'explosai du rire le plus faux de tout mon répertoire, une seconde ou deux, puis replongeai mon regard enflammé dans le sien.

« Quel humour, Cullen, je suis pliée ! Tu permets que je la note, celle-là ?

_ Mais fais donc. Où est ton cher et tendre ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Aurait-il retrouvé son bon sens en te larguant ?

_ Mon cher et tendre est à la répétition du mariage de son frère. Mais c'est a-do-rable de te soucier de notre couple ! » fis-je, faussement extatique. « Et toi ? Toujours seul ? »

Il eut un sourire mystérieux, et ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour glisser sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes jambes, alors que je me faisais violence pour ne pas serrer les cuisses et attraper une couette pour me rouler dedans.

Me soustraire à son regard de prédateur, qui me faisait sentir n'importe comment sauf en sécurité.

« Non, vu que je suis avec toi. » Fit-il avec ce rictus qui m'était devenu familier.

Je pris un air exagérément effondré, une main sur le cœur.

« Quel honneur tu me fais, dommage que former un couple avec toi soit un rêve inaccessible ! » Raillai-je de ma voix la plus mélo-dramatique possible.

Il se renferma légèrement, et un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

_Touché_.

« Un couple ? Tu commences déjà les insultes ?

_ _Tu_ les as débutées en osant poser la main sur moi. »

Il sourit franchement.

« Oser ? Tu te prends pour qui ? La vierge immaculée ?

_ Ni vierge, ni immaculée, mais je vaux tellement mieux que toi que ton simple regard sur mon corps me salit.

_ Permets-moi d'en douter. Surtout après la façon dont tu m'as embrassé le soir du Nouvel an.

_ Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, Cullen. _Tu_ l'as fait. »

Il sourit, quelques souvenirs lui revenant sûrement en tête, tandis que moi, je les réfrénais de toute mes forces.

« C'est vrai que tu m'as beaucoup repoussé. Et que tu ne m'as pas caressé.

_ Si ça avait pu te suffire pour les dix années à venir... Mais non, quand il s'agit de moi, tu sembles en vouloir toujours plus. Répliquai-je d'un air fataliste.

_ L'espoir fait vivre dit-on.

_ Ose me détromper. »

Il sourit un peu plus légèrement que la fois précédente.

« Très simple. Tu es insipide. Tu ne me fais aucun effet. »

_Insipide_. Il ne savait vraiment plus quel terme employer pour me blesser. Mais peut-être cherchait-il des mots moins courants dans le but d'y parvenir ; car jusque là, et il le savait, aucune de ses insultes ne m'avait réellement atteinte.

« C'est que des mots. Prouve-le par des actes.

_ En m'en allant ? C'est trop facile. Et tu gagnerais. Or je ne veux pas que tu gagnes.

_ Je gagne dans tous les cas. Tu me satisfais en te barrant. Et tu me prouves que j'ai raison en n'ayant pas le courage de quitter cette pièce. En t'isolant avec moi. En me touchant. Tu t'es piégé à ton propre jeu et tu ne sais pas comment en sortir ; tu ne sais _même pas_ si tu veux en sortir d'ailleurs. »

Les yeux émeraudes d'Edward me considérèrent un long moment, indéchiffrables ; puis il fit un pas en arrière, et quitta la pièce.

_Coulé en sept coups._

Je me retins d'entamer une danse de la victoire.

**oOo**

La fête continuait à battre son plein, la musique à fond, la chaleur entêtante, les odeurs de transpiration et de cigarette se mêlant dans mon cerveau et m'agaçant au plus haut point.

J'avais été m'isoler dehors une demi-heure, ne supportant soudain plus tous les bruits alentour ; enfin, isoler était un bien grand mot, dans la mesure où Ben m'avait rejointe cinq minutes plus tard.

Nous avions discuté vaguement, de tout et de rien ; j'aurais bien abordé le sujet Angela, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Finalement, un autre gars s'était joint à nous, et j'avais décidé de rentrer, commençant à attraper froid dans cette tenue.

Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule, jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Angela, espérant qu'elle y était encore.

Et je me figeai.

Elle y était encore.

Accompagnée.

D'Edward Cullen.

Une vague de colère m'envahit, et je repris ma traversée jusqu'à eux.

Que foutait-il là, ce con ? Il allait donner à Ben une raison de plus de ne pas se déclarer à Angela !

J'attrapai une chaise au passage, Cullen étant assis sur celle que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. Penché sur Angela, il semblait lui murmurer quelque chose ; elle, elle se tenait légèrement vers l'arrière, les joues rouges, visiblement intimidée. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et je pouvais discerner un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres de l'autre... grenouille.

Je posai ma chaise à côté d'Angela, et regardai Edward.

« Je vois que tu as ramené de la friture dans tes filets, Angie. » Lâchai-je froidement.

Edward se redressa vers moi en passant nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules de mon amie, qui semblait ne plus vraiment savoir où se mettre.

« Fallait se douter que les sirènes fréquentaient des thons, commenta-t-il en souriant.

_ Oui la preuve, tu es là. Répondis-je.

_ Aucune répartie, t'es affligeante. Va voir ailleurs si on y est. Tu vois pas qu'on veut être tranquille ?

_ Je me mets à ton niveau, et je doute qu'Angela soit tranquille depuis que tu es avec elle. »

Il se retourna vers elle en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, et elle rougit encore plus.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors tu peux partir sinon je vais finir par croire que toi non plus t'es pas capable d'être loin de moi quand je suis dans une pièce.

_ Non Eddie. Je ne laisserai pas mon amie entre tes nageoires. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dès que tu t'éloigneras d'elle tu ne me verras plus. »

Angela, à ce stade, était d'une magnifique couleur écrevisse que moi-même je n'avais pas encore réussi à atteindre ; incapable de ne serait-ce que bredouiller trois paroles, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de se terrer le plus profondément possible dans un trou de souris ; cela étant, elle n'avait pas le bon sens de repousser le bras d'Edward de ses épaules, et ça m'agaçait.

Je risquai un rapide coup d'œil à travers la salle, m'assurant que Ben n'était pas dans un diamètre lui permettant d'assister à la scène.

Puis j'en revins à Edward ; et croisai ses deux prunelles émeraude, brûlant du même feu qu'il y avait près d'une heure plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre dans laquelle il nous avait enfermés.

Puis il se pencha à l'oreille d'Angela dans un mouvement sensuel, et lui murmura quelques mots que je n'entendis pas ; et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, et, de surprise, elle entrouvrait la bouche.

Il ne se fit pas prier et profita de l'accès qu'elle lui accordait ; puis, enfin, Angela se raidit et le repoussa précipitamment – pas très loin, cependant. Son regard affolé chercha le mien, et je le lui rendis, en colère.

En colère contre Edward.

En colère contre elle.

En colère contre moi, peut-être, aussi, qui n'avais pas pu empêcher ça.

« Je croyais que Ben avait plus d'importance que ça pour toi, Angela. À toi de faire le bon choix. » lui lançai-je sèchement.

Sans attendre sa réponse – après tout, je voulais bien l'aider, mais je n'étais pas non plus sa conscience –, je me relevai et laissai Edward avec mon amie.

Je bousculai presque les jeunes sur mon passage, et montai dans la salle de bains du premier étage, agacée et en sueur.

J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide à fond, et me passai de l'eau sur le visage, et sur les bras ; ça faisait un bien fou. Je me posai les deux mains sur le plan du lavabo, reprenant mon souffle en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur ; puis je me mouillai la nuque, les épaules, et décidai de sortir.

En repoussant la porte de la salle de bains, je faillis tomber littéralement sur Edward ; je me retins tant bien que mal à la poignée, et lui adressai un bref regard, sourcil haussé.

Puis je m'en détournai, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

« Je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile que ça. Tu me déçois vraiment jusqu'au bout. » Lança-t-il dans le couloir.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Quoi donc, difficile ? De te débarrasser de moi ? Oh non, t'en fais pas pour ça.

_ Te rendre jalouse. Rectifia-t-il.

_ Hey, je ne suis pas jalouse, seulement inquiète. » Me défendis-je. « Mais puisque visiblement tu as lâché Angela, je peux tenir ma promesse et m'éloigner de toi. »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu atteint.

« Je n'aime pas les prudes. Même quand elles sont jolies. Je préfèrerais les thons pour peu qu'ils aient de la répartie. »

Il me provoquait, cherchant à me retenir par tous les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition – sauf la force, cela aurait atteint sa fierté.

J'aurais dû partir, mais précisément cette même fierté m'empêchait de le laisser m'insulter.

« Sauf que pour avoir de la répartie, il faut un minimum d'intelligence. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'arrives pas à baiser les filles intelligentes ; Rose, Rachel, moi... Et comment va Jess ? Jasper me disait qu'elle était ton coup le plus régulier. Elle a pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais bon, au moins, elle est facile... »

Un éclat traversa ses yeux à la mention de Jessica, et je sus que j'avais touché un point sensible.

« J'ai jamais voulu avoir ta cousine, et encore moins toi. Quant à Jessy, c'est pas de ma faute si c'est l'une des rares filles baisables de la ville.

_ Oh, tu n'as jamais voulu m'avoir ? Pourquoi avoir cherché à me rendre jalouse, alors ?

_ Question d'orgueil j'imagine. Et le pire c'est que ça a marché. T'aurais vu ta tête. Dommage que je n'avais pas de numérique sur moi.

_ Et dommage que ce n'ait pas été pour les raisons que tu escomptais. Il m'était insoutenable que tu puisses empêcher un couple de se former entre Angela et Ben ; et malgré ce que tu laisses paraître je pensais que tu le comprendrais, vu ton expérience avec Emmett. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée quand j'ai envisagé que tu devais être un minimum clairvoyant. »

Il posa sa main sur son cœur, visiblement ironique. Ce mec me dégoûtait. Rien d'autre que sa petite personne n'avait donc d'importance, pour lui ?

« Tu me fais du mal. Il la voudrait vraiment il la prendrait. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est censé lui courir après ? Le collège, non ? Railla-t-il.

_ Le lycée. Et tout les mecs ne sont pas comme toi, à considérer les filles qu'ils veulent comme acquises.

_ Je les connaissais au lycée, et il lui courait déjà après. Quand j'ai envie je prends, point barre.

_ Un violeur n'emploierait pas d'autres mots, crachai-je.

_ Une jalouse non plus.

_ Tu peux draguer toutes les filles de la soirée, Edward, je ne te mettrai pas de bâton dans les roues. Mais pas elle, pas Angela, pas devant Ben ! » M'énervai-je, ma voix montant en intensité alors que la colère me raccourcissait le souffle.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, amusé.

« Et en échange ? J'ai quoi ? »

Je fis en geste en l'air, agacée. Tout se monnayait donc ?

« Ma disparition de ton écran radar ? » Proposai-je.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, mais je voyais nettement qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

« Essaie encore, lança-t-il enfin.

_ Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux, on perdra moins de temps, m'agaçai-je.

_ Que tu me surprennes, pour changer. »

Je ne répondis rien, lui lançant un regard d'une noirceur que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer.

Je n'aimais pas son ton.

Je n'aimais pas cette lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. Yeux qui ne lâchaient pas les miens, de plus en plus expressifs ; et à cet instant, il me regardait tel un prédateur. Un chat se demandant avec malice à quoi il allait pouvoir jouer avec la souris qui lui faisait face.

Je n'aimais pas les émotions qui se livraient bataille en moi.

Ce salopard n'avait aucune limite, quand il voulait quelque chose, et une chose qu'il n'arriverait pas à me retirer de la tête, c'est qu'il voulait me voir tomber pour lui.

Je lui tournai le dos, m'éloignant sans qu'il ne cherche à me rattraper ; mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas en paix tant que je ne respecterais pas ma part de ce qu'il devait considérer comme un marché, mais qui à mes yeux n'était qu'un chantage.

_Le surprendre._

Je savais qu'il placerait la barre haut.

Je savais que si je me contentais de peu, il n'hésiterait à revenir tourner autour d'Angela.

Je voulais lui faire ravaler sa superbe.

Et je savais _exactement_ ce qui serait de nature à le déstabiliser.

Aussi quand, une minute plus tard, il tourna dans ce même couloir, je le saisis par le tee-shirt, le tirai dans une salle de bains, et refermai derrière nous.

Je le saisis par son col, et le plaquai au mur derrière nous, rivant mon regard enragé au sien.

Nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres.

Je retenais mon souffle avec application, le ventre noué par la colère et... Autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond.

Mes doigts se crispaient sur ce tee-shirt que j'avais envie de déchirer, autant pour passer ma colère que par désir.

Et je jurais que j'aurais pu le tuer, là, sur le champ. Lui éclater le crâne contre ce putain de mur, ou... Me jeter sur lui jusqu'à lui passer l'envie de jouer avec moi.

Je détestais qu'on joue avec moi.

Je savais qu'une drôle de lueur devait animer mon regard.

_Que Riley me pardonne..._

Ma bouche s'approcha dangereusement de la sienne, mais dévia au dernier moment ; et mes dents se refermèrent sur son cou.

Sans un mot.

Sans un regard de plus.

Rien que l'étincelle entre nous, cette putain d'étincelle.

La sensualité qui émanait... De nos échanges. L'air se chargeant d'électricité quand il passait entre nos deux corps.

Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, mes doigts l'effleurèrent, mes ongles griffèrent sa colonne vertébrale.

Ma bouche s'activait contre son cou, le marquant.

Comme s'il était mien.

Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture, et mes mains la défirent.

Je reculai en la tirant des passants du jean d'Edward, regardant avec moquerie la lourde bosse se dessinant au niveau de son entrejambe.

La ceinture vola loin derrière moi.

« T'as plus besoin de ça, ton érection tient ton pantalon en place. »

Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, et une chose en moi tremblait d'anticipation. Une anticipation qui se devait d'être avortée.

Je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais envie avec lui. Le voir quitter ma vie ? Je n'en étais plus si sûre. J'aimais ça, voir la rage et le désir – ce putain de désir, brut, incompréhensible, incontrôlable – dans ses yeux.

Voir à quel point, malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien chanter, je lui faisais de l'effet.

J'effleurai du pouce le suçon déjà rouge que je lui avais fait, eus un dernier sourire moqueur, et sortis de la salle de bains, le laissant seul se débrouiller avec sa trique.

**oOo**

Une demi-heure après, je savais que les Cullen étaient partis de la fête. J'avais vu Emmett sortir en claquant la porte, Jasper était venu me saluer, et quant à Edward... Bien, je ne l'avais pas du tout revu, et je devais bien reconnaître que pourtant j'avais fouillé chaque recoin du regard.

Cherchant à voir comment il se comportait après...

Je déglutis, chassant les images qui se présentaient à moi.

Au moins, je savais comment il se comportait. Il avait fui, tout simplement.

Mon regard croisa soudain celui de Rosalie, grave ; je fronçai les sourcils. Pas mal d'invités avaient déjà commencé à s'en aller, et je voyais dans les yeux de ma cousine qu'elle était plus qu'empressée que les derniers fichent le camp.

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête m'indiquant de la suivre, et je la rejoignis alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Nous nous enfermâmes à nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett ? » Demandai-je de but en blanc, sachant très bien que c'était de ça dont elle voulait parler.

Elle était pâle comme un linge, les traits tirés.

Le visage fermé.

« Il m'a embrassée. »

Je déglutis, et me murai dans le silence.

Je savais que Rosalie ne m'en dirait pas plus, ni sur le contexte, ni sur leur dispute, ni sur sa réaction.

Mais rien qu'à regarder son visage je pouvais décrypter ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Il avait insinué le doute en elle.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue, je crois, aussi fragile qu'en cet instant.

On se coucha toutes les deux sur son lit, et elle me prit dans ses bras, comme elle aimait le faire quand on était plus jeunes et que j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait besoin de moi.

Je lui rendis son étreinte.

« Je suis fatiguée... » Murmura-t-elle soudain, la voix terriblement cassée.

Je caressai ses cheveux, l'estomac lourd.

« J'aime Jake... Continua-t-elle tout bas.

_ Non, Rose. C'est faux. » soufflai-je.

Je sentis ses sanglots monter, alors que son corps se contractait contre le mien.

**oOo**

Rose avait fini par s'endormir dans sa chambre, épuisée ; et j'avais attendu d'être sûre que sa respiration devenait bien régulière pour redescendre.

J'étais restée avec impatience jusqu'à ce que chacun des invités se soit barré ; mettant même dehors les derniers. Et enfin, j'avais pu retourner voir Rose une dernière fois, m'assurer qu'elle dormait bien, la déshabiller, la border, et redescendre fermer sa maison.

Je glissai sa clef dans ma poche, préférant la garder jusqu'à demain et la lui rapporter que la glisser sous un pot de fleur ou une connerie comme ça, et je me dirigeai vers mon carrosse.

J'étais à deux pas de ma portière quand deux bras me saisirent ; et je n'eus le temps de pousser qu'un cri étouffé avant de me retrouver sur le dos, dans la benne de ma camionnette légèrement enneigée.

Le froid s'infiltra dans ma peau, mais un corps chaud vint me surplomber.

L'odeur autour de moi fut comme une décharge, et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour deviner que les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les miennes étaient celles d'Edward.

Sa langue s'imposa à la mienne, et une main ferme me fit cambrer contre lui.

Son baiser fut violent.

Passionné.

Électrisant.

Dévastateur.

Mais surtout, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sus ce que c'était que d'être embrassée par un mec éprouvant un désir viscéral et brutal.

Car cette fois, plus aucun doute ne m'était permis.

Edward Cullen me désirait ainsi.

Contre sa volonté. De la manière la plus animale qui soit. Avec frénésie, impétuosité, et même démence.

Et toute cette rage trouvait écho dans mes entrailles.

Il finit par se décrocher de moi, haletant ; nous étions tous deux à court de souffle, et je devais l'admettre, bien avant la colère ou autre chose, c'était un choc que je ressentais encore.

Ce fut donc le choc qui me fit parler.

« Tu n'étais pas parti ? » Bredouillai-je.

Sa bouche revint jouer avec la mienne, presque inconsciemment. Presque comme si nos deux corps ne nous appartenaient plus.

« Pourquoi... Ça te gêne ? » Murmura-t-il de la voix la plus cassée que j'avais jamais entendue.

Une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout mon corps.

Nous n'étions plus les mêmes. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Ou de moins. De différent, toujours. Quelque chose qui me faisait aimer douloureusement son odeur et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

« Tu sais que ton comportement est étrange, pour une fille qui n'est pas à ton goût ? Soufflai-je.

_ Ta gueule... » Siffla-t-il.

Sa bouche se posa à nouveau sur la mienne, mais je le repoussai, mon corps se battant malgré tout contre ma raison pour lui rendre son baiser.

Je finis par réussir à l'éloigner, et il me lança un regard entre haine et défi, attendant un geste de ma part.

« Casse-toi, Cullen. »

Il sourit à peine, visiblement sous tension.

Ses yeux brûlaient encore d'envie. De désir. Cette fois, c'était réel ; le désir transparaissait dans son regard émeraude, et le mot intensité ne suffisait plus à décrire sa force.

« Sinon ?

_ Tu veux que je crie ? » Le menaçai-je.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes, un sourire plus large – plus dangereux – sur les lèvres, et il me ramena à lui d'une main dans mon dos.

Son autre main voyagea de ma cuisse à ma nuque, me réchauffant d'une manière dont j'avais honte.

« Pourquoi pas...

_ Lâche-moi. » Sifflai-je.

Il amena ma nuque à sa bouche, et je commençai à me débattre en le sentant aspirer ma peau.

Non !

Je ne voulais pas que Riley voit ça.

Ce connard était en train de me faire un suçon !

Mais j'avais bien peu de forces à côté de lui, et je poussai un gémissement en comprenant que rien n'y ferait, Edward avait réussi à me marquer.

Une décharge de désir me fit resserrer les jambes sur lui, et je sentis sa main glisser sous mon top, découvrant la texture de ma peau.

C'était trop.

C'était pas assez.

« J'ai pas envie de toi, Cullen... Gémis-je.

_ Moi non plus. »

Mais nous mentions. Je savais qu'il me mentait, et il savait que je mentais aussi, je l'aurais juré.

« Alors dégage de là... » Sifflai-je, à nouveau menaçante.

Son regard s'ancra au mien ; et, lentement, il baissa sa bouche vers la mienne.

Il m'embrassa avec lenteur, profondeur. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens, et, hypnotisée, je ne pus même pas battre des cils.

Son regard ne me lâcha pas quand il se releva.

Ni quand il s'éloigna, alors que je m'asseyais et descendais de ma bennette à mon tour.

Et ce ne fut que quand l'obscurité se referma sur lui que mon corps se laissa aller à des dizaines de frissons.

Le désir que j'avais lu dans ses yeux... Se répercutait dans mes veines au point d'en brûler mon cœur.

* * *

Alors ? Sortis vivants de cet affrontement entre ces deux obstinés ?

Vos pronostics pour la suite, maintenant que leur attirance a atteint leur conscience... ?


	5. Apparences et faux semblants

**Note :**

- Se présente devant sans doute une salle vide, allume le micro les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant et jette un regard craintif à Effexor qui l'encourage d'un signe de tête confiant -.

Bonjour ou bonsoir, à votre guise.

C'est sur les genoux que je me présente à vous. Si il y a des tomates virtuelles à envoyer ou des menaces de mort, ou je ne sais quoi encore, c'est pour moi. J'ai une muse qui bug souvent, qui n'est jamais satisfaite et comme vous vous en doutez, une vie en dehors de ce site.

Je suis sur ce chapitre depuis… Je crois début Février – je préfère même pas regarder depuis combien de temps on n'a pas posté – et je viens de le finir parce que je fais une overdose de mémoire à rendre et de partiels à réviser. Alors on dit merci aux profs de Lettres qui ne glandent rien pendant un semestre et qui se rendent compte qu'ils doivent donner des notes à l'administration à quelques semaines de la fin des cours et aux pétages de plombs dus à une baisse de sommeil.

Je vous ai fait un chapitre de 41 pages, c'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé – surtout pour la fin – mais nous pensons avec Effexor que ça peut être un deal intéressant, donc on a laissé comme ça et j'ai pu hurler un grand « Yes ! » dans mon petit studio à plus de minuit en tapant la dernière phrase. J'ai même failli verser une larme pour vous – de soulagement.

Donc… Un grand désolée, parce qu'en plus, je ne vais sur l'ordi que pour bosser et évite la tentation du Net aussi souvent que je le peux, mais je sais que vous avez été nombreuses à demander de nos nouvelles donc non, nous ne sommes pas mortes, nous avons, comme tout le monde, nos hauts et nos bas… Et il faut parfois prendre son mal en patience. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous oublie pas !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci de passer encore par là pour celles et ceux qui ont tenu le coup ! - En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop brouillon T.T

Mush et Mumuz – sa muse – qui sont sur les genoux et qui vont pouvoir dormir un tant soit peu tranquilles avant quelques semaines. Bizouxxx !

* * *

**Sweet, sweet Love**

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Apparences et faux semblants** – POV Edward

_Juillet 2007_

Père de six enfants dont l'aîné était fin prêt pour reprendre les rênes de l'affaire familiale, marié depuis 27 ans à Elizabeth Turner qui fut jadis sa secrétaire, propriétaire d'une grande villa qui surplombait orgueilleusement La Push et patron de la deuxième plus grande concession automobile du comté de Forks, Adam Grahams avait désormais tout pour être heureux.

Depuis que sa femme, amie intime de Holly Hale d'après ce que j'avais su, lui avait soufflé qu'il serait judicieux d'engager pour l'été Princesse Rosalie, l'honnête homme de 58 ans avait vu son chiffre d'affaire augmenter subitement de 30 % en l'espace d'un mois à peine, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'agacer prodigieusement Emmett qui y bossait depuis près de quatre ans et qui n'avait jamais réussi un tel exploit, même au meilleur de sa forme.

En effet, les potentiels acheteurs se pressaient tous à des miles à la ronde pour admirer la dernière nouveauté de ce « bon vieux Grahams » avec un enthousiasme débordant qui l'avait poussé à renouer avec ses vieux démons qui ne le hantaient plus depuis – selon Jasper – la semaine suivant l'anniversaire de Miss « Regardez-ma-plastique-de-rêve-dans-mon-bikini-rouge-vif », jusqu'au « Notre maison n'est pas un bordel ! » hystérique de notre mère qui faisait encore dresser les petits cheveux sur ma nuque rien qu'en y repensant, près de dix jours auparavant. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que depuis, vers 18 heures 30 tous les soirs, la porte d'entrée était ouverte de plus en plus rageusement et claquée de plus en plus fortement pour cause de frustration émotive et sexuelle et je craignais fort que ce soir-là ne fasse pas exception et que la porte ne finisse par se décrocher de ses gonds.

Des pneus sur le gravier du chemin se firent tout à coup entendre et Jasper, par désormais habitude, augmenta légèrement le son de son émission culturelle japonaise pour couvrir le claquement de la porte et les marmonnements enragés de notre frère jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'étage alors que je cherchais sur Internet des exercices de maths pour Mila, Tiffany et Warren, les trois monstres de nos voisins dont je devais m'occuper cet été-là.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors avec moins de brusquerie qu'à l'accoutumée, me faisant relever avec étonnement les yeux de mon écran, tandis que je me rendais compte que je venais inconsciemment de retenir ma respiration, me préparant psychologiquement au grand « BAM » au quel je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer.

Emmett enleva ses aviators, nous regarda quelques secondes avec une expression indéchiffrable, entre euphorie et incrédulité, qu'il tentait de cacher par tous les moyens en vain, avant de s'adresser à Jasper d'une voix impassible :

« Ta nana est vraiment disjonctée. »

Puis, il monta à l'étage sans plus d'explication.

En sifflotant.

De la table du salon où je m'étais installé, j'échangeai un regard étonné avec mon frère : avait-on rêvé, ou Emmett semblait de… « bonne humeur » ?

D'autres crissements de pneus me sortirent de mes pensées alors que je remarquais que la porte d'entrée était toujours grande ouverte comme si Emmett savait qu'on allait recevoir quelqu'un.

Nous échangeâmes à nouveau un regard étonné avec Jasper tandis que dehors, on commençait à s'acharner joyeusement sur un klaxon. Piqués par la curiosité, nous nous levâmes, sortîmes de la maison et nous figeâmes dans un même mouvement à la vue de la Porsche jaune canari flambant neuve d'où émergea une folle dingue vêtue d'une robe assortie à la voiture qui sautait partout, complètement excitée.

« Alice, c'est… c'est quoi, ça ? Finit par balbutier mon frère en allant la prendre dans ses bras, ses yeux ébahis rivés sur la voiture de sport.

_ J'ai cassé mon petit cochon ! Chantonna-t-elle, pressée contre lui, les bras autour de son cou.

_ Tu as cassé ton petit cochon… Répéta-t-il lentement, toujours sans la regarder.

_ Oui ! J'ai fait péter la banque ! S'excita-t-elle en sautillant.

_ Ca, pour faire péter la banque, elle a fait péter la banque. Marmonnai-je en contemplant moi-même la voiture, le visage dénué d'expression.

_ Mais Alice… Tu n'es que… Commença Jasper sur un ton hésitant.

_ Vendeuse en prêt à porter. Terminai-je, un peu railleur.

_ Oh mais j'avais de l'argent de côté que mes parents avaient placé au cas où je voulais faire des études supérieures… Elle est belle, hein ? » Nous demanda-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et elle était censée faire ses études supérieures où ? Harvard ?

« Pour être belle… Fis-je en secouant la tête.

_ Elle est magnifique, mais… C'est pas un peu trop pour toi ? Lui demanda Jasper.

_ Ca me gênait que tu m'emmènes toujours au travail quand je venais dormir chez toi. Lui répondit-elle en faisant une petite tête de chien battu.

_ Mais c'est une Porsche !

_ Oui ! Je bavais littéralement devant quand je la voyais. Et comme tu m'as dit que ton frère travaillait chez Grahams, je me suis dit qu'il ferait une ristourne à sa belle-sœur alors j'y suis allée ! » Elle baissa légèrement la tête comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue et rajouta plus bas : « Eh ! Il est complètement dingue de Rosalie Hale ! »

Je jetai un nouveau regard à mon frère, atterré cette fois devant le deux de tension de cette fille.

« Pas le vieux Grahams, hein ! Quoi que… Non, je voulais parler de… » Elle nous montra la maison d'un signe du pouce. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la situation bien en main ! »

Ce fut à Jasper de me jeter un regard... plus qu'inquiet.

« Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Rosalie a effectué trois ventes, onze depuis le début du mois. Alors que votre frère n'en a effectué qu'à peine quatre. C'est Lizzy, la femme du vieux Grahams que ma mère connaît bien, qui me l'a dit. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi votre frère rentre de méchante humeur de la concession depuis qu'elle y travaille. Vous auriez vu la robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui ! Sublime ! Son dernier client bavait littéralement sur ses seins. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle a réussi sa vente. Et à mon avis, il n'était pas le seul. »

Elle nous lança un regard entendu et nous remontra la maison d'un signe du pouce.

« Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, c'est vraiment charmant. Bien sûr, il faut voir au-delà de son regard furieux et blessé… Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Blessé ? S'étonna Jasper.

_ Oui. Elle fait tout pour le faire saliver, et il marche. Il court, même. Je pense… qu'il se passe un truc bizarre entre eux. Alors j'ai conclu un marché avec votre frère. J'acceptais qu'il fasse ma transaction pour la Porsche, ce qui lui permettait de rebooster son quota auprès de son patron et vendre l'une des plus belles pièces de la concession qui apparemment avait du mal à être vendue – je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais bon… -, s'il arrivait à avoir un rendez-vous avec Rosalie. »

A nouveau, nous échangeâmes un regard avec Jasper. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle avait réussi là où nous avions lamentablement échoué des dizaines de fois…

« Il a parlé avec Rosalie et a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous ? Lui demanda Jaz, perplexe.

_ Techniquement. » Dit-elle, tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. « Ils ont… passé un deal. Parce qu'elle était furax de le voir vendre la Porsche, alors… Il lui a dit qu'il la vendait et qu'il lui laisserait faire toutes les prochaines transactions jusqu'à la fin du mois.

_ Et elle a accepté ? Fit Jaz, sceptique.

_ Elle va toucher une prime ! Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté.

_ Mais il y a une contrepartie… » Dis-je à mon tour.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire qui aurait pu passer pour enjoué mais qui était en fait plus que crispé.

« Dis-moi… Il paraît que tu as un faible pour sa cousine. »

Je me figeai en écarquillant les yeux, complètement ahuri. Et fusillai mon frère du regard dont le début de sourire ne me plaisait pas du tout. Quoi ? Non, elle plaisantait, là !

« Je peux pas me la voir. Marmonnai-je en serrant mes mâchoires.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu serais capable de… passer une soirée avec nous… comme des… couples ? »

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Jasper qui préféra reporter momentanément son attention sur la Porsche, puis me reconcentrai sur Alice.

Oui, elle plaisantait sûrement. C'était obligé.

« T'as une caméra sur toi, c'est ça ? Une soirée entre… couples ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Ne dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ma… réputation.

_ Oh, mais je ne te demande pas de lui rouler des patins toute la soirée et de lui sortir le grand jeu. Juste de faire… comme si.

_ Rêve. »

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet, impatientée, le regard furieux qui me surprit momentanément. Puis, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur mon torse et me dit avec un calme apparent mais décidé :

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon bonhomme. Je suis adepte des contes de fées. Des histoires d'amour qui finissent bien. Des « ils vécurent heureux toute leur vie et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Et je veux que mes frères connaissent aussi ce dénouement. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux. Et je m'occuperai de vous deux, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il est amoureux de cette fille – il est même beaucoup plus que ça, il est enragé d'elle - et pour que ça se concrétise, il faut que tu passes une soirée avec nous et sa cousine et que vous soyez visiblement en parfaite osmose. Parce que Rosalie est persuadée que vous n'y arriverez pas. Et qu'elle consent à lui donner une chance seulement si vous parvenez à ce miracle. Alors tu la fermes, tu me montres tes fringues, je te transforme en dieu de l'Amour, tu l'éblouis, tu t'engueules pas et tu laisses le conte de fées de ton frère se concrétiser. »

Je la regardai comme si elle sortait de l'asile.

Mon frère avait un drôle de rictus qui disait clairement : « Putain, elle assure. Et je suis son mec » complètement gerbant.

Elle reprit légèrement sa respiration, les joues quelque peu rouges et le regard toujours décidé, son index accusateur toujours pointé sur moi.

Pas étonnant que Emmett soit rentré à la maison, comme s'il était dans le même état qu'Aladin sur son tapis volant durant _Ce Rêve Bleu_. Cette fille avait réussi à lui vendre du rêve, celui qu'il chérissait en secret sans se l'avouer depuis des lustres. Et le pire, c'était que même Jasper n'avait pas l'air contre cette idée complètement tordue, désespéré qu'il était à voir notre frère se morfondre encore et encore.

« T'oublies juste deux détails. On n'est pas tes frères, et elles ont un mec chacune. » Grognai-je.

Elle balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main agacé.

« Vous êtes mes frères depuis qu'on a gravé le J + A sur un arbre derrière votre maison avec Jasper et elles n'ont plus de mec. Info de première main. »

Je levai un sourcil sceptique alors qu'un rictus déformait malgré moi ma bouche, ne prêtant aucune attention à la scène pré-pubère dont elle venait de parler, l'incluant elle, mon frère, un arbre et des initiales gravées.

Grognasse ? Célibataire ?

Grandiose. Non… Sublimissime. – Si c'était vrai -.

C'était la meilleure soirée de ce début d'été. Encore mieux : c'était la meilleure de l'année. C'était encore plus génial que Megan Fox m'attendant lascivement sur mon lit dans des sous-vêtements mangeables.

« Marché conclu ? Me dit-elle en me sortant d'une vision de rêve : Grognasse affalée sur son lit de petite fille sage, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps parce que Blondinet l'avait quittée.

_ Une soirée ? Finis-je par lâcher.

_ Une seule. Promit-elle.

_ En faisant semblant ?

_ En faisant semblant.

_ Pour mon frère ?

_ Pour ton frère. »

Je détournai un instant les yeux alors que Jaz me regardait légèrement de biais.

Lui, s'attendait forcément à un non.

Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'entre Grognasse et moi c'était du genre « haine pour toujours ». Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y avait aussi ce truc en plus qui se passait de mot et de sentiment. Un truc qui arrivait forcément quand je la croisais, peu importe le lieu, peu importe l'état d'esprit dans le quel je me trouvais. Ca arrivait. Et ça se terminait toujours avec cette étrange sensation d'être allé trop loin ou pas assez.

Comme quand elle nous avait enfermés dans cette putain de salle de bains. Ou quand je l'avais attendue dans le noir près de son antiquité pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Depuis que je l'avais vue à l'anniversaire de Princesse Rosalie, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé malgré moi et je n'aimais pas ça. Parce que je la haïssais et que je voulais encore plus la haïr.

Et pour ça, je ne connaissais qu'une seule façon d'y parvenir.

L'embrasser.

L'avoir près de moi mais pas trop.

L'effacer pour la haïr un peu plus la fois d'après.

Je voulais mon conte d'horreur avec un magnifique « ils se haïrent toute leur vie et se firent du mal jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Quelque chose de fort et d'éternel.

Quelque chose de douloureux parce que mon cynisme n'acceptait que son malheur.

Quelque chose de spécial parce que, même si je ne le voulais pas, elle l'était à mes yeux.

« Il saura pas s'y prendre. Finis-je par dire avec un rictus.

_ C'est pratiquement dans la poche. Me dit-elle, avec un sourire entendu.

_ Parce qu'ils vont nous faire un remake de la fin de _Quatre mariages et un enterrement_ quand Hugh Grant demande à Andie Mc Dowell de ne pas l'épouser, sous la pluie, sa chemise blanche lui collant à la peau ? Répliquai-je, railleur.

_ Dans une autre optique, c'est ça l'idée. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si grande culture cinématographique. Enchaîna-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ J'ai dû sacrifier un neurone pour savoir comment pensent les filles. » Soupirai-je.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau et me fusilla du regard.

A ce moment-là, une des fenêtres à l'étage s'ouvrit, nous faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction. Emmett était penché, les sourcils froncés et l'air pas très convaincu, avec, justement, une chemise blanche à la main.

« Je peux pas plutôt mettre un t-shirt ? Les chemises, ça me fait trop penser au boulot. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Alice.

_ J'arrive ! » Chantonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. Puis elle se figea sur le seuil et se tourna vers moi. « Et toi, tu…

_ T'habilles tout seul. » Terminai-je sur un ton ferme.

Elle afficha une mine outrée avant de tourner les talons alors que Jasper se grattait la gorge pour ne pas éclater de rire. Une fois seuls, il se tourna vers moi, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Faire semblant ? C'est ma spécialité. Lui répondis-je.

_ Oui, mais là c'est avec…

_ Je sais. Le coupai-je.

_ Je suis curieux de voir ça. » Dit-il après un moment de silence avant de regagner la maison à son tour, après avoir regardé une dernière fois la Porsche à côté de nous.

Et moi, j'étais impatient de voir comment ça allait se terminer.

**oOo**

Emmett coupa le moteur de la Jeep devant une petite maison en bois à étage blanche et me lança un sourire arrogant à travers le rétro intérieur tandis que Alice me pressait vigoureusement ma main posée sur la banquette comme si elle souhait m'encourager.

Je la retirai et regardai d'un air morose la maison qui, d'après ce qu'on nous avait dit, était celle du shérif Swan et jetai un regard vers mes frères. Emmett me regardait, goguenard en pianotant au rythme de la musique qui sortait des baffles arrières sur son volant tandis que Jasper se contentait de sourire légèrement. J'avais l'impression de revenir au collège, lorsque notre mère nous servait de chaperon et se faisait un point d'honneur à faire le tour de la ville pour aller chercher nos copines respectives, alors que nous attendions à tour de rôle, mortifiés de honte sur le perron de leurs maisons.

« Ca me rappelle sa première Saint Valentin. Ricana Emmett en me regardant toujours à travers le rétroviseur.

_ Ah oui ! Mary Jones ! S'écria Jasper.

_ Elle est lesbienne, maintenant. Ricana à nouveau Emmett.

_ On était en sixième. Grognai-je.

_ Et t'es tout aussi nerveux. Dit Jaz.

_ Vous auriez pu me laisser m'en occuper tout seul.

_ Et rater le moment où elle te claquera la porte au nez ? Sûrement pas. Fit Emmett.

_ N'oublie pas qu'il doit la convaincre de venir avec nous, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton rendez-vous avec Rosalie. Le prévint Alice.

_ C'est pas vraiment un rencard. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ C'était ça ou elle allait finir par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il marmonna quelque chose alors que je regardais d'un œil morne la camionnette toute rouillée garée devant le garage. Le seul point positif que je voyais dans cette situation, c'était que le vieux Swan n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Et les points négatifs n'arrêtaient pas de défiler malicieusement dans ma tête, au point de me faire regretter amèrement ma soudaine bonté d'âme envers mon frère aîné.

« Il te reste 30 minutes. » Me signala Alice en consultant son portable.

Je vis Emmett jeter un regard discret à sa montre et s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes, ce qui me poussa machinalement à ouvrir la portière arrière. Comme si le fait d'inviter Grognasse à « sortir avec moi » n'était pas suffisant, Princesse Rosalie avait imposé une heure butoir de 20 h 30 et le compte à rebours était malheureusement pour moi, sur le point de débuter.

« Elle va tomber à la renverse. » M'assura Alice avec son sourire extra lumineux.

Mes frères émirent un drôle de son qui fit écho à mon scepticisme que je mis de côté pour essayer de me mettre en mode de pseudo séducteur de Grognasse. Je relevai les manches de la chemise bleu nuit que je portais et défis machinalement un bouton du col. Alice se pencha légèrement vers moi, l'air hyper sérieux et passa une main dans mes cheveux que je repoussai avec agacement en lui lançant un regard noir. J'avais consenti à ce qu'elle choisisse ma chemise – elle ne m'en avait pas trop laissé le choix… -, je n'allais pas en plus la laisser finir de me transformer en tombeur made in Aliceland.

Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeai à pas mesurés vers les trois marches qui me mèneraient tout droit dans l'antre de Grognasse. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourut l'échine alors qu'Emmett baissait le son de sa stéréo, pensant sans doute pouvoir écouter des bribes de notre conversation. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre située sur la gauche de la porte d'entrée où les persiennes étaient baissées et montai les marches avec une lenteur délibérée.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que j'allais lui dire.

J'allais sans doute m'arranger pour entrer chez elle, histoire d'éviter la casse devant les autres et après… Après, j'allais faire ce que je faisais toujours avec elle : improviser.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'inspirai profondément et frappai, espérant subitement, par pur égoïsme, qu'elle n'était pas là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, malheureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon lâche, pas maquillée, habillée d'une tunique blanche dont les manches étaient remontées sur ses bras à peine bronzés et d'un short qu'elle avait dû découper dans un vieux jean. Un éclat de surprise passa dans ses yeux qui me détaillèrent quelques instants avant de dévier vers quelque chose derrière moi que je savais être la Jeep de mon frère. Durant un très bref instant de presque panique, je crus qu'il allait klaxonner en la hélant sur un ton goguenard qui m'aurait été destiné mais le motif pour le quel je me trouvais là me revint tout à coup en mémoire et je sus que même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait encore plus serrer contre lui Princesse Rosalie.

« Cullen. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta divine apparition ? » Me dit-elle sur un ton moins froid que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'eus un léger rictus et essayai de raccourcir le plus possible notre conversation. Après tout, si j'avais une chance pour qu'elle accepte, il fallait que je lui cache une partie de l'idée tordue d'Alice et que j'aille droit au but.

« Je viens… t'inviter. Lâchai-je après un moment de silence.

_ Ah, ah, Cullen. Tu m'excuses, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. T'as perdu un pari, c'est ça ? » Dit-elle, agacée.

Je serrai mes mâchoires pour m'empêcher de m'énerver, et entendais mentalement d'où je me trouvais Alice me décompter le temps qui s'écoulait.

Agacé à mon tour, je la poussai à l'intérieur et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'aperçus à peine l'escalier sur la droite qui montait à l'étage dans le couloir exigu plongé dans la pénombre et les photos de famille accrochées sur les murs avant de reporter mon attention sur elle dont les joues légèrement rouges et le regard furieux ne me présageaient rien de bon.

« Je ne te propose pas un tête à tête – Dieu merci, je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré – juste une sortie de groupe. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est mon frère qui a fait un pari avec ta cousine, d'où ma présence ici. Sifflai-je.

_ Et tu veux que je te dise oui alors que tu me sors qu'il faudrait être désespéré pour vouloir un tête à tête avec moi ? Mais va te faire foutre ! D'une part je déteste les gens qui parient sur les autres et d'autre part, celui de ton frère ne me concerne pas.

_ Il faut que je réussisse à te faire venir pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Elle est persuadée que je n'y arriverai pas… Et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me détestes pas au point de ne pas vouloir être _près_ de moi. » La défiai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Je savais à moitié sur quel chemin je m'engageais en parlant de ce qui s'était… passé entre nous à l'anniversaire de sa chère cousine et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Mais si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une chance minime de la voir changer d'avis, c'était en la provoquant et j'étais prêt à tenter le Diable pour ça.

« Si elle a lancé ce défi c'est qu'elle sait très bien que m'inviter te serait difficile. Je ne vais pas te céder juste pour faire plaisir à ton frère. Ca serait la trahir. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'accentua alors que je prenais soudain le temps de m'adosser au mur, les mains dans les poches, en la dévisageant.

Elle n'avait rien répondu concernant ma provocation : avais-je visé juste ?

« Comment va Blondinet ? Lui demandai-je tout à coup, clairement amusé.

_ Bien. Aux dernières nouvelles. T'as pas une soirée qui t'attend, là ? Me dit-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

_ Si. 'Aux dernières nouvelles'. J'adore ce genre… d'euphémismes. Il ne s'est pas senti de taille, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ma vie amoureuse et sexuelle te passionne à ce point ? Me demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

_ Si je suis la cause de la rupture, oui. J'ai toujours trouvé très flatteur de pouvoir briser un couple.

_ Eh bien, laisse tes chevilles enfler et casse-toi de chez moi. »

Je la dévisageai un moment en silence, cherchant à savoir si elle disait vrai ou non. Et la façon dont elle était légèrement mal à l'aise, même si elle tentait par tous les moyens de le cacher, m'indiqua qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, presque abrupt.

_ Parce que t'as rien à faire là. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre. J'aurais presque pu la comprendre. Sauf que je n'étais pas disposé pour ça.

« Viens. Dis-je après un moment de silence.

_ Pardon ? Fit-elle, sceptique.

_ Viens. Il y a mes frères. Ils t'aiment bien. Et Alice ne tient plus en place tellement elle a envie de te rencontrer. Et puis tu sais comme moi que ta cousine n'est pas insensible à mon frère et qu'elle est trop fière pour l'admettre.

_ Sauf que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je te le rends bien. J'ai pas envie de pourrir ma soirée, la tienne, et celles des autres. Sans compter que je suis pas vêtue pour sortir.

_ Tu la gâcheras si tu ne viens pas. C'est pas non plus la mer à boire ce que je te demande. M'irritai-je.

_ Ok. Tu serais prêt à quoi pour que je vienne ? » Me demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Je la regardai un moment, décontenancé, voulant savoir où elle cherchait à en venir. Puis fis mine de soupirer avant de lui répondre :

« Je serais prêt à tout faire pour éviter ce qui m'a poussé à en venir à notre dernier tête à tête.

_ Même à ne plus me revoir après ça ?

_ Je ne l'ai jamais fait de façon intentionnelle. M'agaçai-je à nouveau.

_ Ouais… C'est ça… Genre, la dernière fois t'as trébuché pour qu'on se retrouve dans ma benne ? »

Je me figeai instantanément et me repris l'instant d'après, le cœur ratant un battement.

« Ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain-là. La prévins-je, le regard orageux.

_ Oh, pardon. J'oubliais que t'étais du genre à pas assumer tes actes. Cingla-t-elle.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à tout pour éviter ce qui m'a poussé à en venir à notre dernier tête à tête alors ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain-là. Sifflai-je en détachant chaque syllabe de mes derniers mots.

_ Puisque t'es prêt à tout, juste, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette baraque ? C'est dingue, t'as si peu de couilles que tu peux même pas assumer ce qui s'est passé, et encore moins laissé ton frère se démerder en envoyant chier son pari à la con !

_ Et toi, t'as tellement peur de tomber amoureuse de moi que t'es prête à tout pour m'éviter. J'ai un scoop, Miss « Je-te-déteste » : il t'est pas arrivé de te dire que c'était peut-être déjà le cas ? Cinglai-je à mon tour.

_ Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, hein ? Perso, je ne cherche pas à t'éviter. Ou plus exactement, si t'en avais valu la peine, j'aurais accepté.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus me voir après ça. Parce que tu ne cherches pas à m'éviter. Ironisai-je.

_ Non. Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais. Parce que réfléchis, si tu n'en as ne serait-ce qu'une infime capacité : si j'accepte de venir et que du coup, ton frère sort avec ma cousine, on se reverra. Eh bien, ta réaction est à la hauteur de mes attentes : 0 % de réflexion, 100 % de lâcheté. »

Je la saisis brusquement par le bras et la plaquai contre le mur à côté de moi.

La respiration un instant coupée, elle me fusilla du regard alors que je sentais une vague d'excitation monter en moi. Je la haïssais.

Mon regard s'attarda momentanément sur ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes alors que le temps se suspendait, puis dévia rapidement pour revenir à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui commençaient à briller singulièrement.

« Et si on parlait de ta lâcheté à toi, Isabella ? Soufflai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir contre le mur.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit-elle en soutenant mon regard.

_ Si j'ai raison, tu viens avec nous.

_ D'accord. »

Un sourire triomphant étira mes lèvres.

« Tu me désires. Lâchai-je.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais nié. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je m'éloignai d'elle.

« J'ai gagné.

_ Non. Tu devais me prouver que j'étais lâche. Je ne vois pas en quoi reconnaître ça, l'est. Au contraire.

_ Ca l'est parce que tu veux pas l'assumer en voulant m'éviter.

_ Non. Je l'assume en le reconnaissant. Et si je refuse de passer du temps avec toi, c'est parce que je n'ai que tu mépris pour toi pour des raisons que je ne t'ai jamais cachées !

_ C'est de la lâcheté parce que tu connais que trop les conséquences que nos… fréquentations pourraient avoir sur toi. Et en le niant, tu ne fais que prouver mes paroles. Donc… J'ai gagné.

_ Non, Cullen. Je ne fuis pas une attirance. Je ne peux juste pas supporter ton comportement. Tu vois, tu m'aurais prouvé que tu étais capable d'un peu d'humilité ou d'un peu d'honnêteté, je serais venue. Précisément parce que je ne suis pas lâche et que j'accepterais de mettre mon cœur en péril si t'en valais la peine.

_ J'ai fait preuve d'humilité auprès de mon frère. Je ne suis pas non plus mère Térésa. Je suis venu juste te demander de ne pas être égoïste. Et c'est justement ce dont tu fais preuve. D'égoïsme. Tout ça à cause de moi. Tu ne fais que rajouter une qualité à ton portrait.

_ Non, tu veux juste la jouer généreux. Mais putain, tu t'es toujours montré dégueulasse avec moi ! S'écria-t-elle en colère.

_ Pas toujours. Répliquai-je, presque amer.

_ Ok. T'as pas réussi à prouver que j'étais lâche. De toutes façons, en toute bonne foi, tu ne pourrais pas. Alors j'accepte de venir à une condition : pour une fois, ose me dire honnêtement ce que tu penses de moi, Cullen. Pas de faux compliment. T'as qu'une chance. » Me défia-t-elle, rageuse, le regard intense.

_Intense._

Je me perdais dedans durant quelques secondes. Je ne sus pas combien. Mais assez longtemps pour que son regard s'intensifie encore un peu. Je l'imaginais en train de se perdre comme presque toutes celles qui avaient croisé ma route auparavant et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Parce que ça ne me faisait rien. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en réjouir. Je n'avais pas envie non plus de lui rire au nez et de la planter là, tout comme mon frère qui devait flipper à mort dans sa Jeep en voyant le temps interminable que je mettais à convaincre cette fille de venir avec nous. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout du plan tordu d'Alice.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir et je n'avais pas envie de rester.

Je n'avais envie de rien.

Je m'approchai alors. Doucement.

Elle se tendit et voulut sans doute reculer mais ne bougea pas. Sans doute par fierté ou regain de courage.

Et m'arrêtai devant elle. Juste devant.

Et elle leva les yeux pour ne pas perdre la face.

« T'es imbuvable. Presque frigide. Ca dépend des conditions. T'as un rire épouvantable qui me fait grincer des dents. T'as un caractère de merde. On ne peut rien te dire sans que tu prennes la mouche. Des goûts douteux en ce qui concerne les fringues. Mise à part moi, t'as des goûts de merde en matière de mecs. T'es quasi quelconque. »

Je pris une pause pour observer son visage.

Elle semblait impassible mais je la devinais presque sur le point de s'écrouler et j'en jubilais.

Mes doigts effleurèrent la peau de ses cuisses et une légère électricité en traversa la pulpe lorsqu'elles se posèrent sans douceur sur ses fesses.

« Mais t'as un cul d'enfer, assez de réparties et une lueur démoniaque au fond de tes yeux. » Lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille avant de la relâcher et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée en reculant, sans la lâcher du regard.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Alice, le poing levé comme si elle était prête à frapper au moment même où j'ouvrais la porte et je me rendais compte que j'avais réussi. J'avais gagné.

« Le temps est écoulé. Me dit-elle nerveusement

_ C'est bon. » Fis-je simplement en passant à côté d'elle.

Je l'entendis piailler de joie en tapant des mains et je fus même prêt à parier qu'elle sautillait sur place, excitée comme une puce.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Alice ! Je suis ta future meilleure amie robe, jupe, chaussures et fringues en tout genre ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est quoi cette… tunique ? »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Grognasse mais je la devinais en train de regretter d'avoir fini par me céder plus ou moins.

Jaz et Emmett étaient descendus de la Jeep et discutaient, dos appuyés contre le capot.

« Putain, tu l'as sautée ou quoi ? T'as mis une demie heure ! Dit Jasper.

_ C'est pas Stanley. Je ne peux pas entrer, claquer des doigts et lui sortir mon plus beau rictus pour qu'elle fasse tout ce que je lui dis sans poser de questions. Marmonnai-je en m'appuyant à mon tour contre le capot.

_ J'en connais une qui va tomber de haut. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Cullen. Ricana Emmett.

_ Et tu te feras un malin plaisir d'être là pour la ramasser. » Lui sourit Jaz.

Il marmonna quelque chose en remettant ses aviators en place sur son nez, mais à son sourire, je voyais bien qu'il était revenu dans son remake de _Ce Rêve Bleu_, loin, très loin de là_._

Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée des Swan s'ouvrit à nouveau, coupant Jasper en plein milieu d'une phrase. Et son léger sourire en coin en mode « Ma nana est la meilleure » me fit presque appréhender le moment où j'allais me retourner. Ce fut Emmett qui m'y força lorsqu'il ricana :

« Finalement, celle-là aussi elle finira par y passer. »

Je tournai la tête en direction de la maison et un sourire en coin presque amer déforma ma bouche lorsque je la vis, dans une robe prune qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, épousant presque insolemment ses courbes, assez pour qu'on ait envie de l'enlever pour les découvrir par nous-mêmes. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés sur sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient à peine soulignés par un trait noir. Mais ses lèvres… Ses lèvres étaient à croquer. Bien trop rouges pour mon propre bien.

« Des tongs ? Dit Jasper, légèrement surpris.

_ C'était ma condition pour les lèvres rouges. » Répondit Grognasse à Croquer en lui montrant vaguement sa bouche.

Je me forçai à en détourner les yeux pour observer ses pieds… nus au vernis rouge sang à l'instar de ses mains.

« Verdict ? Me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire en tenant trois vanity en équilibre précaire.

_ J'ajoute une qualité : t'es presque baisable quand on s'occupe de toi. Lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Lâcheté, reviens au grand galop ! Tu me trouvais plus que baisable quand tu me pelotais dans ma camionnette. » Répliqua-t-elle tout à trac.

Un démon passa. Peut-être même deux ou trois alors que mon visage se figeait.

« J'ai rêvé où elle a parlé d'Edward avec les mots « me », « peloter » et « camionnette » dans la même phrase ? Murmura Emmett à l'encontre de Jasper.

_ Elle prend juste ses désirs pour des réalités. Grognai-je en la fusillant du regard avant de la prendre par le bras et de la conduire jusqu'à la portière gauche à l'arrière.

_ Moi, j'ai entendu comme toi, Emmett. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Fit Alice sur un ton entendu.

_ Visiblement, votre mère, à défaut d'avoir une fille, a eu un garçon sans couille. » Me dit Grognasse à Croquer avec un sourire railleur.

Sourire que j'eus soudain envie de meurtrir de mes propres lèvres l'espèce de quelques interminables millièmes de secondes.

« Ne t'aventures pas là, je t'ai déjà prévenue. T'as beaucoup plus que moi à perdre. Sifflai-je.

_ Va te faire foutre ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire par un chapon ! »

Je ne lui répondis pas mais eus un sourire très doucereux. Et très dangereux. Ca eut sans doute don de sonner la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête, parce qu'après un mini combat visuel, elle détourna les yeux lorsque Alice nous poussa pour monter sur la banquette.

« Bella ! Il faut que t'envoies un texto à Rosalie pour lui confirmer que tu viens bien avec nous ce soir. » Lui dit-elle, légèrement penchée vers nous.

Je la regardai monter à son tour de mauvaise grâce et sortir son portable de la pochette qu'elle tenait à la main pour ensuite pianoter dessus.

Emmett contourna à son tour la Jeep pour s'installer derrière le volant, avec un sourire de bien heureux qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher. Et après, il allait crier à qui voulait bien lui prêter une oreille que Rosalie Hale ne représentait absolument rien pour lui.

Le claquement de la portière de Jaz me sortit de mon état quasi léthargique et je me décidai à mon tour de m'asseoir à côté de Grognasse qui malgré sa bouche attrayante, sa robe trop moulante et l'accord passé entre mon frère et Princesse Rosalie, allait regretter toutes les fois où elle avait plus ou moins réussi – plus moins que plus, il fallait l'avouer – à me clouer le bec.

**oOo**

« Ne sois pas aussi nerveux ! » Marmonna Alice en lissant inutilement le t-shirt d'Emmett pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts et inspira profondément en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée du parking.

Nous étions à l'entrée de _La Patte de Loup _depuis quasiment vingt minutes – mauvaise idée, avais-je dit à Alice, ça risquait trop de rappeler à Princesse Rosalie son ex fraîchement largué d'après ce que lui avait dit Grognasse en cours de route -. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle savait se faire désirer. Même moi, je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

« J'aurais pas dû t'écouter et mettre autre chose que ce t-shirt jaune pastel. Marmonna mon frère en contemplant le coucher de soleil de Miami à en croire ce qui était écrit dessus.

_ Je t'avais dit de mettre la chemise blanche. Mais celui-là est très bien aussi. C'est en parfait accord avec tes yeux et ton teint. Et la forme épouse magnifiquement ta musculature, elle va te dévorer des yeux toute la soirée, fais-moi confiance. » Lui assura Alice.

Je jetai malgré moi un coup d'œil à ma chemise et à celle à petits carreaux noirs et blancs que portait Jasper. Cette fille avait réussi à nous faire porter ce qu'elle avait voulu et savait mener son monde à la baguette. J'imaginais même mon frère s'empresser à exécuter ses quatre volontés, comme avec Lauren quand elle le prenait pour son toutou de concours de beauté qu'elle exhibait fièrement en le traitant parfois comme une merde.

Grognasse était tranquillement appuyée contre la Jeep, jouant sur son portable. Elle avait l'air de s'emmerder ferme. Peut-être se demandait-elle comment elle pourrait nous fausser compagnie le plus vite possible. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution. Surtout quand je regardais sa robe et sa bouche trop rouge.

« Oh non… » Marmonna tout à coup Jasper, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée du parking.

Je suivis du regard la même direction et un grognement de dépit sortit de ma gorge lorsque je vis le Hummer des Denali se garer non loin de nous. Quelques secondes après, Tanya, Lauren et Jessica Stanley en descendirent dans des micro robes, perchées sur des talons vertigineux.

« Je ne savais pas que ce bar était devenu le repaire des putes. » Renifla avec dédain Alice.

Les Trois Inséparables – comme elles s'appelaient depuis le lycée – s'avancèrent vers nous comme si elles étaient les reines du monde, prêtes à défiler sur le tapis rouge.

« Oh ! Jasper ! Quel plaisir… » Susurra Lauren en allant droit sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce dernier s'était légèrement figé, comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Le sujet « Lauren Mallory » avait longtemps était tabou chez nous parce qu'il en avait beaucoup bavé à cause d'elle. Je crois même que c'était la seule fille avec Maria dont il ait vraiment été amoureux et elle en avait amplement profité, se servant toujours de lui après même qu'elle l'ait jeté comme un vulgaire préservatif usagé.

« Bas les pattes, la traînée ! On ne touche pas à ma propriété privée ! Siffla Alice en la fusillant du regard et en la repoussant d'un geste vif.

_ Ta _quoi _? T'as vu comment elle parle de toi, Jasper ? Ricana Lauren.

_ Je ne crois pas que t'aies vraiment ton mot à dire sur ce sujet-là, Lauren. » Répliqua Emmett sur un ton froid.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, comme s'il lui en coûtait de détacher ses yeux de Jasper et lui lança un regard polaire.

« Monsieur Grizzly. Toujours après la Reine des Glaces ?… Il paraît qu'elle t'en fait pâtir à la concession du vieux Grahams. T'as vite oublié ma sœur, apparemment… Lui dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

_ Et toi ? Pas trop dégoûtée d'avoir été refoulé par Eric Yorkie ? » Contre-attaqua-t-il.

Je vis Grognasse relever lentement la tête de son portable en arquant les sourcils, comme si elle le connaissait tandis que Alice ne pouvait cacher son incrédulité, ainsi que Jasper, quoi que toujours tendu comme un arc.

« On a sans doute aussi dû te dire que c'était un pari. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Mais bien sûr. Tout le monde vous a vus _Chez Joey_. Tu l'as chauffé à mort toute la soirée. C'est ça l'avantage des petites villes : on sait tout sur tout le monde.

_ C'était un pari. Siffla-t-elle à nouveau en détachant chaque syllabe.

_ Laisse tomber, Lauren. Tu le connais depuis le temps. Il fait son dur mais en fait au fond… » Fit Jessy avec une drôle de moue.

Je détachai mes yeux de Tanya qui me fixait également et me tournai vers elle avec un rictus méprisant en m'abstenant néanmoins de me mêler à la conversation.

« Et elle, c'est qui ? » Demanda Lauren en montrant Grognasse d'un signe du menton tout en la dévisageant lourdement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Sans doute mal à l'aise d'être tout à coup le centre de l'attention de tout le monde, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement mais ses yeux n'en lancèrent pas moins des éclairs. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler mais Alice fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Elle, c'est la copine d'Edward. Lui dit-elle sur un ton hautain.

_ Quoi ? » Dîmes-nous en même temps, Grognasse, Jessy, Tanya et moi.

Elle avait vu ça où, elle ?

C'était pas parce que j'avais accepté plus ou moins de jouer le jeu pour mon frère qu'elle pouvait raconter des conneries du genre !

Jasper la regarda et semblait clairement lui dire : « T'aurais dû te la fermer sur ce coup-là ». Tandis que étrangement, Emmett arborait un putain de sourire en coin qui signifiait, à ma grande consternation : « Putain, elle assure », comme si c'était pas déjà suffisant de voir cette expression sur le visage de Jasper les trois quarts du temps où elle était dans les parages.

Mais le mieux à ce moment-là, ce fut l'expression scandalisée et dégoûtée de Grognasse. Qui me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée lorsqu'elle répliqua :

« En fait, je suis sa couverture. Il fait son coming out.

_ Et je suis la sienne. Elle veut tenter la sodomie avant son changement de sexe au cas où elle voudrait être le passif. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se désiste… Et je préfère ça aux désespérées… » Fis-je en lançant un vague regard vers Jessy.

Alice écarquilla les yeux comme des billes, la bouche entrouverte en regardant Grognasse comme si un service trois pièces allait lui pousser entre les jambes d'un moment à l'autre alors que mes deux frères riaient sous cape et que Lauren et Jessy la toisaient avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Maintenant que tout est clair… » Fit Grognasse quelque peu blasée.

Je croisai une nouvelle fois le regard intrigué de Tanya qui finit par se détourner sans faire un geste dans ma direction.

La dernière fois qu'on s'était vus, c'était le soir du Réveillon.

C'était une fille dont j'aurais sans doute pu tomber amoureux, surtout au lycée, si seulement j'avais cru en ce sentiment. Elle était du genre emmerdeuse et aguicheuse, partagée entre son dégoût des autres et paradoxalement, sa peur de la solitude. Elle avait toujours adoré prendre les gens de haut parce que son père avait fait fortune dans l'informatique et que grâce à ça, elle pourrait vivre comme une reine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans lever le petit doigt. Elle pouvait vous glacer ou vous embraser d'un seul regard.

Entre nous, ça avait été longtemps compliqué parce qu'elle avait voulu que je tombe pour elle tout comme j'avais ardemment voulu qu'elle tombe pour moi sans qu'aucun de nous ne capitule vraiment.

Elle avait été celle qui m'avait appris qu'on pouvait très bien coucher avec quelqu'un simplement par envie et surtout sans attache. Juste par besoin physique.

J'avais été celui qui lui avait appris qu'elle pouvait s'attacher et s'attacher pour de bon à quelqu'un.

Et je savais que quelque part, elle m'en voulait pour ça.

« Venez, les filles. Inutile de nous gâcher encore plus la soirée. On a de gros poissons à ferrer ce soir. » Dit Lauren en les prenant toutes les deux par le bras pour les entraîner vers l'entrée du bar.

Alice les suivit des yeux, le regard hostile. Puis, une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, elle renifla une nouvelle fois de dédain et se tourna vers Jasper qui semblait toujours un peu figé.

« C'est elle dont tu m'as parlé ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que t'as pu lui trouver. Heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau. » Fit-elle sur un ton léger en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Un rire nerveux sortit de la gorge de mon frère alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front et ce fut au tour d'Emmett de ressembler à une statue quelques minutes plus tard, le regard braqué sur l'entrée du parking.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Marmonna Grognasse en regardant dans la même direction.

En effet, le coupé rouge de Princesse Rosalie ralentissait sur la route et tournait dans notre direction. Une fois garée à la vue de tous, elle se pencha sur le siège passager pour prendre un miroir à en juger ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se remaquilla rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans notre direction et daigna enfin sortir de sa voiture.

« Bordel. » Soufflai-je en voyant la robe qu'elle portait.

Je sentis Alice me jeter un regard noir mais pour l'instant, j'en avais rien à foutre parce que j'imaginais très bien mes deux frères dans le même état que moi, même si Jasper avait toujours été doué pour cacher ce genre de choses. Et je comprenais pourquoi Emmett rentrait dans un état pas possible depuis qu'elle bossait avec lui si toutes ses robes étaient du même style que celle-là. On ne savait plus où regarder entre ses jambes interminables ou le bustier rouge qui rehaussait sa poitrine généreuse. A croire qu'être assorti à sa voiture était une nouvelle mode.

« Je t'avais dit de mettre la chemise blanche. Marmonna Alice alors qu'elle avançait vers nous en dévisageant mon frère, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'avais dit que je voulais mettre le t-shirt noir. Lui dit Emmett sur le même ton.

_ Il était pas assez habillé. Non, mais regarde sa robe ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sortit de sa gorge quand elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« C'est soirée plage ? Ironisa-t-elle, les yeux braqués sur son t-shirt.

_ Je plaide coupable ! » Répondit Alice en prenant une grande inspiration.

Rosalie se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil, ses yeux s'attardant sur la robe à fleurs blanche qu'elle portait puis reporta son attention quelques instants sur mon frère avant de voir sa cousine.

« Bella ! T'es superbe ! Lui sourit-elle.

_ Je plaide coupable ! Répéta Alice avec cette fois, un grand sourire.

_ Toujours aussi folle, Alice. Tu t'es pas arrangée depuis que t'as quitté Paul.

_ L'amour donne des ailes… Soupira-t-elle.

_ Si c'est ça, je veux pas tomber amoureuse. » Puis, elle se tourna vers Grognasse et lui souffla sur un ton presque ennuyé : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais une soirée de couples, Bella. Et encore moins avec ce ringard… Tu vas m'obliger à sourire toute la soirée au bras de son frère. »

Je me figeai à l'instar de mon frère. C'était pas prévu, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, cette garce ? Elle allait tout foutre en l'air !

Jasper me regarda comme si j'avais réussi un super coup en réalisant ce miracle, mais à mon expression, je le vis fermer les yeux et l'entendit me traiter d'imbécile heureux.

Ce que j'étais loin d'être à ce moment-là.

La soirée n'avait techniquement pas encore commencé, ce qui laissait carte blanche à Princesse Rosalie de filer à l'anglaise avec Grognasse à Croquer, ce qui présageait de nouveaux cris hystériques de ma mère et l'humeur massacrante de mon frère pendant de très longs mois.

« De couples ? Seuls Alice et Jasper sont en couple. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. » Répondit-elle.

Rosalie me lança son regard glacial et triomphant qui disait : « Je t'ai eu, ringard. »

Emmett, lui, me lança un regard incrédule et presque désespéré.

Merde ! On n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien !

« T'inquiètes, Barbie. On est capables de faire comme si. A toi de voir si toi aussi. » Fis-je avec un sourire en coin mauvais en priant pour que Grognasse ne ramène pas sa fraise.

Elle me défia longtemps du regard, sa fierté piquée à vif. Avant qu'un large sourire étire ses lèvres pleines lorsque sa putain de cousine répliqua sur un ton sec :

« Faire comme si ? Hors de question. »

Je fusillai Grognasse du regard, à cran.

Ca, il en était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas encore une fois tout gâcher.

« Désolé, bébé, ironisai-je, suave, j'ai oublié de te demander de sortir officiellement avec moi.

_ Ta lâcheté, une fois de plus ? C'est trop tard. T'aurais dû m'en parler avant, plutôt que d'attendre qu'un autre le fasse. Répliqua-t-elle en me rendant mon regard.

_ Bon… Eh bien, je crois que je me suis préparée pour rien. » Fit Princesse Rosalie sur un ton léger.

Emmett ne cachait plus son air désespéré et lui souffla, abandonnant toute fierté :

« Tu vas pas faire ça. »

Elle le regarda un long moment, indéchiffrable, et je crus l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait malgré tout céder, puis laissa tomber, méprisante :

« On avait passé un marché. Et t'as perdu…

_ Vous allez vous la fermer, tous les quatre. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Alice qui nous lançait à tour de rôle – sauf à Jasper qu'elle tenait par la taille – un regard froid.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un pari pour sortir avec un mec, Rosalie. Et vous deux, dit-elle en nous regardant, Grognasse et moi, vous allez être sages et faire ce qui était initialement prévu. Vous pouvez faire ça, non ? Bella, réfléchis bien avant de répondre.

_ C'est tout réfléchi. Pour la simple raison que, comme tu l'as dit, Rose n'a pas besoin d'un pari pour sortir avec un mec et que, comme je l'ai dit, la moindre des choses aurait été que ton beau-frère ait les couilles de me prévenir. C'est non. Vous inquiétez pas, je prends un taxi. » Répondit-elle en sortant son portable.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir et me retrouver avec Alice et Jasper à tenir la chandelle, sachant pertinemment que Emmett, soit rentrerait à la maison – ce qui était peut-être le plus envisageable – soit draguerait toute la soirée et nous ramènerait une nouvelle brochette fraîche de blondes. Et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Je pris donc une profonde inspiration, ravalai ma fierté et tout ce que je pensais d'elle et me dirigeai vers Grognasse pour l'entraîner sur le côté du bâtiment sans relâcher son bras que je serrai fort. Sans doute trop.

Je la jetai littéralement contre le mur en bois de _La Patte de Loup_ et à nouveau, comme chez elle, une vague d'excitation monta en moi alors que ses lèvres trop rouges commençaient déjà à me narguer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en serrant mes poings, la gorge sèche.

Elle me regardait avec insolence, prête à l'attaque et j'aimais ça.

Ses yeux brûlaient et j'aimais ça.

Sa peau réagissait puissamment à moi et… j'aimais ça.

Les mots me manquaient alors que je restais là à la regarder. Et je me rendais peu à peu compte que j'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette position, à quelques centimètres d'elle, frémissant de rage et d'anticipation, à vouloir quelque chose que je n'osais exprimer, même en pensée.

Elle était près de moi.

Tellement près que j'en avais les mains qui tremblotaient.

J'avais tellement envie de céder au chaos qu'elle m'inspirait que j'aurais pu en perdre tous mes moyens.

Ses yeux recroisèrent une nouvelle fois les miens, entre chaleur et froideur. Elle me regardait sans doute blessée, peut-être dégoûtée, mais surtout haineuse. Et mon regard se reposa encore une fois sur ses lèvres beaucoup trop rouges.

Putain, dire que durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à elle… Non, pas une seule…

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ? Soufflai-je en serrant des mâchoires.

_ Je gâche tout ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi, qui as pas eu la décence ou le courage de me dire à quoi m'attendre ? Tu te rends compte un peu ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Ce n'était qu'un détail ! Un putain de détail de rien du tout ! M'irritai-je.

_ Un détail ? Faire semblant d'être ta copine, un détail ? Alors pourquoi t'as rien osé dire ?

_ Parce que ça servait à rien. Parce que je savais que tu viendrais sans doute pas. T'es pas du genre à m'obéir pour ma belle gueule mais plutôt à m'emmerder aussi profondément que tu le peux !

_ Non, Cullen. Moi, je suis du genre à ne rien vouloir faire avec toi. L'emmerdeur de nous deux, c'est toi.

_ Rien vouloir faire avec moi ? Ricanai-je en la dévisageant intensément.

_ Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. Siffla-t-elle à nouveau, sur ses gardes.

_ Je ne crois pas, non… »

De quels désirs parlait-elle, je préférais ne pas trop m'attarder sur la question.

Je savais que mes yeux voulaient trop s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

Je savais que ma main voulait se refermer encore plus douloureusement sur son bras qu'elle tenait un peu comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'évapore.

Je savais que des insultes voulaient sortir de ma bouche.

Mais je savais aussi que je voulais me rapprocher encore un peu pour la faire taire.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Tu ne me courrais pas après, on ne s'adresserait même pas la parole. S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Je dois te rappeler comment on s'est embrassé la dernière fois ? » Sifflai-je en refermant ma prise encore plus sur son bras.

Ca y était. La bombe était lâchée. Et le pire était que je n'avais pas dit « tu » mais « on ».

Je m'étais promis de ne pas parler de ça. Et voilà qu'elle m'y poussait. Qu'elle réveillait les souvenirs que je voulais tuer depuis toutes ces semaines.

Sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ses poings resserrés sur mon t-shirt.

Le contact de la peau de son dos trop vite effleurée…

Je n'avais pas pensé à elle, non. Juste à ses sensations.

« Tu l'avais cherché ! Tu veux qu'on parie ? Qu'on parie _vraiment _ qu'après cette soirée, on ne s'adressera plus la parole. Et je peux parier tout ce que j'ai, parce que c'est toi qui craqueras le premier et qui reviendras vers moi.

_ Pari tenu si tu sais faire semblant. Répliquai-je en m'approchant très près d'elle, yeux dans yeux.

_ Ca marche, chéri. Dès la fin de la soirée, quand j'aurai foutu un pied hors de la voiture qui me raccompagnera, on ne s'adressera plus un mot. »

Elle me dévisagea encore, pleine de défi et… d'autre chose que je savais se refléter dans mes propres yeux.

Puis je me détournai et m'éloignai aussi vite que je pus d'elle sans un regard en arrière.

Les autres n'étaient plus là et un regard rapidement jeté du côté du parking m'indiqua que le coupé rouge de Princesse Rosalie était toujours sur place, ce qui me fit pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Maintenant, il fallait juste prier pour que Emmett assure un minimum.

A peine eus-je franchi la porte d'entrée du bar surpeuplé, qu'un mec d'une trentaine d'années, que je reconnus comme le frère aîné de Neelson, le gamin qui s'occupait de temps en temps des boissons, se jeter littéralement devant moi avec un appareil photo de pro dans les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Un nouveau couple ! Prenez la pause, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. C'est pour le concours. » Me dit-il.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait que Grognasse – que je n'avais pas vue entrer à ma suite – eut tout à coup un air faussement excité en déclarant :

« Chériiiiii ! ! ! Notre première photo de cooooooouple ! ! ! »

Avant de plaquer fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant qu'un flash m'aveuglait à moitié.

Juste comme ça.

Comme si ce genre de gestes était… normal.

« Merci ! Vous pourrez voir toutes les photos sur l'écran à votre gauche. Bonne soirée les amoureux. » Nous dit le pseudo photographe avec un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Les lèvres encore légèrement piquantes, quelque peu hébété, j'allais demander à Grognasse ce qui lui avait pris mais elle avait déjà repéré notre table et se frayait un chemin entre un couple qui s'embrassait assez furieusement et Lauren qui semblait en grande conversation avec un grand blond qui lui, avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressé par son décolleté que par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Arrivé à notre table, où Alice fixait, très concentrée, un point derrière moi, je regardai dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourré, me remettant peu à peu de cette électricité qui était passée entre Grognasse et moi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tous les jeunes du coin semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous pour se rendre à _La Patte du Loup _ce soir-là. Deux serveuses que je ne connaissais pas avaient même été embauché pour l'occasion et tout dans l'ambiance évoquait de près ou de loin l'amour des cœurs accrochés aux murs entre les photos des grands chefs Indiens, aux formes écœurantes des pailles et des touilleurs rouges.

« Vous avez récupéré vos bracelets ? »

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui venait de débarquer de nulle part, un sourire franchement débile scotché sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire que Jasper avait trop tendance à avoir depuis qu'il avait trouvé celle qui – je commençais à en être vraiment persuadé – allait arriver à lui passer la corde autour du cou un jour ou l'autre.

Alice agita son poignet autour du quel se trouvait un bracelet rose fluo sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'elle fixait, imité par Jaz qui sirotait un verre de Coca.

Emmett m'en tendit un sans un mot, ainsi qu'à Grognasse qui s'était assise sur la banquette en face de mon frère et Alice. Celle-ci lui lança un regard sceptique en levant un sourcil, une drôle de moue sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Te plains pas ! Ils sont jaune fluo pour les célibataires. Lui dit mon frère alors qu'elle posait le bracelet en face d'elle.

_ Ah ! Ca va être notre tour ! Je reconnais le couple qui est rentré juste avant nous ! » S'excita soudain Alice.

D'un même mouvement de tête, nous nous tournâmes, Emmett et moi, vers le fond de la salle où était placé le grand écran et où défilaient les photos des couples déjà prises. La photo que je vis alors me cloua quelque peu sur place : Princesse Rosalie et mon frère n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser, mais de se manger littéralement la bouche, bizarrement emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Comme si lui aussi avait été pris au dépourvu. Un gloussement échappa à Alice alors que Emmett semblait se rappeler chaque millième de seconde de la scène, presque en extase.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que le cliché, plus soft mais tout autant passionné, de Jasper et Alice s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Moui. Je pensais que ça rendrait mieux. Il faudrait peut-être que je me remaquille un peu avant pour faire ressortir mes pommettes. On n'a pas droit à un deuxième essai ? Demanda Alice.

_ Alice… On te voit juste de profil. Marmonna mon frère.

_ Moi, je vous trouve très mignons. »

Je détournai une fois de plus mes yeux de l'écran pour voir Princesse Rosalie arriver à son tour. J'avais rêvé ou c'était bien elle qui venait de faire un compliment ?

« T'étais où ? Lui demanda Alice, curieuse.

_ J'ai vu un client de la concession. Je suis allée lui dire bonsoir. Répliqua-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à Emmett.

_ Tu ne peux pas abandonner le boulot deux minutes, non ? Soupira la brune.

_ Waw… » Fit alors Jasper, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « C'est…

_ Le même qu'il a échangé avec Mary Jones le soir de sa première Saint Valentin ! » Ricana Emmett en regardant également l'écran.

Le visage impassible, faisant mine d'être blasé, je me tournai à nouveau vers l'écran et sentis mon estomac se tordre, sous les ricanements de mon frère aîné.

Ridicule, fut le premier mot qui me traversa l'esprit.

Les bras ballants, les yeux ouverts et quelque peu écarquillés, à un kilomètre d'elle, on ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions l'image parfaite du couple uni. Ses mains pressées contre mes joues avaient l'air de m'écraser la tête plus qu'autre chose.

Les ricanements de mes frères et de quelques personnes dans le bar me donnèrent envie de vouloir m'enterrer au centre de la Terre, où je serais enfin en paix : sans pari débile, sans emmerdes, sans tracas, sans Grognasse… Une sorte de Paradis souterrain.

« Eh bien… Je crois qu'on peut dire que celui-là remportera la palme de la nullité. C'est tout à fait à ton image, Edward, d'ailleurs. » Me dit Rosalie.

J'avalai difficilement la bile amère qui me brûlait la langue et croisai le regard de Grognasse. Impassible. Même je-m'en-foutiste. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus que la réplique de sa cousine.

_T'es là pour faire semblant… Ne lui fais pas le plaisir de t'en aller, même si tu en meures d'envie._

« Pour ceux qui ont raté leur cliché ou qui veulent tout simplement retenter leur chance, vous avez droit à un deuxième essai. Nous vous rappelons que le premier prix est un tête à tête au _Cupidon _de Forks. » Annonça une voix féminine au micro.

Alice ouvrit précipitamment sa pochette et en extirpa en grimaçant une grosse trousse de maquillage, puis elle étala tout son attirail sur la table sous le regard intrigué de mes frères et Rosalie.

« Bella ! Approche, c'est toi qui y passes la première ! » Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Je décidai à ce moment-là de m'asseoir aux côtés de ma pseudo copine pour une durée interminable de quelques heures et passai un bras possessif autour de sa taille, en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible, complètement détaché, comme seul l'incroyable comédien que j'étais pouvait le faire.

« Je la préfère au naturel. » Fis-je en défiant Alice du regard.

Mes doigts s'encraient sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi dans sa hanche et l'avoir ainsi collé contre moi me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Je pris une nouvelle fois sur moi et affichai un visage impassible, presque ennuyé. Il fallait juste faire abstraction que c'était elle. Que c'était son corps qui se pressait contre le mien. Que c'était l'odeur de son gel douche à la fraise de petite fille sage qui se dégageait d'elle.

Il fallait juste que je me convaincs que c'était une fille sans visage. Une fille quelconque que j'aurais pu voir n'importe où.

Que je pense à n'importe qui… sauf à elle.

« Allez ! Supplia Alice.

_ Non. » Fit Grognasse sur un ton catégorique, avant de rajouter avec un sourire coincé en me tapotant le genou : « Tu vois, Lilice, C'est ça l'amour. Pas d'artifice, juste le bonheur pur de passer du temps ensemble. »

Alice lui lança un regard noir et se détourna, vexée, tandis que Princesse Rosalie s'asseyait à côté de Jasper afin d'observer de plus près les produits cosmétiques étalés sur la table et Emmett en profita aussitôt pour s'asseoir à sa suite, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour être aussi près d'elle.

Ma main commençait déjà à être moite et machinalement, je la fis glisser sur le tissu de la robe prune et me rapprochai encore plus d'elle pour la poser négligemment sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Elle gigota imperceptiblement et se crispa quelque peu mais ne bougea pas pour autant, tentant sans doute elle aussi d'imaginer qu'elle était avec n'importe qui… sauf avec moi. Ce qui aurait pu presque me faire sourire.

« Tu commandes sur Internet ? Demanda Princesse Rosalie en contemplant entre ses doigts un pot de crème d'un air très intéressé.

_ Ca m'arrive. Mais ma mère me rapporte plein de petites choses de Seattle. » Lui répondit Alice en se remettant une couche de rouge à lèvres, face à un miroir de poche.

Emmett prit au hasard un tube de rouge à lèvres sur la table pour l'observer et en profita pour passer son bras droit, l'air de rien le long de la banquette, dans le dos de Princesse Rosalie qui semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Je fis un effort considérable pour ne pas le regarder avec pitié tandis que Jasper, qui avait remarqué la tentative subtile de rapprochement de notre frère aîné, avala une grande gorgée de Coca pour éviter de rire.

« Il doit être bien, celui-là. Il est hydratant. C'est plus joli sur les lèvres quand ça brille un peu. » Fit Emmett en observant le rouge à lèvres comme un expert en cosmétique.

Jaz s'étouffa à moitié avec son Coca en riant alors que je croisai le regard de Grognasse… Tout aussi affligée que moi.

« Le mieux, ce sont les gloss. Mais il faut avoir la bonne marque. Il y en a qui collent, c'est pas très glamour, il y en a qui s'effacent au bout de dix minutes, j'en vois pas l'utilité et il y en a qui sentent tellement bon que t'as tendance à avoir envie de les manger… Comme celui-là, par exemple. » Lui dit Alice en lui tendant un gloss couleur framboise.

Il profita de l'occasion pour entourer Princesse Rosalie de son bras droit et attrapa le gloss que lui tendait Alice, l'air visiblement très intéressé.

« Sens-le. T'as vraiment envie de le manger. » Lui dit Alice comme si elle s'adressait à une copine durant son shopping.

Princesse Rosalie, imperturbable, attrapa un poudrier et se laissa aller contre la banquette en étalant de la poudre sur le dos de sa main avec le pinceau.

« Il t'irait bien, celui-là, Bella. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le poudrier que je saisis avant même qu'elle ne fasse un geste.

_ Oh oui ! Fraîcheur de printemps ! Tu ne ressembleras plus à une tomate à peine cueillie dans le potager mais à une rose écarlate brillante de la rosée du petit matin ! C'est tellement plus romantique ! M'extasiai-je exagérément.

_ Oh mon amour ! Si tu passais moins de temps à me flatter, je passerais moins de temps à rougir. Répliqua-t-elle en battant des cils avec un faux sourire niais.

_ Mais tu es tellement plus excitante les joues rouges et le feu dans les yeux… » Soupirai-je.

Alice nous regardait en haussant les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre si on se foutait d'elle ou pas alors que Jasper ne cachait plus son fou rire et que Princesse Rosalie nous observait comme si elle nous voyait pour la première fois. Seul Emmett était plongé dans sa découverte du monde féminin en étalant un peu de gloss à la framboise sur le dos de son pouce, très concentré.

« Oh vraiment ? C'est pas aux yeux que tu aimes mettre le feu pourtant d'ordinaire…

_ Me tente pas… Lui soufflai-je en remontant légèrement sa robe le long de sa cuisse.

_ Mon cœur, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Répliqua-t-elle en arrêtant mon geste d'une main ferme.

_ Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle finirait par y passer elle aussi. »

Je regardai Emmett qui nous lança un coup d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin en prenant un gloss rouge vif sur la table. Princesse Rosalie suivit son geste des yeux, très intéressée par l'objet et se pencha légèrement sur lui pour l'observer de plus près.

« Fais attention quand il a ce genre de regards ça veut dire qu'il te mettrait bien dans son lit. Dit-il en ricanant à Grognasse.

_ Mais si nous étions réellement ensemble, il le pourrait. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

_ On vous aurait même déjà faussé compagnie. Avouez que sa robe est vraiment à tomber à la renverse. Enchaînai-je.

_ J'ai toujours eu des goûts très sûrs en matière de mode. Déjà quand j'étais petite, je créais les vêtements de mes poupées et je leur faisais faire des défilés le dimanche, durant les repas de famille. Tante Betty disait souvent que j'étais très douée et… Fit Alice.

_ Tu l'as acheté où, celui-là ? » La coupa Princesse Rosalie en lui tendant la main de mon frère où était étalé du gloss rouge vif.

Emmett semblait être au Paradis parce qu'elle le touchait et je me demandai soudain si j'avais un vrai lien du sang avec lui et Jasper en les voyant aussi niais l'un que l'autre dès que la fille sur qui ils avaient jeté leur dévolu était dans les parages.

Alice partit dans une espèce d'historique géographique du gloss en question alors que le sourire de bienheureux était revenu sur les lèvres de mon frère et que Princesse Rosalie étalait encore plus le gloss sur sa main comme si elle le testait, en acquiesçant vaguement à ce que lui racontait Alice.

« Tu crois que ta mère pourra m'en prendre un ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Notre mère va à Seattle environ tous les quinze jours. Je pourrai lui demander si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te rendre ce petit service. » S'empressa de lui dire Emmett.

Elle le regarda un instant, haussa les épaules et lui lâcha subitement la main comme si elle s'était brûlée, effaçant d'un seul coup le sourire débile de mon frère aîné.

Comment tout foutre en l'air en une seule réplique ?… Demander à Emmett Cullen.

**oOo**

« Ce qui est dommage ici, c'est qu'on ne peut pas danser. Fit Alice près d'une heure plus tard, alors que Emmett était parti passer notre commande au bar.

_ Quel dommage en effet, ma chérie. Les slows langoureux sont _tellement_ romantiques. » Fis-je à Grognasse que je serrais toujours plus ou moins contre moi.

Pour la onzième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Alice me fusilla du regard. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre la mouche dès que je l'imitais quand elle était avec Jasper, ce qui faisait bien rire Emmett à part quand il était trop occupé à contempler à la dérobée le décolleté de Princesse Rosalie ou à s'extasier dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Grognasse était en train de se prendre au jeu et semblait comme moi, à l'affût de la moindre mièvrerie de ma future belle-sœur.

« J'en pleurerais de dépit… Soupira-t-elle en finissant son verre.

_ Vous êtes lourds à force. » Grogna Alice en nous lançant un nouveau regard noir.

Jasper lui caressa machinalement le dos pour la calmer.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, Princesse Bisounours. Répliqua Grognasse d'un ton léger.

_ Finalement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Elle finira par y passer. » Fit Princesse Rosalie à Emmett lorsque celui-ci revint quelques instants plus tard.

Il la regarda, surpris sans doute qu'elle lui adresse directement la parole, et reporta son attention sur nous en haussant des épaules.

« Oh, mais c'est évident. Il suffit de les regarder pour que ça crève les yeux. Lui répondit-il.

_ Et ça va se faire très bientôt. S'empressa de rajouter Alice avec un sourire mauvais en nous dévisageant.

_ Tout ça n'est qu'apparent… Renchérit Jasper.

_ Au fond, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Rajouta Princesse Rosalie.

_ De plus passionnel. Termina Emmett avec un grand sourire.

_ Parlez pour vous. Sifflai-je.

_ Je fais ça pour que t'es une chance d'être le futur jouet de ma cousine, Emmett. Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant. Alice, t'as la musique _Ce Rêve bleu _en permanence dans la tête et tu manipules ton entourage pour te convaincre toi-même que les histoires d'amour c'est comme dans les pires romans à l'eau de rose. Jasper, toi qui es raisonnable, tu te laisses mener par le bout de la queue, incapable de dire non à ta copine pour ne pas que… Quoi ?… Qu'elle boude ? Alors moquez-vous. Venant de vous, ça ne me touche pas, ça m'amuse. C'est vraiment l'hôpital que se fout de la charité. »

Un silence pesant et choqué tomba sur la table alors que je me tournais vers Grognasse qui subitement était redevenue Grognasse à Croquer et la regardais pour la première fois que je la connaissais avec presque un réel intérêt.

Ses joues étaient à nouveau légèrement rouges, comme si elle venait de se mettre une couche du blush que lui avait montré sa cousine une heure plus tôt et elle fixait sans ciller les trois personnes en face d'elle qui la dévisageaient d'un air proche de l'incrédulité. Seule Princesse Rosalie semblait amusée par la répartie de sa cousine, comme si leur lien du sang y était pour quelque chose.

« Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé ? Ca devient urgent, là. Lui dit Alice d'une voix un peu crispée.

_ Alice ! Marmonna Jasper, mal à l'aise.

_ J'aurais peut-être pu me défouler ce soir, mais à la place, on m'a convié à un faux rencard. Répliqua Grognasse à Croquer.

_ Je te parle pas de sex toy… Enchaîna Alice sans se démonter.

_ Alice ! S'agaça Jasper.

_ Et si on allait voir si on ne peut quand même pas danser sur la terrasse, derrière ? Proposa soudain Princesse Rosalie pour couper court à la conversation.

_ Pas envie. » Répliquâmes-nous en même temps avec Grognasse alors que Emmett se levait déjà, visiblement ravi de la proposition.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Grognasse et me détachai soudain d'elle sous le regard goguenard de sa chère cousine. Cette soudaine osmose, alors que nous étions censés juste faire semblant d'être un parfait petit couple, ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Vous auriez voulu faire exprès, vous n'auriez pas aussi bien réussi. » Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Alice nous jeta un regard limite concupiscent lorsqu'elle se leva avant Jasper.

« Faites pas de bêtises. » Nous dit ce dernier avant qu'ils ne partent tous les quatre, nous laissant pour la première fois de la soirée en tête à tête avec Grognasse.

Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, celle-ci s'écarta vivement de moi et soupira de soulagement en s'adossant au mur, le regard dans le vague, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui venait de se passer durant cette dernière heure et que j'étais le seul à avoir vu cette soudaine… complicité mal placée, et à avoir entendu les sous-entendus salaces des quatre autres.

« T'as bu quelque chose de travers ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Bizarre ?… Un problème ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que je la regardais sans ciller.

_ Non. J'ai juste presque l'impression de te voir pour la première fois. » Répondis-je.

Un vague éclat choqué et peut-être aussi troublé passa dans ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de cinglant mais se ravisa en accentuant le froncement de ses sourcils.

J'aurais pu me lever à ce moment-là.

J'aurais pu me lever, et la planter là, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte d'aller voir ailleurs.

J'aurais pu aller repérer une proie éventuelle ou même aller voir Tanya.

Mais je restai là.

« Génial. Vas-y, balance-moi des gentillesses à ta sauce, ça me manquait… Finit-elle par répliquer, comme si elle était soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Les gentillesses, c'est pas mon genre.

_ Ouais… Précisément. Dit-elle, amère, en détournant le regard.

_ Pourquoi t'es mal à l'aise ?

_ Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regardes. Pas venant de toi. »

Un drôle de sourire déforma ma bouche.

Parce que pour la première fois, je la regardais presque de façon normale. Et j'aurais presque été prêt à dire « intéressé ». Je découvrais une facette de sa personnalité qui était proche de la mienne et c'était peut-être pour ça que j'aurais pu la voir différemment.

Cette fille avait vraiment du cran.

Aussi bien face à moi que pour remettre les autres à leur place.

« Tu pourrais peut-être aimer ça, à la longue. » Fis-je en m'adossant confortablement à la banquette, prenant au hasard un des verres que Emmett avait posé sur notre table.

Vodka pomme caramel, découvris-je.

C'était pas ce que je préférais.

J'aurais apprécié plus de fruits rouges pour le coup. Genre de la fraise…

« De n'importe qui, j'aimerais ce genre de regards. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un narcissique qui prend son plaisir en écrasant les autres. Tu te sens sans doute le meilleur dans ces moments-là… C'est de la connerie, en vérité, les meilleures personnes sont celles capables d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre au moins autant qu'eux-mêmes mais peu importe, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je veux dire, les mecs dans ton genre, je les évite… Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur moi.

_ Parce que tu sais qu'au final, tu pourrais aimer ça. Répétai-je en savourant la première gorgée de mon verre.

_ Quoi donc ? Me faire rabaisser ? Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Les regards presque intéressés d'un connard dans mon genre. » Souris-je.

Je laissais vaguement mon regard errer sur le corps que sa robe révélait. Par quasi habitude.

Un peu trop fine. Pas assez de formes. Une peau trop blanche. Des yeux trop ternes quand elle n'était pas sur le point d'exploser.

Une sorte de femme-enfant qui aurait été bien inintéressante sans son putain de caractère à la con.

« Je te le répète, Eddie. J'aimerais qu'un mec me regarde comme ça, un jour. Un connard jaloux et possessif, ouais… Je pourrais même l'épouser pour peu qu'il me voie comme la seule femme importante. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu n'aimes que toi et je ne supporte pas ça. »

J'avalais une nouvelle gorgée de ma Vodka pomme caramel, méditant ses paroles.

« T'aimes pourtant m'embrasser. Répliquai-je après un moment de silence.

_ Physique, Cullen. Et je n'aurai même pas la lâcheté de dire que je ne pourrai jamais éprouver de sentiments pour toi. Y a pas de honte. Ca ne se contrôle pas. Mais même si c'était le cas, non, je n'aimerais jamais ça.

_ Des sentiments pour moi ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! »

Je me retournai vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre une conversation qui prenait un drôle de tour. Et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou si je devais en être irrité.

Alice sautillait littéralement sur place, les joues un peu rouges, comme lorsqu'elle était venue nous montrer Lily – nom qu'elle avait décidé de donner à sa Porsche. Et après on allait me reprocher d'être un putain de narcissique…

« Venez ! » Nous pressa-t-elle en me prenant par le poignet.

Sans un regard pour Grognasse, je me laissai entraîner vers la terrasse, où une bonne partie du bar s'était attroupée et entendais sans mal, assez soucieux, la voix d'Emmett qui avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

« Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, et alors ? J'aime pas quand les autres mecs te regardent comme si ils te voyaient toute nue, et alors ? J'ai envie de leur casser la gueule, et alors ? » Criait-il.

Je poussai le couple qui me barrait l'entrée de la terrasse où mon frère, qui pourtant n'était pas bourré, se donnait joyeusement en spectacle. Et aux vues de son froncement de sourcils, il avait l'air d'avoir littéralement pété un câble.

« Amoureux ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! » Hurla Princesse Rosalie qui semblait être dans le même état, à quelques pas de lui, soutenant un mec qui visiblement venait de se prendre un méchant crochet du gauche.

Jasper me repéra un peu plus loin et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Alice et moi alors que je ne quittais pas la scène des yeux. De celle-là, on allait en reparler durant de très longues années…

« Il vaut mieux les laisser crever l'abcès . » Me dit-il avec docte, sans me donner plus d'explications.

Emmett éclata d'un rire gras, presque démoniaque, la tête exagérément penchée en arrière.

« Je pense à toi à longueurs de journée ! Ca fait presque trois ans que je pense à toi à longueurs de journée ! Que tu me rends dingue ! Que je me sens complètement con à être aussi niais ! Que je fais des détours monstres pour pouvoir passer devant chez toi pour ne serait-ce que t'apercevoir ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Un grognement entre dépit et pitié sortit de ma gorge à ces paroles.

Jasper venait de prendre doucement Alice par la taille qui regardait notre frère se prendre la honte de sa vie, comme si elle était devant sa comédie romantique préférée, des étoiles plein ses yeux avides.

Des chuchotements et des rires me parvenaient du bar.

Le pseudo photographe se tenait à l'affût, un peu plus loin, son appareil prêt à flasher, comme s'il savait qu'il allait faire son meilleur cliché de la soirée si jamais l'histoire se terminait bien. Ca se voyait qu'il ne connaissait pas le caractère de merde de Princesse Rosalie et encore moins celui de mon frère.

Un rire hystérique se fit alors entendre et je me dis soudain que Princesse Rosalie pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle s'en donnait la peine.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle répliqua rageusement à mon frère car une main fine m'attira subitement en arrière, à travers les badauds, qui tentaient par tous les moyens d'observer la scène. Certains même la filmaient avec leurs portables.

« Salut. Me souffla Tanya, une fois un peu plus à l'écart, dans la salle du bar quasi déserte.

_ Salut. » Répliquai-je, surpris, sur le même ton avec un léger sourire en coin.

Comme à chaque fois que nous étions seuls, ses yeux caressèrent les traits de mon visage, puis mon corps. C'était sans doute quelque chose qu'elle faisait par habitude, dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été repue de moi.

« T'as lâché ta copine ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un léger rictus goguenard que je savais être malgré tout amer.

_ Sois pas jalouse.

_ Je ne le suis pas. »

Elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle et son regard s'attarda sur le col de ma chemise ouvert.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Me questionna-t-elle à nouveau, toujours sans me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Peut-être parce que ça n'a pas d'importance ? »

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne se voyait quasiment plus.

Elle eut un léger sourire et posa une main aérienne sur ma hanche qu'elle fit voyager jusqu'à mon dos.

« C'est la fille du Chef Swan, non ? Fit-elle en me rapprochant un peu d'elle.

_ Tu la connais ? M'étonnai-je en me laissant faire.

_ Non. Juste de vue. »

Sa main remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que les miennes se posaient sur ses hanches à peine dessinées, comme si nos corps avaient leur conversation propre.

« Je te vois trop peu. » Murmura-t-elle soudain.

Je ne répondis pas.

Me contentai d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu me fais penser aux bulles de savon que je voulais attraper quand j'étais enfant. Elles sont tellement belles avec toutes ces couleurs…

_ Arrête. » La coupai-je en remontant l'une de mes mains jusqu'à son visage.

Elle ancra ses yeux bleus, presque noirs dans les miens pour la première fois.

Je savais qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

Elle était du genre à penser que les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme et la sienne était trop bouffée par mon image, nous le savions tous les deux. C'était peut-être ce qui me fascinait chez elle. Cette part suicidaire et sadomasochiste. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'avoir comme elle le voulait. Mais elle s'accrochait quand même à un espoir futile depuis plus de sept ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Me demanda-t-elle encore alors que j'effleurais machinalement ses lèvres de mon pouce, sans envie d'aller plus loin.

_ Un caractère de merde. Souris-je.

_ C'est pas trop ton genre… Physiquement. Fit-elle, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je lui disais.

_ Du tout.

_ Elle embrasse bien ? » Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans les siens et souris un peu plus largement.

Sadomasochiste jusqu'au bout…

« Elle est assez spéciale, oui. Concédai-je.

_ Autant que moi ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Personne ne sera jamais comme toi, Tanya. » Fis-je en écartant ma main de son visage.

Un sourire presque triste effleura sa bouche, ses yeux à nouveau dans le vague.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pour que tu la regardes comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ? Fis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Je t'ai observé une bonne partie de la soirée. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, j'en suis sûre. Elle était… collée contre toi. T'as jamais réellement fait ça avec moi. »

Je pris soudain une grande goulée d'air, irrité par la tournure de notre conversation.

Peut-être parce qu'avec Tanya, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de faire semblant.

Peut-être aussi parce que je trouvais ce genre de gestes déplacé et que ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

« Tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Constata-t-elle, avec une pointe d'amertume.

_ Je ne veux pas te blesser.

_ Dis plutôt que tu veux continuer à te voiler la face.

_ De quoi tu parles ? M'irritai-je tout à coup.

_ T'es amoureux ?

_ Quoi ? !

_ Je t'insulte ? Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Assez, oui. Crachai-je presque.

_ Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Même si t'as toujours crié que ça ne se produirait jamais. Et elle a réussi. Je devrais aller la féliciter, elle est où ? Ah ben, la voilà ! »

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait irrité et par dessus tout glacé le plus : le fait qu'elle se mêle de ce qui _a priori _ne la regardait pas, qu'elle me parle de Grognasse à Croquer, nous incluant trop souvent dans les même phrases ou bien ses derniers mots…

Je me tournai pour savoir où elle se trouvait au moment même où Tanya me poussait pour la rejoindre.

Grognasse était près de l'entrée, comme si elle avait cherché à s'échapper et un gros lourd semblait lui tenir la jambe, penché un peu trop exagérément sur elle. L'espace d'une seconde, je crus croiser son regard et l'idée qu'elle aie pu entendre notre conversation me remplit soudain d'une fureur noire.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça. » Sifflai-je à Tanya en lui saisissant brusquement le poignet.

Elle me regarda, clairement blessée, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'eus même pas de compassion pour elle.

Je n'eus même pas envie de la rassurer comme je le faisais avant, quand elle me faisait une de ses éternelles crises de jalousie.

J'eus juste envie de m'en débarrasser au plus vite pour savoir pourquoi l'autre avait osé regarder dans notre direction.

Nous espionnait-elle ?

M'avait-elle vu revenir dans la salle avec Tanya et avait-elle voulu savoir ce qu'on se disait ?

Voulait-elle découvrir des faiblesses que je n'avais pas ?

« T'as toujours été un connard, de toute façon. Je l'ai toujours su. » Répliqua-t-elle, en colère, plus contre elle que contre moi, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

Elle se défit aisément de ma poigne et me regarda pour la première fois avec un sentiment que j'avais toujours su voir apparaître tôt ou tard dans ses prunelles : cet étrange éclat entre haine naissante et amour insatisfait. Et un jour, le deuxième finirait sans doute par disparaître, trop heureux d'être remplacé par le premier.

Elle me contourna pour rejoindre la terrasse au moment où Ducon Sans Nom repartait vers le bar d'un pas mal assuré, visiblement déçu. Parfait. Je n'allais pas devoir m'abaisser à lui porter secours.

Mon cœur battait dans ma gorge, mes mâchoires se crispaient et une chape de plomb s'écoula dans mon estomac.

Beaucoup de gens me regardaient comme elle. Je le savais, je n'étais pas assez con pour ne pas le remarquer.

J'avais toujours croisé le chemin de quelqu'un pour me renvoyer mon image que beaucoup qualifiaient de narcissique. J'avais aussi régulièrement droit à « putain de connard », « enfoiré », « mégalomane sans couilles »… A Juneau, une fille dont je m'étais désintéressé m'avait craché qu'un jour, je finirais seul avec mes yeux pour pleurer.

Ces mots-là ne m'atteignaient pas.

Au contraire, ils me faisaient presque du bien.

Et tout ce dégoût, je le voyais à présent réuni dans une seule et unique personne.

Elle, qui avait croisé sans le vouloir mon chemin un soir de Thanksgiving.

Elle, qu, pour la première fois,i avait su réveiller quelque chose en moi.

L'irritation. La colère. L'envie de la rabaisser toujours, de lui faire mal, de faire de sa vie un véritable Enfer. Celle de voir enfin quelqu'un me haïr de tout son être, d'éprouver quelque chose pour moi de brut et de violent. Quelque chose au dessus de la simple haine. Quelque chose d'unique…

A nouveau, ses yeux croisèrent une fraction de seconde les miens avant qu'elle ne sorte et tout ce qu'elle éveillait en moi me submergea d'un seul coup.

Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort dans ma gorge alors qu'une vague d'excitation déferlait dans mes veines et que je me décidai à la suivre, même si une voix dans ma tête me disait qu'elle ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu, qu'elle m'avait simplement remarqué mais je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir de voir vraiment cette étincelle dans ses yeux ce soir-là. Et je voulais terminer ma soirée en beauté…

Je la suivis jusqu'au milieu du parking où elle pianotait sur son portable.

Elle me tournait le dos. Semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu.

L'air était légèrement frais et pourtant, ce ne fut pas ça qui me fit presque frissonner.

Sa silhouette était à peine éclairée par un lampadaire et je me sentis soudain dans la peau d'un psychopathe prêt à sauter sur sa prochaine victime. Et j'espérais que la lutte serait sans merci. Qu'elle se déchaînerait contre moi.

« J'espère que notre conversation t'a plu. Raillai-je, sans préambule.

_ Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est ' Je ne veux pas te blesser.' Tu parles, t'en as rien à foutre. Tu mens comme tu respires. Mais bon… T'as un problème ? Répliqua-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil agacé.

_ Je ne te permets pas de juger quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. » Sifflai-je, malgré tout satisfait qu'elle me donne inconsciemment des armes pour combattre.

Je me sentais comme un homme s'apprêtant à combattre, à donner toute sa violence et toute sa rage pour se sentir plus léger et infiniment plus vivant. Le genre d'anti-héros qui agaçaient mais qu'on admirait malgré tout pour leur sadisme et leur cruauté.

« Parce qu'il y a que toi qui en as le droit, c'est ça ? Parce que tout le monde t'est inférieur ? Parce que Monsieur détient la vérité absolue ? Railla-t-elle à son tour.

_ Surtout parce que Monsieur te mettra à terre un jour. Ricanai-je presque.

_ Peut-être… Et c'est méprisable. C'est ton seul moyen de te sentir fort, hein ? En fait, t'es un minable. Les gens courageux sont capables d'aimer. Ce sont les lâches qui jouissent de baiser les autres dans tous les sens du terme. Mais c'est pas nouveau, on parlait justement de ta lâcheté il y a quelques heures…

_ Tu auras beau dire, beau de débattre, te défendre… Un jour, tu tomberas pour moi. Et tes grands airs méprisants, tes paroles venimeuses, ne te seront alors d'aucune utilité. »

Une légère rafale de vent s'abattit sur nous, emmêlant devant ses yeux une mèche de cheveux qu'elle écarta d'un geste nerveux et impatient et je crus bien la voir frémir, plus de mes mots que de l'air humide.

« Ma parole, t'es con en plus. Je t'ai dit que je le savais et que j'avais le courage de le reconnaître. Mais t'imprimes pas. S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Non… C'est toi qui ne t'en convaincs pas assez. Les autres ont raison dans un certain sens. Mais ils ne se doutent pas à quel point je vais te marquer à vif et à vie. »

Présomptueux ? Oui. Et j'aimais ça.

Connard sans cœur narcissique et dénué de tout sentiment, un brin mégalomane ? C'était ce qui me qualifiait le mieux…

« Oh arrête ! T'es aveugle comme pas deux. La vérité c'est que si un jour on couche ensemble, c'est moi qui aurai gagné. Tu sais pourquoi ? Ou t'es encore trop con pour l'admettre ?

_ Tu crois que je vais me contenter de coucher avec toi. T'es aussi conne que moi, apparemment. Ricanai-je.

_ Non. Tu vas me jeter après, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

_ Même pas. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat, sinon ce ne sera pas drôle. Ce qui m'intéressera c'est ce que tu caches jalousement dans ta cage thoracique. Je te l'arracherai. Et tu verras que le plus forts de nous deux, c'est bel et bien moi.

_ C'est précisément ce que je dis. Tu jouis de piétiner les autres sans jamais t'impliquer. On pourrait croire que tu as subi quelque chose d'horrible pour devenir comme ça mais c'est même pas le cas. T'es juste un enfant pourri gâté. Et visiblement trop con pour comprendre en quoi j'aurai gagné si tu me baises. Pathétique… Dit-elle calmement.

_ T'auras gagné sur tous les plans. Mais moi, je t'aurai vaincue. » Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Elle me dévisagea un moment et la distance entre nous me dérangea soudain.

J'aurais voulu l'avoir plus près. Presque à vif.

La voir se défendre contre l'idée même qu'un jour, elle puisse être malade d'amour à cause de moi.

Je trouvais ça presque fascinant.

Parce que j'aurais plaisir à la voir s'effondrer, lambeau de cœur par lambeau de cœur. A la voir se battre contre quelque chose de tellement plus fort qu'elle.

C'était une façon cruelle de voir les choses, une façon même inhumaine. Insensible. Et j'aimais les masques pour ça. Je savais jouer grâce à ça. Parce que la personne qui voulait se mesurer à moi, tôt ou tard, jouerait avec son cœur et ses tripes. Alors que je ne changeais seulement que de masque.

« Va voir un psy. C'est un conseil. » Fit-elle comme si elle voulait avoir le dernier mot.

Un vrai sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Qu'elle ne vit sans doute pas dans l'obscurité. Mais qui resta un moment.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et j'entendis des gens rire et se raconter d'un air surexcité les meilleurs moments de la dispute entre mon frère et Princesse Rosalie.

« Youhou ! ! ! » Hurla alors une voix suraiguë.

Je me retournai pour voir Alice se tortiller dans tous les sens, les bras s'agitant au dessus de sa tête avec le V de la victoire.

« Problèmes de cœur ? Alice Brandon, agence matrimoniale et experte mode à votre écoute. » Dit-elle sans arrêter de sautiller sur place.

Jasper ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour. Je voyais à travers la vitre les gens revenir dans la salle du bar ; visiblement la scène de ménage était finie. Et visiblement, le pseudo photographe avait eu son meilleur cliché car Jaz était revenu en mode gerbant « Ma nana est la meilleure. »

« Ne me dis pas que… Maronnai-je.

_ Si. Me coupa-t-il, non sans une once de fierté en prenant Alice par la taille.

_ Je suis trop forte, je suis trop forte, je suis trop forte… Chantonna-t-elle.

_ Mais… Vraiment ? Demandai-je à mon frère, sceptique.

_ Oh, je pense, oui… » Répondit-il.

Génial. Mes frères allaient pouvoir faire des concours de baise à la maison, et j'allais devoir me taper Princesse Rosalie sans doute quotidiennement à l'avenir…

C'était officiel : il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

« Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Me dit Alice sur un ton très sérieux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon frère, cherchant un soutien que je savais ne pas trouver. Et comme je m'y attendais, il détourna le regard, me faisant clairement comprendre que je me démerderai tout seul.

« J'ai pas besoin d'une agence matrimoniale. Marmonnai-je, agacé.

_ Oh que si ! Toi plus qu'aucun autre. Je vais avoir du boulot, mais j'y arriverai ! » Répliqua-t-elle, loin de se laisser impressionner. « Et foi d'Alice Brandon, tu finiras avec elle, que le vouliez… ou non. »

Elle me montra d'un geste du menton Grognasse qui pianotait à nouveau sur son portable et un sourire réapparut sur mes lèvres.

Oh, elle allait finir par y arriver, oui… Mais pas comme elle le voulait. Et même si Grognasse ne voulait plus jamais me revoir de sa vie, elle allait vite se rendre compte qu'on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Surtout pas elle.

J'allais la réduire en cendres… Et elle allait me haïr autant que m'aimer pour ça…

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Psychologue vous avez dit

**Booooonsoir tout le monde !**

**Oui, vous l'avez attendu, le voilà ! Le chapitre numéro 6 de notre nouvelle fic ! Vous y retrouverez une Bella et un Edward toujours aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre, et... Oh, ben vous verrez !**

**Donc désolées pour le retard, et un ENORME merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne vais pas vous tenir la jambe plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre...**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

La journée avait été magnifique, chaude et ensoleillée ; je l'avais passée à faire de longues et tranquilles marches, respirant les odeurs que la légère brise portait, et laissant les rayons de soleil caresser ma peau pâle. Aucune pensée négative ne m'avait abordée ; même la soirée de la Saint-Valentin, qui m'avait turlupinée toute la nuit qui avait suivi, avait complètement déserté mes pensées, et c'était un véritable bonheur de se souvenir enfin qui on était.

Le soir arriva vite ; un peu plus doux, mais toujours chaud, et je décidai d'aller m'étendre sur la plage désertée par la plupart des gens. Je sortis un livre de mon petit sac, et poussai un profond soupir de béatitude.

Mais comme jamais, au grand jamais on ne pouvait être totalement tranquille à la plage, même le soir, je sentis soudain une présence venir s'échouer à mes côtés. La personne avait sans doute voulu être gracieuse ou décontractée mais je perçus sa manière de s'asseoir comme... Une enclume lâchée de un mètre quatre-vingt de haut.

Je jetai un bref regard sur mon nouveau compagnon avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à mon livre.

Cullen. Devais-je être surprise ? Sincèrement, je pensais qu'il résisterait un peu plus longtemps avant de céder à ses pulsions et d'abaisser sa fierté pour venir me reparler. Et cela me fit grogner ; une journée entière sans penser à lui, et il fallait qu'il vienne me la gâcher.

« Je suis censé m'allonger, c'est ça ? » Lança-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, ne le regardai même pas, lui laissant une chance de se relever et de se casser. Sa voix m'agaçait profondément, je ne m'en rendis compte qu'à cet instant précis ; un ténor agréable au fond, certes, mais en permanence teintée de ce ton hautain et moqueur qui avait le don de m'écorcher les oreilles. Mais je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas démarrer une bataille de plus dans cette guerre puérile qu'il avait décidé de mener contre moi. Je pouvais faire comme s'il n'était pas venu me parler. Je pouvais faire comme si je n'avais pas eu raison quand je lui avais craché qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de venir me parler.

Mais il ne se barra pas.

Il soupira exagérément.

« T'es censée dire un truc. Genre comment allez-vous aujourd'hui. »

Ok, visiblement, il n'allait pas partir. Peut-être avait-il un problème de mémoire ? Peut-être ne se souvenait-il pas de ce qui était presque un 'arrangement' ?

« J'ai joué la comédie l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton poli, sans le regarder.

_ Et tu m'as dit d'aller voir un psy. Donc je veux ma première séance.

_ Je ne suis pas psy. Tu m'as dit que si je jouais le jeu, tu ne m'adresserais plus la parole, vrai ? »

Je faisais toujours l'effort de ne pas le regarder et de parler sur un ton poli. Quand est-ce que ce gars comprendrait qu'il n'était rien de plus pour moi qu'un... Moustique ? Ces petites bêtes agaçantes qui vous empêchent de dormir, tournent autour de vous sans relâche, que vous ne parvenez pas toujours à écraser, et qui vous pompent le sang – votre énergie – tout en laissant longtemps après leur passage cette dérangeante démangeaison à l'endroit où elles vous avaient piqué.

Edward Cullen était la grenouille qui allait exploser en voulant ressembler au bœuf, et la nuée de moustiques qui vous bousillait votre été.

« Faut croire que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et t'es la mieux placée pour me servir de psy si on regarde bien. »

Qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Oui, je le savais, ça. Et ça faisait un moment que j'en étais consciente ; peut-être était-ce pour ça que je l'avais mis au défi de ne plus venir me parler. Ça lui avait paru facile, sur le coup. Mais je savais déjà qu'il céderait. Pas si tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire.

Pas tellement pour moi.

Mais pour lui.

J'étais à peu près sûre d'être la seule personne qui lui résistait. Et ça devait le mettre dans une rage folle.

Il ne m'appréciait pas. J'étais banale, pour lui. Pas tellement plus qu'une fourmi à exploiter avant de l'écraser.

Sauf que je ne le laissais pas m'exploiter, et encore moins m'écraser. Et il ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu l'un ou l'autre – ou les deux.

Mon corps, et mon cœur. Puis ma défaite.

Je savais aussi qu'il pouvait avoir mon corps. Ce qui entraînerait ma défaite.

Pourquoi je ne l'ignorais pas simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, devienne dingue et fasse une connerie qui l'enverrait en tôle ou en asile ?

Parce que j'avais envie de savoir s'il pouvait avoir mon cœur.

Ça paraissait impossible. Mais j'aimais les choses impossibles. Et quitte à pouvoir en souffrir, je voulais vraiment savoir si Edward Cullen avait ne serait-ce qu'un côté de sa personnalité qui pouvait attiser un sentiment amoureux chez une femme intelligente comme je l'étais.

Pas la peine de me traiter de vantarde. J'avais bien conscience que physiquement je n'avais rien pour sortir du lot, et tout ce que j'avais gagné dans ma vie, je le devais à mon intelligence et mon esprit.

Y compris l'intérêt d'Edward.

Je me retournai donc vers lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Soigne ta fierté, ferme-la et je ferai comme si tu n'étais pas venu. »

_Dernière chance, Eddie._

Il me sourit presque, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ainsi il venait d'abaisser une des barrières qu'il mettait entre lui et le reste du monde, une de ces barrières qui le faisaient se sentir le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus intelligent. Il s'allongea, croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Attitude faussement décontractée. Peut-être espérait-il aussi mettre en valeur la ligne de son corps. Preuve qu'il n'avait rien saisi de ma personnalité ; son corps ne m'intéressait pas.

C'était son âme que je voulais sur une table d'examen.

« La séance peut commencer alors. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis un connard et un briseur de cœur. Quelqu'un m'a dit de consulter. »

Génial. Il parlait comme une fille, je l'aurais parié. Je le sentais. Je savais que quelqu'un l'avait décrit comme ça, et comme ça, je misais sur la blonde de l'autre soir au bar, celle qui avait l'air désespérée de voir qu'Edward ne la regardait pas vraiment. Une blonde pathétique, elle m'avait fait de la peine. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. Juste limitée. Il fallait l'être pour penser qu'Edward pouvait tomber amoureux d'une fille qui s'accrochait à lui.

Edward n'était actuellement pas capable de tomber amoureux. Et si un jour il acquérait cette capacité, ce serait d'une fille qui ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras. Une fille qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de venir retrouver, même quand cela mettrait sa fierté à mal.

Je retournai à mon bouquin.

« C'est 200 dollars la séance, payables d'avance et en cash. » Lâchai-je sans émotion.

Il se redressa, sortit son porte-monnaie du bermuda qu'il portait, plusieurs billets et compta. Je ne sourcillai même pas. Je m'étais à moitié attendue à ce qu'il se promène avec autant d'argent. Connard de riche.

Il me les tendit en se recouchant sur le dos, et poursuivit.

« Je ne compte plus les filles avec qui j'ai couché. Et encore moins celles avec qui je suis sorti. »

J'attrapai les billets sans sourciller, et me levai sans ajouter un mot. Je pouvais sentir son regard curieux sur moi alors que je disparaissais de sa vue, me dirigeant vers le bar en bord de plage près d'un kilomètre plus loin.

« Un bac de crème glacée s'il vous plait.

_ Euh... Un bac de deux litres ? Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda le barmaid.

_ Oui.

_ D'accord... Quel parfum ?

_ N'importe. Celle que vous vendez le moins. »

Le barmaid haussa les épaules et alla chercher un bac de glace au hasard ; groseille.

« Je vous remercie, fis-je en lui tendant un des billets d'Edward, suffisants pour la transaction.

_ De rien...

_ Gardez la monnaie. »

Je repartis en ouvrant la boîte de glace, et la laissai un peu fondre au soleil alors que je revenais vers un Edward qui tentait de cacher sa perplexité derrière un air pseudo tranquille. Il se recoucha sur le dos, les bras croisées derrière sa nuque comme un peu plus tôt. J'en profitai pour remarquer qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un bermuda à taille élastique – plus facile à retirer pour aller se baigner ou tremper son biscuit –, et probablement un boxer ou un short de bain.

Je commençai par poser les 200 dollars moins ce qui m'avait permis de payer la glace juste à côté de sa tête.

Puis je renversai le pot de glace directement sur l'endroit où devait se situer son membre, à travers les fines couches de tissu, et il se releva dans un incroyable sursaut en poussant une série du jurons d'une vulgarité qui aurait écorché les oreilles de sa mère.

Je me recouchai tranquillement sur le ventre, attrapant mon bouquin pour le rouvrir où je m'étais arrêtée.

« De rien. » Lui lâchai-je simplement alors qu'il retirait son bermuda avec colère tout en essayant d'essuyer un maximum la glace. Glace qui, un peu liquide, avait également coulé sur le short de bain qu'il portait en dessous. Je retins un sourire. Ça devait être si froid, sur son deuxième cerveau !

Quand il eut fini de se réchauffer, il revint vers moi pour m'arracher mon bouquin, le regard extrêmement dur – pour une fois que ce n'était pas sa bite qui était dans cet état.

« Tu te fais leur porte-parole ? J'ai jamais forcé personne. Elles étaient toutes consentantes. »

Oh. Alors cet idiot croyait que j'étais un genre de féministe qui venait de venger tous les cœurs brisés qu'il avait pu laisser derrière lui ? Il était plus limité que je ne croyais. Finalement, il ressemblait à la blonde avec qui il discutait au bar l'autre fois.

« Je me doute bien. Je ne les venge pas, c'est leur problème. Je te donne juste une raison de te barrer loin de moi. » Lui expliquai-je lentement, comme à un enfant, histoire qu'il comprenne.

Dieu, pouvait-on être aussi con ? Les filles qui avaient cédé à Edward ne m'inspiraient que condescendance. Celles qui avaient juste couché avec lui sans rien espérer de plus avaient ma bénédiction, celles qui en étaient tombé amoureuses, mon mépris. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué.

Edward n'avait donc toujours pas compris de quel bois j'étais fait ? Ou bien avait-il réagi ainsi parce qu'il se sentait coupable ?

Non. Définitivement, ce n'était pas la deuxième solution. Edward Cullen était actuellement incapable de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Pendant toute la durée de mes tergiversations, Edward m'avait regardé sombrement ; puis il se détendit, se rassit, se recoucha, et esquissa un sourire avant de se détourner.

« J'ai une amie qui est jalouse de toi. Celle avec qui tu m'as vu parler. Elle te trouve trop présente dans ma vie. Ironique, non ? »

La blonde. Cela confirmait ce que j'avais pensé un peu plus tôt ; elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille limitée et pathétique dans son amour à sens unique. Je ne la jugeais pas. Elle n'avait juste pas assez de jugeote pour comprendre qu'Edward... Était Edward.

« Elle ne doit pas être très intelligente. » Conclus-je donc. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous êtes amis.

_ On formerait un beau trio apparemment. Tu me dis de consulter et tu ne veux pas que je te prouve ma bonne foi. »

_Précisément parce que tu n'as pas dû comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas ni ne lâchais des paroles en l'air, quand je t'ai dit de te trouver un psy._

« Va réellement voir un psy, j'envisagerai ta bonne foi.

_ J'ai envie que ce soit toi. Tu m'en as donné l'idée, alors maintenant assume. »

Je soupirai. Mode 'parler à un débile' ON.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Psy. Et je ne me permettrai pas de m'arroger des compétences que je n'ai pas.

_ T'as jamais écouté une copine s'épancher sur ses malheurs ? Je croyais que c'était votre spécialité. »

Oh, une pique machiste. Espérait-il me faire réagir sur une telle bassesse ? Oui, à en juger par un sourire en coin arrogant. Bien, à réplique idiote, réaction idiote.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui en m'appuyant sur un coude, et le détaillai du regard, plus précisément son entrejambe. J'aurais aimé voir sa réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas relever mes yeux vers les siens sans mettre fin à mon petit jeu. J'imaginais aisément qu'il devait avec arrogance penser que j'admirais la vue.

Eh bien, j'allais admirer la vue. Faire semblant, du moins.

Je soulevai l'élastique de son short de bain, et jetai un œil en dessous avant de lâcher le bout de tissu qui claqua contre les abdos, alors qu'Edward sursauta. Ma manœuvre avait été trop rapide pour que j'aperçoive autre chose que le duvet sombre de son bas-ventre, mais je me retournai vers un Cullen désorienté.

« C'est plutôt petit, à cause de la glace sûrement, mais indéniablement masculin ce que tu caches là-dessous. » lâchai-je pour faire comprendre à Edward qu'il n'était pas une des copines qui pouvaient s'épancher sur ses malheurs avec moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi, le regard à nouveau sombre, les traits tirés et la bouche serrée en une fine ligne, comme s'il contenait mal sa colère et un début de honte de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de ma poitrine alors qu'il me jaugeait de ses yeux presque noirs, mais je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de reculer.

« Moi aussi j'peux voir ? Pas sûr que ce soit typiquement féminin.

_ Moi, je ne me fais pas passer pour un mec, alors t'as rien à vérifier.

_ Mais t'as si peu d'attributs que je veux vérifier qu'ils sont bien là.

_ Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.

_ Je suis heureux de t'entendre me l'avouer. Voilà ce que je te propose : tu deviens mon psy, et je deviens le tien. Tarif divisé par deux du coup.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de psy, aussi je décline ton offre.

_ Bah au final t'es comme moi. Incapable de garder quelqu'un.

_ Non. Ce qui nous différencie, c'est que tu n'aimes que toi. Moi, je suis capable d'aimer les autres.

_ J'aime ma famille. S'assombrit-il légèrement.

_ Uniquement parce qu'ils te renvoient une image de toi teintée de perfection. »

Il sourit largement, mais je sentais bien qu'au fond il était touché. Un peu en colère. Je devais être la seule à avoir la capacité de le mettre en colère, et Dieu que j'aimais ça.

« Non. Parce qu'ils voient au-delà et qu'ils ne me jugent pas sur les apparences contrairement à beaucoup. »

Intéressant. Se pouvait-il que l'arrogance incroyable et la fierté déplacée qu'Edward entretenait avait pour lointain fondement le fait que les gens superficiels – à savoir les uniques gens avec qui il devait traîner, hormis moi – le jugeaient uniquement sur sa beauté ? N'avait-il dans ce cas, pas compris qu'il lui suffirait de changer de fréquentations s'il en souffrait, d'arrêter de se contempler, et de se comporter tel un mannequin superstar ? N'avait-il pas saisi que si Emmett et Jasper, aussi beaux que lui, n'avaient pas le même problème que celui dont il venait de se plaindre à mi-mots, c'était parce que ces garçons savaient avec qui sortir ?

« C'est ça... Rêve. » Conclus-je simplement, ne voulant pas lui faire part de mes théories sans être certaine d'avoir raison. « Je ne dis pas que tu ne les aimeras jamais. Mais que tu ne les aimes pas encore avec la sincérité que tu leur devrais. Question d'immaturité j'imagine. »

Et c'était la vérité crue, telle que je la pensais. J'aurais pu la dire autrement, de manière moins blessante, et pour qu'Edward accepte d'y réfléchir quand il serait seul. Mais je n'avais pas eu envie de prendre cette peine. Il ne le méritait pas. Et je savais que du coup, ce que je venais de dire, il n'y penserait pas en profondeur.

« C'est dingue à quel point tu t'autorises à prendre les gens de haut, cracha-t-il.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Laisse-moi rire. » Répliquai-je en réprimant un sourire.

Physiologiquement, tout stress engendrait deux types de comportements possibles. Fuite ou attaque. Je l'avais touché, et je savais qu'Edward devait être en train de se contrôler pour ne pas soit s'enfuir loin de moi, soit me cogner.

« Oui. Vu que je suis bien placé pour le voir. Je viens de nous trouver un point commun, dingue, hein ?

_ Non. » le contredis-je à nouveau. « Tu aimerais qu'on ait ce point commun. Mais pour moi tu es la seule personne sur Terre que je méprise, alors que pour toi, tu es la seule personne sur Terre que tu adules. »

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Ce n'était pas sa personne que je méprisais, mais son comportement actuel. Quelque chose me disait qu'en murissant, Edward pouvait changer. Pas de suite. Mais un jour. Dans un an, dix, ou peut-être même trente. Un jour, il regretterait son comportement.

Je voulais le pousser hors de ses retranchements. Et j'y étais presque. Je le sentais.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

On y était. Un ton tirant entre la froideur et l'agressivité, bien qu'il essayât de le faire paraître neutre.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ton comportement. Mais je te souhaite de changer, tu sais. Y a des chances que tu murisses. Un jour tu te réveilleras. Tes parents et tes frères seront tous heureux en ménage, ça t'isolera. Et peut-être que ce jour-là, tu commenceras à éprouver moins de mépris pour les autres, et dans le meilleur des cas, un peu plus pour toi. »

Et je le pensais. Quoique je n'avais pas tout dit. À mon avis, il faudrait une femme pour l'aider à faire ce changement. Tout simplement parce qu'Edward avait choisi les femmes comme exutoire à sa douleur intérieure, celle qu'il enfouissait sous une tonne de narcissisme. Seule une des femmes qu'il aurait choisi de mépriser et d'écraser, et qui ne se serait pas laissé faire, ou pas sans se battre, saurait lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Il faut juste que je rencontre la bonne personne qui me donnera envie de changer. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, mais il y aussi pas mal de salopes sur Terre. »

Je souris alors qu'il se levait.

Il le savait. Au fond de lui. Et j'avais eu raison. J'étais fière de mon coup. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, Edward s'était réellement montré sincère, sans que je ne l'y oblige. Il était venu vers moi avec son assurance à la con, un peu moqueur en me demandant de lui servir de psy, et inconsciemment il venait d'agir avec moi comme si une part de lui espérait vraiment que je puisse l'aider. _Très _inconsciemment. Mais ça me suffisait.

« Demain même heure même endroit ? Me fit-il.

_ Non. Bonne chance Eddie. Et sache qu'arrêter de traîner avec des salopes sans cervelle t'aidera à murir. »

Il ne répondit rien et s'éloigna. Je savais pertinemment que je le reverrais demain. Et aussi longtemps que je ne lui céderais pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne couchions ensemble, moi le faisant changer imperceptiblement et lui me brisant très certainement le cœur. Mais je n'avais pas peur.

Edward Cullen ne serait qu'un passage dans ma vie. Je savais désormais que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de ce qu'il était vraiment, au fond de lui, et que malgré lui il commençait à me révéler. Et je savais que ça allait me faire souffrir. Mais je savais aussi que le temps effaçait les blessures.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Je partageais le point de vue de Rose Kennedy sur cette vérité.

_« On dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les blessures demeurent intactes. Avec le temps notre esprit afin de mieux se protéger, recouvre ses blessures de bandages, et la douleur diminue... Mais ne disparait jamais. »_

Je m'en contenterais...

**oOo**

Le lendemain, je me baladais le long de l'eau, traînant sans but – même pas celui de m'aérer. Quand je m'aérais, j'étais différente. Je portais attention au paysage. Je reniflais l'air. J'écoutai les sons et je ressentais le vent sur ma peau et la terre ou la sable sous mes pieds.

Ce soir-là, j'attendais juste qu'on vienne interrompre ma quiétude, comme je savais que Cullen le ferait.

Des pas se firent entendre dans mon dos. Assez lourds pour être ceux d'un homme. Jake m'avait appris à saisir la différence.

« J'étais prêt à aller chez toi. » Commença-t-il en venant calquer sa rapidité sur la mienne, à mes côtés. « Tu m'impressionnes. »

Son ton admiratif ne m'atteignait pas. Il jouait, mais je savais qu'il aimait ça.

« En quoi, Cullen ? Tu pensais que j'allais rester chez moi ? Tu l'aurais pris pour une invitation.

_ T'es toujours sur la défensive. Mais techniquement le fait que tu sois là veut dire que tu acceptes d'être ma psy. Je commence, je suppose ? » Fit-il dans un soupir résigné.

Je souris légèrement.

« Juste une chose. Dans combien de temps tu espères me sauter ? » Demandai-je sur un ton amical, presque amusé.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis me considérer quelques instants, avant de se détourner avec un petit sourire.

« Je coucherai pas avec ma psy.

_ Justement. Tu crois t'en sortir en quelques séances ?

_ On pourrait se voir toute la journée pour vraiment avancer. »

Je retins à peine un rire sans joie.

« Désolée, Edward. Après, ce serait à moi de voir un psy.

_ Ben justement ! Ça sera moi ! On commence à dix heures ? »

Je secouai la tête. Parfois, il avait la candeur d'un enfant. Et je me demandai brièvement s'il croyait vraiment que je lui cèderais comme ça.

« Tu fantasmes de me détruire. Quel psy tu ferais ! Tu me crois si bête ? C'est blessant.

_ Nan, je te crois une bonté d'âme pour ton prochain. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps à me supporter. »

Je soupirai, lasse.

« Oh, arrête. C'est insultant, à la fin. »

Il s'arrêta, et m'arrêta dans un même geste, avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens avec sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? On n'a pas le droit de vouloir changer et d'entrer dans ta bulle ? »

Je soutins son regard.

« Tu ne veux pas changer. Pas encore. Tu me hais trop pour ça.

_ Non c'est pas de la haine. C'est autre chose. »

Et il était sincère. L'espace d'une seconde, il le fut. Et je pus voir dans ses yeux ce qui ressemblait à un éclair de détresse, si fugace que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

Il ne comprenait simplement pas ce qui se passait.

Je souris amèrement.

« Tu n'aimes pas la défaite. Je t'intrigue. Tu ne seras pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait tomber amoureuse de toi, parce que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité tant que quelqu'un résiste à tes charmes. »

Il eut un rictus, et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Touché. »

Je mis les mains dans les poches de mon jean, et le regardai tranquillement.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Lui demandai-je soudainement, même si je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas la question directement.

Effectivement déstabilisé, il me considéra un instant.

« De quoi pourquoi toi ?

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui te résiste ? Lui demandai-je calmement.

_ T'es lesbienne ? Non, tu m'embrasses trop passionnément. Tu te sens sale à l'idée que je repose les mains sur toi ? C'est juste une illusion. Tu ne peux pas me voir ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Et avec ça, tu veux être mon psy ? Abandonne l'idée.

_ Je sais prendre les distances nécessaires pour ne pas te juger. Bon... On commence par quoi ? C'est toujours deux cent dollars ? »

Il sortit son porte-feuille en grimaçant, et je poussai un soupir agacé.

« Range ça, Edward. J'ai l'impression que tu me paies pour passer du temps avec moi, et sachant quel est ton but ultime, ça me fait passer pour une pute.

_ Nan moi j'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'envoyer en l'air.

_ Alors t'as besoin de quoi, pour t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à ça ? S'agaça-t-il.

_ Parce que tu ne veux que ça, et me broyer.

_ Nan, je suis persuadé qu'on pourrait s'entendre.

_ Comme tu t'entends avec la blonde du bar ? » Lançai-je.

Il voulait sa séance de psychanalyse ? D'accord. Autant que je commence parce que j'avais pu voir.

J'aurais pu jouer les vieux professionnels, mais je n'en étais pas, et je n'avais pas très envie d'interroger Edward sur une enfance dont je pouvais deviner le goût.

« Tanya. Pourquoi pas... Fit-il, se détournant.

_ Tanya. » Répétai-je comme pour ne pas oublier ce prénom. « Comment décrirais-tu votre relation ?

_ Spéciale. »

Cette fois, il se renferma de façon nette.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Tu viens de dire que toi et moi pourrions entretenir une relation semblable à celle que tu entretiens avec elle. En quoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est spéciale. Et que c'est pas un adjectif que j'emploie beaucoup pour décrire mes relations. »

Je soupirai. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau facilement, et au fond de moi, je me foutais royalement de qui était Tanya et de ce qui la liait à Edward ; ce qu'inconsciemment il devait sentir. Je m'en foutais, et du coup, il ne m'en parlerait pas.

Je devais changer d'angle d'attaque.

« Quel est notre point commun ?

_ Vous éprouvez toutes les deux pour moi un sentiment fort. Mais totalement opposé. »

D'accord...

« Justement, c'est une différence. Et tu te trompes ; je n'éprouve pas un sentiment fort pour toi, mais plusieurs sentiments faibles. »

Et c'était la réalité. Colère, dégoût, mépris, haine, désir, curiosité. Tous assez faibles pour se mélanger et faire en sorte que sa présence n'était pas réellement insupportable. Mes sentiments auraient été plus forts, j'aurais implosé.

« Le dégoût et la haine font partie des sentiments forts chez moi. Répliqua-t-il.

_ Tout dépend de leur intensité.

_ Ils sont intenses par définition. Tu ne peux pas dire 'je déteste un peu', c'est limite un oxymore.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? » Contrai-je. « On peut aimer un peu, beaucoup, passionnément ou à la folie. Pourquoi pas haïr de la même façon ?

_ Alors tu me hais passionnément. Sourit-il.

_ Non. Beaucoup.

_ Il suffit que je te frôle pour que tu réagisses violemment. Je ne crois pas que ce soit assez. »

Je me tournai vers lui pour le défier du regard.

« Vas-y, frôle-moi pour vérifier ta théorie. »

Il me sourit, clairement amusé, et leva une main hésitante vers moi : mais il la laissa retomber sans me toucher.

« Nan, tu t'y attends, ce serait pas drôle. »

On se remit à faire quelques pas, puis Edward replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille ; mais je ne réagis pas.

Je savais qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher.

« Tu as faillis me faire sursauter, lançai-je d'un ton neutre.

_ Demain j'essaierai de passer un bras autour de ta taille.

_ Tout en douceur ? On croirait que tu me fais la cour.

_ Oh, je peux être sauvage si tu préfères.

_ Et si je te dis que je ne couche pas avant le mariage ?

_ Je te répondrais grand bien te fasse. Et que tu me mens parce que je sais que tu n'es plus vierge.

_ Je peux m'être convertie.

_ La religion n'est pas un obstacle pour moi.

_ Elle l'est si tu es obligé de passer devant un prêtre pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles.

_ Tu te marierais avec moi ? Intéressant.

_ Non. Tu m'épouserais ?

_ Bien sûr. Ce soir si tu veux. Tu me donneras un coup de poing pour clé de notre union. Je suis sûr que ça ne s'est jamais vu.

_ Ta façon de tout ramener au sexe et à la haine est affligeante.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Pour reprendre tes dires, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, railla-t-il.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui attendes que je te cède et couche avec toi, et qui me parle de haine. Tu n'en as pas conscience ?

_ Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais que tu couches avec moi ? Désolé j'en ai pas le souvenir. C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet en premier.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas idiote. Alors ne me traite pas comme telle, s'il te plait.

_ C'est trop dur à avouer que de dire que tu es as envie ? Fit-il, toujours railleur.

_ Je n'en ai pas envie. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'oublies.

_ T'es pas trop du genre à être une fille qu'on oublie facilement.

Je souris vaguement.

« Je croyais que tu ne pensais pas à moi quand tu ne me voyais pas. Tu me l'avais dit.

_ Les choses changent. La preuve.

_ Mon erreur a été de ne pas faire semblant d'être à fond sur toi, hein ?

_ J'aime les caractères de merde.

_ Juste pour une nuit. Parce que tu ne sortirais avec personne.

_ Si, ça m'arrive de sortir avec des gens. J'ai un très bon pote à Juneau. Il s'appelle Alec. J'ai jamais couché avec sa jumelle.

_ Je te parle de relation amoureuse.

_ Ça m'est arrivé.

_ Combien de temps ? Si je ne m'abuse, Rachel a été ta plus longe relation.

_ En quoi la durée a-t-elle de l'importance ?

_ En fait cela n'en a pas. Tu ne sors qu'avec des jolies filles n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne te considères pas jolie ? Je suis trop beau pour toi ? » Railla-t-il, mais il était presque amusé.

Je m'employai à rester neutre.

« Non. C'est toi qui ne me considères pas jolie. Tu te souviens ? Je suis un 'thon', fis-je en mimant les guillemets.

_ J'ai dit quasi quelconque. »

_Bel exemple de mémoire sélective_, souris-je pour moi-même – mais j'étais amère.

« Tu as dit thon. À l'anniversaire de Rose.

_ C'était une image. J'embrasse pas les thons comme je t'embrasse toi. En fait je les embrasse pas tout court.

_ Bien sûr que c'était une image ! » Éclatai-je soudain. « J'ai pas de nageoires à ce que je sache, mais tu m'as définie ainsi Edward, et il serait temps que tu agisses en conséquence ! »

Il me regarda, amusé.

« T'as vraiment envie qu'on s'engueule ? »

Son ton humoristique tomba à plat entre nous, alors que je le considérais, atterrée.

Il s'en foutait royalement.

Il s'était permis de m'insulter, et maintenant, il voulait me faire céder à ses avances. Mais il n'était même pas foutu de s'excuser platement. Et il parlait de relation amoureuse, hein ?

Je secouai la tête.

« Je vois. »

Je le contournai et commençai à repartir en direction du parking ou m'attendait ma camionnette.

« Demain dix heures ! » Cria-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

Je ne serais pas à son rendez-vous. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner.

Il ne le méritait pas.

**oOo**

J'avais envisagé qu'Edward serait capable de venir me chercher chez moi, et de sonner jusqu'à ce que je pète un câble et descende lui ouvrir, s'il ne me voyait pas venir à la plage. Alors, malgré le mauvais temps de retour, j'avais opté pour la solution : aller dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

J'avais passé la journée avec Jacob et les autres Quileutes, à la Push ; l'idée d'Edward s'impatientant sur la plage et me cherchant, au début, m'avait fait sourire, puis je m'étais concentrée sur mes vieux amis et l'avais oublié.

Ce que j'avais également oublié, par ailleurs, c'était à quel point Edward Cullen était un connard, le genre de connard qui faisait toujours payer les coups qu'il estimait qu'on lui faisait.

Un mec normal aurait déduit, après que je ne sois pas venue au rendez-vous qu'il m'aurait imposé, que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui et se serait détourné sur une autre cible.

Edward Cullen, lui, décidait non seulement de vous imposer ses rendez-vous, mais également sa présence quand vous refusiez de vous y rendre.

Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain matin, nommons le Jour 1 de mon calvaire, je le découvris, m'attendant appuyé contre le mur de ma maison, alors que je sortais de chez moi récupérer le courrier.

Je me figeai net, et le fixai ; il me rendit mon regard, accompagné d'un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « Je vais te pourrir la vie, Connasse. »

Cool.

En rentrant dans ma maison, je voulus lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il fut plus rapide et la retins pour me suivre.

Il n'aurait servi à rien que j'use de ma force pour le déloger ; aussi, je pris sur moi de l'ignorer royalement, et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Je pouvais en revanche sentir son regard me brûler la nuque en permanence ; et, ça, c'était flippant et agaçant. Une heure après qu'il m'ait suivie dans la maison, je décidai de grimper au grenier pour essayer de retrouver mon vieux lecteur mp3. Edward m'avait bien sûr suivie en haut, et un instant, j'eus peur qu'il décide de se placer devant l'échelle pour m'empêcher de redescendre. Mais il devait avoir un Q.I. tout juste assez élevé pour que l'idée que je le pousse dans l'échelle, s'il faisait ça, l'empêche de me faire ce genre de scène.

Je trouvai donc mon vieux mp3 couvert de poussières, et redescendis avec. J'en changeai les piles, et constatai avec soulagement qu'il marchait encore ; le temps d'aller charger un maximum de musique depuis mon ordi et de me le coller dans les oreilles, je me sentais déjà plus coupée du monde extérieur. D'Edward, en fait.

Le midi, je me préparai à manger comme d'ordinaire ; je m'assis à table devant mon assiette, et ne pus que remarquer qu'Edward s'était assis juste en face de moi, sortant un sandwich de son sac à dos. Le salaud avait tout prévu visiblement ; bien.

Je relevai le regard un court instant pour constater qu'il mâchonnait en me fixant d'un regard sans expression.

Je repensai à cette soirée où je l'avais imaginé en grenouille cherchant à se changer en bœuf ; eh bien aujourd'hui, ruminant son sandwich et le regard pourvu d'une lueur d'intelligence purement bovine, Edward Cullen avait vraiment l'air d'un bœuf.

Je baissai le regard en souriant, retenant ce commentaire. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse l'honneur de lui adresser la parole en première, quand bien même ce serait pour l'insulter.

L'après-midi, mauvais temps ou non, il était hors de question que je reste enfermée chez moi avec un Cullen en mode harceleur désaxé. Déjà que je ne supportais pas Edward quand il se comportait à peu près normalement, là, ce ne serait pas vivable.

Je décidai donc d'aller faire quelques courses, ma musique toujours sur mes oreilles.

Il me suivit.

Je croisai une amie de mon père dont je gardais les deux enfants, de temps en temps, et m'arrêtai discuter une bonne heure avec elle.

Il attendit.

Je profitai d'un bref arrêt de la pluie pour aller marcher sur la plage.

Il en fit de même.

L'agacement commençait à me gagner ; et il n'y eut que quand je rentrai chez moi, à six heures, et sourit en voyant la voiture de mon père que, sans un mot, il repartit.

D'accord. Il avait dû se faire affreusement chier toute la journée, mais je savais que tant qu'il penserait m'emmerder, il recommencerait. C'était dans sa nature.

Aussi, ce soir, il allait falloir que j'envisage de me débarrasser de lui...

**oOo**

_Jour 2 de mon calvaire_

Quand je me réveillai à sept heures du matin, j'ouvris le rideau de ma chambre et jetai un oeil par la fenêtre ; la Volvo de mon pot de glue personnel était garée devant chez moi, annonçant qu'en effet, il n'allait pas me foutre la paix. Bien.

Je ne sortis pas de la matinée, courant quand même vérifier que mon père avait bien verrouillé la porte d'entrée et la porte du garage ; au moins, Cullen ne risquait pas d'entrer par lui-même.

Mais je n'allais quand même pas passer la journée enfermée chez moi, d'autant que la météo semblait clémente aujourd'hui.

Il était quatorze heures quand je sortis de chez moi. Sans un regard pour un Cullen qui devait être franchement agacé, voire ankylosé, d'avoir attendu pendant des heures de pouvoir me faire chier - à sa décharge, cela prouvait qu'il était capable de faire preuve de patience quand il voulait - je rejoignis ma camionnette, grimpai dedans, et claquai la porte.

Cullen choisit de grimper côté passager ; libre à lui, s'il pensait vraiment qu'il était trop doué pour que je le sème. Cela risquait d'être amusant...

Je conduisis jusqu'à Port Angeles dans un silence pesant ; ça, ça ne me dérangeait pas, et de toutes manières, en cas de besoin, j'avais mon baladeur mp3 dans mon sac.

Le but était donc de semer Cullen ; et j'avais un plan pour ça.

Je me rendis dans le salon de beauté où Alice avait l'habitude de se faire épiler 'en cas d'urgence', avait-elle sorti à un moment, à la dernière soirée où j'avais été piégée. En cas d'urgence selon Alice, c'était quand elle se cassait un ongle ou se rendait compte avec horreur que ses poils avaient repoussés plus vite que prévu, et qu'elle avait besoin donc, _en urgence_, d'une manucure ou d'une épilation sans rendez-vous. Ce salon prenait les clients dans l'ordre où ils arrivaient.

Je poussai la porte et jetai un regard au petit coin d'attente ; deux femmes avant moi, c'était gérable.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, je peux vous renseigner ?" Me demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil, avant de hausser un sourcil en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je lui souris, et haussai les épaules.

"Ce serait pour une épilation du maillot.

_ Le jeune homme est avec vous ?

_ Absolument pas."

Je lui fis un sourire et elle me désigna la file d'attente, que je rejoignis. Je m'assis dans une des chaises libres et sortis mon bouquin, me délectant quand même du spectacle d'un Edward agacé qui essayait de me rejoindre alors que l'hôtesse le retenait.

Il finit par lui sortir un "Délogez-moi si vous vous en sentez capable, mais je ne fais rien de mal." avant de la bousculer et de venir s'asseoir au siège le plus proche du mien.

L'attente dura trois quarts d'heure, pendant lesquels je me plongeai dans mon bouquin, sentant toujours le regard de mon compagnon sur moi ; pensait-il que cela me déconcentrait, me gênait ? Il avait raison. Sur ce point seulement, en revanche, parce que ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais me jeter à ses pieds et accepter de redevenir son simili psy.

Je remarquai que les autres clientes nous jetaient parfois un regard déconcerté ; et le moment où une esthéticienne vint me dire que mon tour était arrivé fut une délivrance.

Edward se leva dans le but de me suivre, mais bien évidemment se fit claquer la porte au nez, et je soufflai.

Puis je souffris.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de demander une épilation du maillot ? Ok, peut-être le fait que j'avais déjà les jambes et les aisselles complètement lisses, et je n'allais pas faire comme dans les pubs où on voyait des femmes imberbes s'épiler à la cire avec le sourire. Complètement idiot.

N'empêche que je préférais ma bonne vieille méthode du rasoir pour les parties intimes, et quand l'esthéticienne eut fini de me passer son baume apaisant, je me relevai en grimaçant et en me demandant si j'allais réussir à marcher normalement.

"Vous pouvez rejoindre ma collègue à l'entrée maintenant, mademoiselle." Me sourit l'hôtesse.

Je grimaçai.

"En fait, je voulais savoir si on ne pouvait pas s'arranger pour que je vous paie vous, et que vous me fassiez sortir par la fenêtre ; vous avez bien vu cet étrange jeune homme qui a voulu rentrer avec moi dans la salle. Il me suit depuis un moment et je commence à en avoir peur."

Je terminai par une moue inquiète, et l'esthéticienne, surprise, me considéra un instant avant d'acquiescer.

"Euh... Bien. Cela vous fera dix dollars alors."

Je lui fis un grand sourire et sortis les billets de mon porte-monnaie, avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre teintée donnant sur une ruelle.

Je m'échappai par là - heureusement que nous étions au rez-de-chaussée - et elle referma derrière moi.

Je rejoignis lentement la rue où j'étais garée ; comme je m'y attendais, Edward s'était posté à côté de ma camionnette et m'attendait, bras croisés.

Je fis demi-tour et émergeai de l'autre côté de la ruelle, réfléchissant brièvement à la manière de rejoindre la gare routière.

J'y arrivai cinq minutes avant que le dernier car à destination de Forks de la journée ne parte ; parfait. Edward était encore en train de m'attendre comme un abruti à côté de ma camionnette, et certes, j'allais devoir revenir demain en car pour la récupérer, mais au moins, j'étais à peu près certaine que j'allais l'avoir énervé pour de bon. Enfin, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui ; il devait bien avoir son super portable et même de l'argent sur lui pour se payer un taxi. Après tout, je n'allais pas culpabiliser alors que c'était lui qui avait décidé de me pourrir la vie...

J'avais le sourire quand le car me ramena à Forks... Et encore plus quand j'arrivai chez moi et que je remarquai que Cullen ne devait pas être encore revenu de Port Angeles, sa Volvo vide étant toujours garée dans ma rue.

J'envisageai d'abord de dégonfler ses pneus ; mais j'avais peur qu'il ne le remarque pas et n'ait un accident sur la route le menant chez lui. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais quand même, je ne souhaitais pas que quelque chose de grave lui arrive... A lui, ou à un autre automobiliste qui aurait croisé sa route au mauvais moment.

Puis je songeai à démonter ses quatre roues. Cela l'agacerait, mais après tout il ne perdrait pas beaucoup de temps à les remettre, et j'étais sûre que ce salaud ne me rendrait pas le cric que j'aurais gentiment laissé en place pour ne pas abîmer le bas de sa caisse.

Finalement, j'optai pour le classique coup du papier toilette. J'utilisai quatre rouleaux au total, mais on ne reconnaissait même plus la Volvo à la fin. J'avais de quoi être fière ; surtout qu'une fine bruine commença à tomber, humidifiant le papier hygiénique...

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais postée à ma fenêtre avec un grand sourire, observant un Edward plus énervé que jamais arrachant des couches de papier toilette émietté par l'eau de sa voiture, trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'averse qui commençait à tomber. si seulement il pouvait attraper la crève !

Je passai une bonne nuit.

**oOo**

_Jour 3 de mon calvaire_

En 1996, sur la route du lac Pleasant, Roger Yial avait ouvert un bar pour homosexuels qui avait suscité de nombreuses polémiques et avait été souvent critiqué par tous les vieux homophobes du coin - ce qui représentait une grande partie de la population - mais malgré tout, avait commencé à attirer de la clientèle même venue de la ville. En effet, ce petit bar perdu au milieu de nulle part offrait l'anonymat pour s'adonner à des plaisirs encore tabous. Peu à peu, ce bar avait cessé de faire parler de lui, mais il avait survécu à la crise.

J'avais appris son existence le jour où, fatiguée de ses ébats trop banals avec Jacob, Rosalie avait voulu réaliser son fantasme de coucher avec une fille.

Un soir, elle s'était rendue dans ce bar et en avait effectivement rencontré une avec laquelle elle avait passé, disait-elle, la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Jacob ne l'avait jamais appris, tant mieux pour lui ; j'étais mal à l'aise de garder pour moi le fait que ma cousine l'avait trompé, mais comme elle le disait elle-même si bien, "C'était juste pour essayer, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de recommencer".

J'avais donc rangé cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau, mais aujourd'hui, j'allais la ressortir.

Je soupirai en me garant devant la discrète bâtisse, et observai Cullen en faire autant. Savait-il au moins quelle population accueillait ce bar ? Serait-ce un nouveau sujet de moquerie envers moi de sa part, ou allait-il prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir plutôt que de me suivre à l'intérieur ?

Si seulement il pouvait me croire homo et me foutre la paix !

_Mais tu rêves, ma pauvre fille..._

Je n'attendis pas qu'il m'ait rejointe pour prendre une inspiration et rentrer.

Le trac qui m'avait assaillie s'évapora un peu pour laisser place au léger malaise que ressent toute personne quand elle rentre seule dans un bar, ou une boîte de nuit ; ça avait un côté lamentable de venir boire ou danser en solo au milieu de tous les groupes, non ?

L'atmosphère dans le bar n'était pas fondamentalement différente de n'importe quel bar commun, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser... En même temps, pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ? Qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé... Des chansons des Village People tournant en boucle et des murs roses ?

Je me souris à moi-même et me frayai un chemin au milieu de plusieurs couple majoritairement masculins, ne repérant que deux filles dans un coin de roulant des pelles à n'en plus finir, et un groupe de trois autres attablées à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je m'installai au comptoir, et attendis qu'un serveur au look androgyne vienne prendre ma commande.

« Hum... Un Mojito, s'il vous plait ! » Hurlai-je par dessus la musique.

Il disparut pour me le préparer, et je me retournai vers la salle pour la scanner à la recherche de Cullen.

Celui-ci s'était déjà fait accoster par un type piercé de partout, et alors que je croisais son regard, je pus y lire son malaise et sa gêne ; immédiatement, je me sentis de bien meilleure humeur, et j'adressai un énorme sourire vainqueur à mon psychopathe de suiveur.

Une main s'attarda sur son fessier, et je le vis sursauter légèrement alors qu'un éclat de rire montait en moi.

« Votre Mojito, mademoiselle.

_ Merci ! » Criai-je au serveur en le payant.

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre la paille entre mes lèvres qu'une fille s'était postée sur un tabouret voisin du mien.

« Salut. » Fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je me figeai légèrement, soudain bien plus gênée.

« … Salut... »

**oOo**

Je n'avais bu qu'un seul Mojito, aussi, je suppose que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui m'avait autant détendue ce soir-là. Mais finalement, au bout d'une heure de discussion avec Jenny, je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était une fille vraiment chouette et que j'allais passer une bonne soirée.

Je ne me rendais pas encore compte à quel point.

On était en train de parler ex-petits amis – enfin, ex-petites amies dans son cas – quand elle me demanda ce que je faisais dans un tel bar alors que je semblais aimer exclusivement les hommes.

« Curiosité ? Chercha-t-elle à comprendre en haussant un sourcil.

_ En fait non. Tu vois ce mec, là ? »

Je lui désignai Edward d'un geste discret de la main ; celui-ci semblait particulièrement absorbé dans sa discussion avec un grand brun au sourire ravageur, mais je ne tenais pas à prendre le risque qu'il se rende compte que je parlais de lui.

« Euh... Oui ?

_ Je ne le connais pas très bien, en fait... Il n'est pas pas grand chose. Mais vois-tu, cela fait trois jours qu'il me file sans me lâcher. Et ça commence à me courir sur le haricot. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, aspirant une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Tu le sais au moins ?

_ Coucher avec moi. » Lâchai-je sans émotion.

Jenny s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, et toussa une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est une nouvelle technique de drague hétéro ? Le mec ne lâche pas la fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ? »

Je ris avec elle, balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« C'est pas vraiment de la drague. Je crois qu'il veut juste me prouver – et par la même occasion, se prouver à lui-même – que son charme fonctionne sur toutes les filles. »

Jenny cessa de rire peu à peu, et finit par me dévisager de ses grands yeux bleus pendant quelques secondes.

« Et ?

_ Et quoi ?

_ Il est plutôt charmant... Enfin, je suppose que j'aimerais les hommes, je serais attirée par lui. Non ?

_ C'est un véritable connard. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai rencontré de véritables connasses. Ça m'a pas empêché de coucher avec elle quand elles étaient vraiment attirantes. »

Je souris, et secouai la tête.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à Jenny qu'en réalité, Edward Cullen s'était mis en tête de me broyer le cœur. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas ; moi-même, je ne comprenais pas.

« Oh, mais... Attends... Hey, regarde ! » Fit-elle en sautillant sur son tabouret, toute excitée.

Je reposai mon regard sur Cullen, et je jure que mes yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Il faut que je fasse une photo... » Soufflai-je, désarçonnée.

Un gars qui draguait Edward depuis une demi-heure avait passé sa main autour de la nuque de ce dernier, et s'était rapproché de lui langoureusement, malgré le malaise assez palpable d'Edward...

Le temps que je sorte mon portable, leurs lèvres étaient liées.

Et le temps que j'appuie sur le déclencheur, l'autre avait posé une main sur les fesses d'Edward, qui avait posé sa propre main dessus.

L'instant d'après, Edward retirait la main de son... Copain de son propre fessier, et rompait le baiser avec un petit sourire un peu mal à l'aise, mais la photo était sublime.

Un ramonage des amygdales en bonne et due forme, avec la cerise sur le gâteau : l'impression pour quiconque n'avait pas assisté à la scène, que c'était Edward qui avait saisi la main de son ami pour la plaquer sur ses fesses.

J'étais vraiment fière de moi. Décidément, cette soirée était géniale.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on peut rentrer, là. Fis-je, satisfaite.

_ Tu es toujours OK pour me ramener chez moi ? S'enquit Jenny.

_ Oui, évidemment. Allez, viens ! »

**oOo**

L'air froid nous assaillit, et je lui souris en lui désignant mon camion.

« Je dois prendre en direction de Port Angeles, alors ?

_ Oui, c'est à...

_ Hey, mesdemoiselles. »

Nous nous stoppâmes et nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers un grand brun au sourire ravageur, et dont le regard plein de luxure était posé sur...

Moi ?

Puis je reconnus le type qui avait roulé un patin à Edward, et directement je me renfrognai.

J'étais prête à parier que ce connard de Cullen avait réussi à inventer une saloperie. Et il était justement planté plus loin, les mains dans les poches.

« Bonsoir... Lâchai-je d'une voix méfiante.

_ Vous rentrez déjà ?

_ On allait partir, oui.

_ Quel dommage... La soirée ne fait pourtant que commencer. » Sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Sa main glissa sur mon épaule, et je me reculai en la chassant d'un geste agacé.

« Tu ne voudrais pas retourner avec ton petit copain ? On allait justement partir.

_ En fait, je suis venu te proposer de finir la soirée avec nous. Et ton amie peut venir, bien sûr... A quatre, c'est encore mieux ! » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'eus une moue dégoûtée. Rien que l'idée de voir Cullen en action avec un autre gars me dégoûterait à vie des mecs, je crois. En fait, la simple idée de voir Cullen en action, quel que soit le sexe de son partenaire, me dégoûterait probablement du sexe.

« Désolée, on ne fait que les filles. Lâcha Jenny.

_ Toi, peut-être... Mais mon compagnon m'a dit que l'un de tes fantasmes était le triolisme avec deux hommes. Ajouta l'autre en se retournant vers moi.

_ Il doit y avoir erreur... Aucun de mes fantasmes n'implique le rouquin qui t'accompagne.

_ Dis pas ça, Izzie... » Intervint soudainement Edward. « On t'a vu nous mater. »

Son regard était froid, mais il avait relevé le menton et son petit sourire en coin trahissait le fait qu'il se sentait fier.

Je haussai un sourcil aguicheur.

« C'est que ton petit ami est plutôt beau gosse... Eddie.

_ Faut dire que j'ai pas de goût de chiottes... Contrairement à certaines.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'un jour j'ai reconnu que tu étais attirant ? Répliquai-je.

_ Non... Ce jour-là fut le seul moment où tu as fait preuve d'un minimum de goût. Merci de le redire en tous cas. »

Il se rapprocha un peu, se plaçant au niveau de son ami.

« Tu parles... Je te laisse à votre trio : toi, ton ego et lui.

_ Tu ne priverais pas Roberto de ton cul d'enfer ?

_ Lui, non... Toi, oui.

_ Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te toucher... Présomptueuse ? » Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je souris, détournant la tête une milliseconde avant de planter à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, et je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes alors que mon corps venait flirter avec le sien.

_Oh, son corps... Dur, brut, électrique..._

« Tu as tellement envie de me sentir de l'intérieur que ce n'est plus du désir, mais du venin qui coule dans tes veines... Soufflai-je avant de le repousser.

_ Je ne coucherai pas avec ma psy... Susurra-t-il.

_ C'est une chanceuse, alors...

_ Je dirais plus qu'elle rate beaucoup de choses.

_ Certes. C'est en ayant connu le pire qu'on apprend à se contenter de ce que la vie nous offre, après.

_ Et tu parles en connaissance de cause...

_ Pas encore, non. J'aurais cru que tu t'en souviendrais si on avait couché ensemble... Ajoutai-je, faussement blessée.

_ Si tu avais couché avec moi, tu ne serais pas dans ce genre d'endroit en ce moment, mais dans ton lit... avec moi au dessus de toi, de préférence

_ Je ne fais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs... Sifflai-je.

_ Commence par la faire une fois. » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Large sourire que je lui rendis ; le voir essayer avec tant d'ardeur de me mettre dans son pieu avait quelque chose de flatteur, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Quelle tentante proposition... Mais je passe mon tour, t'es pas assez séduisant.

_ C'est pour ça que tu avais dit à Carmen que je pouvais être surnommé Plaisir rétinien. » Il poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il me prenait en pitié, avant de continuer. « Si tu tentais vraiment de te débarrasser de moi, Isabella, tu me donnerais ce que je veux le plus vite possible et ce n'est pas le cas. La vérité, c'est que je te plais d'une façon plus ou moins douteuse et que ça te tue de l'avouer. » chuchota-t-il.

Je plaçai ma main sur mon cœur, l'air touché.

« Seigneur, suis-je donc si transparente ? Oh, je te veux tellement fort que chaque fibre de mon être en tremble... Je ferais tout pour gravir des sommets avec toi et avoir l'honneur de recevoir ta semence, mais j'ai si peur de te décevoir et de te voir me quitter... Oh, Edward, mon amour, un seul mot et je suis à tes genoux ! »

Puis je roulai des yeux, moi-même nauséeuse à l'idée des mots qui avaient pu sortir de ma bouche. Il me renvoya lui-même un sourire tirant entre l'amusement et le dégoût.

« La mièvrerie, c'est pas mon truc. Mais t'auras beau nier, je sais que j'ai raison.

_ Certainement... Et je suppose que dans ton délire, je vais coucher avec toi, tu vas me jeter - en me broyant le coeur parait-il, mais il faudrait encore que tu aies la main dessus -, puis je vais faire une profonde dépression et soit me suicider, soit finir telle une minable jeune fille ? » Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Il prit une pose pensive, faisant mine d'y réfléchir quelques instants.

« Tu ne me harcèleras pas, après ? »

Et je jure que ce fut à ce moment précis, et pas avant, que l'idée traversa mon esprit.

Harceler Edward. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à faire une telle chose ; j'avais toujours troué pathétiques les filles qui harcelaient des mecs avec lesquels elles n'étaient pas encore sorties, ou encore leurs ex.

Par contre... Je savais que je pouvais faire en sorte que l'entourage d'Edward le harcèle pendant un bon moment.

Ma main caressa mon portable dans ma poche alors qu'un sourire mystérieux étirait mes lèvres.

« Non. Définitivement, je ne ferais rien dans le but de te gâcher l'existence... Lâchai-je d'un ton sardonique.

_ Pas de crise de jalousie ? Pas de tentative de suicide ? Pas de plaintes à mes parents ou mes frères ? Pas de harcèlements téléphoniques ?

_ Voyons, pour qui tu me prends ? M'exclamai-je, faussement outrée.

_ Pour une fille, pourquoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

_ Toutes les filles ne sont pas aussi lamentables... On voit quel genre tu fréquentes, pour supposer le contraire. Je ferais bien pire, Edward. »

Il leva un sourcil, intéressé.

« Vas-y Izzie... Fais-moi rêver.

_ Mets-moi dans ton lit, et tu le sauras. Raillai-je.

_ Je n'emmène jamais personne dans mon lit. J'entre plutôt dans celui des autres. Au pire, j'utilise ma banquette arrière. »

J'eus un rire dédaigneux.

« Je parie que si je te disais OK pour une nuit, à condition que ça se fasse dans ton lit, tu m'y amènerais. »

Soudain, son sourire amusé et son petit rire se tarirent, et Edward plissa les yeux en me regardant bien plus fixement.

Soudain, je sus que je venais de marquer un tout petit point. Un demi-point uniquement, même, peut-être. Mais ce demi-point faisait une différence, et je me sentis sourciller.

« Sûrement pas, non. » Gronda-t-il, me confortant dans mes pensées.

Je levai un sourcil.

« Oh, vraiment ? Quel dommage que cette simple condition te fasse renoncer à... Moi.

_ Ce n'est qu'un détail. Et comme, j'espère, tu t'en es rendue compte, je suis un chasseur très patient qui ne recule devant rien... Fit-il en affichant un sourire dangereux, qui grandit lentement sur ses lèvres.

_ Ce sera dans ton lit ou nulle part. Comme tu t'en es rendu compte, ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi de la même manière qu'avec les autres filles... »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte – mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il l'était tant que ça.

« Ce n'est qu'apparence. Tu finiras par tomber, j'en suis persuadé. Et ce sera moi qui poserai mes conditions... Et pas le contraire. Avoue que tu es curieuse de savoir comment c'est de passer une nuit avec moi, lança-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Non, en fait je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ton lit renferme de si infâme que tu ne veux pas le montrer à tes autres conquêtes...

_ Tu as employé le mot exact. Conquêtes. Vous n'êtes que cela, autant que vous êtes. Si vous n'êtes pas chassées, vous chassez et les dégâts peuvent être parfois apocalyptiques. Rien qu'à voir toutes celles qui ont pris Jasper pour un con... »

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres pendant un très bref instant, et je crus d'abord avoir rêvé.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, et se détourna trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas un signe de malaise.

Pincez-moi, je rêve... Edward Cullen venait non seulement de m'avouer un truc perso, mais en plus, il venait de prouver que quelque part il aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Simplement, je n'appréciais pas qu'il classe toutes les filles dans le même panier juste parce que son frère avait été assez débile pour se laisser marcher dessus par une série de pintades.

« Et Alice en fait partie, selon toi ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix cassante.

Il recouvra un sourire amusé, et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel à le voir de nouveau renfiler sa carapace. Dire qu'il aurait presque eut un côté mignon pendant une micro-seconde...

« Possible. Je ne la connais pas à vrai dire. Je ne peux rien te dire sur elle à part qu'elle fait une fixette sur mon dressing. »

Je souris, désabusée.

« J'ose même pas imaginer le tiers de la honte que tu vas ressentir le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu es le mec le plus idiot que cette Terre ait jamais porté. Et Dieu sait que des idiots, elle en a vu naître.

_ Je trouve au contraire que je suis quelqu'un de rationnel et de réaliste. C'est ce qui s'appelle l'instinct de survie. Tu as fini de me prendre pour un con ou tu vas encore me faire aller dans des endroits plus stupides les uns que les autres ? A croire que tu n'as pas énormément de jugeote pour comprendre que rien ne m'empêchera de te poursuivre si c'est là mon envie. J'aime beaucoup être le chat, tu dois t'en douter.

_ Pauvre Edward... Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais être là quand, un jour, tu te rendras compte de tes erreurs. Tu n'es pas réaliste et encore moins rationnel ; tu n'as jamais expérimenté de sentiment amoureux, et tu te permets de mettre toutes les filles dans le même panier seulement à cause du vécu de Jasper... Ceci sans mentionner que ledit Jasper est désormais parfaitement heureux en couple avec une fille raide dingue de lui. »

Edward baissa la tête un quart de secondes, et soupira.

« Tu es pathétique. Tu crois tout ce que t'entends et le pire, c'est que tu déformes tout. Je te parle de Jasper, ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas le seul qui fait que je me suis forgé cette... opinion du sexe faible. J'emploie ce mot parce que c'est vraiment ce que vous êtes. Un sexe faible. »

Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un drôle de rictus, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de reprendre.

« A la prochaine, Izzie. Et sois un peu plus imaginative. »

Et, enfin, il s'éloigna, nous laissant tous trois en plan – j'en aurais presque oublié que nous avions deux spectateurs visiblement soufflés par notre conversation.

Puis son copain – je ne me souvenais déjà plus de son prénom, se mit à trottiner derrière lui, m'arrachant un rictus.

« Allez. Je te ramène. » Fis-je à l'attention de Jenny.

Elle me renvoya un sourire vague.

« Il n'est personne pour toi, hein ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je me raidis légèrement.

« Ok, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous nous haïssons.

_ C'est dingue. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une haine réciproque pouvait dégager autant de tension sexuelle. »

Elle monta dans mon camion, et je m'installai au volant, fronçant les sourcils.

« Les deux sont pas incompatibles.

_ C'est quoi, votre but ? Vous détruire mutuellement ?

_ C'est son but à lui, de me broyer. Je ne fais que me défendre. »

Elle me lança un long regard, et je fus bien heureuse d'avoir le prétexte de devoir regarder la route pour ne pas avoir à le lui rendre.

« Tu vas te brûler les ailes.

_ Je sais. Mais je veux l'entraîner dans ma chute... » Soufflai-je.

**oOo**

_Soir du jour 5 de mon calv_... Ah, non, attendez ! C'était plus un calvaire !

48 heures. 48 heures que je n'avais plus vu Edward, enfin !

Le soir après le bar homo, j'avais raccompagné Jenny chez elle. En tout bien tout honneur, au passage, puis j'étais partie chez Jacob, passer la nuit chez, je me cite, « mon vieil ami que je n'ai pas vu de puis si longtemps ! ». Ouais, j'avais joué la carte de la nostalgie, mais en fait, le lendemain, je voulais simplement qu'Edward ne sache pas où me trouver. Et j'avais passé une journée tranquille. Sans vieux chewing-gum mâché – entendez par là, Edward – collé à mes baskets.

Après, il avait bien fallu que je rentre chez moi et passe la nuit dans ma chambre... Mais ce matin, quand je m'étais réveillée, toujours pas d'Edward !

Avait-il compris la leçon ? Le coup du bar gay lui avait-il suffi ?

Je soupirai en entrant dans ma chambre, terminant de peigner mes cheveux humides du bout des doigts, flottant dans mon vieux tee-shirt préféré – une tête de loup gris sur fond noir ; c'était un vieux tee-shirt que Jacob m'avait passé quand il avait jugé que porter un tee-shirt à tête de loup, ça faisait pas assez viril.

Et je me figeai quand une silhouette imprima ma rétine, avant de pousser un petit cri en reculant vers la porte.

Puis mon regard rencontra une paire d'yeux verts, et je soupirai de nouveau – mais de manière beaucoup plus agressive, cette fois.

« Edward. »

Il était là, allongé sur mon lit, une dizaine de mes livres éparpillés autour de lui et un onzième dans la main. Il en lisait d'ailleurs la quatrième de couverture avec un sourire amusé.

Son regard se reporta sur moi, et voyagea sur mon corps à peine couvert sans qu'il cherche à réprimer un sourire qui s'accentuait de plus en plus, avant de revenir au livre.

« Tu cherches des idées pour te débarrasser définitivement de moi ? »

Je lançai un bref regard au livre qu'il tenait, et haussai les épaules.

« Harlan Coben ne cherche pas à décrire le crime parfait. » Lâchai-je d'un ton blasé.

Pourquoi n'étais-je même pas surprise de le trouver dans ma chambre ?

« Le crime parfait correspond mieux à ma personne, c'est vrai. Se vanta-t-il.

_ Dans la mesure où personne ne mériterait de payer pour avoir attenté à tes jours, oui. »

Cette fois il ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire nettement amusé.

« Ta sale gueule m'avait presque manqué.

_ Va te faire foutre... Lâchai-je d'un ton complètement monocorde.

_ Ton tee-shirt n'incite pas vraiment à ça. Répliqua-t-il, de plus en plus amusé.

_ Faut peut-être que je le retire ? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon bureau. »

Il me regarda sans rien dire, l'air d'envisager une quelconque proposition que j'aurais pu sérieusement lui faire, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ça serait un juste retour des choses. Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas être ma psy.

_ Je ne _peux_ pas être psy, tout autant que je ne _veux_ pas me déshabiller devant toi.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Soupira-t-il.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être ma psy ?

_ Je n'ai pas de diplôme pour. »

Il balaya ma réponse d'un geste de la main ; je ne m'étais pas attendue à une autre réaction de sa part, cela étant.

« Je veux quelqu'un d'objectif. et tu es la personne qu'il me faut. Je me fous de tes diplômes. Je me fous même de ce que tu penses de moi. Tu m'as dit d'aller voir un psy et je trouve l'idée assez intéressante. Tu en as suffisamment rien à foutre de moi pour ne pas me juger sur ce que je pourrais éventuellement te dire. Pourquoi une telle confiance subite ? Disons que je te crois assez... " humaine " pour ne pas raconter ce qu'éventuellement je te dirai. »

J'eus un rire sec. Il croyait m'avoir de cette manière ?

« Arrête. Tu n'es pas prêt à être franc avec moi.

_ Ah bon ? Parce qu'on s'est déjà... embrassés ? Parce que tu ne peux pas me voir ? Parce que je t'ai déjà giflée ? Raison de plus pour que ce soit toi. tu fais ressortir mes tripes... Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

_ Parce que tu ne me respectes pas. » Répondis-je d'un ton froid.

Il ne cessa de me fixer, et haussa les épaules.

« Apprends-moi. Fit-il comme si ça n'avait rien de plus compliqué que de lui apprendre à résoudre une équation du premier degré.

_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça. T'as une trop mauvaise opinion des filles en général, et tu es bien trop narcissique pour admettre que tu te plantes.

_ Voilà pourquoi il faut que ce soit toi. Tu as peur de quoi ? Voir que finalement, tu te serais trompée sur moi ? Tu serais pas la première...

_ Tout ce que tu attends de moi, ce n'est pas que je m'occupe de ton esprit retors, mais que je me mette à nu devant toi pour me broyer, Edward. C'est insultant de te voir croire que je suis assez conne pour ne pas m'en rendre compte.

_ En me mettant à nu, je te ferai faire de même ? Waw... Je me croyais fort, mais pas à point-là. Lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

_ Absolument pas... Parce que tu ne te mettrais jamais à nu. » Le défiai-je.

Il retrouva son sourire amusé, mais croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Pose-moi une question. »

Je haussai un sourcil, intéressée.

« Croiser les bras sur son torse... Attitude purement défensive. Tu commences à être nerveux ? Très bien, je vais te poser une question. »

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Qui est la fille qui a eu le plus grand impact sur ta vie, Cullen ? Qui t'a fait changer pour devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui ? Enfin, plus précisément, ma question ce n'est pas de savoir qui elle est, mais ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Il décroisa les bras et prit une profonde inspiration.

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix trop rapide pour réussir à cacher sa nervosité.

Je croisai les mains calmement sur mes genoux, et continuai à le fixer.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu peux repartir d'où tu es venu.

_ Je te demande simplement en quoi ça t'intéresse.

_ Comment pourrais-je m'occuper de ton cas sans savoir ce qui est à l'origine du trou du cul que tu es ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tanya. La fille que t'as vue à la Patte du Loup. C'est elle qui a eu le plus d'impact dans ma vie. Et non, elle ne m'a pas brisé le cœur. Et non, je n'ai pas brisé le sien, elle se l'est brisé toute seule. Et savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à cause d'une personne en particulier. C'est juste que j'arrive encore à me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. »

Je soupirai, ennuyée.

« Alors selon toi, t'es juste né salaud et ça ne s'explique pas ?

_ Je suis un salaud pour toi parce que tu es une femme. Je suis un séducteur pour la plupart des mecs. Je n'ai jamais violé. Jamais pris une fille qui ne le voulait pas. Jamais vraiment couru après l'une d'elles. En quoi je suis un salaud ? Elles savent très bien ce qui les attendent en montant dans ma voiture en m'emmenant chez elles.

_ Tu as toi-même confessé vouloir me broyer le cœur. Alors que tu ne me connais pas, et que tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on cesse de se voir. C'est pas une caractéristique de salaud, ça ? Sans compter que t'es du genre à lever la main sur une fille...

_ Purement passionnel. À croire que tu me fais de l'effet. Rit-il, sarcastique.

_ Arrête. Tu ne pas te défendre d'être un salaud juste avant de remettre ton masque de connard. Je savais que tu ne serais jamais sincère... M'exaspérai-je.

_ Ça serait si dur à comprendre ? Remarque, il n'y a pas que moi qui dois bien me regarder dans un miroir... Tu es complexée ? Parce que tes questions, je peux te les retourner. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ce que toutes les autres veulent, ça serait tellement plus simple...

_ Moi, je ne te demande pas d'être mon psy.

_ Dommage. Parce que tu en aurais bien besoin aussi.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu serais le dernier vers qui je me tournerais. Donc, tu n'oses plus croiser les bras de peur de montrer ta nervosité, mais désormais tu deviens adepte de la défense par l'attaque...

_ Le jour où tu me rendras nerveux, Isabella, des grenouilles auront envahi ta maison. »

Je me pinçai les lèvres, et inspirai fortement, essayant de réprimer le rire fou qui montait en moi.

_Une grenouille vit un boeuf _

_Qui lui sembla de belle taille.._

La fois où je m'étais récité cette fable en pensant à Edward me revint, et je ne pus retenir un large sourire.

« Et tu es là, justement... La petite grenouille qui voulait devenir un bœuf. »

Edward avait eu tellement raison, avec sa dernière réplique, que l'ironie de la situation me faisait trembler d'un rire contenu.

Mais il haussa les sourcils, très certainement peu d'accord avec ce que je pensais de lui.

« Je suis déjà le bœuf. Pourquoi me prendre pour une grenouille ? J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

_ Tu reconnais ne pas avoir de couilles, alors ? Contrai-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Tu reconnais ne pas avoir de culture, pour ne pas connaître la morale de cette fable ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je la connais, et c'est pourquoi j'affirme que tu es la grenouille, quoique tu veuilles bien en penser. Mais revenons à ce que tu viens de dire... Tu as tout ce que tu veux, vraiment ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'affirme.

_ Alors que fais-tu là ?

_ Je suis allongé sur ton lit. Et soit dit en passant, tu devrais changer ta literie, ton matelas n'est pas super.

_ J'ai pas les moyens. Quoi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'est être allongé sur mon lit ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes me briser le cœur ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne cèdes pas ? Parce que tu as peur que j'y arrive ?

_ Je ne cède pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu as donc vraiment tout ce que tu souhaites ? Insistai-je.

_ Et je te répète, oui. Parce que ça te fait chier que je sois en face de toi. Je ne te suis donc pas indifférent.

_ Donc, tu ne veux rien de plus que ça ?

_ Pour le moment, non. Déçue ? »

Je soupirai, lasse.

« Je serais plutôt soulagée si c'était la vérité. Là, je suis fatiguée que tu me prennes pour une conne.

_ Pourquoi tout voir en noir ?

_ Pourquoi t'acharner à essayer d'avoir quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais ? Ceci en clamant que tu as tout ce que tu désires, en plus...

_ Pourquoi crois-tu me connaître par cœur alors que c'est loin d'être le cas ?

_ Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais ce que tu m'as dit. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et ne me lâchèrent plus pendant un long moment.

Un long moment pendant lequel il me détailla à n'en plus finir, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi – mais je savais qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était à comprendre ce qu'il faisait chez moi, à me harceler alors que je ne correspondais pas à ses critères de séduction.

« Tu es quelconque. Loin de mon idéal féminin. Mais j'avoue qu'il y a une chose qui me fascine chez toi et qui m'intrigue en même temps...

_ Tu ne cesses de m'insulter, tu m'as promis de me piétiner et tu m'as giflée. Franchement, arrête.

_ Tu as une étincelle dans tes yeux qui me pousse presque à te vouloir vraiment. » Ajouta-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas écoutée – sans doute était-ce réellement le cas.

Je me mis un fixer un point derrière lui, complètement vidée.

Ça ne servait à rien. Absolument à rien ; je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais rentrée dans son jeu. Enfin, si ; parce qu'il me harcelait, allant jusqu'à entrer chez moi par effraction. Il avait certainement dû passer par la fenêtre pour arriver dans ma chambre, la porte d'en bas étant fermée.

« Laisse tomber. Tu me fatigues. J'aurais pu essayer de t'aider, mais tu ne le veux pas. Alors va-t-en.

_ Essayer de m'aider ? En refusant d'être ma psy ? Tu veux que je te demande quelque chose d'encore plus abracadabrant ? Tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Rit-il, sarcastique, en me toisant.

_ J'ai essayé de l'être. Mais t'es pas sincère. T'as pas envie de l'être.

_ Être mon amie ? Je pense indirectement à toi en refusant.

_ Non. Être ta psy. Va-t-en.

_ Je t'ai donné rendez-vous. Tu n'es pas venue. Alors ne dis pas que tu as essayé.

_ J'ai cessé d'essayer parce que tu t'es toujours foutu de ma gueule.

_ La preuve. Tu m'as posé une question personnelle et je t'ai répondu.

_ A une seule. Tu n'as répondu sincèrement qu'à une seule question.

_ Tu n'as posé qu'une seule question. Et tu me prends pour une grenouille qui veut se faire plus grosse qu'un bœuf...

_ Je ne t'en aies pas posé qu'une, non.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Repense à notre conversation, et tu le verras.

_ Tu n'en as posé qu'une seule qui t'intéresse vraiment. Celle à laquelle j'ai répondu.

_ Non, c'est faux. Mais c'est pas important. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'un psy, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Si j'en crois tes dires, c'est parce que je suis un salopard notoire.

_ On s'en fout de ce que je dis. Une thérapie ne peut commencer que quand le patient sait qu'il a un problème. »

Son regard, pensif, erra sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. Oui, je le reconnaissais ; être détaillée ainsi par Edward Cullen, ça mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je veux te revoir. Lâcha-t-il.

_ Je ne ferai plus semblant d'être un psy dont tu estimes que tu n'as pas besoin. C'est non.

_ J'accepte de faire une thérapie seulement avec toi.

_ Eh bien tant pis. N'en fais pas.

_ Je veux quand même te revoir.

_ N.O.N.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu as oublié ? » Murmura-t-il.

Il montra vaguement mes yeux.

« L'étincelle... Souffla-t-il.

_ Peu importe. J'ai trop d'amour propre pour te céder après ce que tu m'as dit et fait.

_ Hmm. Susceptible. Je suis celui qui t'a le plus atteint ? C'est flatteur...

_ Non. Ce n'est pas toi, désolée. »

Il laissa planer un long silence, et pendant un instant, j'eus l'espoir qu'il allait baisser les bras... Au moins pour ce soir. J'étais tellement fatiguée ! J'en avais ma claque, de lui et de ses manigances...

« En fait, on est pareils, toi et moi. A des degrés différents. Mais au final, on est pareils. Tu n'aimes pas les connards et te faire embobiner par de jolis mots. Tu as un caractère de feu et de la répartie. Je te plairais si j'avais une autre opinion des femmes. Mais regarde comment tu considères les hommes... Y a des salauds... Mais il y a aussi de belles garces, crois-moi.

_ Je le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec les types qui me crachent dessus, ni même à les fréquenter.

_ Mets un pantalon dans ce cas. Fit-il avec un rictus.

_ Ça ne résoudrait rien.

_ Je ne suis qu'un grand méchant loup. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit agneau.

_ Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas le caractère docile d'un agneau.

_ Soit. Mais tu en as l'apparence.

_ L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

_ Tu n'en as pas marre des adages et des expressions à la con ? Un moine ? Toi ? » Fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Tu reconnais donc qu'une vie d'abstinence ne me correspondrait pas ?

_ Je reconnais volontiers que tu ne caches pas de service trois pièces sous ton t-shirt aussi grand soit-il.

_ Qu'importe. C'est toujours non, je ne veux pas te revoir, répliquai-je ne détachant bien les syllabes.

_ Alors je veux une compensation.

_ C'est toujours très probablement non, mais je t'écoute.

_ Je veux t'embrasser. »

Je fis un sourire railleur, et rejetai ma tête en arrière avant de le regarder fixement à nouveau.

Pendant une longue minute.

Puis je finis par me lever, et me dirigeai vers le lit pour aller enjamber Edward, toujours couché.

Et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui.

La main dans ses cheveux.

Ma bouche s'approchant lentement de la sienne.

Et nos souffles se mêlant.

« Et tu ne chercheras plus jamais à me revoir, après ça ? » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, mon regard toujours ancré au sien.

Il me colla contre moi, et je retins mon souffle le temps de m'habituer à le sentir ainsi... Entre mes jambes... Contre mon ventre... Puis sa main glissa sous mon tee-shirt, et peu à peu mon épiderme se réveilla.

Oh, oui, j'avais envie de lui. Mais pas comme ça.

« Je pars bientôt pour Juneau... » Murmura-t-il.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres avant de revenir aux siens.

« Tu m'as déjà promis une fois de ne plus chercher à me revoir, pour que j'accepte de venir avec toi à une soirée. Tu n'as pas tenu cette promesse. »

Ses doigts tracèrent de douces arabesques sur ma peau, éveillant des frissons que je ne pouvais pas contrôler... Que je n'essayais même pas de contrôler. L'attirance que j'avais pour lui était évidente depuis un moment... Et la réciproque était vraie. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant précis, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

Alors j'embrassai sa joue, caressant sa nuque lascivement.

« Et ? Tu reviendras... »

Il me fit basculer sur le dos, et me surplomba en levant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, son satané rictus aux lèvres. Les battements de mon cœur avaient accéléré très légèrement, et je savais, sans pouvoir les sentir, que les siens faisaient écho.

Il avait raison. On était semblables. Si semblables, malgré nos différences.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? »

Sa langue glissa le long de ma lèvre inférieure, et je frémis. Avant de sourire, et de glisser une de mes jambes entre les siennes, sentant la brutalité de son jean contre ma cuisse nue.

« Je ne veux pas te revoir. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Il me sourit en retour, et je vis bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Pourtant, j'étais sincère ; je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une chance de me détruire.

Puis sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, et j'exhalai en entrouvrant mes lèvres pour lui donner l'accès qu'il réclamait.

Son baiser était sensuel. Incroyablement différent de ceux qu'on avait pu échanger auparavant, loin de toute la violence qui caractérisait notre attirance.

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre sous son tee-shirt, dans son dos ; j'aimais sentir ses muscles chauds rouler contre mes doigts.

J'aimais trop ça pour que ça ne soit pas dangereux. Alors je saisis une touffe de ses mèches cuivrées, et le tirai en arrière pour rompre notre baiser.

« C'est fait. » Soufflai-je.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Pas mal... »

Je redescendis la main que je gardais en haut de son dos, mais ne pus me résoudre à la sortir de sous son tee-shirt, et commençai à tracer des cercles au creux de ses reins.

« Je sais... » Souris-je à mon tour.

Son sourire se fit enfin sincère, grand... Hypnotisant. Enfin, je me rendis compte que oui, cet homme aurait presque pu être mon âme sœur. Celui pour qui j'aurais pu me damner. Après tout, j'avais bien été fréquenter un club homo pour lui.

Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, longuement ; sa langue me caressant presque... Chastement. Et j'aimais ça. J'aimais que lui, Edward Cullen, m'embrasse comme ça. Comme si, enfin, il me respectait et me plaçait à son niveau.

Puis il me relâcha, mais posa sa bouche contre mon oreille en s'appuyant contre moi. Et je jurerais que nos corps avaient été faits pour s'épouser, aussi mièvre cela paraisse-t-il.

« Salut, Isabella... » Murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'en alla.

Comme ça. Par la fenêtre. Comme une ombre, comme si... Il n'était jamais venu.

Il repartit, et soudain, je me demandai si, réellement, j'avais envie de ne plus jamais croiser sa route.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Edward va-t-il réussir à tenir ses résolutions cette fois, et à ne plus chercher à revoir Bella ?**

**Est-ce elle qui va craquer et se jeter à ses pieds ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Une once de plaisir mal placée Part 1

**Note :**

Hello girls.

Euh non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien nous... Avec un bout de chapitre. Je dis un bout parce qu'on a décidé de vous le couper en deux histoire que vous n'attendez pas encore... Un temps indéfini. Ce que nous vous livrons maintenant est écrit depuis plus d'un mois, mais comme nous bossons toutes les deux et que nos emplois du temps ne concordent jamais, les semaines se sont lentement - ou rapidement selon les points de vue... - égrenées et on n'a pas pu avancer plus.

Nous vous souhaitons quand même **une très bonne année 2012** et un** bon nouvel an chinois** par la même occasion.

On espère que vous nous attendrez toujours, malgré nos petits dérapages et essaierons de faire mieux pour la deuxième moitié qui j'espère, ne mettra pas autant de temps que celle-ci à venir.

Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous, merci pour vos reviews qui nous touchent toujours autant - comment ne pas être classique dans ses remerciements ?... - prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine fois, bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : Une once de désir mal placée ( part 1 ) - POV Edward**

**oOo**

_Thanksgiving 2007_

" _Edward, il faut que tu me rendes un énorme service. Tu dois aller m'acheter une seconde dinde, on a encore des invités en plus cette année. _"

Voilà le sms que j'avais reçu près d'une heure plus tôt, alors que j'étais paisiblement installé sur mon canapé avec la dernière agnelle que j'avais croisée quelques jours auparavant, Kate, une collègue de travail d'Alice.

Une dinde.

On me demandait à moi d'aller acheter une dinde !

Est-ce que j'avais la tête du bon samaritain qui se dévoue à aller dans un hypermarché sur-bondé, pour me battre avec une vieille mégère qui me taperait dessus avec sa canne pour lui avoir chipé sous son nez le dernier volatile en rayon ?

Non ! Alors quoi ?

Ma mère avait laissé un mot sur le frigo pour dire à qui ça intéressait qu'elle serait sur Seattle toute la journée et qu'elle irait sans doute directement chez Carmen après.

Jasper était de corvée shopping avec sa furie aussi à Seattle depuis deux jours - quand elle faisait les magasins, elle ne les faisait pas à moitié, m'avait-il confié avec ce sourire attendri qui le caractérisait désormais dès qu'il parlait d'elle et qui me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

Emmett était chez Princesse Rosalie et ne comptait pas se montrer avant le début des réjouissances ce soir - lui au moins avait été intelligent ; il avait dû couper son portable comme tout être sensé devait le faire pour ne pas être pris pour cible en cas de corvée de dernière minute.

Mon père était évidemment à la clinique et avait prévenu qu'il arriverait sans doute un peu tard.

Et qui devait alors faire les courses ? C'était Eddie.

" Tu veux que j'y aille ? " Me demanda gentiment Kate à côté de moi.

Je me forçais à la regarder en tentant de lui sourire.

La laisser conduire ma voiture ? Et puis quoi encore ? Autant faire le plein du frigo et du congélateur de Carmen et Eléazar.

" Non, ça va. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau après tout. " Répliquai-je.

Elle me sourit à son tour et se mit à genoux sur le canapé en se penchant vers moi, la main dans mes cheveux.

Je me retins de ne pas repousser son bras et passai le mien autour de sa taille fine.

Ses yeux chocolats parcoururent lentement mes traits, me regardant avec douceur, avec une étincelle qui me dérangeait : ce n'était pas vraiment celle que je recherchais depuis des semaines.

Je portai ma main droite à sa joue blanche qui voyagea rapidement jusqu'à sa chevelure brune. Trop brune.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes en sourire gourmand et je me retins presque de soupirer. Trop fines.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il allait falloir que j'y remédie et que je la largue rapidement.

Au moment où sa bouche entrait en contact avec la mienne, je me retrouvais malgré moi quelques semaines en arrière, dans une toute autre maison, une toute autre pièce. Et une toute autre personne.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et j'eus envie de lui demander d'arrêter de faire ça. Que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais d'elle.

Sa main appuya doucement sur la base de mon crâne pour m'inciter à approfondir le baiser et je me laissai faire par pur automatisme.

_Elle avait eu des gestes presque tendres, mais pas ceux-là._

Kate se colla contre moi, sa langue caressant avec lenteur la mienne et ma main se figea un peu sur sa hanche, ne cherchant même pas à passer sous le marcel blanc qu'elle portait. Je n'avais même plus envie de toucher sa peau.

Elle finit par se détacher de moi, un sourire énamouré aux lèvres et je me détournai, m'insultant intérieurement.

Pourquoi ne sortait-elle donc pas de ma tête ?

Et celle-ci semblait prête à tout pour réaliser mes moindres désirs, semblant être persuadée que j'éprouvais un minimum de sentiments pour elle depuis ces... quatre ?... cinq ?... jours que nous étions " ensemble ".

Je savais que Princesse Rosalie l'avait mise en garde contre moi la veille. Je les avais entendues. Elle semblait bien décidée à me haïr le restant de sa vie et je devais avouer que mise à part sa plastique de rêve, cette femme m'exécrait plus que je ne pouvais réellement le dire.

Et heureusement que Kate n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

J'aimais ce genre de filles. Du genre pas compliquées - cruches... - Sur certains points.

Je me laissais donc guider dans les escaliers avec la ferme intention d'être parti dans la prochaine demie heure à venir.

**oOo  
**

Une fellation et une levrette rapide contre le comptoir en marbre noir de la salle de bains plus tard - soit précisément 23 minutes - j'enfilai un jean brut et un t-shirt noir - je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire des folies cette année... Sans doute à cause de la présence de Kate... - et dévalai les marches de l'escalier alors que ma future ex sortait de la salle de bains en mettant sa dernière boucle d'oreille. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en lissant inutilement sa robe tube noire et blanche et chercha ses escarpins. Une fois chaussée, j'allai poser ma main sur le loquet de la porte quand elle fronça les sourcils en regardant mes pieds :

" Des Converses ? "

Je regardai furtivement à mon tour avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, sans rien dire.

" Ce n'est pas trop... décontracté ? " Me demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure - geste qui me rappela forcément Grognasse.

J'inspirai profondément et fis un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas soupirer de lassitude.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je flashe sur une collègue de travail d'Alice alors que j'avais forcément 90 % de chance pour qu'elle ait déteint un minimum sur elle ?

" J'ai suffisamment la classe pour ne pas me mettre sur mon 31 un soir de Thanksgiving. C'est ça quand on s'appelle Edward Cullen. " Répliquai-je en la gratifiant de mon sourire en coin ravageur.

Elle rougit et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser doucement les lèvres quand sa fragrance me figea net : de la fraise. Merde... Finalement je n'avais pas fait un choix si mauvais que ça - en espérant que Grognasse suçait mieux.

Détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir cette lueur énamourée dans son regard, je pris mon blouson, ouvris la porte et sortis dans le froid humide de ce mois de Novembre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du petit supermarché de Forks et je grognai de dépit. Il était plein. Même archi plein. Mais un détail me fit quand même entrer dans la place. Un détail insignifiant pour certains, mais qui attira direct mon attention. Un pick-up rouge délavé, prêt de l'agonie, stationné près de l'entrée du magasin. Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où...

_Que faisait-elle ici ?_

J'avais promis de ne plus chercher à la revoir après un mois d'Août des plus fatigants pour moi.

Elle avait voulu jouer à la conne mais elle ne savait pas que j'excellai aussi dans ce domaine. Elle m'avait traîné absolument partout. Même... dans un bar gay. Où par pure provocation, j'avais embrassé un autre mec.

J'avais voulu la bluffer.

Lui montrer que j'avais des couilles et que rien ne me faisait peur.

J'avais voulu lui prouver que je pouvais être aussi canon qu'infernal.

J'avais voulu la rendre folle... Et quelque part en moi, je savais que d'une certaine façon, j'y étais arrivé.

Parce qu'elle avait abdiqué.

Elle avait enfreint l'une des règles qu'elle s'était imposée vis à vis de moi. Elle m'avait embrassé la première.

Dire que j'avais été désarçonné aurait été faux.

Je savais que tôt ou tard - j'avais espéré tôt... - elle finirait par commencer à se brûler les ailes avec moi.

Mais elle était prudente. Trop prudente...

Elle se laissait approcher, oui. Mais pas trop. Elle avait trop conscience des risques qu'elle prenait. Et je l'admirais quelque part pour ça.

Elle ne me mettait pas sur un piédestal. Elle connaissait mon vrai visage - ou du moins, le pensait-elle - alors que nous nous étions croisés que peu de fois.

Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait. Mais je savais que cette fille pouvait se révéler presque dangereuse pour moi.

_En atteignant un cœur trop froid, on peut finir par arriver à le réchauffer..._

" Là ! " Me dit tout à coup Kate en me montrant une place qui venait de se libérer.

J'accélérai imperceptiblement pour me garer avant le quinquagénaire qui lorgnait également l'emplacement et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire cyniquement en le voyant marmonner derrière son volant.

J'étais comme ça.

Le premier. Quoi qu'il arrive.

En descendant de voiture, je jetai un coup d'œil à la dizaine de voitures qui tournait en vain sur le parking, à la recherche d'un stationnement et aurai bien aimé recroisé le regard de l'homme à qui j'avais piqué la place... Par pur machisme.

Me résignant, j'évitais de justesse la main gantée de Kate qui voulait entrelacer nos doigts et fis mine de vérifier si je n'avais pas de nouveau message en sortant mon Smartphone.

Nous allions entrer dans l'antre du démon quand tout à coup, Kate poussa un petit cri de joie et de surprise mélangées, le regard fixé sur la sortie du magasin.

J'allais continuer mon chemin, peu désireux qu'elle me présente à des amis - ou pire... à ses parents - quand ses mots m'arrêtèrent dans mon élan.

" Ça alors ! Bella Swan ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vues ! "

Et ce fut ma première véritable bouffée d'oxygène de la journée.

Quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi froids à mon encontre. Toujours aussi... Distants.

Elle reporta de suite son attention sur Kate, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire qui elle était. Alors que moi, je la détaillai sans vergogne.

Elle portait un vieux jean et un sweat bleu marine à l'effigie de la police de Forks trois fois trop grand pour elle. Le genre de reliques que les filles avaient du mal à se séparer en règle général, les considérant trop confortables. L'exact contraire de Kate à cet instant précis. Et pourtant, c'était bien elle que je regardais avec... intérêt.

Ses joues rouges étaient tout simplement à croquer. Tout comme la façon dont elle tenait maladroitement son sac en papier kraft de course contre elle, comme si elle savait qu'il allait tomber dans les secondes à venir.

Ses lèvres, légèrement gercées, laissaient passer l'air dans sa bouche. Je passai machinalement ma langue sur les miennes et me forçai à regarder ailleurs.

J'avais voulu la croiser autant que j'avais voulu la suivre.

Je m'étais juste contenté de ses substitues, parce que pour moi, avoir cette fille ce n'était... Pas un but en soi. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais ambitionné de mieux dans ma vie.

Isabella Swan était juste une fille insignifiante qui avait traversé ma vie. Mais que, pour une raison inconnue, mes instincts réclamaient.

Peut-être qu'après... Oui, forcément, _après_...

" Kate Welling ! Le cours de spécialité Bio en Terminale ! On a partagé la même paillasse au premier trimestre ! On s'est bien marré toutes les deux ! "

J'avais envie de demander à Kate de se taire. Et même de partir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle débite autant de mots à la seconde ?

Puis un sourire étira enfin les lèvres de Grognasse et elle remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

" Deuxième rang à gauche. Acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de tes nouvelles après le lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as un copain ?

_Oh, euh... Je suis à la fac. Je poursuis en météorologie. Et niveau copain... Disons que c'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Et toi ? " Demanda-t-elle par, je le savais, pure politesse - je l'entendais dans le son de sa voix.

_ Oh moi, j'ai pris une année sabbatique. Je mets de l'argent de côté. J'aimerais bien aller à Los Angeles, mais tu sais bien que c'est une ville un peu inaccessible quand t'as pas le compte en banque qui suit. Je suis vendeuse en prêt à porter à Port Angeles. La patronne n'est pas dégueulasse. Et j'y ai rencontré ce pur canon que tu vois là. C'est mon copain. Il s'appelle Edward. Enfin je devrais dire plutôt que c'est " le " Edward dont beaucoup de filles en ville ont entendu parler. Il était pour moi un peu comme une légende urbaine. J'avais toujours pensé que le portrait plus que flatteur qu'on faisait de lui était exagéré. Mais j'avoue qu'il est presque en de çà de la vérité. " Répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler mes yeux. D'exaspération. Plus lèche cul - en occurrence ici, suce bite... - y avait pas.

J'avais horreur des filles qui faisaient toujours trois tonnes quand elles me présentaient - c'était pour ça que j'évitais en règle générale toute rencontre avec leurs proches. Il suffisait de me voir pour se passer de commentaire ; quiconque avait un minimum de bon sens avait tout compris. Nous étions avec mes frères les plus beaux mecs de la ville.

Ceux qui avaient le plus de filles à leurs palmarès. Alors il n'était pas utile de nous présenter. Il suffisait juste de nous regarder.

Grognasse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son regard fixé sur Kate, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Puis éclata d'un rire étrange.

" Ton copain ? " Ria-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. " Ah... Tu es sérieuse, hein. "

Elle se calma instantanément alors que je sentais le mal à l'aise grandissant de Kate. Elle chercha instinctivement ma main que je laissais me saisir, histoire de faire un minimum front.

Dans son hilarité, Grognasse avait failli en lâcher son sac et avait mis un genou en dessous juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe. Puis elle détourna un instant le regard, comme si elle se sentait soudainement gênée de s'être foutue de la gueule de son amie en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Et je dus reconnaître que ce geste était beaucoup sexy venant d'elle que de l'autre cruche. Enfin, Kate.

Elle toussota légèrement avant de nous regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Et une fois de plus, j'aurais aimé être le seul en face d'elle.

" Euh, sinon, quelque chose me dit que vous serez tous les deux au repas chez Carmen, ce soir, je me trompe ? " Nous demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hyper forcé.

Je dis bien " nous " parce qu'elle avait utilisé le deuxième pronom personnel du pluriel, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais entrer dans la conversation. Pas que j'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour, mais au moins, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si cela la dérangeait - et j'espérais que c'était le cas... -

" Comme tous les ans. Répliquai-je.

_ Oh oui ! Edward m'a montré hier la maison ! Elle est vraiment ma-gni-fi-que ! Quelle chance d'habiter dans la forêt ! Cela doit être si calme ! Si paisible ! Nous y rejoignons les parents d'Edward ! Et ses frères. S'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux pris, je t'aurais bien proposé un rendez-vous dans les jours à venir pour t'en présenter un. La beauté doit être un critère de reconnaissance chez les Cullen. Je suis sûre qu'Edward accepterait volontiers de rendre service à une de mes amies. S'enthousiasma Kate.

_ Oh, c'est juste que... Carmen nous avait précisé qu'_hélas _Edward serait absent cette année... Et je te l'ai dit, ne t'en fais absolument pas. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, et de toutes façons, j'éviterais de sortir avec un mec de Forks... Trop loin de la fac, tu comprends ? Cela dit, vous formez un magnifique couple, tous les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! " Enchaîna Grognasse un peu moqueuse.

J'aurais pu sourire ironiquement parce qu'à sa place, je crois que j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon, quand un détail me percuta. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait des nouvelles de Carmen ?

" Tu seras là ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander sur un ton un peu rêche en fronçant les sourcils.

_ A moins qu'un train ne me passe dessus en chemin... Oui. Fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

_ Mais c'est génial ! On va pouvoir parler du lycée ! Et en plus, tu n'es pas encore prête ! Je pourrais venir chez toi pour t'aider. Je suis sûre que ça ne dérange pas Edward. Mais au fait ! Vous vous connaissez ? Nous demanda Kate en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

_ Connaître est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on s'est croisé au cours de cette année. " Marmonnai-je, mon cœur ratant bizarrement un battement.

Moi qui m'attendais à une soirée ennuyante entrecoupées de piques subtiles à l'encontre de Princesse Rosalie, j'étais presque impatient que la soirée commence. Et dire qu'on ne devait plus se revoir...

" C'est très gentil de ta part, mais ma cousine m'a déjà briefée, et je ne voudrais surtout pas priver Edward de sa nouvelle copine... Concernant Edward, je connais plus ses frères. Des garçons charmants ! Répondit-elle.

_ Oh ! Quel dommage ! "

J'eus un léger sourire à la réplique de Grognasse. Elle les connaissait plus et paradoxalement, c'était moi qui la connaissais le plus intimement.

" Tu peux quand même aller avec elle. Vous irez ainsi plus vite et vous pourrez... discuter. Dis-je à Kate, saisissant l'occasion pour m'en débarrasser une heure ou deux.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Mais non. Vu que cela semble te faire tant plaisir... " Souris-je.

Je fus presque persuadé à ce moment-là que Grognasse me fusilla du regard, comme si le fait d'avoir Kate dans les pattes la faisait prodigieusement chier.

" Oh oui ! " S'extasia Kate.

Cette fois-ci, pas de doute : j'aurais pu entendre le " Oh non ! " qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Mais la seconde d'après, elle eut un grand sourire qui aux yeux de tout le monde aurait pu passer pour être naturel. On aurait même pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession... A part moi.

" Eh bien les filles... Je vais vous laisser jouer à la poupée. Amusez-vous bien. " Fis-je avec un sourire ironique.

Je vis Grognasse ouvrir précipitamment la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui en laisser pas le temps et tournai les talons en me préparant mentalement à affronter les nouveaux chevaliers de la volaille prêts à tout pour sauver leur dîner. Avec un peu de chance, dans une heure j'en serai sorti...

**oOo**

Un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres depuis que j'imaginais Grognasse subir la présence de Kate comme une torture, je m'engouffrai enfin dans ma voiture avec la dinde qu'on m'avait demandé et une bouteille de vin rouge pour faire bonne figure. Carmen avait toujours pensé que j'étais un gentil petit garçon, il fallait bien donner le change.

Une demie heure plus tard, mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je pénétrai sur le chemin qui menait à " la Maison de la forêt " comme on l'appelait avec mes frères quand on était petits.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils lorsque je m'aperçus que j'étais le premier à être arrivé.

Depuis que j'avais le permis, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Merde. J'avais si peu de choses que ça à faire pour être là à... 17 h 23 ?

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant l'heure. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était plus tard que ça.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et je souris à la pensée de voir Carmen sortir avec l'un de ses éternels châles quand mes lèvres se figèrent à la vue de Princesse Rosalie.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle ?

Son regard polaire se braqua sur moi et une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur son visage. Sur la défensive, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant remonter légèrement ses seins généreux.

Canon. Mais très conne.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage, priant soudain pour voir la Jeep de mon frère. Parce que si Carmen n'était toujours pas sortie m'accueillir, ça voulait certainement dire qu'elle n'était pas là et que j'allais devoir me coltiner Barbie pendant un temps indéfini. Ce qui ne m'enchanta pas des masses et me fit presque regretter d'avoir refourgué Kate à Grognasse. Au moins, elle aurait été avec moi, Princesse Rosalie l'aurait embarquée dans la cuisine pour la convaincre de me quitter avant que je ne lui cause des dégâts au cœur irréversibles et elle ne m'aurait pas emmerdé.

Mais la Jeep n'était pas là.

Depuis quand Carmen laissait-elle la maison à des quasi étrangers ?

Je coupai le moteur et pris tout mon temps pour rassembler les courses et descendre de la voiture.

Et si je faisais demi tour ?

Ou que je trouvais une excuse pour repartir ?

Ou mieux : si j'avais un prétexte pour ne pas assister à la soirée ?

Oui, mais, il y avait Grognasse qui allait en faire partie et je ne pouvais pas me priver de ce spectacle-là.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais la faire chier. C'était, je pense, ce qui m'avait manqué le plus. L'attrait sexuel n'était que secondaire. La preuve... Il fallait que je l'ai une bonne fois pour toute_ et puis_...

Le bruit du vibreur de mon téléphone me sauva momentanément de l'envoûtement de Miss Je-semble-frigide-mais-je-ne-le-suis-pas-tant-que-ça.

Je l'attrapai à la volée sur le siège passager et fronçai les sourcils à la vue du nom.

Tanya.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne m'avait pas envoyé de texto.

" _Tu me manques. _"

Je restai un moment devant ces trois mots sans réagir quand on frappa sèchement contre la vitre.

Princesse Rosalie était en train de me fusiller du regard, les seins toujours remontés par ses bras que sublimaient un pull en col V noir. Une chose était certaine, mon frère ne devait pas s'ennuyer au lit avec elle.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle ouvrit la portière et me prit le portable des mains avant que je n'ai pu amorcer le moindre geste.

" T'enverras un message à ta prochaine pouf plus tard. Carmen m'a chargé de m'occuper du repas de ce soir parce qu'ils ont été précipitamment appelé par des amis en début d'après-midi. Il me reste encore un million de choses à faire ! Et il a fallu qu'elle te demande de faire les courses à toi ! J'espère que tu as bien choisi la dinde, sinon je te jure que je te l'enfonce dans le trou du cul avec mes talons ! Pourquoi Emmett est parti à la concession de Port Angeles pour le compte de Grahams un jour férié ? Pourquoi on me laisse seule avec... _toi _?

_ Tu penses sérieusement que t'es un cadeau ? Sifflai-je, piqué à vif.

_ Par rapport à toi ? Je ne suis on ne peut plus un cadeau inespéré. " Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire dédaigneux. Puis elle tendit la main : " La dinde.

_ Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, maintenant ?

_ Oh... Monsieur est spirituel...

_ Oh... Mademoiselle sait faire autre chose que se plaindre. Il va neiger... "

Elle me fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, jeta le portable sur le siège passager et fit le tour de la voiture sans répliquer pour s'emparer du volatile et de la bouteille de vin avant de s'éloigner en claquant la portière en direction de la villa avec sa sœur jumelle.

Heureusement que j'avais hérité de ma mère et que le calme olympien faisait partie de mes qualités.

Après plus de trois mois de relation, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait rendu amoureux mon frère de cette fille, mise à part sa plastique.

Elle était on ne peut plus désagréable et semblait n'avoir qu'un minimum de conversation. Passer une soirée avec elle sans parler de voiture ou de mécanique devait être d'un ennui terrible. Un peu comme avec Kate qui, en dehors des fringues, n'existait quasiment plus.

Je sortis toute fois de ma voiture après avoir saisi mon portable.

Je pouvais bien trouver une occupation sans croiser ce démon blond ne serait-ce qu'une fois, si ce qu'elle m'avait dit été vrai.

J'entrai dans la maison et me dirigeai derechef vers la bibliothèque pour voir les nouveautés d'Eléazar.

Je parcourrai des yeux la deuxième étagère avec pour bruit de fond les casseroles agitées dans la cuisine quand mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

Un appel entrant.

Tanya.

Je restai encore un moment dubitatif devant le nom d'un des fantômes de ma vie.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé à _La Patte du Loup_, j'aurais pensé qu'elle n'essaierait plus jamais de me joindre. Qu'elle ferait tout pour m'oublier. Je pensais ça pour son propre bien parce que je savais que j'étais malsain pour elle et que malgré tout, comme je l'avais plus ou moins dit à Grognasse quelques semaines auparavant, c'était une des rares personnes que j'avais apprécié dans ma vie. Et ce que je n'avais pas dit c'était que je voulais la protéger de moi-même.

Les vibrations du téléphone cessèrent et je ressentis vaguement une ondée de culpabilité me traverser que j'éloignais aussitôt.

Je n'aimais pas les sentiments qui compliquaient la vie. Tout ce qui était de l'ordre de la générosité, la culpabilité et l'amour, je les virais de mon environnement instinctivement. Ça avait toujours été plus ou moins plus fort que moi. C'était trop compliqué à gérer et tellement plus facile d'être un parfait enfoiré.

J'entendis Barbie jurer dans la cuisine et je souris à la perspective qu'elle pourrait rater le dîner de ce soir.

Ça serait comique.

Même si je ne mangerais pas.

Enfin, Emmett se débrouillerait pour appeler une pizzeria en cas de nécessité ne pouvant pas supporter l'idée de rater un repas, mais l'idée de la voir cramoisie annoncer qu'elle avait tout foiré, avait un son délicieux à mon oreille.

" Bella ? Dieu merci tu as répondu ! Bella, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu viennes m'aider, je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule... Pour le repas de ce soir ! Carmen est partie en laissant tout en plan, ils ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute et comme une gourde je me suis proposée instinctivement. Tout le monde sait dans la famille que tu cuisines mieux que moi !... Euh oui, mais... Bella... Bella, ne fais pas ta gamine ! Il doit être comme d'habitude planté devant la bibliothèque d'Eléazar et t'inquiètes pas, il ne viendra pas dans la cuisine t'emmerder vu que j'y suis aussi. Il a pas emmené son écervelée, j'espère bien qu'elle lui a posé un lapin. Noooon... Tu déconnes ?... Oui, Alice l'aime beaucoup. Je ne sais pas moi non plus. Eh bien venez, on ne sera pas trop de trois. Charlie vient toujours ? Oh, dommage... Oui, je sais, il n'a jamais aimé les grandes fêtes familiales depuis que Renée est partie. Emmett est à Port Angeles... Non, en fait, là, ils arriveront tous pas avant 20 heures au moins. Oui, ça fait un peu cours mais si tu viens me prêter main forte, on peut s'en tirer juste à temps. Je te promets qu'il ne viendra pas. Au pire, je le virerai de la maison. Emmène tes fringues, on verra ce qu'on peut faire ici. Merci, bisous, à de suite ! "

J'entendis Barbie raccrocher en soupirant de soulagement.

Grognasse allait venir plus tôt que prévu ? Pourquoi ça m'enchantait autant ? Le seul petit bémol était la présence de Kate. Voire aussi de Barbie. Même si l'idée d'être seul avec Grognasse m'horripilait aussi. Mais ça avait bizarrement un goût plus... savoureux. Il allait vraiment falloir que je vire cette fille de ma vie, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

**oOo**

Une demie heure plus tard environ, j'étais confortablement installé sur le canapé avec un livre de Thoreau quand j'entendis le bruit des pneus sur le gravier.

Indéniablement, un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage et Barbie se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir elle-même à sa cousine sans le moindre regard dans ma direction.

" Bella, merci ! Merci énormément ! " Soupira la blonde.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et je me forçai à me concentrer sur les mots que je lisais alors que toute mon attention était ailleurs, à quelques pas de là.

" Ça va. T'as encore rien cramé ? " Répondit-elle en riant.

Barbie grommela quelque chose et je sentis Kate se rapprocher de moi pour m'embrasser.

" Tu lis quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir effleuré le coin de ma bouche.

_ _La Désobéissance civile _de H.D Thoreau.

_ Et ça parle de quoi ?

_ Tu veux pas aller aider tes copines ? Soufflai-je malgré moi.

_ C'est un bouquin dans lequel il avance l'idée d'une résistance individuelle à un gouvernement jugé injuste, et qui est considéré comme l'origine du concept contemporain de " non-violence ". " Répliqua alors Grognasse.

Je pris ce prétexte-là pour regarder dans sa direction.

Barbie était en train d'inspecter des fringues qu'elle sortait d'un sac en papier kraft, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle n'était pas convaincue par les choix de sa cousine. Et je pris tout mon temps pour reporter mon attention sur elle.

Elle portait toujours le sweat de la police de Forks et son jean trop grand pour elle.

Et son regard était toujours aussi froid et morne.

Je la regardai longuement, comme si je cherchais à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Je me demandais soudain si elle pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre et je dus faire un effort sur moi-même pour éviter d'esquisser un sourire.

" Je dois avoir quelque chose dans la voiture qui t'ira sans doute mieux. Fit alors Barbie.

_ Rose... Je porterai ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu viens, Kate ? " Répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire d'excuse et s'en alla également, laissant seule Barbie dans la pièce avec moi.

" T'as pas intérêt à venir nous emmerder. " Siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons sans que je n'eus répliqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, alors que Grognasse était en train de donner ses directives sur un ton presque militaire, je me glissais dans la cuisine incroyablement design de Carmen et Eléazar. Tout était d'un noir chromé avec les plaques de cuisson au milieu de la pièce, devant une espèce de bar américain.

Kate était en train de laver les légumes devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt, à mon opposé. Barbie semblait s'évertuer à faire le dessert en suivant scrupuleusement un livre de recette posé en équilibre précaire sur un paquet de farine, un tablier rouge noué autour de la taille. Grognasse me tournait le dos et faisait la corvée la plus ragoutante : elle était en train de farcir la dinde. Elle avait enlevé son sweat et ne portait à présent qu'un débardeur noir qui contrastait presque violemment avec sa peau.

Voyant qu'aucune des trois ne m'avaient vu, trop concentré sur leur tache, je m'asseyais devant le bar et me mis à observer Grognasse.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une chose qui à la base devait ressembler à un chignon mais qui était plus en fait qu'un amas de cheveux, d'où une mèche s'était échappée sur son cou. Elle avait des gestes méticuleux et vifs, comme si elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois et je me souvins tout à coup qu'elle vivait seule avec son père et que c'était elle qui devait se charger de la cuisine et des taches ménagères en général.

" Ça manque de musique. Dit-elle tout à coup.

_ Edward chante merveilleusement bien. Répliqua aussitôt Kate depuis l'évier.

_ Je n'émets aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est un habitué de la sérénade. Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Non, mais je t'assure ! Il a un ténor assez stupéfiant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir toutes ces qualités...

_ Pitié ! J'ai pas envie de vomir ! Marmonna Barbie.

_ En tout cas, Bella, il parle régulièrement de toi. "

Je sentis mon estomac faire un drôle de saut périlleux dans mon ventre quand Kate prononça cette bombe, toujours concentrée sur ses légumes.

Princesse Rosalie ricana mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

J'étais à deux doigts de faire connaître ma présence, mais une petite voix malicieuse dans ma tête me retint et me dit d'attendre ce que Grognasse avait à répliquer à ça.

Même si l'affirmation de Kate n'était pas totalement justifiée - je ne parlais d'elle que quand Emmett mettait le sujet de sa copine " géniale et parfaite " sur le tapis, ce qui n'arrivait que deux ou trois fois par jour -.

" Et que mentionne-t-il ? Des anecdotes croustillantes sur certaines sorties auxquelles il a pu participer, ou une sombre histoire de crème glacée, il y a plusieurs mois à la plage... ? Dit-elle après avoir échappé un rire.

_ Oh non ! Je l'ai entendu dire à Jasper qu'il t'avait peut-être mal jugée. Mais ne vas pas lui répéter, il est pas sensé savoir que j'ai surpris leur conversation. "

Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir de cette fameuse conversation et retins à temps un juron lorsqu'elle me revint en mémoire. C'était deux jours auparavant, nous étions seuls dans la cuisine et comme toujours depuis presque un an, Jasper avait décidé de m'asticoter au sujet de Grognasse et m'avait malgré moi fait penser à ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre.

De tous les baisers que nous avions plus ou moins échangés, c'était celui qui m'obsédait le plus.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait été trop différent et que j'aurais _presque pu_... Non. Pas_ ressentir_ quelque chose.

Grognasse cependant haussa des épaules.

"Sincèrement, ça n'a rien d'un secret. Je suppose qu'il a été surpris d'apprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il a pensé le jour de notre rencontre, j'étais capable de laisser un souvenir impérissable à certaines personnes.

_ Je crois en effet que tu en es capable. " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Princesse Rosalie se tourna violemment et me lança son habituel regard noir en pinçant ses lèvres pulpeuses comme si elle se réprimandait mentalement à l'idée d'engager une bataille verbale avec le frère de son mec.

Kate tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et me sourit légèrement avant de retourner à ses légumes qu'à présent, elle épluchait.

Grognasse, elle, se figea un instant, comme si elle était troublée ou gênée à l'idée que j'eus pu entendre leur conversation. Puis elle soupira et se tourna vers moi.

" "Edward. Je pensais que tu mettrais cinq minutes de plus avant de te décider à venir pointer ton nez. Dit-elle.

_ Il faut croire que je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie d'avoir ta compagnie. Répliquai-je, sardonique, ayant soudain l'envie de la faire rougir.

_ Touchant. Si tu veux récupérer Kate, tu peux. On a bientôt fini avec Rose.

_ Voudrais-tu te débarrasser de moi encore une fois ? Fis-je, une main posée sur le cœur de façon caricaturale.

_ Voyons... Je sais juste ce que c'est les relations amoureuses... L'envie de monopoliser l'autre... De s'isoler avec... Tout ce qu'on vous demande avec Rose, c'est de ne pas faire trop de bruit. " Enchaîna-t-elle, railleuse en retournant à sa corvée.

Kate gloussa.

Et je me rendis compte que ce qu'elle était en train de décrire, c'était exactement ce que j'avais envie de faire..._ Avec elle_. Et l'idée qu'elle puisse l'associer à une relation amoureuse me fit presque rire... Sans joie.

" Étrangement, ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie de faire crier. " Soufflai-je, pas sûr qu'elle m'aie entendu, mes yeux fixés sur sa nuque.

Elle jeta un regard vers Kate et s'approcha nonchalamment de moi, les mains pleines de farce, les joues pas assez rouges.

Les yeux plongés dans les miens, elle répliqua :

" Ravie que tu sois passé, mais j'ai une dinde à farcir. Un peu comme toi avec Kate, d'ailleurs... Et si tu allais t'acquitter de ta tâche pendant que je m'acquitte de la mienne ? "

Elle s'était légèrement penchée vers moi quand elle prononça sa deuxième phrase et je me demandai si elle l'avait fait intentionnellement ou pas.

Ce semblant de proximité me rappela malgré tout celle que nous avions à chaque fois que nous nous voyions, qu'elle soit voulue ou pas et je me surpris à vouloir savoir si elle en avait conscience.

" Tu serais jalouse ? Murmurai-je, presque amusé, en me penchant également.

_ Non. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir tout ce qu'on a pu se raconter Kate et moi ? Je lui ai conseillé de se montrer patiente et adorable avec toi... Ne la déçois pas. J'en serais très en colère contre toi. Répliqua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire moqueur qui me parut sur le coup insultant.

_ Tu lui as aussi dit ce qui s'était passé dans ta chambre cet été ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, un peu sur le ton de la provocation.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça assez intéressant pour le mentionner ?

_ Pour que j'y pense aussi souvent, peut-être.

_ Tu ne devais pas y penser tant que ça pour avoir trouvé une autre fille ! " Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner farcir la seconde dinde.

Je la regardai un instant, puis je me levai, m'assurai que Kate était toujours concentrée à éplucher ses légumes, Barbie, à remuer dans son saladier et m'avançai à pas de loup de Grognasse.

La vue de la ligne de son cou me fit presque rendre ma gorge sèche et je m'insultai mentalement avant de reprendre contenance avant de me pencher sur elle, mes lèvres effleurant soudain sa peau.

" Tu m'as toujours sous-entendu que c'était sans espoir. " Soufflai-je d'une voix un peu rauque, en touchant légèrement ses hanches du bout des doigts.

Puis, sans attendre une réponse ou une quelconque réaction, je m'éloignai d'elle et quittai la pièce pour me réfugier à l'étage, le livre de Thoreau à la main.

**oOo**

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais profondément plongé dans ma lecture, je fus dérangé par des bruits de pas dans le large couloir. Je levai un instant les yeux de ma page, allongé sur le lit de la chambre bibliothèque comme l'appelait Carmen, et jetai un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée pour voir Grognasse ouvrir doucement chacune des portes de l'étage, son sac de papier kraft à la main.

Elle n'avait pas remis son sweat et je m'autorisai un instant à observer la ligne courbe de son dos quand elle repassa inconsciemment devant moi une seconde fois.

Comment arrivait-elle à éveiller toutes ces fourmis dans mon ventre en un simple regard ?

De toutes les femmes que j'avais connues, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Un mélange étrange d'attraction et de répulsion.

" Les salles de bain sont dans les chambres. " Fis-je quand elle passa une troisième fois devant moi. " Elles en possèdent toutes une. Petite, mais bien une. Carmen trouve cela plus pratique pour les couples qui aiment bien... prendre des douches à deux.

Elle me regarda comme si elle contemplait une chambre vide et se dirigea vers celle qui se trouvait la plus proche des escaliers. Comme si l'idée de repasser devant moi en robe - d'après ce que j'avais pu voir dans les mains de sa cousine - la révulsait.

Elle voulait lutter.

Elle voulait se battre.

Et j'allais la prendre en chasse.

Plus j'y pensais, plus l'idée me semblait saugrenue tout comme elle me semblait évidente.

J'étais curieux de la revoir avec cette étincelle.

La coloration de ses joues.

Son souffle haletant.

Ses yeux me dévorant.

Je la voulais de plus en plus pour moi.

J'étais impatient de voir la haine de son regard se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, mais de tout aussi ardent. Et de beaucoup plus cruel.

Comme Tanya.

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'y parviendrai. Peut-être devrai-je lui dévoiler encore un peu plus de l'être qui se cachait sous ma froideur. Sans doute ne me croirait-t-elle pas, mais elle finirait par s'y résoudre. Elle finirait par être fascinée, captivée.

Elle finirait par penser de plus en plus souvent à moi.

Elle crèverait de jalousie quand je serais loin d'elle.

Elle se sentirait vide et seule au monde. Elle n'aspirerait qu'à me revoir. Elle ne vivrait plus que pour ces instants-là.

Je serais gentil et charmant.

Je serais un hypothétique autre.

Celui qu'elle voudrait que je sois.

Je serais parfait.

Je serais visiblement amoureux.

Je pourrais même m'en convaincre pour jouer à fond mon rôle parce qu'après tout, la psychologie joue un très grand rôle dans ma stratégie.

J'endormirais sa méfiance.

Je changerais son attitude.

Je lui ferais croire qu'elle est celle qui a changé le grand méchant loup en gentil petit agneau.

Je la présenterais officiellement à mes parents et à mes frères. Je demanderais à voir son père. Même sa mère - j'avais cru comprendre que ses parents étaient séparés depuis des années.

Je serais comme jamais je n'avais été.

Elle serait ma plus grande réussite. L'apothéose de mon art.

Et sa chute n'en sera que plus cruelle.

Quand elle dormira dans mes bras, qu'un sourire bienheureux et insouciant étirera ses lèvres, quand elle me serrera étroitement contre son cœur, qu'elle croira être la femme la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse du monde, alors, mon véritable moi refera surface.

Oh, ça se fera petit à petit.

Une pique par ci. Une pique par là. Une remarque blessante. Un manque d'intérêt. Un refus de rendez-vous. Un oubli intentionnel. Une première dispute. Ses premières larmes. Ses premières amertumes. Il me faudra faire attention parce que sa méfiance et ses instincts de survie se réveilleront sans doute à ce moment-là, mais je saurai les rendormir une nouvelle fois. Je trouverai un prétexte. Je lui ferai un sourire. Je la prendrai dans mes bras. Je lui ferai l'amour. Et elle se calmera. Elle s'insultera peut-être mentalement. Elle se dira qu'elle m'a changé, qu'elle est Elle. Que dans un couple, tout ne peut pas être tout beau tout rose. Qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et quelques jours plus tard, la chute finale.

Le sourire en coin et vainqueur. Je lui parlerai de sa crédulité. Je lui dirai qu'elle m'a déçu. Que je la croyais plus combattive. Elle pleurera. De chagrin et de rage. Elle fera peut-être voler des objets. Elle explosera. Elle me regardera avec haine et dégoût. Avec douleur et injustice. Je resterai de marbre. Je lui serai hermétique. Je lui rappellerai ce qu'elle m'a donné de son plein gré. Je lui dirai que ce n'est qu'à elle qu'elle doit en vouloir. Que je lui avais toujours dit qu'elle tomberait pour moi.

Et je partirai.

Je la laisserai seule et dévastée. Je continuerai ma route. Je ne me retournerai pas. Je n'éprouverai pas de remords. Elle ne sera qu'une fille de plus. Une fille spéciale, oui, mais juste une fille de plus. Elle deviendra un nom parmi d'autres innombrables noms. Je ne la reconnaîtrai plus dans la rue. Je ne la regarderai même pas. Elle ne sera plus qu'un fantôme. Elle n'existera même plus.

Et j'aurai gagné.

C'était un plan parfait.

Un plan digne de moi.

De mémoire, je n'avais jamais autant conspiré pour mettre une fille dans mon lit. Même pas ma prof de Bio au lycée. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle avait été spéciale pour moi. Peut-être presque autant que Tanya.

Mais Isabella Swan... C'était une autre trempe. Une autre classe. C'était une sorte de fascination.

Oui... C'était ça... Une fascination.

Et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il fallait que je gagne face à elle.

Je savais qu'une fille comme elle, si je n'y prenais pas garde, si je la laissais faire, pourrait éventuellement avoir un jour ma peau. Elle pourrait me faire aimer tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à présent détesté.

La tendresse. La complicité. L'amour inconditionnel.

Rien qu'en y pensant, j'en avais des sueurs froides.

Alors il fallait que ce soit moi qui prenne les devants. Qui me mette en chasse.

Mon téléphone vibra pour la troisième fois depuis que j'étais arrivé.

Je ne le regardai même pas. Je savais qui c'était.

Je voulais rendre Isabella Swan aussi accro que Tanya Denali.

Je savais bien qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'on se revoit, qu'on se reparle.

Elle le savait, elle aussi.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Tout comme Grognasse, un jour, ne pourra pas s'en empêcher non plus.

Peu importe la force et la conviction qu'elle y mettra. Peu importe la haine qu'elle me portera.

Son cœur sera à moi, peut-être à tout jamais, et à cette pensée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire largement et d'autosatisfaction.

**oOo  
**

Kate confortablement assise contre moi sur le canapé, je regardais d'un œil morne des magasines de décoration dont raffolait Carmen pour passer le temps, ma main gauche posée négligemment sur sa hanche.

C'était limite si je ne l'entendais pas ronronner. Elle sommeillait même depuis près de 20 minutes, sa tête posée délicatement sur mon épaule.

Grognasse et Barbie étaient toujours dans la cuisine et je les soupçonnais de prendre tout leur temps pour échapper à ma charmante compagnie.

Tant mieux pour Barbie.

Dommage pour Grognasse.

Je l'avais à peine entraperçue dans sa petite robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse ; la chantilly sur le gâteau aux trois chocolats trop amers.

Je l'aurais bien regardée de plus près mais les yeux noirs de Barbie m'avait conseillé de faire demi tour avec mon écervelée et de les laisser en paix jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres convives ou d'éventuellement, Carmen et Eléazar.

J'avais préféré obtempérer, sans doute à son plus grand étonnement, espérant qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le souligner à Grognasse... Histoire qu'elles parlent un minimum de moi.

J'étais en train de chercher un prétexte pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine quand des bruits de pneus retentirent sur le gravier.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : ça faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions arrivés et aucun signe de vie des propriétaires des lieux. Peut-être était-ce enfin eux ? Mais au son des talons de Barbie qui se précipitait vers l'entrée, j'en déduisis que c'était mon frère aîné et je ne pus que sourire en voyant là mon excuse pour aller enfin dans la cuisine.

Et pourquoi ne pas y aller en douce pendant que les deux autres feraient à moitié l'amour sur le capot de la Jeep ?

Un regard à Kate pour m'assurer qu'elle sommeillait bien, je retirai mon bras le plus délicatement possible, me levai sans bruit et me dirigeai, tel un moustique attiré irrépressiblement par la lumière vers la cuisine où un doux fumet s'échappait... Pas seulement celui de la dinde mise au four, mais celui de notre prochaine bataille...

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
